Dionaea
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Somos la primera empresa del país del fuego en ofrecer un servicio especializado en plantas exóticas… y otros negocios.
1. El negocio de papá

Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Para responder el reto del topic: Soltero Cotizado - La pecera del Amor

Temporada: Zetsu x…

Pareja elegida: Ino Yamanaka

* * *

**Dionaea**

Somos la primera empresa del país del fuego en ofrecer un servicio especializado en plantas exóticas… y otros negocios.

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Además del uso de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Un poco de sano crack… ok tal vez no tan sano, pero la idea estaba y no pude resistirme, espero les agrade._

* * *

**El negocio de papá**

Inoichi Yamanaka miraba fascinado el catálogo en sus manos, los tonos rojizos y amarillos se mezclaban con verde intenso en las fotografías que le habían mostrado sobre lo que podría adquirir. Paseaba los dedos con ahínco entre las páginas de papel mate sintiéndose más y más decidido a cerrar el trato que incluía también, cierto rango geográfico de exclusividad.

Dio una mirada discreta a su libro de cuentas, la coincidencia de fechas del día de la madre, el festival de primavera y la tercera boda de Hiashi Hyūga habían dejado excelentes cifras en tan solo dos semanas. Además, aún estaban pendientes los quinientos ramilletes de flor de cerezo que se usarían esa noche en la fiesta de la escuela preparatoria en alusión al Hanami… y con lo que ya tenía guardado...

Inoichi cerró el encuadernado abruptamente y lo dejo sobre el escritorio de su despacho jugando con la portada _glossy_ donde una Venus atrapamoscas permanecía con su trampa abierta dejando entre ver los tres filamentos sensitivos en cada lóbulo con tal detalle que realmente no parecía ser parte del reino botánico.

La mueca de fascinación podía leerse en cada musculo facial del hombre rubio de largo pelo. Sus ojos claros se fijaron en el hombre que había solicitado una cita en su despacho desde hacía una semana asegurándole que no se iba a arrepentir, y no, de momento lo que había conseguido era ponerle sobre la mesa la oportunidad de concretar una idea que ya le había revoloteado desde hacía un tiempo.

Carraspeo y le invitó a caminar con él, irían por el invernadero que estaba a tan solo un pasillo de jardín sencillo donde se alzaban orgullosos una veintena de girasoles captando el último rayo del sol.

Poco a poco, tras haber empezado unas dos generaciones atrás con el negocio de las flores, finalmente podían dejar atrás las estructuras de madera con poca duración y con orgullo Inoichi presentaba sus cuatro imponentes estructuras parabólicas de acero y cristal que sobresalían por poco en la imagen desde la avenida donde se encontraba la florería.

Las rosas estaban aún en botón, la extensa fila de capullos blancos se extendía por varios metros y frente a ellas se habían cultivado sus hermanas rojas, que siempre eran las más solicitadas.

Ya era tiempo de cortar las lilas, y los tulipanes violetas que había encargado Madame Shijimi para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposo ya germinaban, lo que significaba que estarían listos a tiempo para la fastuosa celebración.

Pero el hombre que visitaba a Inoichi comprendió el motivo de haberle llevado a ese sitio: hasta una flor pierde su encanto cuando se vuelve corriente y por lo visto el señor del invernadero ya se había cansado de tener que dar lo mismo con diferentes listones fingiendo novedad.

—Yamanaka-san— habló el sujeto deteniéndose un momento con la mirada fija en una orgullosa vara de gladiola.

—Lo único que podría comentar, es que necesitará destinar el domo más caliente y además cambiar la cristalería quizás por algo grabado o un ligero polarizado para que la luz no sea directa.

—La inversión puede hacerse.

—No digo que no, solo le comento, hay gente que quiere dar el mismo trato a todas.

Inoichi se encogió de hombros. Estaba decidido, haría el trato.

Los papeles estaban ya listos, quizás aquél sujeto estaba seguro de que convencería al dueño de la florería más importante de Konoha o tal vez siempre era así de precavido. Le mostró certificados y permisos para el manejo de las especies exóticas e incluso le hizo entrega de un compendio menos artístico que el otro que le había mostrado al principio de la reunión, pero con las especificaciones de cuidado, transporte y los costos sugeridos.

Se acordaron fechas de entrega, cantidades y tipos de lote, finalmente solo restaba un depósito, mismo que se haría en cuanto la mercancía hubiese llegado en perfectas condiciones a manos de su comprador.

Formalizado el asunto los dos hombres se dirigieron a la entrada principal para despedir al viajero de Kusa.

Una camioneta azul se aparcó en la entrada detrás del auto del vendedor y de ella bajaron dos muchachos con traje de gala.

—Buenas noches— saludó uno de ellos inclinando un poco su robusto cuerpo al otro individuo mientras que el otro chico con las manos en los bolsillos apenas e hizo un gesto.

—Buenas noches. Chōji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, será mejor que entren seguramente Ino-chan aún no está lista.

—Mujeres ¿Por qué son tan problemáticas para una fiesta? Con permiso. — se excusó Shikamaru entrando a la tienda junto con su amigo para empezar a subir las cajas con los ramilletes de cerezo.

—Tendrá su pedido listo en tres días, como son semillas no tendrá problemas de tiempo mientras acondiciona el invernadero. — dijo el sujeto retomando el tema original de su visita.

El rubio asintió.

La risa de Chōji les hizo girar la vista.

— ¡Faltan cuarenta minutos para la hora citada e Ino-chan ya esta lista! ¡Es una señal del fin del mundo!

Y lo siguiente que escucharon fueron los gritos de Ino reclamando que primero le hiciera un cumplido y luego empezara a decir idioteces.

Shikamaru subió las dos primeras cajas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y su compañero otras dos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes? — preguntó furiosa la chica sin soltar la última caja.

— ¿Ahora qué hice? — preguntó Shikamaru desganado.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Uhm… una camioneta.

— ¡¿Y se supone que lleguemos a un baile de gala en "eso"?

—Pues… era eso o caminando, tú escoges.

Ino soltó un chillido arrojándole la caja a su compañero que la atrapó al vuelo, ofendida aún, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su padre. Inoichi había aprendido hacia algún tiempo que cuando eso pasaba solo le restaba sonreír, callar, darle a su hija la razón, dejar que ella sola se calmara y comprendiera las cosas por las buenas.

—Este caballero…. — interrumpió cuando leyó las intenciones de la chica para pedirle el auto.

—Será nuestro proveedor para la nueva sección que tendremos en la tienda.

Ino giró la vista.

Era un hombre que pasaba de los veinticinco pero difícilmente rebasaría los treinta años de edad. Tenía el pelo de un color verde que la obligo a levantar involuntariamente una ceja pensando que entonces sí existía la posibilidad de que Sakura no le mintiera y la gente con esas variaciones pigmentarias fuera genéticamente posible.

Las facciones delgadas de un rostro pálido perdían atención por el lunar antiestéticamente grande del lado izquierdo que acentuaba el intenso color amarillo de su esclerótica... Absolutamente toda la "parte blanca del ojo" era de una combinación biliosa que hicieron a la chica sacar una mueca casi incontrolada de disgusto.

Inoichi carraspeo sonrojado por esa terrible manía de su hija para mirar a detalle a cualquier persona que conocía y rogaba al cielo que no hiciera comentarios en voz alta como ocurrió la primera vez con el peso de Chōji.

—… Ino…— se presentó finalmente con algo de torpeza al omitir su apellido aunque fuera evidente que era "Yamanaka", y para alivio de su padre dejó de ver al sujeto para dirigir la mirada a su cartera plateada.

—Zetsu…— respondió el otro igualmente omitiendo más detalles y mostrando una especie de sonrisa torcida.

—Yamanaka-san, estaremos en contacto, espero que todo salga bien. — agregó de improvisto volviendo su atención al hombre.

—Muchas gracias…

Inoichi estaba abochornado, su proveedor parecía haber sentido el descarado escrutinio de la chica, si bien solo un idiota no se hubiera percatado, era ahora el hombre quien no apartaba la vista con la incomodidad tatuada en la mirada. Condujo al vendedor hasta su auto, le deseó un buen viaje tratando de ponerse como barrera visual entre su hija y él, hasta que el auto puso en marcha su motor desapareció en la avenida.

—Ino… no vuelvas a hacer eso… — le dijo caminando hacia ella.

—Ese hombre tiene una leve ictericia, la han pasado mal allá de donde viene.

— ¿No es contagioso verdad?

—… No… no tengo idea. — dijo tras dudarlo un poco.

—Pero anda ya, Shikamaru te deja.

— ¡¿Tú tampoco vas a decirme algo? — chillo saliendo del lapso de abstracción al que la había conducido el impacto visual de ese hombre.

Inoichi soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Igual a tu madre!

Ino bajó la mirada olvidándose de que exigía un alago.

—No te pongas triste, haciendo berrinche te ves mejor, y si quieres saber lo que pienso, si esos dos no te cuidan esta noche voy a ir a quemar sus casas ¿Me escucharon? — preguntó a los dos que esperaban a Ino recibiendo un saludo nervioso de su parte.

— ¡Esta preciosa muchacha está a su cuidado y si algún imbécil quiere pasarse con ella no me importa que pierdan los dientes si con eso la defienden!

Los otros volvieron a asentir de la misma manera en que hacían con su amiga.

—Bien, recuerda que las demás chicas también merecen atención, si ves que no te quitan los ojos de encima le robas el saco a Chōji ¿Entendido?

Ino rió y abrazó a su papá.

—No te voy a perdonar que no me hayas querido prestar las llaves del auto— le dijo arrugando la nariz y sacando la lengua para enseguida ir con sus amigos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que es inevitable? — preguntó Chōji señalando su reloj.

—Ya vamos tarde.

Inoichi miró desde su sitio la discusión por el lugar del copiloto. Se cruzo de brazos viendo a su hija luciendo el vestido celeste que se había tardado horas en escoger, y si no ganó en disminuir el descubierto de la espalda, al menos había conseguido subir el escote del pecho lo suficiente como para que no se notara la naciente de los senos pero tampoco demasiado para que luciera el collar.

En los zapatos había perdido su voto a cambio de que no se maquillara demasiado por lo que ahora veía los altos y delgados tacones desaparecer luego de la victoria de la rubia que ahora iba al frente dejando a Chōji sin más remedio que ir atrás.

El azul era un buen color para ella, además de que resaltaría el rosado del brazalete.

Levantó la mano despidiéndose cuando pasaron a su lado.

Ya era noche, tendría que ir cerrando.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Eh… supongo que ya supondrán que esta es mi incursión en el llamado "AU" (en realidad no, no es el segundo alterno que escribo pero si el primero que publico XD)_

_Para quienes no sepan les explico en breve: un "AU", por sus siglas en inglés Alternative Universe (XD aquí su servidora bilingüe jajajaja) o en español "UA" que sería Universo Alternativo, es un género donde como podrán notar, no se ambienta en contexto que el autor original (en este caso Kishimoto) designó._

_El reto compañeros, es no caer en la distorsión del personaje, buscar la manera de que los actores conserven su esencia aunque su mundo no sea el mismo… y yo me la juego, a ver si les gusta tanto como a mí este loco proyecto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. El hombre de la limpieza

**El hombre de la limpieza**

Le gustaría decir que sus invernaderos tenían la magnificencia de los Yamanaka, pero a decir verdad su estilo era más austero y dichas construcciones se limitaban a cumplir con la función para la que estaban destinados más que para alzarse como espectaculares obras _art nouveau*_. Sin embargo, aún con la falta de estilo, Zetsu encontraba agradable su llamado "escondite en medio de la nada".

Era un hombre reservado, egresado como licenciado en ciencias ambientales con especialidad en botánica por la facultad nacional de Kusa. No era que eso le diera crédito internacional, Kusa era un país que apenas figuraba en los mapas y de donde no se sabía nada más que la vegetación era basta y estudiar ciencias ambientales ahí era el equivalente a administración de empresas en Konoha, según pudo notar cuando los grandes edificios corporativos de varias familias se regaban por el sistema urbano.

Como muchas otras veces, esa tarde se encontraba golpeando y exprimiendo un par de luffas amargos a través de un paño, para cuando obtuvo poco menos de medio vaso de jugo se lo colocó un poco en la palma de la mano inhalándolo. Esto le causó en pocos segundos una salida profusa de líquido amarillo con manchas rojizas a través de las ventanas de la nariz.

Dejó que _eso_ fluyera por unos instantes sintiéndose notoriamente más aliviado en cuanto a la sintomatología de su ictericia, sin embargo, sabía que se trataba de un remedio fuerte y pronto comenzarían los mareos, la jaqueca y si le sentaba peor que en otras ocasiones, fiebre también

A razón de ello decidió recostarse un rato.

Justo acababa de dejar la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando sonó su móvil, hizo un gesto mientras le daban indicaciones y se puso de pie cuando terminó la llamada, caminó hacia la puerta tomando su chaqueta en el trayecto revisando también que en su cartera estuviera la llave que le abriría la puerta de la reunión a la que había sido convocado.

Puso en marcha su vehículo, un VW Gol Sedan de hacía unos diez años en color verde botella que era la burla en _Akatsuki…_

Llovía.

El paisaje era tremendamente depresivo una vez que se acercaba a la frontera con Ame, pero en ese sitio lluvioso se hacían las reuniones a no ser que el líder se encontrara cerca de otro territorio, porque entonces todos debían moverse hacia donde él indicara. Entre los movimientos del limpiaparabrisas distinguió el viejo edificio que servía como sede y buscó casi desesperadamente un lugar donde aparcarse que no quedara lejos de la entrada para que con algo de suerte no se mojara más de lo necesario.

Como usualmente era de los primeros en llegar su suerte no fue tan mala y en menos de cinco minutos estaba en la habitación de aire rancio frente a un hombre de cabello naranja y varios piercing, flanqueado por su compañera de pelo azul, les saludó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitaba verme? — preguntó con una voz clara.

Por respuesta el líder hizo una seña a la mujer que simplemente se movió de sitio revelando a un hombre mayor amordazado y atado, casi inconsciente.

—Konan y yo ya obtuvimos toda la información que necesitábamos, ocúpate de él ahora que no es útil a nuestros propósitos…

—Sí señor. — respondió automáticamente acercándose hasta el sujeto y tomándolo con fuerza le puso en pie para arrastrarlo fuera.

—Tu lealtad es bien pagada Zetsu-san. — le indicó Konan tendiéndole un sobre que el aludido metió en un bolsillo interno de su saco sin contarlo a sabiendas de que la mujer nunca herraba en cuanto a administración se refería.

—Y siempre la tendrá de su lado. — fue la escueta respuesta que dio como agradecimiento.

Al dejar la habitación de la extraña pareja junto con su "trabajo", se encargó de desatarle y quitarle la mordaza, estaba tan aturdido que no podría siquiera intentar escapar, cargándolo solo por el costado salió del edificio. Tambaleantemente y mojándose todo lo que se había salvado cuando llegó consiguió llegar al auto metiendo al hombre en el asiento de atrás, como ya no estaba atado y más o menos caminada, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que simplemente lo había sacado de la taberna de mala muerte que estaba en el piso último del edificio, el único negocio sobreviviente de aquél inmueble marcado por el vandalismo de la decadente zona.

Volvió a subirse empezando a sentir la punzada en la sien propia de los efectos secundarios de su remedio contra la ictericia, buscó en la guantera alguna pastilla de la familia del naproxeno, misma que encontró y el no tener agua para pasarla no fue obstáculo. Tragándola solo con saliva volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo de regreso al invernadero.

El camino era ameno, la señal de radio se perdía por el tormentoso clima por lo que la apagó dejando que el silencio, solo interrumpido por algún quejido de su involuntario pasajero, imperaba dentro del auto.

—Tal vez ya debería retirarme de esto. — expresó en voz alta mirando por el retrovisor que el otro no hiciera nada que comprometiera el trabajo.

—Si el trato con Yamanaka-san mejora, en unos meses no tendré necesidad de seguir por aquí…

Tras unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino libre de tráfico llegó a la entrada anunciada por un osco anuncio de latón pintado. Hizo girar el volante para entrar y seguir el camino de terracería que en diez minutos le dejaría ver su sencilla casa, aunque en realidad no era ahí a donde se dirigía, era un poco más atrás.

Bajó sin despegar las llaves con tal de dejar encendidas las luces y puso el freno de mano. No sin algo de trabajo también consiguió sacar al individuo para arrastrarlo por un pie sobre el lodoso tramo que faltaba.

Varios hoyos rectangulares se extendían en un vasto campo del que destacaban las sombras de algunos cajones cubiertos por una gran techumbre de lámina de asbesto que mantenía seco lo que se hallaba bajo ella.

Dejó al sujeto unos momentos para ir a un pequeño cobertizo de donde salió con botas y delantal plástico, además de una pala de hoja ancha.

—Una capa de materia café. — dijo en voz alta moviendo parte de un montón de hojas secas, ramas y aserrín al fondo de uno de los hoyos.

—Una capa de material orgánico…— agregó acercando más al hombre al borde.

— ¿Sabía que en realidad la carne y los huesos no hacen una buena composta? — preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

—Pero encontré la solución a eso ¿Quiere saber?

El hombre entrando en sí dio una negativa.

—Es una pena, porque es muy original, pero si no quiere, no lo obligo. Es raro hacerme hablar ¿Sabe? No suelo hacerlo, aunque en general es porque no me dejan vivos a los trabajos.

Se agachó a su altura y rápidamente, con ayuda de unas tijeras de jardinería, destrozó los jirones de ropa que le quedaban hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo mustiando quien sabe qué cosas. Le sacó el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba, una cadena de oro, y un reloj que los otros no se habían tomado la molestia de quitarle cuando le capturaron. No quedó absolutamente ninguna pertenencia y de eso se aseguró.

Se puso de pie tomando de nuevo la pala mirando con indiferencia las torpes súplicas que le hacía el otro, empuñó con fuerza el mango y con más fuerza aún se la estrelló en la cara haciéndolo para atrás. Se acercó un poco y volvió a repetir la acción al menos dos veces más, se agachó metiéndole la mano en la boca para recoger los dientes asegurándose de que no le quedara ninguno que ayudara a identificarlo. Las piezas que sustrajo las metió en la bolsa del delantal manchándolo y luego de otra revisión general arrojó al incauto al pequeño hoyo de apenas un metro cuadrado. Como el robusto hombre no entraba uso la pala para empujarlo por la espalda escuchando un último quejido y el sonido de sus vértebras al separarse o romperse, daba igual.

Con la herramienta en la mano insistió en compactar lo que quedaba de la humanidad de aquél estrellando la hoja de la pala sobre ese pobre infeliz hasta que quedó satisfecho con la plasta deforme que le había salpicado parte de su rostro y casi todo el delantal.

—Y una capa de tierra. — puntualizó procediendo a precisamente, a cubrir con tierra los restos.

Fue de regreso al cobertizo para embolsar todo lo que había usado, lo que no podía quemarse, como los dientes, la hoja de la pala, los botones de la camisa, los del pantalón, la hebilla del cinturón y la joyería, las puso aparte. Las telas las metió en un saco y asegurándose de que no quedaba nada subió de nuevo al auto. En casa aguardaba una fogata donde irían a parar las vestimentas de evidencia y el resto los llevaría a la mañana siguiente a Otogakure.

Ahora sí necesitaba recostarse, todo le empezaba a dar vueltas y no tardaba en quedar inconsciente en aquella sencilla sala.

Zetsu era un hombre reservado, egresado como licenciado en ciencias ambientales con especialidad en botánica por la facultad nacional de Kusa, actualmente emprendía un pequeño negocio para la distribución de ejemplares exóticos de plantas y flores, mismo que había solventado con la mayor fuente de ingresos que había tenido desde que estaba estudiando y de alguna forma tenía que costearle la carrera: la limpieza…

Cerraba los ojos, tras todo el ajetreo lo que realmente quería era dormir hasta el otro día y de preferencia hasta que el sol brillara en su punto medio.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta…

Abrió los ojos consternado, nadie, absolutamente nadie le haría una visita a esa hora, con ese endemoniado clima y menos precisamente a él.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y en un par de zancadas alcanzó la puerta encendiendo las luces de afuera, alcanzando a tomar las tijeras de jardinera que antes hubiera usado. Nunca esta por demás creer que alguien lo había visto limpiando.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*art nouveau= es una corriente artística llamada también "Modernismo" desarrollada a finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX, pero a falta de espacio si no lo ubican, recurran a la siempre útil búsqueda de imágenes google XD_

_Y pues… ¿Realmente creyeron que dejaría a Zetsu con un trabajo normalito? Para Sifu que no dejaba de verlo como terrorista! Jajaja_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. El involuntario caballero

**El involuntario caballero**

Ino escuchó el despertador pero no le hizo el menor caso. Al cabo de un minuto de resistencia, las manecillas se movieron desactivando la función matutina del aparato y se dio el lujo de girarse para quedar completamente enrollada en las sábanas.

Pasaron veinte minutos.

Pasó una hora. Pasaron dos y al fin la rubia se dignaba en dar muestras de vida estirándose perezosamente. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos y soltó un bostezo sin elegancia alguna. Miró el despertador en su mesita de noche notando la hora y que ya se le había pasado por mucho el tener que levantarse.

Arrastrando los pies salió de su habitación con una toalla limpia para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

—Ya me preguntaba si en lugar de Cenicienta eras la Bella durmiente— dijo su papá que subía las escaleras, posiblemente para ver si ya formaba parte del mundo real.

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! — se quejó Ino terminando de despertar con el recuerdo de la experiencia amarga de su baile.

—Bueno, anoche parecía que la magia se acabó, a como terminaste con el vestido sucio y sin carruaje realmente creí que de un momento a otro Shikamaru terminaría convirtiéndose en ratón.

— ¡Ya no me digas nada! — chilló la otra corriendo al baño al escuchar la risa de su papá.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sacó la ropa de dormir completamente malhumorada porque le recordaron el fracaso de la fiesta anterior.

"_Deberíamos rentar las carpas en lugar del juego de reflectores de colores"_

Las palabras de Sakura le habían estado martillando la cabeza cuando empezó a llover ni bien empezaba el baile.

"_No seas tonta frentesota, ni que fuera a llover"_

Y sin embargo, esa noche el cielo se calló en un diluvio que ni siquiera dejó posibilidades de usar la plataforma que habían montado sobre el patio más grande de la escuela para poder bailar. El dichoso juego de luces de colores que Sakura no creía necesario terminó por nunca encender apropiadamente y ni hablar del equipo de sonido que con la tormenta, fue por milagro que no se averió gravemente.

Como no podían regresar a sus casas debido al clima, improvisaron la música de los teléfonos celulares y la pista en salones de clases a los que solo recorrieron las butacas al fondo, pues no hubo poder humano que convenciera de abrirles el gimnasio que supuestamente estaba en mantenimiento desde hacía dos semanas.

Fuera de eso, había sido ameno el rato. Kiba, Naruto y otros tantos terminaron por salir a mojarse, brincar en los charcos y llenarse de lodo para disgusto de Ino, la organizadora del evento que originalmente planeaba algo con más… clase…

Pasada la media noche por apenas unos veinte minutos, cuando ya todo parecía haber terminado, Chōji incluso se ofreció a cargarla hasta la camioneta para que no terminara de "arruinarse" los zapatos y hasta ahí, nada malo…

Aunque había una posibilidad tan irónica de que las cosas salieran peor, tanto así que no cabía en la realidad, y fue la razón por la que Shikamaru debió repetirlo un par de veces antes de que la rubia lo asimilara por completo.

—Ya no traigo gasolina.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Que ya no traigo gasolina.

Y el auto parando en seco lo confirmaba. Shikamaru toqueteó la ventanilla del marcador donde efectivamente no había señales del combustible que podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse, había cargado antes de recoger a Ino.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Pasaron a dejar a Chōji primero, el muchacho vivía a las afueras y según el plan, era más conveniente hacer el trayecto así porque la casa Nara estaba más cerca de la Yamanaka y así no tendría que dar tantas vueltas.

A la maquinación perversa del destino se había unido la desviación de casi medio kilómetro a una avenida que atravesaba los vastos sembradíos de gruesos robles…

Konoha al menos hacía un siglo se dedicaba a la exportación de la madera de dichos árboles, tal era la cantidad de los mismos que el nombre de la ahora ciudad venía de ellos. Aunque a últimas fechas las empresas dedicadas a la innovación de transporte, bancos, comercio, seguros, hotelería, asesorías, educación, restaurantes, bienes raíces y demás inversiones de segundo y tercer grado en la escala de actividades económicas, proliferaban dejando el dicho "Aldea oculta de la hoja" muy distante para calificar la gran urbe que era ahora, constantemente atestada por obras cada vez a mayor escala.

Esa noche descubrieron que el compromiso de obra cuatrocientos cincuenta y seis, estaba cumpliéndose bajo la forma de un complicado paso a desnivel que adaptaría los ocho principales ejes de transporte colocándolos a diferentes alturas con tal de no interrumpir el flujo de tránsito cuando convergían entre sí.

Lo importante no era que con eso Konoha se ganaría el título como la ciudad con mayor desarrollo en infraestructura de carreteras, sino que el desvío que tomó Shikamaru los posicionaba en algún punto perdido de un mapa de caminos viejos.

—No, definitivamente no traigo gasolina. — sentenció él como un hecho sin importancia debido a su carencia de emotividad, caso contrario a su amiga que ya había vaciado el contenido de su bolso buscando con desesperación su teléfono celular.

Shikamaru recargó una mano en el volante y a su vez, la barbilla sobre esta en un gesto meditabundo. Realmente juraba que había llenado el tanque a petición de su padre antes de recogerla… ¿Entonces? … Ni que hubieran salido del país como para ameritar tanto gasto.

No quería mojarse con el pésimo clima que había, pero tampoco era que por obra y gracia divina se arreglara el asunto. Igual y simplemente se había desconectado alguna manguera entre tanto bache. Se bajó de la camioneta decidido a confirmar sus suposiciones causando de paso más histeria en la rubia que constataba que no tenía saldo disponible.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Shikamaru?

—Tranquila solo voy a ver.

El muchacho usó el saco sobre la cabeza llegando hasta donde se ubicaba el tapón y comprobó que estaba tan rayado que era más que obvio que lo abrieron a la fuerza y le sacaron un buen trago por no decir que lo vaciaron. Soltó un bufido molesto. Si averiguaba quién fue… iba a dejar que Ino les diera una paliza.

—Qué problemático, yo dejé mi teléfono en casa. — le dijo regresando al vehículo. Y eso bastó para que Ino soltara un grito.

—Si haces eso un poco más fuerte igual y alguien nos escucha. — se burló llevándose un dedo al oído dejando de lado el saco mojado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Ino ya estaba llorando balbuceando cosas como asesinos seriales con deformaciones congénitas, monstruos antropomórficos ocultos tras los follajes y demás asimilaciones de pésimas películas de terror exportadas desde el otro lado del océano.

—Podríamos pasar la noche aquí y mañana caminar hasta donde haya gasolina, o un teléfono. — propuso acomodándose, completamente dispuesto a quedarse ahí.

Ino incrementó su llanto.

— ¡Se supone que eres un hombre! ¡Arregla el auto!

—Ino, se acabó la gasolina, eso no se arregla cambiando terminales.

—Shikamaru…

— ¿Si tardamos más no llamará tú papá?

La chica levantó el aparato que destelló un par de veces antes de apagarse.

—Toda mi batería se acabó cuando puse la música…

Los ojos acuosos de Ino en esa completa oscuridad resplandecieron cuando otro auto pasó, la rubia soltó un grito y se abalanzó para sonar el claxon solo consiguiendo que el pitido se opacara por un relámpago, además de romperse una uña.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru!

Gritaba en su desesperación, empujando al otro para que se moviera.

—Que quede claro que voy a molestar a tu flamante novio con esto de por vida. — agregó el muchacho girándose para sacar un viejo chaleco de loneta con todas sus orillas raídas que guardaba su padre en la camioneta ante la insistencia de su madre en tirarle a la basura.

En su condición de chaleco, no tenía mangas obviamente, pero en definitivo sería algo más útil que nada o un incomodísimo saco mojado. Tomó también una lámpara de mano de la guantera y antes de que Ino le gritara dijo:

—Pon todos los seguros y si otro auto pasa solo agáchate, voy a abrir el cofre para que crean que está averiada, de cualquier forma dudo que alguien, además de mi, ande caminando por la calle a estas horas con este clima.

Sin esperar a que lo empujara más, bajó y empezó a correr en la misma dirección que el otro auto.

—Que problemático. — se quejó sin detener su carrera poniendo una mano al frente para tratar de mitigar el impacto del agua contra su rostro.

—Debí quedarme en casa.

Estaba casi completamente mojado, al menos del pantalón y las mangas de la camisa podían sacar cantidad suficiente para llenar sin problemas algún florero. Pero comprendía el aprecio que su padre le tenía a esa vieja prenda. Su espalda y pecho estaban secos y tibios, razón por la que el frio solo lo tenía en la nariz y boca tras la carrera.

Se detuvo un momento recargando las manos sobre las rodillas, agradecía con fuerzas ahora al maestro de educación física por sus inhumanos "entrenamientos". Levantó la vista y enseguida las manos al cielo, la vida no era tan maldita después de todo.

Giró su trayecto para entrar al camino de terracería…

Estaba frente a la puerta y solo en ese momento comenzó a seriamente considerar las ridículas paranoias de Ino como una posibilidad tan estadísticamente probable como el hecho de haber terminado en medio de la nada durante una noche de tormenta. Se trató de secar el agua que escurría por el perfil de su rostro con la manga de la camisa, pero esta no estaba en reales posibilidades de ayudar. Rápidamente revisó el entorno con la lámpara.

La casa no estaba en mal estado, las tablas exteriores que la conformaban eran de un blanco bien mantenido y los cercos de vegetación recortados daban la impresión campirana de una buena familia.

Igual no estaba de más asegurarse.

Shikamaru era de una naturaleza tranquila, precavida y sumamente analítica pese a su edad y carácter haragán. Tosió un poco mientras buscaba algo que "sirviera". Finalmente encontró un arco con segueta arrumbado junto a lo que asumió, en algún momento formaría un cancel de madera con malla protectora, se agachó para desatornillar la sierra y luego meterla bajo su manga mojada.

Armándose de valor, llamó a la puerta.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_:p ok_

_¿Quién hace apuesta sobre lo que pasa?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. El extraño en la calle

**El extraño en la calle**

Shikamaru estaba temblando. Las convulsiones de su cuerpo tiritando apenas las podía controlar, la cabeza amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento por el punzando dolor que había golpeado sin aviso. El marero se había intensificado en los últimos minutos junto con el temblor, la visión se le hacía borrosa… tal vez se desmayaría.

Soltó un estornudo al tiempo en que aquél extraño sujeto le tendía un pañuelo desechable.

—Con la mojada que te diste no me sorprendería que te quedes en cama todo el fin de semana. — dijo elevando la calefacción del auto.

—De verdad lamento mucho la molestia, pero… era verdaderamente urgente.

—La chica es algo escandalosa ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

—No creí que nos recordara.

—Difícilmente olvido algo.

El joven Nara se sintió apenado por su paranoia contagiada cuando el hombre que reconoció sin problemas como el que estaba con Inoichi Yamanaka la tarde anterior, le hizo pasar, sin pedir segundas explicaciones le tendió una chaqueta seca, tomó las llaves del auto y lo subió pidiéndole que le indicara en dónde se habían quedado varados.

La segueta seguía en su manga, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de devolverla o cuando menos sacarla y realmente le daba pena hacer eso último.

"_Disculpe usted, podría ser un asesino serial."_

En menos de la mitad del tiempo que le había tomado encontrar el señalamiento del invernadero, y con menos de la mitad se refería incluso a menos de un cuarto, la camioneta se hizo visible.

El muchacho señaló y sonrió de medio lado al no ver la silueta de Ino que evidentemente había seguido sus indicaciones. Bajaron los dos y Shikamaru tocó en la ventana tratando de limpiar para ver el interior y casi enseguida soltó una maldición buscando las llaves en su bolsa, rápidamente abrió alumbrando con la lámpara de mano encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en los asientos, ni debajo de ellos.

— ¡Ino! — gritó por reflejo imaginándose muchos escenarios, desde que ella se encaprichó y se bajó hasta que pudieron sacarla, o que…

— ¡Regresaste!

La rubia se asomaba por detrás de los asientos, en la delgada brecha entre estos y el fin de la cabina. Claro, solo ella podía entrar ahí.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado.

—No lo digas como si te fuera a abandonar. — agregó y le ayudó a salir viéndose enganchado entre sus brazos lo que inevitablemente sugería que deseaba que la cargara ya que no podía caminar con los tremendos tacones que se había llevado a un baile.

Sin más remedio accedió cerrando la puerta de una patada y la condujo hasta el auto del hombre que lo aguardaba con la puerta abierta, sombrilla en mano.

—Buenas noches. — saludó alegremente la chica con el alivio de ser rescatada y puesta en un sitio caliente y seco.

—Buenas noches Ino-san.

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos torciendo una sonrisa nerviosa reconociendo al tipo que sería socio de su papá.

—De verdad que solo era necesario que me dejara llamar a Inoichi. — intervino Shikamaru tratando de cortar la evidente tensión que se había generado.

Zetsu no dijo nada y se puso en marcha llevando a los dos muchachos de regreso a la zona más habitada de la ciudad.

El silencio era total y absoluto, ni siquiera Ino se había atrevido a decir algo ya que en realidad luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no terminar fijando la vista en el lunar, el inmenso lunar, que decoraba la blanca piel del hombre, o en todo caso, ni siquiera por accidente cruzarse con los ojos ambarinos que se reflejaban por el retrovisor.

La chica se había movido un par de veces, tratando de ocultarse de alguna manera de los inquisidores espejos que le permitían al sujeto clavarle la mirada, o al menos eso le parecía si bien era un poco ilógico que lo hiciera todo el tiempo ya que debía conducir. En uno de sus constantes cambios de sitio sintió que algo se le clavaba, ahogó su chillido y llevó las manos a su espalda baja que era la parte que había resultado afectada sacando lo que debería ser un broche de cabello. Examinó, curiosa como era, la sencilla pieza rectangular de algún cuarzo azul donde leyó la palabra "Fū" grabada.

Rio para sí misma, así se llamaba su tío y por alguna razón se lo había imaginado con el broche, después todo, también usaba el cabello rubio bastante largo.

Se acurrucó con la pieza en manos y no tardó en quedarse dormida animada por la apatía que afloraba de los hombres y la suya propia.

Inoichi se asomó por la ventana no pudiendo evitar la extrañeza de la situación. Bajó casi enseguida al ver que Shikamaru traía cargando a Ino, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que solo estaba dormida y conociendo el sueño pesado de su hija solo reemplazó al joven para llevarla a su habitación.

—Ya es algo tarde. — le dijo al verlo estar cayéndose se sueño.

—Usa la habitación de siempre, yo llamo a tu madre.

Agradeciéndole de sobremanera el sacrificio que representaba avisar a la señora Nara que su hijo no llegaría a dormir, no se hizo del rogar y a torpes pasos se condujo a la habitación que estaba destinada a las visitas de su hija, que eran más que voluntarias, secuestradas por ella.

—Realmente estoy muy apenado porque estos muchachos lo hayan sacado de su casa a estas horas.

Zetsu se encogió de hombros.

Inoichi hizo una reverencia solemne.

—Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer, tome usted entonces este favor a cuenta de lo que necesite en el futuro.

El hombre de Kusa agradeció la atención, se pasó una mano por el cabello verde y despidiéndose se encaminó al auto que aguardaba por él. En solo cuestión de minutos el rubio decidió irse a acostar también, claro que después de hacer la llamada a la casa Nara prometiendo ir a la mañana siguiente a recoger la camioneta. Aturdido como estaba al escuchar el grito de Yoshino preguntando por el estado de su hijo, solo pudo colgar tras escuchar por parte de Shikaku que entonces se verían al otro día.

Las luces se apagaron dejando sumida la casa en la oscuridad apenas siendo definida su silueta por el alumbrado público.

—Ya debería irme…

Con el motor del auto ronroneado suavemente avanzando apenas nada, no podía evitar sostener la mirada en una habitación específico, una con la baranda cubierta por una Wistaria, la trepadora leñosa cubría sin problemas los seis metros dejando solo espacio entre el ventanal adhiriéndose al muro y dejando colgar sus racimos azul violáceo. Casi podía oler el perfume…

—Debería irme de aquí…

¡Qué abrumador resultaba! El padre había elegido a un hermoso guardián para su princesa, cualquier idiota que intentara subir rompería las vainas venenosas que crecían a los dos metros salpicándose con el líquido transparente que lo llenaría de salpullido.

—Pero ella lo encontró, ella lo tiene…

Un relámpago brindó una breve iluminación azul sacudiendo con fuerza los racimos de flores colgantes. La oscuridad volvió, las lámparas de luz blanca titilaron ante la presencia de energía atmosférica.

—Lo tiene, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, no por el momento…

La lluvia arreció y más relámpagos hicieron su aparición surcando el firmamento yéndose a impactar en algún punto de la gran urbe donde todos dormían.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_:P_

_He estado pensando que tal vez debería hacer los capítulos más largos…_

_n.n y antes de que se me olvide: si en algún momento pidieron un fic y les dije "sí, si te lo hago"_

_-.- por favor recuérdenmelo, si les dije que sí, es porque sí planeo hacerlos, pero mi lap murió y ya no me acuerdo cuáles tenía._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. El padre intranquilo

**El padre intranquilo**

Los ojos celestes de Ino se fijaban con tremenda curiosidad en el perfil del muchacho que tenía al frente, su respiración calmada apenas dejaba audible un casi imperceptible ronquido. Arrodillada como estaba a un lado de la cama, la rubia tomó una punta de su larga coleta mordiéndose un labio y acercando el mechón moviéndolo lentamente. La mano del chico hizo un movimiento para mitigar la sensación de cosquilleo que le causaba aquél acto travieso. Una risita salió de boca de ella repitiendo el movimiento un par de veces más antes de conseguir que Shikamaru abriera los ojos y le dedicara un bufido.

— ¿Por qué me levantas? Podría estar muriendo de fiebre por tu culpa.

—Ya son casi las dos de la tarde, mi papá dice que bajes a comer y si quieres luego te regresas a dormir… y no tienes fiebre, me vine a cerciorar de eso a las diez.

Soltando un bostezo sin recato se incorporó haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda descubierta, se frotó los ojos y dirigió la vista a su amiga que había bajado la mirada al notar que estaba ligero de ropas.

—Si Temari pregunta…

—Te quedaste con Chōji. — aseveró la otra inmediatamente.

—No, si Temari pregunta Zetsu-san pasaba y se detuvo, no me baje en medio de la nada con la tormenta a correr no sé cuantos kilómetros, sería muy problemático hacer que no se altere como mi madre…— enseguida soltó una maldición.

— ¿Hoy es sábado verdad?

— ¿Eh? Sí.

—Tengo que irme.

Ino se quedó quieta unos momentos como esperando que le dijera la razón, pero él parecía no querer dar indicios de eso y solo la miraba en ademán de levantarse sin llegar a concretar la acción.

—Ino… no traigo ropa.

La chica soltó un chillido y salió corriendo dejando a un estupefacto Shikamaru frotándose la mejilla afectada por otro acto impulsivo sin fundamento justificado, además de ser llamado "impropio".

.

—Tomé estos, luego los traigo. — dijo Shikamaru abrochándose el botón de un pantalón de mezclilla que Inoichi no veía desde hacía dos tallas.

—Si mi mamá llama solo dile que fui por Temari al aeropuerto y por favor que nadie vuelva hablar sobre el maratón bajo la lluvia.

Y el hombre se quedó con el delantal en la mano. Ese niño no le tenía absolutamente ningún respeto, tanto así que con entera libertad soltó la maldición que frente a su madre se habría tragado.

—La camioneta no sirve aún ¿Verdad? ¿Me prestas para un taxi? Ida y vuelta al aeropuerto. — agregó sin vergüenza ni rodeos.

Con el entrecejo fruncido sacó su cartera dándole un par de billetes.

—Luego lo regreso.

—Como mi camisa negra, o mis amplificadores, o mí bicicleta… ¡¿Por qué no te llevas a Ino? ¡Llevo años pidiéndotelo!

Shikamaru se atragantó con la bola de arroz que había tomado de la barra de servicio y no tanto por el comentario que era una broma ente él, su padre e Inoichi por aquello de que los mejores amigos se volvieran parientes por el matrimonio de sus hijos, sino porque eso solo lo decía en ciertas circunstancias que implicaban la presencia de otra persona previamente anunciada por la campanilla de la tienda que estaba injertada en la casa.

—Nos vemos. — se despidió sin ánimos de tener una riña de miradas apática/inexpresiva con el novio de su mejor amiga. Con la camisa blanca arrugada y remangada hasta los codos, terminó la bola de arroz y salió.

_¿Cómo podía andar con semejante espécimen?_

A veces pensaba seriamente que se trataba solo del desahogo de sus frustrados intentos para tener una correspondencia afectiva por parte de Sasuke, un chico del que ella aseguraba haberse enamorado en el jardín de infantes.

Realmente no le caía mal el novio que tenía, pero simplemente no llegaba a concebirlos en un contexto romántico donde aquél sujeto color blanco papel reaccionara de alguna forma a la desbordante muestra de cariño que le daba la rubia.

Y con todo a saberse no bienvenido, aquél solo inclinó un poco la cabeza dejándolo pasar.

—Fū. — dijo Inoichi frunciendo el seño como solo podía hacer cuando aparecía el joven novio de Ino, y aunque no se refería a él en esos momentos, los cordiales saludos que le dedicó el menor pasaron tangentes a su consiente. Con el nombramiento, un hombre rubio de larga cabellera atada con una coleta, del mismo tipo que Inoichi, apareció detrás del joven.

—Inoichi…

—Hermano, ya te dije que puedes entrar cuando quieras porque esta es tu casa, pero no la de él

Juntó toda la acidez que le causaba ver al chico y la destilo esperando inútilmente ofenderlo, o al menos que le demostrara que eso había sucedido, pero como usualmente pasaba… solo sonreía.

—Quedé de pasar por Ino-chan para salir, compensación por no haber podido asistir a su baile ¿Ya está lista?

Frustrado por la inmunidad del muchacho a cualquier cosa, Inoichi soltó un bufido y se puso de pie para llamar a su hija con poco ánimo de que se fuera toda la tarde. Otra vez.

El hombre llamado Fū, tan parecido como diferente a Inoichi, dio un par de pasos alejándose del joven que escoltaba, mismo que se había quedado recargado contra una pared con su imperturbable sonrisa fingida dirigida a nadie en especial.

—Tendrás que poner un poco más de empeño, Inoichi.

El otro chasqueó la lengua.

—Hago lo que puedo Fū, pero esa actitud no me deja hacer mucho y no pienso hacer nada con Ino-chan, podría odiarme de por vida solo por mencionarle que no la quiero con ese sujeto.

—De por vida a su edad es un mes a lo mucho, preséntale a alguien.

—Claro, un amigo mío ¿No? Un viejo rabo verde…

—… Ayer me mandó a la biblioteca a entregar un libro sobre formalizaciones y está organizando un almuerzo con su padre.

—No me jodas, tienen diecisiete.

—Ino tiene diecisiete, él tiene veinte, tienes que sacarla de ahí antes de que…

Un sonoro beso se estampo en la mejilla de Inoichi secundado de uno para Fū que no tuvo tiempo para mucho luego de escuchar decirle a su padre que no llegaría a cenar porque saldría con Sai. El otro apenas y dijo un "claro" suelto al aire cuando comprendía que los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora las libertades estaban muy por encima de los límites que ellos tuvieron cuando jóvenes.

Claro que en aquél entonces la guerra estaba terminando y su juventud la habían pasado en obligadas barricadas, donde para hacer cualquier cosa debía solicitar por escrito un permiso o en todo caso, levantar acta informativa y no proceder hasta que se autorizara.

Fū, que trabajaba como guardaespaldas personal salió escoltando a la pareja y el dueño de la florería simplemente caminó al mostrador para dejarse caer en una silla olvidándose completamente de que originalmente quería hacer algo para comer. Su pesado suspiro dramatizaba su situación, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más desesperado estaba, más angustiado.

Si su esposa no hubiera muerto en el incendio… tal vez ella si habría podido arreglar todo.

Un padre debería hacer todo para proteger a sus hijos, Inoichi Yamanaka no sería la excepción, pero ¿Hasta dónde llegaría? ¿Hasta lastimar a Ino?

.

—Fū…— el aludido solo miró a su joven patrón desde la mesa que los separaba con una mota de desconcierto, la mirada alternada entre su pálido rostro y lo que tenía en la mano no tenía mucho sentido.

Ino había ido "al tocador", y sin descaro Sai había tomado su bolsa para hurgar en ella sacando de ahí un broche de cuarzo azul.

—Ya te dije que según muchos psicólogos, a tu edad es normal que presentes dudas con respecto a tu sexualidad, y como ya te lo he pedido, también quisiera que me tuvieras confianza y si…

— ¿De qué me está hablando?

Sai le pasó el broche donde claramente y sin posibilidad de confusión se leía "Fū" con un grabado. El rubio apenas y modificó su semblante serio y rudo para negar rotundamente cualquier relación con dicho objeto propiamente femenino.

— ¡Sai! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces con mi bolsa?

—Leí en una revista de las que te gustan, que un hombre puede aprender mucho de la bolsa de una mujer, y si una chica deja a propósito su bolsa con un chico es porque quiere que la abra y encuentre lo que leda pena decir.

Ino con una mano en la cintura y otra en la sien solo respiró profundamente.

— ¿Y qué según tú, te quiero decir?

—Que Fū gusta de vestirse de mujer.

El guardaespaldas no hizo nada porque perdería su empleo, pero la chica… ella tomó la bolsa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Sai, por favor, deja de leer!

—Y tú deberías leer más— El chico por su parte solo volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas haciéndose levemente hacia atrás para evitar el segundo golpe.

—Sakura ya me dijo que tienes problemas con una materia— agregó él.

— ¡Esa frentesota! — exclamó la otra levitando los puños.

— ¡Lo primero que le dije y lo primero que hace!

—Es tu amiga, se supone que se preocupa por ti.

— ¡Pero no tiene porqué ir contando mis problemas a cualquiera!

Ino se ruborizó avergonzada y apenada por la brusca seriedad que embargó el rostro usualmente tranquilo de Sai, se sentó a su lado juntando más las sillas.

—… No soy cualquiera…— le dijo él.

—Ino— interrumpió antes de que se empezara a disculpar.

—Realmente me hubiera gustado tener una educación más… normal, y el hecho de que a veces no entienda algunas cosas, no me hace un idiota.

—Sai yo…

Pero no consiguió decir nada quedando los dos en un silencio momentáneo.

—Fū me ha dicho que por tu edad y naturaleza realmente no has pensado tener algo formal conmigo, pero yo… yo quiero que me dejes intentar… llevar las cosas en serio…

Y la rubia ya había desviado ligeramente la mirada a su tío que fingiendo leer la sección de economía de su diario se desentendió del ya seguro reproche que internamente le estaba haciendo su sobrina gritándole a todo pulmón que era un malvado sin corazón por meterle esas ideas a su novio.

—Quiero que conozcas a mi padre.

La propuesta la tomó por sorpresa, especialmente por lo receloso que hasta el momento se había mostrado referente al tema, debido precisamente a que él ya conocía a su papá, y ella no había visto siquiera la casa donde Sai vivía.

La joven sonrió y luego lo besó.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana que es domingo está desocupado a la hora del almuerzo.

—Bien… entonces ¿Pasas por mí?

—Sí— y cuando Sai sonreía sinceramente, que era realmente muy pocas veces, se veía más… atractivo.

—Ya verás que esto va a ser muy importante en nuestra relación, porque estaba leyendo que…

— ¡Sai! ¡Al menos finge que no lo estás sacando de un manual! — gritó la otra soltando un manotazo en el hombro del chico.

—No era un manual, era un libro de una reconocida psicóloga, terapeuta y especialista en noviazgo… ¿Quieres ir a caminar? — se interrumpió él mismo al sentir que volvería a sentir la bolsa en su cabeza.

.

Los sábados usualmente había movimiento en las calles, de hecho eran pocas las ocasiones en que la serenidad reinaba en la creciente ciudad. Sin embargo, aún podían considerase en el margen de los suburbios, sobre todo comparados con la capital del país donde parecía que "descansar" no era más que una palabra que el diccionario definía y las personas leían con la misma indiferencia que representaba la palabra "Incisito".

Aprovechando precisamente que aún faltaban varios años para tener trenes ligeros pasando unos sesenta o setenta metros sobre sus cabezas, los parques se convertían en una especie de refugio para tontear; algunos artistas llevaban sus lienzos para hacer trazos del kiosco o el retrato de algún paseante a cambio de una moneda. Los niños pequeños correteaban palomas que los viejos atraían con migas de pan y pese a la gente, no había un escándalo concurrente.

Ino se recargó más en el hombro de Sai, que para variar un poco había sacado un cuaderno de dibujo y hacía trazos casi abstractos de lo que acontecía usando únicamente un bolígrafo.

—Creí que querías caminar. — dijo juguetona Ino.

—Ya casi acabo.

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy bien, aún estoy cansada por lo de anoche. — dijo cerrando los ojos sin detallar la odisea que no planeaba contarle ya que en agradecimiento al heroísmo de Shikamaru, iba a dejar que él lo relatara.

—Mi padre cree que esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

Ino abrió un ojo.

— ¿Y no lo es? Ni siquiera los quieres montar en una exposición.

—Sí, sí lo es, pero es algo que me gusta, tanto como a ti jugar con los esmaltes de uñas.

Solo la punta entintada al trazar sobre el papel, donde las líneas empezaban a convertirse en formas, era audible para Ino que estaba segura de que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento. Realmente le gustaba estar así, le gustaba estar con Sai.

¿Hacía cuánto que salían?

¿Dos años?

Lo conoció por Sakura, y a saber de dónde lo sacó ella. Coincidieron en una reunión en el local que frecuentaba con Chōji debido a la adicción de este a la barbacoa que se preparaba en aquél sitio, y ahí fue cuando descubrió que era un imbécil en relaciones públicas, aunque un imbécil adorable.

Debido a los problemas de comunicación que ya había experimentado, se limitó a rogarle a todo lo que pudiera servir para intervención divina, que no fuera novio o "prospecto" de Sakura, pelear otra vez por un chico sería el colmo. Pero para fortuna suya la chica de pelo rosa solo arqueó una ceja indiferente antes las insinuaciones que le hizo del tema y literalmente tomándolo del brazo, no lo había soltado desde entonces.

Dos años… nunca había estado tanto tiempo con alguien, y no era tampoco que tuviera una larga lista para comparar, pero desde las relaciones bizarras de una semana donde nunca se enteró cuándo terminaron, hasta los dos o tres meses de solo mandarse mensajes y verse una vez a la semana, realmente podía decir con toda confianza que era el primer novio formal que tenía.

Rió para sí misma recordando que cuando su papá lo conoció le hizo creer que tenía dieciséis aunque en realidad ya estaba mayor de edad. Fue su tío, que también conocía al chico, quien la desmintió y el rostro colorado de su padre simplemente no tenía descripción. Sai al escucharla reír por nada dejó su trabajo casi terminado.

—Estás loca.

—Tú también.

Y eso podía traducirse en el idioma de otras parejas como un "Te quiero".

Había cambiado mucho al conocer a Sai, y una de las cosas por las que estaba más agradecida era que le había mostrado cuánto se podía dañar a una persona solo con un par de palabras mal escogidas, sin realmente tener la intención, pero la crudeza era un defecto que ella también tenía y como un espejo se lo había hecho notar de manera más eficiente que los gritos de Sakura, o los suspiros de Shikamaru.

—Vamos a cenar, y luego te llevo a tu casa. — le dijo el otro besando su frente.

— ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!

—Sin papas, sin mostaza, carne delgada, sin cebolla ni picante… ¿Pan y lechuga?

Y así como adoraba estar pegada a su brazo por horas… también había veces en que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_^O^ buee… la pregunta del millón, si esto es un ZetsuxIno… ¿Qué onda con esto?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. El príncipe encantado

**El príncipe encantado**

La casa era bastante grande, o al menos lo parecía para quien recién cumplía los siete años. A esa edad nada resultaba demasiado peligroso, ni demasiado extraño, tampoco demasiado importante por lo que una cena de negocios donde seguramente su padre conseguiría un asenso para enfilarse en los altos mandos del país del fuego, no era más que una molesta situación para obligarle a ponerse ropa elegante e incómodos zapatos de charol.

Varias personas le habían comentado que la ropa no concordaba con la casa pues esta era como sacada de algún libro de historia feudal con todo y sus paredes de papel y sus ropas de color negro pantalón, camisa, saco, corbata y calcetines a juego iban por otros rumbos. Por eso se había mandado remodelar el edificio con pasos lentos, polvosos y ruidosos, lo que antes fuera un palacio oriental empezó a tomar forma de casona occidental.

Sai no entendía eso de la combinación, pero le parecía más sencillo cambiar la ropa porque sencillamente esa no le gustaba, ni tampoco le gustaba la nueva casa.

Ya no podía meterse bajo la plataforma porque ahora los muros sepultaban sus bases en las entrañas de la tierra y las paredes no podían usarse como lienzo para acabarse su caja de crayones donde las criaturas de su mente empezaban a tomar forma abstracta entre elementales líneas y puntos.

Aquella noche luego de la cena salió toda carrera hacia el patio. Había un lugar donde no lo buscarían por lo dificultoso que era llegar ahí, un escondrijo donde a gusto se acabaría las hojas de papel que poco a poco se había llevado del despacho de su papá.

Quedaba en el jardín posterior, en los restos de lo que fuera el páramo favorito de su madre, o al menos eso le decía su hermano porque nunca la conoció. Nadie se ocupaba de mantener las malas hierbas lejos, ni de que el césped permaneciera pegado a la tierra, mucho menos de hacer crecer plantas y flores alineadas correctamente en escalas cromáticas. Los matorrales salvajes habían cubierto casi en su totalidad el terreno agregándole además el disperso material de construcción que se ocupaba para las dichosas remodelaciones. Era solo un pequeño páramo, luego de una montaña de escombros y altísimas enredaderas sin flor aferradas a los restos de alguna estatua tradicional ya sin forma, ahí donde se erguían un cerezo en un lado, y un roble junto a él como si con su inmenso cuerpo quisiera proteger a su pequeño compañero.

Llegar a ellos, no era sencillo ni para un niño, Sai tenía que arrastrarse por entre un túnel sombrío pero perfecto como camino; obra hecha tal vez por un conejo ampliada por él mismo al ya no tener el tamaño de esos roedores. El túnel se retorcía levemente hacia arriba y abajo con pocos giros a derecha e izquierda, pero finalmente llegaba a un hueco del propio roble que apenas y significaba nada para su grosor.

Esas incursiones al escondite privado eran sigilosas, secretas, y cuando volvía de ellas le costaban reprimendas junto con un par de azotes por ensuciar y romper la ropa.

Pero en aquella ocasión se detuvo antes de llegar a los matorrales, si entraba a rastras en el túnel el traje nuevo se rasgaría… con la risa de un niño que ha descubierto la solución a un problema decidió sacarse la ropa primero: pantalones y saco de gabardina negra, camisita del algodón almidonado, zapatitos de charol con cordones cruzados y talón alto. Así, en calcetines, camiseta y pantaloncillos sería más libre de ensuciarse.

El olor a hierba reemplazaba el poco aire viciado del túnel, y eso le daba la seguridad de que estaba por llegar a su objetivo, poco a poco las raíces que no paraban de crecer según recordaba su corta longitud inicial, se empeñaban en vano tratando de cerrar la puerta al mundo privado donde era solo él y nadie más.

De pronto, la luz se volvió más intensa, símbolo inequívoco de que su aventura subterránea llegaba a su fin. El resplandor del sol veraniego le dio en la cara haciendo que cerrara los ojos por unos momentos. Pronto se acostumbro a la luz y se halló contemplando hojas verdes y rosas esparcidas sobre la hierba dispareja que con sus manos había arrancado para que no estorbaran.

Iba a salir del hueco a buscar la vieja lonchera del capitán "Rayo Amarillo" que usara durante el jardín de niños, porque ahora asistía a la escuela elemental, y donde estaban aquellos pedazos de papel en blanco que tanto le gustaba llenar aunque su padre frunciera el ceño por ello.

Puso las manos en el suelo y se dispuso a tomar impulso para salir cuando un temblor nervioso lo paralizó: algo se había movido. Como conejo asustado retrocedió de inmediato arañándose los brazos con las ramas de un matorral cercano e incluso conteniendo la respiración unos segundos a la espera de que aquél que había causado el ruido fuera un ave y no un trabajador que encontrara su secreto.

De nuevo se repitió el ruido.

Era como un chirrido y prestando más atención, era de madera, venia del roble mismo e inocentemente recargó un oído en la corteza que tenía cerca, aún dentro de su hueco, como queriendo escuchar lo que su viejo amigo le decía.

Comprendiendo después que para saber tenía que salir, se armó de valor para abandonar su refugio limpiándose las manos sucias en la camisita sin mangas avanzando lentamente. Miró al frente; el cerezo dejaba caer algunos pétalos silenciosamente. Miró derecha e izquierda: hierbas, matorrales y escombros.

El ruido se repitió.

Estaba detrás de él. Dio un brinco y avanzó al otro lado del grueso tronco.

El viento soplando le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo aun y cuando se trataba de una brisa cálida. El árbol crujió un poco y el zumbido de muchos bichos fue lo que alcanzó a distinguir.

Recogió un palo seco y duro del suelo sintiéndose con coraje para proseguir la expedición…

…Lo miraba a él por el pequeño espacio entre sus párpados, con los ojos sin brillo ni transparencia en la córnea. El cuerpo aparecía totalmente suspendido en el aire, los pies apenas estaban por encima de su cabeza y la brisa veraniega lo mecía haciendo crujir al árbol. La piel azul reemplazaba la usual palidez que siempre caracterizó a su hermano, los dedos hinchados, azules y torpes no se parecían en absoluto a los que él recordaba paseándose hábilmente por las teclas del piano o las cuerdas del violín, mucho menos los que sostenían la pluma que anotaba lo que su padre dictaba.

Pero era él, y le sacaba la deshidratada lengua negra burlándose de cómo había mojado los calzoncillos…

…Si no hubiera sido por el despertador quién sabe hasta qué momento se habría detenido ese sueño… Sai se pasó una mano fría por la boca seca y amarga debido al recuerdo. Enseguida se frotó los ojos como si con eso pudiera desaparecer la colgante silueta de su hermano muerto años atrás.

Dio una nueva mirada al reloj en su mesa de noche, si no se daba prisa se le haría tarde para recoger a Ino.

.

— ¡Abotónate la camisa! — chilló Ino señalándolo antes de siquiera saludarlo. Sai miró su propio torso descubierto que era lo que su novia enfatizaba.

—Ah— expresó sin mayor emotividad de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué? Hace calor.

— ¡Entonces no te vistas de negro! ¡Tan sencillo como eso!

—El negro me gusta.

— ¡El negro no refleja ningún color! ¡Todos los absorbe y por lo tanto se transforman en calor!

— ¿Y quién decía que las rubias son tontas?

La bolsa de mano pasó volando cerca de su oído y solo pudo reír mientras se agachaba para recogerla y regresarla a sus manos, consciente de que armaba a su verdugo. Pero antes de que ella gritara otra vez la besó, apenas un roce que ella reclamó con más avidez.

—Te ves perfecta…

La rubia se sonrojó por el comentario expresado.

— ¿Y tu papá? — preguntó reparando en que hasta el momento no había escuchado el carraspeo del hombre cuando estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia de su hija.

—Le di dos analgésicos, con eso se queda dormido medio día, huyamos ahora.

Sai abrió un poco más los ojos y levantó una ceja mientras Ino lo jalaba por la calle.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

La chica rodó los ojos y se giró un poco para mostrarle su lengua en un gesto de burla un tanto infantil.

—Era una broma. Va a almorzar con mi tío Fū ya que es su día libre, los invitaron Shikaku-san y Chōza-san… ¿Estás bien?

Sai se sobresalto un poco y le sonrió sutilmente.

—… Sí. Vamos, la impuntualidad es algo que mi padre no acepta.

El chico abrió la puerta del auto para que ella subiera y enseguida tomo el asiento de chofer emprendiendo el camino a la casa.

—Sai ¿Qué tienes?

Ino lo miraba con extrañeza, si usualmente era pálido ahora era blanco casi en su totalidad. Si normalmente su mirada no tenía brillo particularmente especial, ahora si podía asegurar que parecían dos esferas de vidrio pintado sin expresión. Y su respiración… aún y con los gritos simplemente no se había abrochado los botones de la camisa dejándola ver mejor el ritmo irregular de su respiración.

— ¿Crees que le caiga mal a tu papá?

—No lo sé…— comentó cortando la conversación un momento, aunque al darse cuenta de ello y la incomodidad que eso representaba para su compañera siguió.

—Tal vez si, él siempre ha dicho que _las mujeres que menos soporta son las rubias de mal carácter._

Pero la chica no reaccionó ante la broma, le estaba hablando demasiado autómata, como cuando recién se conocieron. Se movió algo incómoda en el asiento de piel negra que odiaba porque la ropa siempre se pegaba demás a su cuerpo luego de bajarse, gracias a la acción del ligero sudor.

— ¿Y él a mi?

—Lo más seguro es que luego de quince minutos no quieras volver a verlo, cuando Sakura lo conoció estuvo a punto de golpearlo, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Fū no la dejo, ni a ella ni a Naruto.

Ino hizo un mohín de enfado con la boca ¡Ella lo apenas conocería luego de dos años, mientras que Sakura y Naruto hasta se habían dado el lujo de retarlo!

Se dejó ir de espaldas en el asiento cruzándose de brazos. Con que el hombre no pensara que todos los conocidos de Sai eran igual de maniáticos que la chica del pelo rosa, todo iría bien; sonreiría, reiría recatadamente, daría halagos y nada de "propasarse" con Sai enfrente de él.

Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, las casas iban disminuyendo su cantidad apenas por poco, pero al menos ya era evidente que salían de Konoha para ir a… no sabía.

Soltó un suspiro como niña aburrida en el viaje familiar y se recargó más en la ventana donde poco a poco un sombrío recorrido de sauces le señalaba que estaba por llegar a la zona más olvidada de toda la ciudad.

La casa de impecable piedra pulida apareció entre las cortinas de follaje y la chica pensó que había elegido el vestido más informal que jamás hubiese usado.

—Sai…— llamó sin más objetivo aparte de saber que estaba ahí y no había desaparecido misteriosamente dejándola varada en la casa donde un noble caballero de otros tiempos clamaba su sacrificio para descansar en paz luego de la pérdida de su amada muerta mucho antes que él y que curiosamente se parecía a ella…

Con un suave apretón en la mano el otro le hizo constar su presencia.

El auto se detuvo frente al portón y como era costumbre bien memorizada, Sai corrió para abrirle y ofrecerle su brazo para bajar.

Ino no podía despegar la vista de aquél edificio tan imponente como lúgubre. Con algunos tropiezos por su falta de atención, subió las escaleras del pórtico, cruzo el umbral de la puerta principal y…

Su grito cimbró en los oídos de Sai que de hecho la soltó para llevarse un dedo a la entrada del canal auditivo viendo a la rubia intentar fallidamente esconderse a un lado suyo.

— ¿Era necesario que lo hicieras?

—Quería ver si hacía lo mismo que Naruto. — respondió el otro hombre presente riendo un poco ante la mirada fulminante de Ino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sai avanzando a la sala de estar seguido de los otros dos.

—Olvidé los planos de otra obra que estoy llevando— pero no encuentro mi llave del almacén, tal vez también se quedó adentro.

—Tú padre tampoco tiene duplicado, dijo que las guardabas tú.

—Ah… si.

Y Sai enajenado paseaba la mirada por los pasillos que alcanzaba a vislumbrar buscando algo o más bien, alguien.

—Bueno, él no me piensa presentar. — dijo el hombre a la chica.

—Mi nombre es Yamato, director ejecutivo de "Mokuton Konoha"…

.

Sai le había pedido que permaneciera en la sala mientras llevaba al hombre a la parte de atrás, misma a la que no podría ir a menos que quisiera terminar llena de tierra y cemento.

El sonido de su teléfono celular le causó un respingo, y apenas dando una ojeada al número supo que se trataba de su padre.

—No me dijiste que iba a su casa. — le reprochó seriamente Inoichi a su hija.

—Sí, si te lo dije.

—No, dijiste que almorzarían y regresarías temprano porque tenías tarea.

—Pues…

— ¿Están solos? ¿Hay alguien más en la casa aparte de Sai y su padre?

—Hay un tipo… un arquitecto o algo así, olvidó unos planos.

—Maldición Ino ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a una casa en medio de la nada tú sola con tres hombres?

— ¡Papá! — gritó la otra frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano a la cadera en posición de reclamo aunque él no la pudiera ver.

—Traigo en mi bolsa el gas pimienta y el paralizador que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces no te despegues de la bolsa… y mándame mensaje cada media hora.

La chica rodó los ojos pero afirmó exigiendo un abono de crédito extra para el móvil. La llamada terminó y se imaginaba que el regaño largo y tendido se lo daría en casa, usualmente su papá era todo amor, pero inevitablemente le daban sus arranques de celos injustificados.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón de suave tapiz con las manos en las rodillas acercando su bolsa de mano hasta el regazo…

—Ya tardaron mucho— murmuró mirando discretamente a todos lados, especialmente la gran puerta que hacia privada esa sala, pero ni siquiera los pasos de los dos que se acercaran de regreso se escuchaban.

El timbre de la puerta dio dos notas y ella se levantó con curiosidad, bien podrían ser más invitados…

… Como la ex-novia de Sai que aparecía de la nada luego de dos años de haberlo dejado con un severo trauma que hizo que el chico no confiara en nadie. ¿Sería rubia? ¿Una exótica pelirroja? ¿O acaso una morena? Una morena, tenía que ser morena de pronunciadas curvas, así eran los modelos de "ex" de las películas, además sería una zorra arrastrada que se le insinuaría hasta decir "basta" y Sai confundido…

¿Confundido?

¡Por eso estaba tan distraído! ¡La perra le había mandado mensaje de su regreso!

— ¡No! ¡Maldita zorra no te lo permitiré! ¡Es mío! ¡Mío!

—Hablar sola es un síntoma de esquizofrenia ¿Sabías? — comentó Sai a su espalda sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa ocasionando que la otra se ruborizara.

—Alguien… alguien llama a la puerta…

Y de nuevo se escuchó el timbre a lo que el joven fue a abrir.

—Creí que mi padre no trabajaría hoy… pase.

Ino corrió como niña pequeña a esconderse detrás de una columna. Se sentía tonta, demasiado para su gusto.

La "ex" de Sai era pues, un hombre que pasaba de los veinticinco pero difícilmente rebasaría los treinta años de edad. Con el pelo de un color verde inconfundible, las facciones delgadas, rostro pálido, un inmenso lunar del lado izquierdo y lo que no podía pasar por alto así lo viera mil veces; era el color amarillo de sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, su padre me ha llamado, surgió una emergencia y…

Y el hombre se interrumpió al ver a la chica fallidamente oculta, que colorada como tomate dio dos pasos haciendo una breve reverencia para saludarle, misma que él respondió.

—Buenos días Ino-san ¿Cómo esta su padre?

—… Bien… gracias

—Llamaré a Torune para que lo acompañe. — comentó cortante Sai.

_Su padre me ha llamado, surgió una emergencia y…_

Ese era uno de los momentos en que la rubia sentía que se perdía de algo…

Según la información que había obtenido, el padre de Sai era economista, y no es que fuera experta en el tema, pero ¿El sistema económico se desplomaría si no recibía la asesoría de un licenciado en ciencias ambientales con especialidad en botánica?

Justo como Sai lo supuso, el almuerzo se había retrasado un largo rato, mismo en el que vio a Ino mandar mensajes justamente cada media hora, y en algunos por su expresión ya le había informado a su padre que iban retrasados, por lo que llegaría más tarde de lo acordado.

Yamato se había retirado una vez que le fue entregado lo que buscaba y de Zetsu no supieron mucho puesto que un hombre de elegante traje negro le condujo hasta el despacho del dueño de la casa.

.

—… Entonces tenemos un acuerdo Zetsu-san.

—Sí Danzō-sama, yo me haré cargo.

— ¿Requiere de algún equipamiento?

—No señor, todo corre por mi cuenta, se incluye en el costo total.

—Eso me gusta, cuentas claras. Tengo buenos comentarios de su trabajo Zetsu-san, espero que los tenga bien ganados.

Las paredes oscuras de ébano acentuaban el carácter lúgubre con las cortinas de lana cerradas obstruyendo el deber del ventanal del despacho. Zetsu y su contratante parecían únicamente siluetas sin detalles. El sonido de las manecillas había estado ambientando los detalles del trabajo que se requería y su programación incluía la activación de una tarjeta de sonido a las doce en punto.

—Tendré que irme Danzō-sama, el trabajo no se hará solo.

El otro inclinó la cabeza y se puso de pie para acompañarle a la puerta, al otro lado estaba su guardaespaldas en turno y este lo escoltaría hasta su auto.

El anciano salió unos momentos después deteniéndose frente a un espejo que estaba en el pasillo. No es que le preocupara mucho su apariencia, luego de un accidente de auto que acaparó la prensa amarillista por una semana, lo que era demasiado, no había mucho que hacer realmente.

—Terminemos con esta tontería— se dijo acomodando su camisa dispuesto a bajar a la reunión que había postergado en el piso de abajo.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_:P_

_¿Se imaginaban que Danzō era el papá?_

_Buee nota aclaratoria: la actitud de Sai (esa de "no sé lo que son los sentimientos") no podía ser por algún entrenamiento sádico :S así que me abordé un tema canon increíblemente retomado en el manga: la muerte de su "hermano" _

_Zetsu regreso! Para quienes lo extrañaban XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. El jardinero inoportuno

**El jardinero inoportuno**

—Hey, Ino-cerda. — llamó Sakura agitando la mano dramáticamente mientras la aludida terminaba de guardar sus zapatos en la gaveta que le correspondía.

— ¿Qué quieres _frentesota_?

—Vamos a ir a ver una película terminando las clases ¿No vienes?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy castigada. — dijo como excusa avanzando por el pasillo al lado de la chica de pelo rosa que había levantado una ceja en inminente gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿Tú papá te castigó?

— ¡No! ¡Me castigó la señora Hanamira!— respondió sarcásticamente usando a la señora que vivía enfrente de su casa. Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Pudo ser algún maestro, pero bueno ¿Tú papá te castigo a ti? ¿A su princesa que ni el suelo merece?— preguntó para aclarar la idea consiguiendo que la otra le diera un pellizco que no dudó en devolver.

—Mejor di que tenías planes con Sai, sonaría menos falso.

Ino torció la boca y miró a su compañera seriamente.

—De verdad estoy castigada, ayer llegué como seis horas después de la hora que me dieron permiso.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces creo que solo serán Naruto, Kiba y Chōji… Shikamaru dijo que Temari-san viene de visita, así que lo contamos ausente toda la semana. Shino dijo que estaría ocupado, Neji y Hinata están con lo de la boda, si no va Neji no va Tenten, a Lee nadie lo ha visto y Sasuke-kun ni siquiera escuchó la propuesta completa… y yo…

—No vas si no va Sasuke. — completó la rubia.

—Ya supéralo, además, ya sabes cómo es Sasuke igual va a terminar ahí, así Naruto deba romperle las piernas y sacarlo a rastras de su casa.

Sakura de verdad intentó sonreír, pero falló miserablemente.

—Iba a decir "si no vas tú". Además, estoy segura de que la dichosa película que escogió Naruto es una de su degenerada colección.

La rubia se encogió de hombros entrando a su salón y despidiéndose de Sakura que estaba en el contiguo.

—No te deprimas Sakura. — le dijo asomando la cabeza al pasillo.

—Todos los hombres pasan por esa etapa de hacerse los interesantes.

— ¡No hables como si supieras todo de hombres! — le gritó la otra.

—Bueno… sé más que tú… ¡Cualquiera sabe más que tú!— y la rubia desapareció dejando a Sakura jurando mentalmente cobrar venganza por la humillante verdad que había delatado frente a otros compañeros.

.

Ino miraba por la ventana luchando por no quedarse dormida.

No era mala estudiante, en absoluto, tenía un promedio bastante aceptable, el mejor de la clase a decir verdad. Pero las clases de historia impartidas por un hombre viejo eran tan…

—Yamanaka-san. — la voz de anciano la sacó de sus pensamientos donde se planeaba con seriedad meter solicitud para ser miembro del consejo estudiantil e institucionalizar todas las fiestas relacionadas con flores y emitir una solicitud para días de descanso luego de los bailes.

— ¿Sí, Akari-sensei?

—Su teléfono. — indicó el hombre sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra, entonces, solo en ese momento, Ino se percató de que efectivamente el aparato portátil sonaba desde la mochila.

— ¿Puedo tomar la llamada?

—Me imagino que sí, pero hágalo en servicio sanitario, si el prefecto lo ve, nos va a reportar a los dos, debió dejarlo en la gaveta o yo decomisártelo.

—Lo siento. Gracias.

La rubia dejó el salón y como se le indicó corrió hasta el final del pasillo para encerrarse en un cubículo.

— ¿Sí?

—_Iba esperar a que entrara la llamada al buzón… ¿Por qué estás contestando en clase?_

—Akari-sensei me dejó tomarla.

—_Ah, ese maestro, me dio clases a mi cuando tenía tu edad ¿Aún vive?_

— ¡Papá!

—_Cierto, Ino-chan, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, necesito que inmediatamente terminen las clases vengas a la tienda, pero si pudieras hacerlos sin detenerte a platicar con cualquiera que pase, estaría infinitamente agradecido…_

—… ¿Lo suficiente como para levantarme el castigo?

—…

—Tomaré eso como un no ¿Qué pasó? Digo, si al menos eso puedo saber.

Inoichi dudó unos momentos y con la voz casi apagada le dijo.

—_Llamaron a un jardinero para que retirara las malas hiervas y recortara los árboles del jardín de la casa Hyūga… el muy imbécil se llevó las Clemátide de Montaña* que pusimos en las pérgolas creyéndolas hiedras…_

— ¡Pero si será bestia! ¡¿En qué se parecen? — exclamó ofendida tanto como su padre recién le llamó una sirvienta al borde de la histeria ya que ella había "vigilado" al jardinero.

— ¿Vamos a ir a poner algunas de las que ya tenemos?

—_Sí y no, Zetsu-san dijo que venía hoy a entregar, ya lo estuve llamando pero no me responde su teléfono, así que quiero que tú te quedes en la tienda a esperarlo._

— ¡No! ¡No! — Ino había sentido súbitamente cómo la sangre perdía impulso al circular por su cuerpo.

—_Solo no te le quedes viendo, recibes las semillas, el dinero está en el doble fondo de la caja, le pagas y se va, eso es todo, anda, igual yo ya estoy saliendo de la tienda, Hiashi ha de estar que ni el sol lo calienta._

— ¡No! ¡Espera no…!

—_Besos princesa._

Y la llamada terminó dejando a Ino pálida en el baño de la escuela.

.

— ¡Eres una cínica sinvergüenza! — gritaba Sakura señalándola acusadoramente.

— ¡Primero me humillas frente a toda la escuela y ahora me vienes a pedir favores!

Pero la rubia no le estaba poniendo atención a sus exageraciones, porque ni era cínica ni había sido frente a toda la escuela. Tan solo se dedicaba a darle la más lastimera de sus miradas con las manos al frente a modo de súplica desesperada, porque que en realidad estaba desesperada.

—Realmente me da mucha pena llamar a Shikamaru, casi no ve a Temari, y la abuela de Chōji sigue enferma…

— ¡Ah! ¡Y aparte de todo ni siquiera fui tu primera opción!

Ino consiguió hacer acuosos sus ojos y Sakura dirigió la mirada a otro lado para no caer… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Igual mi mamá sabe que voy a llegar tarde.

— ¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Eres tan buena amiga! ¡No tienes idea del terror que me da ese hombre!

—Solo como pregunta. — inquirió Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no llamar a Sai?

La chica bufó moviendo un poco su fleco por acción del soplido incluido.

—Creo que tuve una diferencia de opiniones con su papá y considero que será mejor no molestarlo unos días, tal vez mañana le llame… pero quiero hacer constar que yo no traté de golpearlo.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, resignada solo movió la cabeza.

—Al final si te lo contó.

— ¡Eres una loca demente! ¡No puedes golpear a todo el mundo! ¡Un día te vas a topar con un tipo que no se toque el corazón para pegarle a una mujer y vas a saber lo que se siente!

La chica de pelo rosa rió encogiéndose de hombros y caminó a la salida junto con su amiga, luego de despedirse de los tres chicos que ya programaban la tarde, y tal como Sakura lo había sospechado "Icha-Icha" "chicas" y "Jiraiya" fueron palabras que se distinguían perfectamente.

.

—Falta y no traigas llave. — dijo Sakura sentándose en el piso mientras miraba a Ino vaciar sobre la acera el contenido de su bolsa.

— ¡Claro que la traigo! Está por aquí…

—Buenas tardes Ino-san…

Y las manos de la muchacha se volvieron torpes, Sakura se puso de pie haciendo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo asumiendo que era la persona a la que esperaban.

—Bue… buenas. — y el tartamudeo junto con la hurgada entre cuadernos, lápices y demás menesteres escolares se hicieron casi desesperantes para la joven Haruno.

Sí, el sujeto era algo peculiar, pero hasta cierto punto comprendía el pánico de su amigo con ese par de ojos amarillos clavados en su nuca. Sin embargo, le pareció bastante gracioso, usualmente era ella quien miraba sin descaro, ahora le devolvían el favor.

—Ahí está. — señaló Sakura para liberar a su amiga de la presión en cuanto vio el metal del llavero destellar.

A toda prisa la rubia guardó todo, tomó las llaves y contra todo pronóstico consiguió meterla en el cerrojo en el primer intento y girar sin problemas, enseguida liberó los otros tres seguros abriendo la puerta, girando el letrero que indicaba "Regreso a las dos" con carita feliz incluida para dejar solo el de "Abierto"

—Pase, pase.

—Debo ir por la caja al auto, ¿No está Inoichi-san?

—No, no, él… él no está.

—Bien, solo espere un momento por favor.

Dejando la tienda y cerrando la puerta haciendo la campanilla sonar, Sakura dejó de contener su risa.

— ¡Deberías verte!

— ¡¿Es que tú estás ciega? ¡La frentesota de acorta la vista! — luego bajó su volumen de voz y se acercó a la otra.

— ¡Mira sus ojos!

—Sí, los vi, mi madre y Tsunade-sama han estado tratando muchos casos de hepatitis en la clínica, es normal dentro de lo que cabe.

Ino la miró unos momentos ¿Había algo que Sakura no supiera? Pero al menos podía sacar provecho de aquella enciclopedia andante.

— ¿Es… es contagioso?

La chica dudó un momento.

—Solo la tipo A por vía oral, la B y C por sangre y fluidos.

Ino cerró los ojos y movió violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro dando un salto en cuanto la campanilla sonó de nuevo. Por reflejo de buena educación hizo a Sakura a un lado con poca delicadeza corriendo a auxiliar al hombre que traía dos cajas de buen tamaño en un acto de equilibrio precoz.

—Gracias, tome la de arriba por favor.

Ella así lo hizo inevitablemente mirando bajo las solapas mal colocadas.

—Esas son un regalo— indicó Zetsu caminando hasta el fondo de la tienda.

—Para que puedan ir exhibiendo lo que tendrán en algún tiempo.

Sakura curiosa se puso en puntas de pie para mirar la caja que ya habían dispuesto sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó Ino refiriéndose a abrir la caja.

—Adelante.

Entre las dos retiraron las solapas y no pudieron ni se molestaron en ocultar su expresión se asombro.

—Son bellísimas…

Con sumo cuidado Ino tomó la pequeña maceta entre sus manos y sacándola como si del traslado dependiera su propia vida, la levantó un poco para mirarlas a detalle. Sinceramente era la primera vez que veía una fuera de un libro de botánica, los lóbulos rojos estaban abiertos en las cinco trampas, las filas de pequeños "dientes" se miraban tan frágiles. En el medio se encontraba un tallo floral que sostenía un ramillete de flores blancas.

¡Tan pequeña! ¡Casi ni parecía verdad que aquella belleza fuera una predadora!

Zetsu le hizo una seña para que la colocara sobre el mostrador y ella obedeció sin mermar el cuidado de sus movimientos. El hombre revisó las bolsas de su saco y sustrajo de una de ellas lo que parecía un salero, aunque dentro no era precisamente sal lo que tenía, con la precisión de un cirujano acercó el objeto y lo movió un poco dejando caer un bicho que poco le importo identificar, pero a primera vista parecía una mosca sin alas.

El insecto negro evidentemente atontado por el previo ajetreo del frasco anduvo torpemente, pero de pronto, tan solo en un parpadeo la trampa se había cerrado.

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron tanto como pudieron apenas capaces de haber conseguido ver el acto, contuvo innecesariamente la respiración por unos segundos y asintió torpemente cuando el hombre le advertía que no jugara con las trampas o la mataría de estrés.

Ni siquiera por ser la más popular de toda la gama exótica podía simplificarse a una descripción como las que hacía para vender rosas y geranios.

Una Venus atrapamoscas…

—Una _Dionaea muscipula_

Y prosiguió a recitar los cuidados aunque en algún momento Sakura fue quien llevó la conversación asegurando que se la repetiría a la rubia después, ya que esta, oficialmente estaba enamorada.

—Debo marcharme Ino-san, Sakura-san. Tengo algunas coas pendientes.

—Si claro. — respondió automáticamente la joven Yamanaka examinando a las otras macetas. Sakura sin embargo, carraspeo.

—Creo que debes pagarle Ino-cerda.

El rubor cubrió la blanca tez de la chica que corrió a la caja a hacer todo el procedimiento de retiro.

.

Desde el momento en que el hombre se retiró pasaron al menos unos quince minutos en silencio.

—No fue tan malo. — dijo Sakura finalmente ya aburrida de mirar nada en especial.

—No… de hecho fue bueno.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Una plantita blanca muy olorosa perfecta para adornar._

_^.^ y el destino conspira…_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	8. El regente controlador

**El regente controlador**

—Buenas tardes— saludó Zetsu sacudiendo un poco el agua que no había logrado penetrar la tela sintética de nylon. Konan y su compañero solo inclinaron la cabeza como respuesta.

Casi enseguida, sin que se lo pidieran, se retiró a una esquina de la oscura habitación para que, momentos después, llegaran un muchacho rubio que se quejaba del clima y un pelirrojo inexpresivo que miraba su reloj luego de haberse sacado el abrigo para colgarlo del perchero donde estaban destinadas a parar las demás prendas.

Aún con la primera impresión de edificio desahuciado donde se reunían, había que destacar, que el interior no era tan malditamente deplorable. Ciertamente tampoco se trataba de un salón de juntas ejecutivo con sillones de piel pero al menos tenían calefacción y asientos para todos.

El teléfono móvil de Zetsu vibró por haber activado el modo de reunión, el hombre se sobresaltó y pareció buscar aprobación para tomarla, sin embargo, parecía que a ninguno de los cuatro presentes le venía importando lo que hiciera al respecto.

—Sí, diga.

—_Zetsu-san, quisiera un informe sobre los avances en el trabajo que le encomendé._

"_Este no es el momento"_

— ¿Danzō-sama? Pensaba llamarlo más tarde, justo ahora yo…

—_Comprenderá que mi posición es delicada, y por tanto es de vital importancia que esto termine a la brevedad posible._

"_No joda"_

—Sí yo lo entiendo, pero sucede que…

—_No queremos malos entendidos Zetsu-san, espero noticias suyas._

—Sí, sí…

Poco más de treintaicinco minutos se contaron hasta que llegaron los otros miembros del grupo anunciándose por un sujeto escandaloso que sin pudor alguno profería el vocabulario más vulgar que se hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo y al parecer todas su más amplias vociferaciones se dirigían a un auto de segunda mano que los había dejado varados a unas tres cuadras.

Completamente empapados, arribaron un muchacho de veintitantos años que era quien se quejaba a la vez que se empezaba a sacar la ropa mojada incluida la camisa ante la mirada incrédula del rubio que había llegado antes.

— ¡Joder! ¿Algún problema maldito niño afeminado?

Pero el otro no respondió y ofendido solo dirigió la mirada al resto de la comitiva que únicamente se habían quitado las chaquetas, eran tres y con ellos había un total de ocho.

—Itachi me llamó, no va a venir. — dijo el más alto acomodándose cerca de la calefacción.

El del cabello naranja asintió levemente como era su costumbre para no generar conversaciones innecesarias.

—Está la mayoría. — dijo quedamente aunque todos lo escucharon.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó el pelirrojo que ya estaba molesto por la espera.

— ¿Qué es tan importante que necesita nuestra presencia física? — preguntó el rubio desde su sitio ignorando con todas sus fuerzas al del cabello plateado que se empeñaba en sacar de su ropa toda el agua que le fuera posible.

—Ya hemos localizado a otro de los "objetivos" — anunció quien fungiera de líder indicándole a su compañera que circulara la fotografía del susodicho.

— ¡Vale mierda! — exclamó el que se había sacado casi toda la ropa en cuanto le extendieron la fotografía.

— ¡Joder contigo!

.

Sai miraba la pantalla del teléfono móvil tal y como lo había estado haciendo en periodos de casi una hora, a excepción de cuando terminó el primer bloque del cuaderno de ejercicios porque lo hizo cada veinte minutos o tal vez menos.

Pero el aparato simplemente no emitía señales de algún intento de comunicación.

—Tal vez debería llamarla yo. — se dijo a si mismo decidido a marcar luego de un día completamente silencioso. Diciendo y haciendo, el número más frecuente de su móvil se marcó y la llamada entró luego de un rato que le recordaba las posibilidades de que fuera en realidad una mala idea luego del roce entre ella y su padre en el que él se vio en la peor crisis de su vida.

"_Si le doy la razón a mi padre, Ino se va a enfadar, pero si se la doy a ella, me voy buscando otro lugar para vivir…"_

¿A quién apoyar?

Ciertamente la razón lógica la tenía su padre, pero decir eso en voz alta seguramente lo dejaba nuevamente en la lista de solteros, misma que no le parecía particularmente atractiva.

— ¡Sai!

La voz de la chica al otro lado de la red de comunicación lo devolvió a la realidad, la confusa realidad donde al parecer Ino no recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior, o cuando menos fingía bastante bien.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó al imaginarse que terminó peleando con su papá por la hora en la que fue a dejarla.

—Bien, de hecho quiero verte, tengo una sorpresa. — agregó la rubia juguetonamente.

— ¿Un bebé? — preguntó el otro sin evitar sonreír al imaginarse lo que le gritaría por semejante ocurrencia tras el susto que se llevaron dos meses atrás.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Audrey Junior* quiere conocerte!

—Au… ¿Audrey?

.

Danzō se llevó la mano derecha al único ojo que aún le servía frotándolo para mitigar la sensación de escozor que lo agobiaba tras un largo rato de trabajo ininterrumpido. Momentos después de no conseguir mejorías con el breve descanso, buscó en su cajón una solución oftalmológica y con maestría dejó caer dos gotas en su cuenca ocular.

Pese a la solución médica que le permitiría otra hora de trabajo, decidió que lo mejor era dar por terminada la jornada del día. Se levantó entonces de la silla de piel estirando su espalda hasta hacerla tronar involuntariamente, lo que originó también, un leve quejido y la sensación de que no debió hacerlo.

—Prepara las cosas de mañana y puedes irte Torune. — indicó a su asistente, este sin responderle terminó el cierre que faltaba y se dispuso a ordenar papeles.

El anciano dueño de la casa salió del oscuro despacho y caminó por el pasillo que lo conduciría a las escaleras que a su vez, lo llevarían a la planta baja donde en cualquier momento se daría la indicación de que la cena estaba servida.

Una sirvienta que subía pareció sorprendida de verlo fuera de su claustro, y justo como él había predicho, precisamente le buscaban para dar informe de una actividad rutinaria y meticulosamente organizada desde que se construyó la casa original: la cena.

Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para que su viejo y dañado cuerpo no resintiera los estragos de las confrontaciones políticas que le había tocado vivir, tomó su lugar en el asiento principal del comedor. En unos momentos más fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar a Sai recorrer el mismo camino para dirigirse al mismo sitio, sin embargo, la desvergüenza con la que venía haciendo ruido al saltarlos de dos en dos, bastante lejos de lo que le había enseñado en cuanto a comportamiento adecuado, y un insolente tarareo le constataron que debía volver a poner rigor en la educación de quien se convertiría en su sucesor.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este comportamiento? — preguntó inquisitorio.

—Buenas noches. — saludó borrando completamente de su rostro cualquier indicio de lo divertido que le resultaba hablar con Ino.

—Sai, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Terminaste tus deberes?

—Sí señor.

—Pásaselos a Torune para que los revise antes de que se vaya.

—Sí.

Sai planeaba hacerlo en ese momento, demostrándolo al girar sobre sus talones.

—Pero primero siéntate, a Torune le faltan muchas cosas que preparar.

—Sí.

La entrada fue dispuesta frente a ellos y luego de un breve y educado agradecimiento empezaron a cenar.

— ¿Entonces? — volvió a iniciar el interrogatorio el mayor.

— ¿Perdón?

—Venias cantando, quiero saber a qué se debe.

El muchacho guardó silencio por unos momentos, dudando sobre si decirle o no, o cómo empezar. Se trataba de algo personal, un terreno introspectivo que no tocaba con aquél hombre a falta de interés del mismo.

—Bueno… a Ino le regalaron un planta carnívora y pues, ya la asignó para que cumpla lo que llamó "helecho de amor" — casi al terminar la frase encogió los hombros convencido de que debió decir que consiguió boletos para un concierto o algo, pero mentirle a ese viejo economista era absurdo en demasía.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo vio en una película, se supone que debemos turnarnos para cuidarla y si sobrevive entonces es algo así como que nuestra relación esta apta para…

—Entiendo. Me parece una buena idea. Responsabilidad.

Y consternación del padre pasó al hijo al punto en que sus movimientos se pasmaron totalmente.

—De hecho quería que me disculparas con ella por el percance de la otra vez. Espero que comprenda que tiene mucho tiempo que no trato con mujeres, especialmente las que son _verdaderamente jóvenes_, a veces se me olvida que no tienen encima los años que yo.

Instintivamente Sai se hizo para tras no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño en evidente señal de incomprensión. Signo inequívoco, especialmente viniendo de él, que el impacto había sido demasiado intenso.

.

—Gracias por esperar Zetsu-san—dijo Konan en cuanto el último de los presentes se hubo ido luego de una larga discusión sobre el procedimiento que realizarían.

—Descuide.

—Hidan-san nos notificó de un percance en Kumo y quisiéramos que fuera a solucionarlo ¿Está en disponibilidad de viajar?

—Sí claro.

—Perfecto, él mismo lo guiará hasta el sitio, por favor, encárguese de todo, le confiamos el anonimato de nuestra organización.

—No se preocupe.

.

— ¿Era Sai? — preguntó Sakura a sabiendas de que no podía errar, la radiante sonrisa de Ino la delataba.

— ¿Con quién más podría sugerir criar un "helecho de amor"?

La chica de pelo rosa movió la cabeza negando con resignación.

—De verdad que no me creo que Sai acceda a todas las ridiculeces que quieres.

La rubia soltó una risa de triunfo.

— ¡Cualquier mujer quisiera un novio como el mío!

—Pero no así el suegro.

Los ánimos de la joven Yamanaka bajaron abruptamente tras el cometario de su amiga, misma que encontró finalmente la ocasión perfecta para averiguar lo ocurrido el domingo durante el almuerzo…

.

Le costó bastante trabajo no perder a Hidan en la carretera, el joven de plateada cabellera se movía como maniaco entre los demás automóviles sin ningún tipo de precaución por la lluvia que era constante en el sitio donde se reunían todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Junto con el sonido de su limpiaparabrisas se llegaba a escuchar el sonido del claxon del otro profiriendo toda clase de variaciones en los insultos automovilísticos.

—Hay que reconocerle su creatividad. — dijo Zetsu al aire mientras el otro demostraba su habilidad para componer tonadas despectivas al mismo tiempo que rebasaba en curva.

—Sí, de hecho se requiere imaginación para ser como es él.

Pisando un poco más el acelerador para no perderlo de vista, se vio en la necesidad de hacer algo parecido sintiendo que las llantas tal vez no darían el mismo rendimiento sobre el pavimento mojado.

El teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, la opción de no contestar le costaría cara, así que poniendo el altavoz escuchó el saludo de Danzō al otro lado de la línea.

—Danzō-sama, justo ahora estoy en la carretera…

—_Bien, solo quería saber si ya terminó su reunión._

—Sí, ya, de hecho empezaré a trabajar en eso, completé los detalles y…

—_Perfecto, ya estamos retrasados habrá que compensarlo._

—Sí señor.

Casi perdió el control del volante al apagar el teléfono, aunque consiguió recobrar el ritmo para finalmente, tras un rato largo de camino, las luces de Kumo le aliviaron la tensión que generaba la carretera en día lluvioso a cincuenta kilómetros por hora encima del límite permitido. Hidan le hizo un cambio de luces para avisarle que girarían en una privada para luego entrar a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Los dos hombres subieron a la caja del ascensor junto con otra mujer que pareció reconocer al del cabello plateado saludándole sugerentemente, gesto que el otro pareció responder a primer instancia pero cortando abruptamente el coqueteo apenas las puertas del piso que marcaron se abrieron ordenándole a su compañero, ignorado hasta el momento, que lo siguiera.

El olor a incienso y tabaco inundaba todo el pasillo, la alfombra tenía rastros de algunas quemaduras por colillas de cigarros al igual que los muros recubiertos de madera. No podría decir que fuera un mal sitio, había detalles de buen gusto y buen material, más bien podría decir que lo malo eran los inquilinos, si es que todos eran como Hidan o el trabajo de destrucción de mobiliario lo había hecho él solo. El departamento estaba al final del pasillo, el joven sacó su juego de llaves y giró los dos cerrojos.

.

Sai llevaba varios minutos frente a la puerta sin animarse a llamar. El salón donde fumaba su padre luego de la cena, antes de retirarse a su habitación se encontraba en un punto apartado de la llamada área pública de la casa, pues aunque era el mismo Danzō quien encontraba atractivo el uso de la pipa, consideraba igualmente desagradable que toda la casa tuviera el rancio olor del tabaco que acostumbraba y cenizas regadas en todos los sitios.

Por una parte eso, y por otra, aquella costumbre casi manía de desarrollar su actividades en lugares cerrados, privados y apartados de cualquier interrupción, como la que estaba por hacer el pálido chico.

Finalmente y sintiendo que era ese momento en que había mostrado un asomo de humanidad, o ningún otro, se decidió a llamar.

—Adelante…

Con paso dubitativo se adentró el oscuro salón, más que el resto de la casa en general gracias a la ya espesa humareda.

— ¿Torune ya revisó tus labores?

—Sí señor, no hubo fallas.

—Perfecto.

—Señor, quisiera hablar de algo.

—Pasa. — repitió el anciano señalando con un gesto el asiento vacío frente a él.

La respiración de Sai se volvió irregular, y no precisamente por el humo, sino por lo que estaba por decir, sin duda alguna, una decisión que cambiaría de manera radical su futuro inmediato, pero estaba completamente convencido de que eso era lo que quería.

.

—Hidan-san…— dijo Zetsu cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

—Por donde se le quiera ver, esto no fue un accidente.

—Sí lo fue, de verdad, se me pasó la mano, joder, las mujeres no aguantan nada ¿Tiene arreglo, no?

—Sí, si lo tiene.

Zetsu soltó un leve suspiro y volvió a entrar a la habitación mirando con escepticismo que de verdad el otro llamara a _eso_, un "accidente". Se aflojó la corbata, se quitó el saco y se remangó la camisa hasta los codos.

—Y no traigo otra. — se dijo caminando decididamente a la cama donde entre las blancas sábanas revueltas se hallaba el cuerpo pálido de una mujer. Con cuidado empezó a retirar los lienzos suaves teñidos de sangre.

—Mierda, el rigor mortis ya es máximo.

Incluso tuvo problemas para retirar el cabello rubio que por la misma sangre se había quedado adherido a la almohada. Habían pasado al menos unas once o doce horas, el charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza y cara era por demás escandaloso, sobre todo porque los ojos no se habían cerrado pudiendo distinguir perfectamente los globos oculares blanquecinos. Cuando finalmente pudo quitar las sábanas encontró una barra de madera, proveniente de la cabecera de la cama, introducida en su vagina, con más sangre incluida.

No sin algo de trabajo consiguió girarla y retirarle el objeto con el que fue sodomizada, la miró unos momentos. Había sido bastante golpeada y tenía varios cortes, que para desgracia de la pobre ninguno era letal, estaba seguro de que en realidad se había desangrado lenta y dolorosamente mientras Akatsuki deliberaba sobre el viaje a Suna.

Sobre el colchón solo estaba el tronco abierto desde arriba hacia abajo, aunque el interior estaba vacío. Había conservado las extremidades pero no estaba seguro sobre si aquello había sido bueno o malo, tenía las uñas rotas, algunas desde la cutícula, le daban la completa seguridad de que en algún momento la chica había luchado fieramente. Miró a varios lados queriendo armar el rompecabezas humano: los pulmones estaban sobre una silla aún unidos por los bronquios, el hígado en la mesa de noche bajo la lámpara rodeado por los riñones, los intestinos colgaban del marco de la puerta que conectaba al cuarto de baño y en un estante pegado a una pared, estaban tres botes de vidrio aún con las etiquetas de conserva y su respectiva tapadera de latón, llenos de sangre coagulada.

—Falta el corazón.

Trató de regresar todo a su sitio, aunque el método tradicional sería retirar todo lo que llegó a ensuciarse y desaparecerlo para luego darle una limpiada a conciencia, encontraba complicado aquello, sobre todo cuando al levantar la vista encontró el techo, el indiscutible símbolo jashinista.

—Esto va a llevarme un rato.

.

Sai mantuvo la mirada baja en cuanto terminó de hablar sumiendo todo en un silencio incómodo que se prolongó por varios minutos.

—Entonces ¿Esa es tu decisión?

—Sí, sí, señor.

—Bueno, tienes casi veintiún años me imagino que sabes lo que haces y no es que yo vaya a tomar las decisiones importantes de tu vida. Si estás seguro, si es lo que quieres y estás listo para afrontar las responsabilidades que conlleva con esto, no tengo más que darme por notificado.

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho se abrieron mucho.

—Entonces… ¿Lo aprueba?

El anciano inclinó un poco la cabeza.

.

Había un rastro inmenso de sangre en el techo como si Hidan hubiera arrastrado el cadáver por una pierna con la habitación volteada y el techo sirviera de suelo para ello.

—Definitivamente, hay que ser creativo.

Revisó meticulosamente todo el departamento recolectando cada pieza que evidentemente no fuera propiedad de Hidan, entre lo que figuraban una blusa rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustada, un par de medias, una bolsa de piel. Sacó la cartera.

"Yugito Nii"

—Hay Hidan, pedazo de cabrón imbécil. — dijo estrujando sin mucho éxito una credencial donde se identificaba a la mujer como oficial del Tokushu Kyūshū Butai* de Kumo, el Equipo Especial de Asalto, la unidad de operaciones especiales de la policía del llamado país del rayo.

Por primera vez sintió pánico, estaría compitiendo con un equipo élite de forenses, nada de los idiotas provincianos que se había estado faroleando desde la universidad. Sin duda las averiguaciones empezarían justo un minuto después de que la mujer no se reportara. Movió los ojos rápidamente dando una inspección más.

Estaba seguro que no podían ser menos doce horas desde que murió, eso más el rato en que se desangró, más el tiempo en que entretuvo a Hidan, más el tiempo que le tomó al fanático de Jashin llevarla hasta su departamento.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto es grave.

¿Cuánto tardarían en aparecer los testigos que no pudieron ignorar a una preciosa rubia y a un joven de pecho al descubierto paseándose por la calle?

Tenía que reorganizar completamente el protocolo de limpieza, esto era grande, demasiado grande. En eso estaba pensando cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

— ¡Maldito viejo de mierda!

Presionó el botón para tomar la llamada.

— ¿Si Danzō-sama? — preguntó serenándose abruptamente.

—Lo tengo en cuenta señor, no lo dejaré pasar.

Y colgó sintiendo aún el cosquilleo en la palma de las manos propio de la excitación que lo embargaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Ya nos jodimos.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_^.^ regresó la sangre!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. El novio instigador

**El novio instigador**

Con cuidado Inoichi guardó el deshierbador en el cinturón de herramientas que llevaba. En el mismo sitio, de una bolsa anexa sacó un paño de algodón para limpiarse el rostro sudado tras haber trabajado horas enteras en las pérgolas y sus alrededores. Parecía increíble, pero de verdad el jardinero contratado había resultado un completo imbécil, ni siquiera había quitado las hierbas, pero definitivamente, las enredaderas no tenían salvación, fuera de podadas, cruelmente arrancadas de raíz.

Desafortunadamente no le quedaban suficientes de color blanco en el invernadero de su casa y debió intercalar las pocas que había con algunos jazmines rosados de importación, con tal de aminorar el vacio del enrejado de madera blanca que serviría para dar recepción a los invitados de la boda.

Miró satisfecho su trabajo, trasplantar ese tipo de ejemplares era todo un arte, generalmente se sembraban al pie para que ellas solas se encargaran de ajustarse, pero él lo había logrado sin dañarlas y además, la forma en la que se abrazaban a la estructura se veía natural, un aspecto que en lo personal encontraba muy importante.

—Disculpe…

La voz suave, levemente insegura al hablar, le hizo girar con sonrisa en el rostro ocultando el humor fatigado, pues se trataba de Hinata y temía que cualquiera de sus acciones hicieran colapsar el frágil estado anímico de la joven, a quien conocía con anterioridad al trabajo por ser amiga de Ino.

—Buenas tardes Hinata-chan ¿Qué sucede?

—Buenas noches en realidad. — corrigió mirando por unos momentos el cielo color marino salpicado de estrellas.

—… Yo… discúlpeme por favor, solo quiero ayudarlo… pero… — agregó tartamudeando y sonrojándose, gesto clásico al igual que el jugueteo nervioso con los dedos. Usualmente no tardaba tanto en decir las cosas, solo hablaba bajito, pero si le daba vueltas al asunto…

—No te preocupes, solo dímelo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero los tocados del vestido son azules no rosas.

La chica habló tan rápido como nunca en su vida, sin despegar la vista del pasto, colorada como un tomate, completamente avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la combinación que había hecho el hombre, quien sin embargo solo cerró los ojos.

— ¡De verdad lo siento!

El silencio solo aumentaba la incomodidad de la muchacha que seguía inclinada como esperando la reprimenda a su descuido.

—No… no te preocupes, es solo que… creí que… la última vez que hablé con Hiashi-san… Yuriko-san dijo…

—Lo siento, lo siento, originalmente iba a ser rosa, pero como rosa fue la recepción de Nodoka-san… ella…— a cada palabra la voz perdía fuerza a tal punto que aunque seguía hablando, Inoichi ya no escuchaba nada pese a que trató de poner toda su atención.

— ¿Cambió el color para no tener el mismo que la esposa anterior? — preguntó para confirmar, pues él mismo había arreglado también esa recepción hacía unos ocho años.

—Fue mi padre…

— ¡¿Y cuándo iba a decírmelo? — estalló asustando a Hinata al punto de que agachó aún más la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos a tener que cambiar las flores del centro de las mesas! ¡Y las de los arreglos! — decía mientras agitaba las manos en un acto que a la joven frente a él le pareció ser una copia de Ino cuando se hacían ligeras variaciones en los planes de la escuela, especialmente en el último baile húmedo.

—O al florista.

Esta vez fue un hombre quien interrumpió el estallido de Inoichi, específicamente el dueño de la casa Hyūga. El rubio levantó una ceja incrédulo de que existiera alguien mejor que él para encargarse del florido contenido de la boda de una de las personas más importantes de Konoha y alrededores.

—Hinata— llamó a su hija el recién llegado. La aludida apenas levantó el rostro perdiendo rápidamente los matices rojos que había adquirido su rostro reemplazándolos por la más usual palidez de su blanca tez.

—No te humilles por algo que no es tu culpa, en lugar de eso has algo práctico como cerciorarse de que todos los demás estén enterados del cambio de color.

—Sí… sí padre.

Enseguida la chica se despidió y pasó a retirarse del lugar.

—Algo como "no te preocupes hija" abría causado menos temor en la pobre ¿Eh?

Hiashi caminó lenta y solemnemente hasta él, con las manos atrás y la espalda recta como una tabla, rasgo que lo había distinguido desde siempre, solo que de niño se veía tierno y ahora solo destacaba una prepotencia que en realidad no tenía pero la mayoría no estaba enterada de ello.

—No me vas a decir cómo educar a mis hijas, Inoichi. Además, yo no le grité en la cara.

El enlace posterior se deshizo para guiar una mano hasta los jazmines rosados tomando uno que pendía frágilmente de su tallo, realmente por mucho cuidado que el jardinero tuviera, siempre había dos o tres que no soportaban el cambio de residencia.

—Entonces dime, ¿Quién podría hacer mejor trabajo que yo? — intervino cambiando el tema sobre la forma en la que rompió su precaución para tratar a la chica.

—No te alteres, también cambié la fecha. Tengo una reunión importante por los días que habíamos quedado originalmente y decidí posponer este asunto tres meses más.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces vamos bien de tiempo.

—Tenía entendido que Ebisu-san te visitaría para ver el nuevo programa.

—Pues no lo ha hecho, solo me avisaron del jardinero que se encargó de podar mis _Clemátide de Montaña._

La sonrisa que apareció por fracciones de segundo en aquél inexpresivo hombre bastó para helarle la sangre a Inoichi. Si un Hyūga sonríe, es porque sabe el daño que te va a causar.

—Ah… eso se lo ordené yo.

.

Giró la llave del cancel para entrar a la tienda cerrada a esas horas. Sin encender la luz se guió por conocimiento de su propio espacio hasta el mostrador percatándose de una sombra que no era normal que estuviera ahí. Se animó entonces a buscar el interruptor y dar una mirada a la caja.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Ino desde la planta alta al escucharlo, casi enseguida se le lanzó encima abrazándolo por la espalda.

— ¿Hiciste pagar al maldito?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡El tipo que podó las pérgolas!

El hombre sintió hervir nuevamente la sangre resoplando para no insultarlo, su ojo izquierdo empezó a presentar un tic nervioso pero pese a toda la frustración que le había causado el sabotaje no dijo palabra al respecto.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Zetsu-san? — preguntó para cambiar el tema y no tener que estallar con todo lo que no le había podido gritar a Hiashi.

— ¡Ah! Justo te iba a enseñar.

La activa chica corrió nuevamente escaleras arriba regresando igual de rápido al saltar escalones de dos en dos.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Le puse Audrey Junior!

Su padre abrió bien los ojos al ver la plantita que tenía entre manos.

— ¿Y eso?

—Es que lo vi en una película, y así como muchos le ponen a sus San Bernardo "_Beethoven"_, y a los collie "_Lassie"_… he oído de gatos "_Doraemon"_ entonces…

—Ino, cielo. — interrumpió poniéndole la mano en la boca y armándose de toda su paciencia, la punzada que había tenido durante todo el camino desde que dejó parado a Hiashi hablando solo hasta que encendió la luz en la tienda, se estaba convirtiendo en un tremendo dolor de cabeza con el tono de voz casi gritado que empleaba su hija para hablar.

De verdad que la quería mucho, pero su voz no era el canto de un ruiseñor.

—Eso sí lo entendí. La pregunta es ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Zetsu-san nos regaló tres, para ir promocionando la mercancía nueva, pero esta me la quedó yo, ya hablé con Sai y le dije que…

—Ino, Ino, entiendo que estés emocionada pero tu viejo trabajó todo el día en algo que va a tener que volver hacer, y la verdad solo quiero cenar, bañarme y dormir.

—… ¿En ese orden? Porque yo puedo hacer la cena y tú te bañas, así mientras comemos se te seca el cabello y no te vas a la cama con el pelo húmedo…

—Sí, sí solo empieza ya.

—Está bien ¿Quieres que prepare ramen? Tenemos pasta pre cocida en la alacena, pero también quedó arroz hervido y puedo hacer…

— ¡Lo que quieras!

Inoichi corrió escaleras arriba con una mano en la sien. Sai debía ser sordo. O de verdad el sol, el cinismo de Hiashi y la brutalidad del jardinero contratado martillaban en su cabeza.

— ¡Ensalada con pollo!

… En la segunda planta había una sala donde el televisor resultaba ser lo más importante, estaba equipado con un sistema de sonido envolvente que le costó varios meses de trabajo arduo y constituía el segundo lugar donde Ino podía estar, el primero era la tienda y el tercero Sai, por mucho que le costara al muchacho hacerse a la idea y planeara su secuestro los fines de semana.

Precisamente en aquella sala de mullidos cojines encontró la causa de lo parlanchina que estaba Ino, y no era que usualmente fuera callada, eso nunca, pero esa noche había estado excepcionalmente entusiasta. Dos bolsas de chocolate confitado, el empaque vacío de palomitas de microondas junto a un par de latas de soda explicaban que todo era a razón de una sobredosis de azucares añadidos, colorantes y carbohidratos innecesarios para una joven.

—Infame golosa. — se dijo recogiendo la basura para tirarla en algún bote para luego reírse un poco, sin duda a la mañana siguiente estaría pegando de gritos frente al espejo por la aparición de un grano en su cara. Era curioso que llevara una dieta tan rígida la mayor parte del tiempo a base de vegetales, agua de manantial y aerobics, misma a la que él llegaba a verse arrastrado, pero si había una película nueva que ver, chocolates, gomitas, soda, palomitas y cualquier tipo de porquería era capaz de entrar a su boca sin generarle ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Entró a su habitación poniendo el seguro por miedo de que Ino en pleno apogeo de glucosa eufórica entrara corriendo para preguntarle de qué sabor quería el té. Se sacó la camisa y el cinturón lanzándolos con precisión, dentro de la oscuridad del cuarto, justo en el cesto de ropa sucia y sobre la cómoda respectivamente. Pronto las llaves, el teléfono celular y la cartera estaban en la mesa de noche, les haría compañía en unos momentos el reloj de pulsera, el anillo de matrimonio junto con la liga que sujetaba su largo pelo.

Estiró los músculos de la espalda, movió la cabeza en círculos para destensar el estrés que había acumulado en solo un día. De pronto, la vibración sobre madera le hizo prestar atención al móvil, que respondió al reconocer quién era la persona que hacía la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Hubo un cambio de planes, adelantaron la fecha.

Inoichi soltó una maldición que no era para su hermano propiamente.

— ¿Qué sugieres qué hagamos, Fū?

—… ¿Ya pensaste en quemar el cartucho del viaje de cumpleaños?

—Idiota, faltan casi nueve meses para eso.

—Lo mejor será que Ino no esté cerca de Sai cuándo nos movamos o las cosas se van a poner feas.

Un suspiro cansado fue la única respuesta que tuvo, símbolo de la obviedad y preocupación que sentía por su hija, la única persona realmente importante que le quedaba.

—Piensa en algo, y que sea rápido. Nos vemos.

La llamada terminó, las ganas de meterse dos aspirinas a la boca crecían con desesperación, tanto como la obligación que sentía tener para meter a Ino en el primer avión que saliera de Konoha a la mañana siguiente así debiera amordazarla y atarla para ello.

.

—Jashin-sama estaría satisfecho si tu vocación fuera para él… aunque seas todo un puñetero fenómeno.

Zetsu no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para girar y ver al hombre de pelo plateado que había tomado una silla para mirar el laborioso procedimiento que llamó sin miramientos ni tacto "Descuerado". No fue capaz de contrariar su opinión respecto a la conversión religiosa, pero tenía un par de líneas para argumentar el calificativo que le puso, que sin embargo se quedaron atrapadas en la boca apenas escuchó sonar su teléfono móvil.

Consciente de que se trataba de Danzō solo movió la cabeza ambos lados. Ninguno de los clientes le ponía las cosas fáciles.

—… Entiendo, sí señor… esta tarde…

Las llamadas usualmente eran breves, y aunque esta lo fue aún más, había dejado la peor noticia de todo el día. Considerando que ya era malo que Hidan hubiera torturado y asesinado a una agente del Equipo Especial de Asalto. Aún peor que el saber que Hidan usó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el consumo en el restaurante bar donde quedó de verse con la rubia que también se registró oficialmente. Si bien ahora para reconocerla tendrían algo de trabajo, ya que sin piel se encontraba con los pedazos de su humanidad dispuestos dentro de una pequeña piscina de loneta con decorados de peces y sirenas en caricatura, propio de los veranos en casa para niños y sinceramente no le importaba mucho de dónde la había conseguido su compañero de Akatsuki.

Los ojos violetas del joven a sus espaldas le estaban causando cierta incomodidad, era probable que si se le lanzaba encima no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo del departamento.

— ¡Joder! ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?

El hombre de pelo verde solo buscó respirar profundo. ¡Todo mundo tenía una maldita prisa del demonio! ¡¿Por qué se le tenía que juntar tanto trabajo?

—Puedo terminar solo, no tardaré mucho, debo regresar a Konoha a hacer otro trabajo.

Y justo cuando creía que iba a poder retirarse para ser un simple comerciante de plantas exóticas.

"_Qué iluso fuiste"_

.

—Vaya novedad, esta mujer es el súmmum de la poca originalidad.

Mikoto Uchiha arqueó levemente una ceja al escuchar el comentario proferido por la hija mayor de Madam Shijimi.

—Pobre niña, mira nada más la cara de enferma que tiene ¡Y lo delgada! ¡Se le hunde el collar en la clavícula!

Y la morena solo levantó el mentón fingiendo no escuchar cómo prácticamente devoraban en comentarios a Satou Yuriko, prometida de Hiashi Hyūga que hacía su entrada al salón de recepción donde invitados de todas las familias nobles residentes en el país del fuego con algunos invitados añadidos, esperaban precisamente por alguno de los dos anfitriones para formalizar el inicio de la reunión.

—Parece que le robó las cortinas a la abuela de Hiashi y se las puso de falda.

Sujetando con un poco más de fuerza la cartera levantó discretamente la mano para que la otra la viera. Estaba aterrada, Mikoto estaba segura de que Hiashi había tenido que atender un detalle de último momento y la había enviado sola para no hacer esperar más a los presentes.

Pobre, se apiadaba de ella, una perfecta desconocida que era mandada a la corte de los leones sin ningún tipo de protección.

—Para mí que es el mismo vestido, pero lo tiñó de negro.

_Con razón no le duraban las esposas a Hiashi._

.

—Danzó-san, me parece que está tomándose demasiadas libertades al hablar de esta manera— dijo Hiashi mientras un asistente ajustaba algunos detalles del traje.

—Solamente quiero hacer los comentarios pertinentes.

—Cuide sus palabras, esta es una acusación seria. Aunque por esta noche haré como si no lo hubiera escuchado, le invitaré un trago y le dejaré marchar tranquilamente.

—Y eso a mi parecer ya ha sido una amenaza.

Con un gesto de la mano apartó al asistente, y con otro le indicó que se marchara para quedar a solas con el anciano que se encontraba en el despacho. Unos momentos de silencio cayeron pesadamente elevando la tensión generada con cada respiración que daba tanto uno como otro.

—Yo soy el Ministro de seguridad de Konoha, mi familia ha desempeñado el cargo por generaciones y no voy a permitir que una persona de dudosa reputación política hable de esa manera en mi presencia ni en mi casa.

Danzō movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tu pequeño orgullo es tu mayor debilidad…

—Por favor retírese enseguida.

—… A nadie engañas Hiashi, lamento que por ese orgullo sea Hizashi quien termine pagando…

— ¡No le permitiré una palabra más! ¡Abandone inmediatamente mi casa!

Moviendo su entumido cuerpo lentamente, consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta que ya había abierto Fū, su guardaespaldas, al escuchar gritos. Discretamente guardó el teléfono celular que evidentemente había usado y escoltó a su jefe camino a fuera.

—Espero me disculpes por no quedarme a la cena. — dijo el anciano ocasionando que el otro apretara los puños apenas conteniendo su furia.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Danzō-sama?

—No te preocupes Fū, conseguí asustar a ese idiota aristócrata. Los tiempos de herencias familiares han terminado, ya no estamos para ser regidos por clanes, y se dará cuenta, solo que demasiado tarde.

—Personalmente creo que la pérdida de los Hyūga será lamentable.

—No tanto como la de los Uchiha…

Fū abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera su jefe, enseguida tomo su sitio en el asiento del chofer, puso en marcha el auto y se alejó del bullicio propio de la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo como disculpa por el cambio de fecha para la boda.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Muajaja más preguntas_

_^.^ un cap más de preludio y prometo abordar el ZetsuxIno, solo q debo preparar terreno, que una adolescente guapa le salte en brazos a un tipo medio viejo medio feo y sádico me complica las cosas -.-_

_:D no olviden pasar a visitar mi fic de Candy (El honor de un caballero)! O al SasuSaku (La lógica de lo absurdo) que garantiza una entrega mensual de puro romance entre esos dos -.- (me costó escribir eso)_

_Y si gustan algo medio Victoriano, está El amante de Lady Middleford_

_Manteles largos para este nuevo año! Por cierto, Feliz inicio de año!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. El hermano atormentador

**El hermano atormentador**

El silencio que se formaba en los cementerios siempre era el más solemne que se podía generar. Aún sin conocer al difunto se sabe que hay que guardar luto riguroso por aquellos sueños que se cortaron con la intervención de la invencible fuerza de la guadaña, por los que se quedaron con un recuerdo y debieron seguir solo con eso.

Incluso cuando se sabe quién y por qué esta bajo el manto de la tierra, no se puede evitar no tener nada que decir cuando la sombra de pesar no se difumina en algunos, sobre quienes la marca del occiso se dejó más profunda.

Sai levantó el rostro para dejar de mirar a la mujer de su hermano.

Miró pasar algunos gorriones en parvada silenciosa, de un extremo del camposanto a otro perdiéndose en la línea oscura del horizonte que despedía la noche. Antes del amanecer era el momento en que acudían al aniversario luctuoso a falta de otro horario disponible en la agenda de su padre.

Silenciosamente regresó la vista al monumento mortuorio donde el nombre, epitafio y fotografía dramatizaban la muerte de un joven que aún tenía toda la vida por delante… por plantearlo de algún modo menos simplista, ya que evidentemente no era así.

Nuevamente dirigió una mirada hacia la muchacha que se quedó con un anillo de compromiso en mano hacía unos diez años atrás. Volvió a bajar la mirada al notar que sus manos sin alhajas revelaban que se encontraba aún soltera.

Tenía tres o cuatro años que no la veía, creía que había encontrado algún otro sujeto con el que pudiera casarse y tener un periodo de vida en pareja más largo antes de enviudar otra vez. Pero resultaba que no era así. Y no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente por ello.

Su padre dio una indicación, se despidió de la joven, enseguida a paso rengo, se encaminó hacia el auto donde esperaban Torune y Fū. Sai hizo lo mismo, solo que su andar fue más rápido.

Para cuando Danzō tomó su lugar soltó un suspiro de cansancio opacado por el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada.

—Pobre muchacha. — expresó el anciano.

—Son trece años, ya debería poder superarlo, muchos psicólogos aseguran que no es sano un luto tan prolongado.

—Deberías dejar de leer tantas tonteras.

El motor se puso en marcha.

—Ino dice lo mismo.

El único ojo del anciano se despegó de la agenda por unos momentos para posarse sobre el rostro de su hijo que miraba por la ventana distraídamente.

La mayor virtud y debilidad del joven, era que decía lo que pensaba sin importarle que todo podía y sería usado en su contra.

Carraspeó un poco, y no para llamar su atención; a cierta edad, con tantos medicamentos para tratar sus diversos males y los propios males, la saliva se volvía pesada a veces intragable, por lo que debía estar haciendo aquella acción repetidas ocasiones cuando una flema se quedaba a punto de obstruir el paso de aire. El otro era perfectamente consciente de eso, aunque por reflejo instintivo tendía a girar la vista por un momento.

— ¿De qué es ese libro? — preguntó Danzō distinguiendo un escandaloso color naranja en las pastas de un ejemplar tamaño pequeño. Sai bajó la vista hasta la bolsa de su chaqueta que de donde se asomaba el mencionado libro, lo sacó y le mostró la portada que tenía una planta con dientes muy de estilo caricatura.

—Me toca cuidar a Audrey Junior la próxima semana, quiero ser un buen _padre._

Danzō volvió a resoplar pasándose una mano por el mentón arrugado.

Sinceramente no tenía comentarios al respecto…

No, no tenía nada para decir.

.

—De verdad que no hay mayor problema. — repuso Zetsu mirando el percance por el que en un ataque de pánico, Ino lo había llamado.

Se encogió subiendo un poco las mangas del saco, no así las de la camisa que tenían los botones más justos.

La rubia secó las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos azules con el dorso de la mano y se giró para buscar los guantes de jardinería, sin embargo, para cuando los tendió, el hombre ya había usado las manos desnudas para recoger la tierra y con cuidado la raíz de una de las plantitas que se le había caído a la chica al tratar de moverlas de lugar. La trampas se habían puesto de color café casi al instante camuflándose entre la tierra dispersa, lo que en la mente de la chica equivalía a un cadáver en un charco de su propia sangre.

— ¿Esta… muerta?

El otro miró unos momentos lo que tenía entre manos para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estará bien, la caída no fue letal, aunque trata de no hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¡Si no lo hice a propósito!

El chillido de la chica casi en su oído al inclinarse para ver mejor sobre su hombro, le hizo a él echarse a un lado.

—No dije que lo hicieras.

Unos momentos después, Zetsu ya se había puesto de pie y girado hasta la mesa del mostrador unos ochenta y siete centímetros más arriba de la zona de desastre siendo observado en todo momento por la hija del dueño de la floristería.

Ridículo tal vez, pero le rememoró a una madre mirando al médico que examinará a su hijo.

Caso contrario a ella, sin ningún tipo de estrés o preocupación se dedicó a hacer una rápida intervención que había aprendido tras años de experiencia trabajando con los exóticos ejemplares que había vendido a la tienda.

— ¿Cómo va la preparación de la tierra? — preguntó de improviso.

Ino se sobresaltó un momento por la abrupta interrupción del silencio, pero enseguida agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hubo un accidente con uno de los trabajos y vamos atrasados.

—Estos ejemplares son muy lentos para crecer, aún en el buen clima de Konoha les levará bastante tiempo. Además, mientras más tiempo pasen en la bolsa, más difícil será la viabilidad de germinar.

La rubia apretó los labios para no reírse.

_Viabilidad._

_Viabilidad._

_Viabilidad._

Palabra nueva y si la repetía muchas veces, incluso mentalmente como había hecho, perdía completamente la estructura hasta terminar diciendo "vialidad".

—Dudo que mi padre pueda hacerlo a la brevedad, el cliente que atiende es exigente.

Zetsu la miró de reojo.

—En realidad no es complicado Ino-san, podrías hacerlo tú.

La joven aún estaba sonrojada por el llanto, con los ojos levemente acuosos y el maquillaje delineador sutilmente dispersado en los párpados tanto superiores como inferiores, especialmente los últimos.

—Porque es algo un poco urgente, estas especies no tienen la resistencia de las semillas de clima frio que pueden "invernar".

Antes de obtener una respuesta el reloj de pie que se encontraba bordeado de lilas y asuenas color naranja marcó las tres en punto de la tarde. Ino sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a meter los anuncios y voltear el cartel de la puerta para anunciar que cerrarían para comer. Al regresar esquivando por poco una tina con lirios amarillos no dudó en lanzarse contra el mostrador estampando las palmas con fuerza.

Nuevamente regresaron algunas lágrimas a sus ojos.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No le diga a mi papá lo que pasó! ¡No tarda en llegar! ¡Y cómo viene de mal humor por estar todo el día en el sol no va a escuchar razones!

El otro apenas fue capaz de inclinar la cabeza haciéndole saber que la había escuchado.

Para ese momento había ya pasado la planta a otra pequeña maceta, aunque el color café seguía presente, podía mantenerse erguida y no en calidad de verdolaga dispersa sin forma sobre la tierra.

—Ino-san ¿Conoce algún lugar donde se pueda comer bien por una cantidad módica?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero luego de pensarlo unos momentos atinó a decir el nombre del local de barbacoa donde comían con Chōji, para el caso, si podían pagar la cuenta del Akimichi con sus propios ahorros de adolescentes pre universitarios, sin duda un hombre de profesión con negocio propio no tendría problemas.

Entusiasmada, olvidando casi por completo el drama en el que se había sumergido momentos antes, tomó una nota de venta vacía, le dio la vuela y comenzó a hacer un trazo de croquis sobre cómo llegar. Con eso a Zetsu se le ocurrieron dos cosas: la primera era Ino resultaba pésima para ubicarse incluso dentro de su propia ciudad, o bien, Konoha tenía una traza urbana complicada…

Y la gran verdad era la segunda opción.

Ino no era tan mala, de verdad las calles de Konoha eran tan intrínsecas que de haberse propuesto ir por su cuenta declinando el ofrecimiento de la rubia, habría terminado vergonzosamente perdido, sin gasolina y con hambre.

— ¡Aquí, doblando la esquina!

El hombre se llevó un dedo al oído, la distancia que los separaban no era suficiente, escuchaba la voz aguda retumbarle demasiado cerca.

—Ino-san, creo que esto fue demasiado inapropiado, y espero que Yamanaka-san no lo tome a mal…

La chica hizo un gesto de desestimación con las manos.

—Quedé de verme con Shikamaru aquí, en realidad hasta me hizo el favor. — dijo cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua pícaramente.

—Gracias a usted, Zetsu-san, me salvó dos veces hoy. No sé que hubiera hecho si mi papá… ¡Pobre Cleopatra! ¡Pensé que se moría!

Zetsu no pudo contener la risa.

— ¡Cleopatra era un _Ficus_! — le dijo.

—Y Audrey Junior un _Cephalotus_, o algo así.* — agregó la chica sonriendo, aunque unos momentos después miró de reojo el seguro del auto, Zetsu comprendió al momento y movió el botón del automático liberándolo para que saliera, cosa que ella hizo en la oportunidad inmediata. Sin embargo, no estaba incómoda en realidad, posiblemente aquél hombre era la primera persona que sabía el porqué de los nombres de sus plantas y era algo que debía reconocer, resultaba agradable. Un chiste local que entendía alguien más que no era su papá y lo encontraba sinceramente gracioso.

Se despidió haciendo una reverencia adelantándose hasta donde Shikamaru, Chōji y otra chica esperaban por ella.

.

—… Lo siento, de verdad. — decía Sai aún recostado boca arriba sobre su cama.

— ¡Pero esta me la vas a pagar! ¡¿Eh? ¡No creas que vas a quedar impune!

El chico trató de esbozar una sonrisa mientras le aseguraba que así sería, pero el intento falló por mucho más de lo usual cuando terminaba por hacer un gesto frívolo.

—Nos vemos, te llamo luego.

Terminó la llamada y se incorporó con cuidado dejando el aparato sobre la mesa de noche tomando del mismo sitio una caja de madera.

Su rostro inexpresivo se hallaba sombrío, realmente no esperaba que su padre le diera aquella cosa, de hecho, ni siquiera se imaginaba que la hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo.

Repasó nuevamente los objetos que había dentro: una fotografía de su hermano con su novia, un cancionero ilustrado, una rosa deshidratada entre las pastas del propio libro. Una cigarrera vacía con decorados en cobre, y algunas cartas que le había enviado la chica, pues trece años antes los mensajes de texto no eran viables.

Repasó con la punta de los dedos un dibujo de un corazón asimétrico.

Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano dejándose caer a un costado de las cosas aún sobre la cama. Sus recuerdos eran insanamente nítidos, y aquella caja los reforzaba más. Su hermano adoraba a su novia, eran jóvenes pero estaba completamente convencido de que ella sería la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de su vida. Pero si quería casarse con ella ¿Por qué ahorcarse en un rincón olvidado del patio?

Sintió el cuerpo lánguido y la imagen de su cadáver tambaleándose al frente suyo no hacía más que revolverle el estómago.

¿Por qué si quieres tanto a alguien te alejas?

No tenía sentido, absolutamente nada lo tenía por más que lo pensaba año con año. Volvió a pasarse el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

A veces pesaba tanto imaginarse que el amor de su novia no fue razón suficiente para vivir.

Sentía que se sofocaba.

Trece años y al igual que ella, la herida seguía ahí.

Llamaron a la puerta, apenas fue capaz de levantar el rostro para permitir el paso. Se trataba de Fū que traía algunos libros que le había pedido para acrecentar sus conocimientos sobre plantas insectívoras.

El hombre dejó el material sobre el escritorio donde había dispersos frascos de tinta y papel, la técnica favorita que empleaba para hacer sus trabajos donde figuraban algunos retratos lineales de Ino.

—No es que me entrometa, pero tal vez debería hablarlo con ella. Se supone que es su novia.

Sai guardó silencio tratando de calmar su respiración.

— ¿Sabías que mi madre también se suicidó?

El rubio giró el rostro sin expresar algo en concreto.

—Creí que había sido cáncer.

—Tenía cáncer, pero se suicidó.

Fū se sorprendió por la forma tan tranquila en la que hablaba del tema. Su voz de escuchaba firme, con los ojos fríos aquél muchacho de momento se tragaba todo sentimiento para recubrirse con una escabrosa inmutabilidad que incluso él, que ya había vivido una guerra, jamás había visto en nadie.

—Lo siento. — fue lo único que pudo decir ante alguien que aparentemente no le importaba.

—Da igual, yo no me acuerdo de ella. Mi padre cree que no sé, pero encontré el acta de defunción… Pienso que lo dejó a propósito… No sé para qué.

Fū bajó la mirada antes de salir caminando.

_¿Por qué hacer eso?_

.

—Ino-san, se te van a estropear los dientes si continúas así. — señaló Temari a la otra chica que jugaba con la cuchara metálica del ahora inexistente helado que no sacaba de la boca y solamente la paseaba haciendo ruido.

—Sai no se encontraba bien. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de meter su cuchara en el plato de Shikamaru para robarle un pedazo de flan, gesto ante el que Temari arqueó levemente una ceja.

—Deberías llamarlo.

—Ya lo hice, pero me manda a buzón directamente.

—Es raro que él te cancele. — indicó Shikamaru mientras veía su postre desaparecer entre Temari e Ino que alternaban la intrusión en una no anunciada competencia.

—Supongo que debe ser algo serio. — agregó Chōji moviendo su copa doble de vainilla lejos del alcance de las chicas que habían intensificado su competición por el robo de postres ajenos.

—Iré a verlo.

Los otros tres no dijeron nada, pues en lugar de saltar a tomar el primer taxi que pasara se limpio el rostro con la mano.

— ¿Sabían que le dijo a Sakura que hoy era el aniversario luctuoso de su hermano?

Shikamaru y Chōji estaban más acostumbrados a los cambios volubles de humor, pero la otra chica no, por lo que buscó contacto visual pese a que la de ojos azules ya había empezado a llorar.

—Se lo dijo a Sakura y no a mí.

—Tal vez te lo dijo y no le pusiste atención, como cuando te dije que faltaría para ayudar a mi papá en una conferencia en Suna e hiciste que los chicos me buscaran hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Ino interrumpió su llanto para soltarle un golpe pero enseguida se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente.

—Es que no lo entiendo ¿No soy yo su novia? ¿No se supone que confíe en mí y yo lo consuele?

Temari iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Tomó la llamada apartándose un poco de la mesa.

— ¿Has estado llorando todo el día? — preguntó Shikamaru tendiéndole una servilleta.

—Sakura me llamó en la mañana para saber si lo iba a acompañar al cementerio ¡Frentesota estúpida! Estaba tan enojada que aventé las cosas del mostrador ¡Casi mato a Cleopatra!

— ¿Quién demonios es Cleopatra?

—Entonces yo… yo…

La chica se limpió la nariz y tapó su boca con una mano.

_Entonces yo llamé a Zetsu-san… trató a Cleopatra, conversamos, me olvidé que estaba enojada, me reí de una palabra que no podía pronunciar rápido._

_Entendió los chistes de plantas…_

—Ino… si quieres puedo…

Temari era una mujer reservada, educada, y muy contrariada con las acciones que exigieran poner la vista sobre ella, sin embargo, Shikamaru no pudo evitar dar un salto con todas las energías que no usaba para otra cosa con tal de abrazarla para que no cayera por la falta de fuerza en sus piernas, y recargarla contra su pecho mientras ahogaba un grito.

El móvil de la joven cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Gaara! ¡Lo secuestraron!

El nombre de su hermano se quebró un poco sumiéndola en un silencio que se prolongó hasta que Shikamaru consiguió sacarla para liberar un poco su sofoco.

Chōji fue detrás casi enseguida seguido por Ino.

Tal vez lo de Sai podía esperar, al menos hasta saber que el hermano de Temari estaba bien.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bua! Sentí que no llegaba pero ya dimos otro paso! Bueno Zetsu ni a la pena, es más fácil que el joven se enamore del mayor :S porq empezamos con la admiración._

_u.u_

_Pero falta mucho trabajo para hacerlo sólido, y más aún, que un hombre adulto corresponda a una adolescente escandalosa y llorona. :S_

_¡Daré mi mayor esfuezo!_

*_¿Quién me dice de dónde sacó Ino los nombres? En todos los caps hay pistas, y ya les di la especie ¡En realidad es muy fácil! _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. El anfitrión de la función

**El anfitrión de la función**

Llegaron de momento, no hubo tiempo para siquiera comenzar con el plan secundario y solo se le ocurrió escapar, salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo no mirando hacia atrás, pues su vida dependía de no detenerse ni distraerse. Aquella madrugada era fría, húmeda y obscura gracias a los nubarrones grises de la tormenta que había terminado hacia una escasa media hora. Además, pese a ser Konoha una de las ciudades más bulliciosas del país, las calles completamente desiertas le hacían un blanco fácil, pues era lo único en movimiento que transitaba a aquellas horas. Tan solo era capaz de escuchar el ladrar de los perros a sus pasos y el eco de estos al impactar sobre el asfalto o el salpicar de los charcos. La garganta ya lastimada por respirar con la boca le dolía en demasía, los ojos le lloraban en parte por el viento y en parte por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para guiarse en medio de aquella obscuridad.

Presentía que en cualquier segundo sus piernas ya no responderían.

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron horas se encontró frente a unas bodegas, tres empleados estaban descargando mercancía del remolque de un tráiler y la llevaban al interior, aprovechó una distracción para entrar caminando torpemente hasta el fondo donde había una puerta entre abierta que no dudó en cruzar, no se animó a encender la luz aunque se percató que era otro almacén de dimensiones menores lleno de anaqueles junto con algunas cajas dispersas en el suelo. Encontró refugio en un rincón, solo un pequeño espacio en el que sentado alcanzaba bien.

—Estúpido, estúpido. — se decía en murmullos.

— ¿De verdad creíste que entrar a la casa del Ministro del País del Fuego iba a ser fácil?

Sus manos se movían nerviosamente.

—Sí, si lo creí, creí que podía…

Quería controlar su jadeo, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Afuera escuchó golpes, dos disparos y a los trabajadores gritar… lo habían encontrado…

— ¡Cállate estúpido!

Hubo un silencio y él tembló, por el frío, por el miedo, o tal vez por ambas. Era la primera vez que lo acorralaban de esa manera y no pudo evitar esa pizca de pánico que creía olvidada desde la preparatoria.

Viendo que la vida muy seguramente se le iría en ese momento al no recibir respuesta al llamado que había logrado hacer minutos antes, se mordió el pulgar derecho, tan fuerte y profundo que consiguió sangrar. El pánico lo consumía, muchas cosas le pasaban por la mente y cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente se estremeció con más ímpetu que antes, pegándose más contra la pared como si esta fuera a protegerlo.

El latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que parecía silenciar la voz de quien terminaría su existencia.

—Estás asustado ¿Eh?

El hombre que lo había seguido hizo un gesto, habían acorralado al intruso y este parecía sostener una conversación consigo mismo. Sin despegarle la mirada sacó su radio comunicador.

—Asuma-san, acá lo tengo, pero desconozco si está solo, de momento no hay nadie más.

—_Bien, sácalo de ahí, lo llevaremos para interrogarlo, detecto algo de movimiento afuera, Izumo y yo revisaremos, Kotetsu va a apoyarte._

—De acuerdo.

Se acercó con el arma desenfundada preparándose para que no fuera a sorprenderlo, trató de ponerlo de pie sin esperar al otro oficial que lo asistiría.

— ¡Deberías estar asustado! — gritó aquél peculiar personaje de pelo verde.

El guardia retrocedió.

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo puedo con esto!

Nuevamente levantó el comunicador para informar la novedad evidente al entrar completamente solo a la mansión del hombre más importante del país, y resultaba que el tipo estaba desquiciado. Tomó prudencial distancia cuando de pronto afuera se empezaron a escuchar más disparos que lo alarmaron de sobremanera.

— ¡Asuma-san! — gritó por la bocina no obteniendo respuesta.

— ¡Kotetsu! — volvió a gritar llamando a su refuerzo que ya había tardado demasiado en llegar.

Dudó por unos momentos sobre lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, aquellos segundos fueron fatales, el fugitivo se había lanzado contra él con tal impulso que lo derribó obligándole a soltar el arma por mera reacción no sin antes haber disparado accidentalmente. Su grito no fue escuchado por sus compañeros, los disparos siguieron del otro lado y unos momentos después todo volvió a sumirse en absoluto silencio.

El ruido de las vigas chirriando tras el ajetreo era lo único perceptible. Ya había pasado un rato largo, o al menos así había dado la impresión. Finalmente la persecución había llegado a su fin, aunque la sensación predominante distaba mucho de la paz.

—No ha sido tan malo ¿Eh?

La voz espectral de aquél hombre delgado, encorvado hacia el piso, que miraba con sus ojos amarillos el cuerpo frente a él, hizo un leve eco en la bodega.

—Esto ha sido asqueroso. — repuso tras unos momentos mientras se limpiaba la boca llena de sangre, pues había convertido sus dientes en su única arma para salvarse la vida.

—Ha sido interesante…

Volvió a escuchar pasos y voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta.

—Joder, estoy seguro de que deben ser cuatro.

—Cómo serás imbécil Hidan, no tenías porque hacer este maldito espectáculo.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Jashin-sama me lo dijo!

—Jashin-sama no hace llamadas de larga distancia a números móviles.

— ¡Blasfemo! Jashin-sama dijo que mi salvación dependía de esta aniquilación.

—Eso te lo dice siempre, no hay novedad… ¡Eh! ¡Zetsu-san! — llamó Kakuzu mientras abría la puerta encendiendo el interruptor.

El hombre que lo había llamado inclinó la cabeza acomodándose más dentro de la gruesa bufanda que lo protegía del frío que calaba esa madrugada. Si creía que Hidan había propasado el límite de lo sádico, en aquél maldito lugar se desbordaba lo grotesco en un espectáculo de carnicería humana.

—Aquí está…— fue lo único que pudo decir después de mirarle en un baño carmín y apreciar los restos de algún guardia de seguridad que muy seguramente no podría ser identificado.

— ¡La gloria para Jashin-sama!

Kakuzu miró de reojo ¿Lo decía porque Zetsu estaba vivo y eso significaba que seguiría cubriéndolo en el caso de la gata muerta? ¿O porque había tanta sangre que pensaría convertirlo al Jashinismo? De hecho tenía entendido que ya lo había intentado. Dejó salir un bufido.

—Vámonos antes de que los vecinos llamen más policías.

Hidan fue el primero en salir, enlazando las manos con un rosario que sacó de la camisa sucia, con el que empezó a recitar una oración que ninguno de los otros dos tenía muy en cuenta.

Zetsu se sentía adormilado, el frío había desaparecido llevándose consigo el temblor que lo había estado acosando hacia unos minutos, lentamente se puso de pie guiando sus pasos detrás de sus rescatistas, por llamarlos de algún modo. Todo su entorno se difuminaba, las voces se escuchaban distantes.

En la boca tenía aún la tibia sensación de la sangre bajando con lentitud por la garganta, en esos momentos era como si sus encías recordaran el estremecimiento de clavar los dientes, en sus oídos aún permanecía la resonancia del músculo desgarrándose, desprendiéndose del hueso de la garganta. La piel de sus mejillas tenía la extraña sensación del chorro de sangre saliendo de la carótida reventada, caliente, presurosa al contrario de la respiración que se volvía lenta y pesada hasta finalmente extinguirse completamente.

Pasó la manga de la camisa para limpiar un poco solo consiguiendo que la mancha se dispersara más.

El olor…

La muerte fresca, tibia, tan diferente a cómo la había conocido.

Fueron solo unos momentos en que la sangre inició la coagulación putrefacta casi instantánea.

El miedo se fue en solo unos instantes en que el cuchillo reglamentario del hombre relució antes sus ojos desorbitados y completamente desquiciados, lo sacó despacio, como si en algún momento aquél cadáver fuera a detenerle con la mano.

Trazó un sendero desde el cuello que había desgarrado hasta donde nacía el cabello arriba de la oreja.

La primera regla, si no hay un rostro no hay quien lo pueda ver, tomó con fuerza dos extremos de piel que había desprendido tirando con fuerza, en un principio le costó arrebatar el trozo para lograr quitarlo, pero una vez que accedió aflojándose la carne con los jalones, poco a poco lo fue retirando lenta y efectivamente. No era la primera vez que desollaba a alguien, pero sí cuando la muerte se había marchado hacia unos segundos invitada y atendida por él.

Sí, había resultado atrayente ser el anfitrión de la fiesta del averno en la tierra y no solo quien lavaba los platos luego de que todo hubiese terminado. La primera vez que era partícipe de todos los acontecimientos de la festividad a la que nunca se había sentido tan extasiado por participar como en esos momentos.

Le dolían los brazos, habían forcejeado un poco y aquél le había dado un par de golpes antes de que le alcanzara el cuello.

El grito de apagó entre coágulos de sangre, el infeliz perdió las fuerzas casi al momento y dejó caer los brazos a los costados y el único rastro de vida aparte de la irregulares palpitaciones en la herida, fueron los gorjeos provenientes de su boca.

Lentamente sacó la lengua relamiéndose los labios.

—Tuvo una puta suerte de que estuviéramos cerca, si nos agarra en Kumo ni pisándole a fondo a tu puñetero cacharro llegamos.

—Pudiste haber traído el tuyo.

—Joder contigo, los maricas del taller quedaron de entregármelo ayer pero los muy puñetas… la van a pagar los hijos de puta, ya van dos días de más.

—Hidan…

—Que mierda quieres.

—Mira la alfombra.

El joven así lo hizo una vez que su compañero encendió las luces internas que luego de titilar un par de vez consiguieron quedarse encendidas aunque en sí era muy pobre la luz que emitían, no así fueron suficientes para que mirara lo que el otro había indicado..

— ¡Joder! ¿Es suya?

Un espeso charco de sangre bajaba por la tela sintética del asiento, sin embargo Zetsu permanecía ido con la expresión imperturbable. La palidez usual de su rostro casi blanco se intensificaba.

— ¡La puta que te pario! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

Kakuzu levantó una ceja ante la novedad que representaba aquél gesto de preocupación.

—Joder, este cabrón no se puede morir sin quitarme a los imbéciles de Kumo.

Y la ceja regresó a su lugar.

— ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué nos aparezcamos en una sala de urgencias a llenar el formulario?

—Da vuelta a la derecha y para el auto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Para el puto auto!

Con el pedal a fondo, el viejo auto tardó un poco en reaccionar de tal manera que debió accionar también el freno de mano.

Hidan se sacó el cinturón y giró el cuerpo con impulso hasta impactarle un puñetazo en la cara, luego se saltó a la parte posterior golpeándolo dos veces más, palpó rápidamente, le sacó el reloj, la cartera, el anillo de graduación, las llaves, todo lo que pudo incluido el cinturón. Rápidamente abrió la puerta con algo de trabajo debido a que se había trabado y de dos patadas lo bajó.

— ¡De verdad que eres un bruto!

—Acelera con todo el ruido que puedas .

— ¡Lo mataste! ¡Maldito Jashinista! ¡Lo mataste!

— ¡No está muerto! ¡Joder, reacciona Kakuzu! ¡Vamos!

Al final aceleró tal como se le había dicho.

El sol recién rayaba en el horizonte, el sereno se dejaba caer humedeciendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Lentamente el movimiento regresaba a la ciudad, unas cuadras más al frente un autobús turístico se estacionaba.

Desafortunadamente en ningún momento había perdido la consciencia, de hecho pareció ser más consciente desde que el primer puñetazo de Hidan le rompió la nariz sacándolo de la marejada turbia de sensaciones que lo embriagaban.

No opuso resistencia alguna, comprendió lo que el joven quería casi al momento, fingir un robo dejándolo en la calle para que alguien más lo auxiliara. Recién caía en cuenta, el infeliz guardia le había disparado.

El asfalto frio le recibió, por inercia se llevo la mano a donde sabía, o supuso, que tenía la herida presionándola con fuerzas que lo abandonaban a cada instante. Sin embargo, algo en él le decía que no iba a morir, que todo estaría bien por más bizarro que fuera ese optimismo.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Cómo pudo cometer tantos errores?

Los recuerdos de la incursión a la mansión del Ministro del País del Fuego luego de la cena le pasaron en la mente recapitulando con detalle cada imagen, permitiéndole analizar el panorama y rearmar el plan, contemplando por supuesto los ajustes correspondientes a las nuevas medidas de seguridad que se tomarían.

Y todo porque, sí, regresaría a cumplir su contrato. El principal fallo, había sido que hasta antes de esa noche, pensaba como un hombre de limpieza, un paso muy adelante del plan de eliminación que era la razón por la que Danzō lo había contratado.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya no pensaría a tan baja escala, había probado la muerte provocada por voluntad no por encargo, creía ahora que era capaz de deshacerse de toda la seguridad sin el titubeo que fue su más fatal error.

Otro detalle era que había subestimado al objetivo, el desgraciado presentía que le pisaban los talones.

Danzō era un contador de carrera, inmiscuido en la política desde hacía muchos años y una ferviente obstinación con llegar a la cámara de representantes, donde en cada elección, resultaba abatido por otros candidatos. Recientemente, iniciando una telaraña de investigaciones y filtraciones de datos, había dado con información particularmente interesante sobre el Ministro. Su política de desarrollo había despertado ciertas inquietudes en otros países, había tocado fibras sensibles de manejos internacionales, había incomodado rancias negociaciones, pero sobre todo, descubrió que era un hombre muy fácil de influenciar y era alguien más era quien movía los hilos. Solo que a partir de ese punto, la información se había desvanecido dejando en una completa incógnita a la mente maestra tras el crecimiento desmedido del País del Fuego con evidente preferencia a Konoha.

¡Eran tantas cosas las que tenían que haber indagado antes de lanzase a la misión!

De cara a la muerte, perdiendo cada vez más sangre, sintiendo entumirse cada parte de su cuerpo y la dificultad para respirar con la nariz rota solo le quedaba un único pensamiento; lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

Y sonrió por ello.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Ino tan fuerte que su padre sintió que perdería el oído, sin embargo, simpatizó con su hija corriendo los dos al otro lado de la calle donde un cuerpo permanecía en el suelo.

Inoichi fue capaz de reconocerle en realmente poco tiempo pese a lo inflamado del rostro y la cantidad tan impresionante de sangre que había cubriéndolo todo.

— ¡Ino! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! — le gritó al tiempo en que buscaba localizar las heridas más graves y frenar la hemorragia. Su hija no protestó y aunque se había puesto pálida y torpe, consiguió hacer la llamada.

La joven rubia miraba con los ojos desorbitados la piel abierta de la frente, justo del lado de aquél inmenso lunar, se arrodillo tartamudeando algo que de momento a nadie le importó interpretar y hacia ademanes con las manos como si quisiera hacer algo y no tuviera idea de qué, que era en realidad lo más probable que le ocurría. El padre se movía rápidamente, no era médico, pero fue militante de la armada hacía varios años por lo que conocía poco más de heridas graves.

—Tranquilo Zetsu-san, la ambulancia viene en camino. — decía para calmarlo desconociendo que en realidad el otro estaba perfectamente en ese sentido.

El hombre de Kusa intentó decir algo, pero en lugar de palabras fue un coagulo de sangre lo que salió salpicando la chaqueta blanca de la chica que finalmente había encontrado algo útil que atender presionando una herida que no había podido acaparar el mayor de los Yamanaka.

— ¡Zetsu-san!

Se desmayaba. Las pupilas se iban por detrás de sus ojos dejando solo la amarilla esclerótica visible entre los párpados hinchados. La voz de Inoichi se perdió en tonos graves, pero la Ino… el timbre agudo, chirriante y penetrante permanecía nítido llamándolo…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

…_Sin comentarios…_

_Bueno, me costó un poco pero me gustó cómo quedó . resolví algunas cosas sobre Danzō, volvemos a tener show dantesco y me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza, las últimas semanas de verdad que han sido algo complicadas (pero conseguí actualizar todo lo pendiente :D… -.- ok, sigo debiendo Kunoichi y Media Luz)_

_*Redoble de tambores*_

_¡Sobre la "respuesta de la trivia"!:_

_¿De dónde sacó Ino el nombre de las plantas?_

_Las referencias: Ino ve mucha televisión, en el cap siete de hecho especifica que "Audrey Junior" es como los San Bernardo "Beethoven", y a los collie "Lassie"._

_La respuesta:_

"_Audrey Junior" es de "The Little Shop of Horrors", clásico de la comedia negra (si quieren verla recomiendo más la de 1960). Es una planta que habla y come personas XD hay un link para la peli online en mi perfil._

"_Cleopatra" es de "The Addams Family", la serie de 1964, la mascota carnívora de Morticia._

_*o.o' ¿Qué no era "Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días"?*_

_De esa película sacó la idea del helecho de amor, cierto, pero la pregunta fue de dónde sacó los nombres._

_XD_

_Ódienme si quieren, pero dejen su comentario!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. El paciente investigado

**El paciente investigado**

La canción promocional para la nueva línea de celulares con reproductor de música y opción de descarga móvil se escuchó en el hasta entonces, silencioso pasillo del hospital. Sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos Ino reaccionó para sacarlo antes de que la escala de volumen aumentara lo suficiente como para que alguna enfermera le pidiera que se retirara.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Ino-cerda! ¡¿En dónde se supone que estás? — chilló Sakura al otro lado de la bocina.

— ¡Iruka-sensei ya no va a esperar más, nos estamos yendo!

La rubia aún descolocada tartamudeo un poco antes de poder decir algo congruente ¿La estaban esperando? ¿Se iban? ¿Con Iruka? ¿A dónde?

¡La excursión!

—No hagas escándalo frentesota, no voy a ir.

— ¡Pero si tu empezaste a organizarla!

—Ah… es que estoy en el hospital, iba para allá pero encontré a un amigo herido y…

— ¿Herido? ¿A quién?

—Zetsu-san, lo asaltaron…

— ¡Y te costaba mucho avisar! ¡Ya te esperamos una hora!

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes, está bien, solo le dieron un tiro y muchos golpes, se está desangrando pero los doctores dicen que se estabilizará…

Sakura permaneció en silencio, de fondo a su conversación se escuchaba el bullicio del autobús, todos estaban eufóricos por el retraso. Por un momento no supo qué decir, solo había visto a aquél hombre una sola vez, y ciertamente, fue una completa descortesía no haber preguntado, pero de ahí a tener el nudo en la garganta por alguien que supuestamente le desagradaba, ya era algo diferente.

—Llamaré a mi mamá, para ver si Tsunade-sama puede darle una vuelta.

Esta vez fue Ino la que se quedó sin palabras, sabía que estaba alterada, pero como permanecía callada, no se había percatado de que tenía el llanto a punto de salir.

—Discúlpame con Sai-kun por favor.

—Está con Naruto, le diré. Te llamo en la noche, que esté mejor Zetsu-san…

—Gracias. Adiós…

La rubia cortó la llamada pasándose el dorso de la mano por las mejillas que se mostraban las marcas de las lágrimas que recién había dejado salir.

—Tranquila Ino-chan— dijo su padre que regresaba con dos vasos térmicos, café moka para él y vainilla francesa para ella.

—Disculpen… ¿Familiares del paciente ingresado por urgencias?

Inoichi se puso de pie negando el parentesco sanguíneo pero confirmando que lo conocía y tenía algunos datos para llenar los documentos correspondientes.

—Necesitamos a un familiar que nos firme la responsiva por la cirugía que tendrá por la tarde para sacarle la bala.

— ¡¿En la tarde? ¡Es una herida de bala, debe operar inmediatamente! — exclamó el rubio, pues en su conocimiento tenía las complicaciones de no hacer nada por un periodo largo en una herida de ese tipo.

—No es ciudadano de Konoha, tienen prioridad quienes…

—Entonces deme un pase de salida, lo levaré a una clínica privada.

—Necesitamos primero que nos llene unos documentos, el doctor llega a las nueve y él puede decidir…

—Ah, no es cierto— reclamó llevándose una mano a la frente, serían a lo mucho las siete y cuarto de la mañana.

La discusión con la enfermera se estaba prolongando, prácticamente Zetsu se encontraba varado sin poder ser atendido ni dejaban que lo vieran en otro lugar y todo porque ya estaba ingresado. La burocracia había sobrevivido la esterilización y desinfección de las instalaciones, renuente a que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad lógica, frustrando a los que estaban en pasillos, dejando agonizar a los que estaban en habitaciones.

Ino se puso de pie con el teléfono aún sujeto fuertemente entre las manos, tal vez debía llamar a Sai para disculparse personalmente por haberlo convencido de que se colara en el autobús faltando a sus propias clases, pero otro asunto la tenía inquieta. Únicamente tenían un número de celular para contactarlo, por casualidades del destino sabía en dónde vivía pero no era factible solo tomar un autobús y aventurarse a ir para buscar algún familiar. Porque tenía alguno ¿No?

Recordó el broche de cuarzo azul y el nombre de Fū grabado en él, tal vez sería alguna hija, sobrina, prima, hermana que pudiera acudir a hacer los trámites. De momento, ese broche era su única pista sobre Zetsu.

Caminó normalmente, no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo a escondidas porque otras dos enfermeras habían acudido al rescate de su compañera a manos de un rubio furioso que empezaba a vociferar las verdaderas deficiencias del hospital central. Curioseando entre ventanas miró pacientes de todo tipo con diferentes condolencias, algunos gimoteaban lastimeramente mientras que otros parecían solo dormir tranquilamente. A medida que avanzaba los cuartos se hacían o más chicos, o había más de un enfermo separando uno de otro con biombos plásticos.

Tenía entendido que las últimas secciones eran para pacientes con insuficiencia económica, Sakura lo había mencionado, pues la chica de pelo rosa era voluntaria y como tal, le correspondía tratar aquella sección que solo tenía una enfermera graduada a cargo, por lo que el trabajo se le juntaba, y si los pacientes no iban a pagar, era "insostenible" colocar más personal.

La puerta al final era con seguridad la que buscaba, se aventuró a apresurar el paso y abrirla empujando con fuerza.

Contó doce camillas de cada lado, las cortinas eran desechables al igual que las sábanas, aunque se notaba que ya tenía rato que no las cambiaban por la pelusa que se había formado en algunas partes. De lado derecho eran hombres y del izquierdo mujeres. Casi todos eran adultos, supuso que los niños se salvaban de la comuna quedando en algún lado de pediatría.

La tos seca de un anciano la sobresaltó, y la voz áspera de una mujer llamándola para que se acercara la hizo prácticamente correr hasta el final, donde afortunadamente se encontraba asignado la persona que buscaba, con vendajes que difícilmente variaban el tono de su color con el de la piel pálida del hombre.

Se acercó con algo de temor, ciertamente se veía mejor a como lo habían encontrado por la mañana, pero eso no necesariamente le hacía estar en condiciones de esperar a que el médico llegase.

Pegó más el teléfono a su pecho inclinándose para ver si estaba dormido o despierto, y así preguntarle por Fū.

— ¿Zetsu-san?

—Es verdaderamente raro que alguien que ha perdido el veinte por ciento de su sangre esté siquiera consiente, de hecho me sorprende que siga vivo.

Ino soltó un chillido girando violentamente.

—Esto es un hospital Ino-chan, por favor no hagas escándalo.

—Yo… yo… lo siento…

Una doctora de rosada cabellera y verdes ojos le miraba seriamente mientras revisaba las anotaciones que se habían hecho sobre el paciente.

—Sakura-chan me llamó hace un rato, dijo que tenias un amigo aquí y que por favor viniera a verlo. — explicó la mujer regresando la vista a la joven que se había sonrojado de vergüenza.

—Gracias…

—Mira, yo estoy en nutrición, no puedo hacer nada por él al menos hasta que se recupere y empecemos a tratarle la recuperación, pero hasta entonces, la prioridad es que esta gente acepte subirlo a quirófano…

La madre de Sakura frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

—Ino-chan, creo que se van a aquedar aquí un largo rato.

La aludida abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tiene una herida de bala, seguramente ya pasaron el reporte a la agencia de policía, no lo van a dejar salir hasta que se esclarezca, anoche hubo varios tiroteos y en uno de ellos murieron varios escoltas del Ministro del país del Fuego, algunos percances entre bandas con alguno que otro desafortunado como tu amigo.

Ino arqueo las cejas angustiándose.

—Estamos hasta el tope de heridos, los cirujanos han estado trabajando desde las tres, y es extranjero, por eso lo aplazaron, tal vez manden a alguien para hacer preguntas e investigarlo.

—Pero... si él está herido ¿Por qué lo están investigando?

—Sobrevivieron dos escoltas novatos, aseguran que su sospechoso estaba herido.

Las dos mujeres giraron la vista ras la informacion encontrándose con un hombre uniformado, el recién llegado se levantó las redondas gafas oscuras que habían bajado un poco por el puente de la nariz.

—Soy el detective Ebisu...

—No puede entrar sin autorización. — interrumpió la doctora Haruno con tono cortante.

—Soy el detective especialista a cargo de...

—Muéstreme su pase.

Evidentemente molesto con la descortesía de la mujer de rosada cabellera giró el tarjetón que colgaba de una solapa de su uniforme pero que había quedado invertido al estar mal puesto. En dicho gafete decía en letras rojas la palabra "VISITANTE", lo que significaba que tenía acceso a todo y derecho a recibir respuesta a todo, caso contrario a cuando las letras eran negras.

La doctora resopló.

—Ella es Yamanaka Ino, la señorita que hizo la llamada a urgencias.

La aludida se inclinó educadamente recibiendo un rígido gesto en respuesta.

—Bien, entonces empezaré con usted, acompáñeme por favor.

Dudando aún, pero sin poner resistencia se dejó conducir fuera de la sala común dejando atrás a la madre de Sakura con el disgusto aún en la expresión del rostro, realmente no había entendido porqué la molestia si el hombre no había hecho nada malo, pero ya era sabido que Hanako Haruno tenía resentimientos injustificados con la humanidad. Solo el cielo sabía por qué se hizo médico.

— ¿Gusta un café?— preguntó Ebisu de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella negó con la cabeza, pero como sucedió con su padre de nada sirvió, ya estaba pidiendo dos americanos en la barra de la pequeña cafetería.

.

Efectivamente La doctora Haruno no podía hacer nada por aquél paciente, salvo hacer algunas recomendaciones para que el procedimiento se agilizara, así que dando una última mirada al hombre que no le había parecido en absoluto alguien por quien una joven como Ino pudiera preocuparse tanto, se retiró haciendo sonar los zapatos rojos de tacón de cinco centímetros sobre las baldosas blancas hasta perderse de vista al regresar a su área.

Algunos momentos después, otros pasos hacían lo contrario acercándose con un andar más liviano y ágil. Al fondo de aquella habitación ese ruido particular realizó un milagro médico. No era el caminar pesado de una doctora cansada, no eran los pasos angustiados de alguna visitante... eran rápidos, ágiles, una secretaria tal vez.

Los arillos metálicos de las cortinas sonaron al cerrar completamente el espacio.

Le fue tomado el pulso, los vendajes se movieron un poco para revisar las heridas y su procedimiento básico de curación.

.

—Entonces, usted lo llamó y vino desde Kusa para atenderla.

—Sí, así es.

Ebisu tomaba notas de todo lo que la rubia decía.

— ¿No le pareció extraño que accediera a cruzar una frontera internacional solo por una planta?

La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero no supo exactamente qué decir.

—Bueno, sucede que por el momento nosotros somos los únicos distribuidores del País del Fuego, supongo que por eso nos tiene tantas atenciones. Además, solo estaba allá por un trabajo, él en realidad vive aquí.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Aquí dónde?

Ino se movió en la silla con nerviosismo, eran muchas preguntas para responder con exactitud, especialmente si ella no sabía en dónde estaban aquella noche de tormenta y había sido Shikamaru quien había dado por casualidad con la casa de Zetsu.

.

El obturador de una cámara hizo varios sonidos, enseguida el tipeo de las teclas de un teléfono celular.

—Ya lo encontré, Hidan-san tenía razón, alguien lo trajo al hospital, por suerte fue el sujeto con quien hace los negocios de las plantas.

—Investiga más sobre él, encárgate de sus coartadas.

—Una cosa más, no lo han pasado a cirugía, no sé si la bala sigue en su cuerpo o no.

—Ya tengo a Itachi-san investigando las cosas que encontraron de evidencia, va a sacar lo más que pueda pero no puedo pedirle que desaparezca todo, sería muy obvio.

—Entonces ¿Trabajo con su cliente?

—Mantente cerca, pero no hagas nada hasta que Itachi-san me dé su informe.

—Entendido.

—Yo te llamo, cuídate Konan, van a investigar todo mundo con ese descuido de Zetsu-san.

La mujer asintió y bajó la tapa del móvil sin despegar la vista de aquél hombre recostado en la camilla. La inmutable expresión de su rostro se turbó apenas por unos minutos con un gesto de desaprobación.

Zetsu jamás había sido descuidado, era extraño que acabara así. Sin duda debería hablar con Pain al respecto, no se podían permitir conductas de ese tipo, la intervención de Hidan incluso fue más arriesgada. Para mantener el control de la organización deberían de limitar las actividades extra de los miembros.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello que en realidad no se había movido del apretado moño, dio una mirada y tras asegurase de que nadie estaba cerca, salió de la habitación.

.

— ¿Hasta qué hora permaneció en el restaurante?

—Las siete, creo.

— ¿Las siete? ¿Pudo ser más o menos tiempo?

—No lo sé...

—Haga memoria señorita Yamanaka, ¿Pudieron ser las siete treinta o las siete menos cuarto?

—Yo...

Sinceramente Ino tenía una pésima memoria, y que le preguntaran tantas cosas no aliviaba para nada su situación, a cada interrogante las ganas de gritarle el nombre y dirección de Shikamaru se acrecentaban enormemente, él le daría la hora y minutos exactos, incluso la descripción de todos los presentes en el negocio, hasta sabría qué fue lo que Zetsu, al otro lado en una mesa privada, ordenó para su cena.

Pero temía que fuera a meterlo en problemas.

— ¡Aquí estas! — gritó Inoichi entrando a la cafetería y caminando apresuradamente para darle encuentro a su hija.

—Te he estado buscando ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Ebisu se adelantó poniéndose de pie.

—Buenos días, soy el detective Ebisu...

— ¿Está interrogando a mi hija? — preguntó el señor Yamanaka con evidente molestia. El agente, interrumpido por segunda vez en su presentación carraspeo.

—Es de rutina, algunos detalles sobre el paciente...

—Es menor de edad, no puede hacerlo si no está su padre con ella.

—Señor, no es un interrogatorio formal, como ve, solo estamos tomando un café...

—Entonces lo reportaré por acoso a menores.

— ¡No está comprendiendo la situación! — se defendió el otro.

Inoichi tomó a su hija por el brazo colocándola detrás de él.

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡No! ¡Señor, por favor!

—Aprovecharse de una joven asustada.

—Pero no diga esas cosas. — insistió aquél policía sonrojado y ajustando sus gafas en evidente tic nervioso.

—Creo que hemos terminado señorita Yamanaka, la veo después ¡No! Bueno, después si necesitamos que vaya, vayan a la jefatura usted y su padre claro... Disculpen.

Finalmente, tras dos tropiezos el policía se apartó de la mirada inquisidora de Inoichi que seguía interponiéndose entre él y la rubia.

— ¡Por eso mismo dejé el servicio! — se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_XD me quedé sin editor de textos, el corrector ortográfico tampoco furula jaja hice lo que pude para que no se notara, pero cualquier cosa me la pueden decir :D_

_Ok, fue precipitado mandar a Zetsu a terapia intensiva, pero creo que ya pude hacer concordar todo lo demás que tenía._

_n.n_

_Yo sé que tienen dudas, lo sé lo sé, lo presiento, así que no duden en dejar su comentario! XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. El secreto del jardinero

**El secreto del jardinero**

—Temari, por lo que más quieras piensa un poco las cosas. — decía Shikamaru mirando a la chica moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación del hotel recogiendo sus cosas, metiendo todo a la fuerza en una de las dos maletas que reventaría su cierre en cualquier momento.

—Mi hermano ha sido secuestrado, no voy a quedarme aquí como si nada.

—Kankuro te pidió que te quedaras por seguridad, Gaara puede ser el heredero legítimo, pero tú eres su representante legal, es obvio que a quien quieren es a ti, mientras la firma de Gaara no sirva para sacar dinero del banco, tú eres la que corre verdadero peligro…

La rubia lo miró con aire de frustración y furia mezcladas, pero no fue capaz de responderle algo.

—De todos modos ¿Vas a recorrer todo el país del viento para buscarlo? Kankuro no te va a dejar salir de la casa, así que puedes irte a encerrar allá, o puedes quedarte…

El movimiento frenético de la joven se había detenido escuchándolo, Shikamaru era probablemente la única apersona con ese poder sobre ella, y eso que era considerablemente menor. Le conoció hacia unos años cuando ella era aún estudiante de comercio exterior de primer año, y él cursaba el último año de secundaria. No pudo evitar pensar que era un mocoso de tantos que había en aquella fiesta organizada por su padre, cuando aún vivía, con el plan de conocer inversionistas y empresarios de Konoha. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se vio entablando una acalorada discusión con él dejándola sin palabras para continuar, aunque al final fue algo decepcionante el que se pusiera de pie, escuetamente le diera la razón y se marchara junto con sus padres que ya se despedían del anfitrión.

—… Conmigo…

Su padre la había llamado loca, pero no se había opuesto a que siguieran en contacto, y la familia de Shikamaru tampoco estaba renuente a que se frecuentaran. Incluso habían asistido a su graduación el año pasado viajando hasta Suna.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo matarán, solo se echarían la soga al cuello.

La secadora de cabello Salió volando directo a la cabeza de Shikamaru.

— ¡No se supone que digas algo así para calmar a una mujer angustiada!

Pero él la evadió por poco, seguía clamado, ya había retrasado su viaje dos días, podía hacerlo otros dos, y luego dos más, así sucesivamente hasta que las cosas se calmaran y fuera seguro que Temari regresara a Suna. Su teléfono vibró y emitió un pitido suave, señal de mensaje de texto que leyó en cuanto la otra se encerró en el baño.

—Menos mal que estamos en el piso veinte o creería que escaparía por ahí. — dijo en voz alta a nadie en especial mientras esperaba a que abriera el texto, era de Ino, y le pedía que la acompañara a la casa de Zetsu en busca de algún familiar. Con una posdata muy cortada envió saludos y ánimos a Temari.

El chico suspiró resignado, aunque al menos tenía un buen pretexto para alejar a Temari unos cuarenta kilómetros del aeropuerto.

.

A eso de las cuatro treinta de la tarde, Ino y Chōji esperaban al resto de los miembros de la expedición, y por supuesto, la camioneta que los llevaría hasta el desolado páramo que en una noche de tormenta los había dejado cerca de la casa de aquel distribuidor de plantas exóticas. Sai apareció en alguna esquina a bordo de su propio auto, no quería tener que pasar la antipatía de Shikamaru y estaba seguro de que se armaría una revuelta sobre quien iría en la cabina y quien en la parte posterior a la intemperie.

Ino le saltó encima abrazándolo con entusiasmo, ella realmente se encontraba muy apenada por el plantón que le había acomodado en la excursión del fin pasado, Sai le aseguró que no había problema alguno y que de hecho no la pasó tan mal, a diferencia de Naruto que había terminado con tremenda humillación que dudaría todo el ciclo escolar y hasta que saliera de la universidad, según palabras textuales del rubio repetidas por el otro.

Diez minutos después finalmente llegaron los dos que faltaban, Temari no se encontraba particularmente entusiasmada, pero tampoco era de las que destilaban buen humor a cada segundo. Chōji optó por ir con su amigo dejando a la rubia y su novio viajar por su parte.

—Ya te va a tocar cuidar a Audrey Junior ¿Eh? — dijo Ino acomodándose en el asiento copiloto.

—Claro, he estado estudiando y no creo tener problemas, incluso he preparado un lugar junto a la ventana.

— ¡Perfecto!

Su conversación se hiló entre nimiedades y aspectos sobre los cuidados de su "helecho de amor". Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos, el tema era de la especialidad de la chica, sin embargo, era extraño. Hablar con Sai sobre horticultura era como leer un artículo de revista o el apartado de algún libro de botánica, hecho en realidad resultaba muy probable. Restándole importancia a la dificultad de fluidez, no tenía problemas para seguir, hasta que él le hizo callar interrumpiéndola al llamarla por su nombre.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte… es importante…

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco sintiéndose terriblemente nerviosa sin razón justificable.

—Hace varios días tuve una reunión con mi padre, quería comentarle algunas cosas sobre las que tú y yo habíamos estado hablando…

Ella asintió pidiéndole sin palabras que continuara a la vez que el calor recorría sus mejillas y las manos trasudaban ligeramente. El presentimiento de que lo que Sai diría le caería como bomba no se aminoraba ni por momento, por el contrario, incluso ya habían invadido completamente su estómago.

—La primera es la escuela. Voy a dejar la facultad de Economía, y haré mi examen de admisión a Artes Plásticas…

— ¡Sai! ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Y tú que pensabas que tu padre te mataría si se lo decías!

Él rio un poco girando el volante en cuanto Shikamaru le hizo señalamiento con las intermitentes que cambiarían de carril para girar en una esquina.

—La otra es que me va a financiar un piso en el centro… ¿Recuerdas uno que vimos en renta frente al Ichiraku?

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron enormemente.

— ¿El que abajo tenía un local también en renta?

—El mismo. Realmente no quisiera tener que pedirle el dinero, pero por mi cuenta no podría solventarlo… quiero también el local para abrir mi galería…

Ya se esperaba el grito, y debió poner el cuerpo rígido para no perder el control del auto por el efusivo abrazo con el que su novia se lanzó.

— ¡Eso más increíble todavía! ¿Cuándo te cambias? — preguntó evidentemente emocionada. Él bajó la velocidad y movió la palanca hasta quedar detenidos por la luz roja del semáforo, levantó la cabeza unos momentos mirando el toldo gris del auto, la estación de radio en volumen mínimo se pudo escuchar por vez primera en todo lo que llevaban de camino.

—Tal vez el próximo mes, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes… pero…

Ella se inclinó al frente por el matiz se secreto que se había enfatizado. Sai empezó a jugar con los dedos toqueteando el volante forrado de cuero negro, a momentos lo sujetaba con fuerza y a momentos lo soltaba para limpiarse el sudor de las palmas en el pantalón.

—Abre la guantera. — le dijo finalmente al tiempo en que él volvía a poner en movimiento el vehículo.

Obedientemente Ino hizo lo que se le pidió encontrando en el interior, sobre la cartera de documentación, una caja de terciopelo negro. La sangre se su cuerpo se enfrió súbitamente y posiblemente dejó de respirar unos momentos solo escuchando en sus oídos el frenético latir de su corazón. Las manos le temblaban y dudando demasiado se animó a sacarla. Seguramente no pesaba mucho en realidad, pero en esos instantes debió dejarla en su regazo porque simplemente no era capaz de sostenerla.

— ¿Qué… qué es…?— preguntó tartamudeando y humedeciendo los labios sin recordar que el labial no estaba diseñado para soportar ese tic nervioso más de cinco veces, y ya lo había hecho al menos diez.

—Ábrelo…

Y ahí escuchó que Sai también estaba nervioso, el trago grueso de saliva que había dado le hizo eco a ella. Sin embargo, no podía, o realmente no quería hacerlo, un miedo increíble se apoderó de ella sin razones de peso, podía ser cualquier cosa pero su imaginación se divertía riendo a carcajadas con todas las cosas que le hacía suponer sobre el contenido de aquella caja de diez por seis centímetros.

Lentamente luchó contra el seguro tensor que mantenía la caja cerrada sin necesidad de herrajes. Le costó trabajo pero finalmente lo logró…

No era de oro ni de plata, carecía de piedras preciosas. Tampoco era un particular diseño exclusivo de la más alta calidad y gusto exquisito, no era una antigüedad familiar ni una curiosidad de alguna tienda de las afueras.

—Sai…

—Yo… Ino, yo quiero… no te pido mucho porque aún eres menor, pero cuando termines la preparatoria, y si tu padre no me mata antes, quisiera que tú y yo…

Shikamaru frenó de repente y Sai debió hacerlo también metiendo a fondo el pedal, sin embargo, los dos autos si habían hecho un intercambio de pinturas y seguramente uno de los faros del compacto platinado del joven dibujante había quedado hecho pedazos sobre la calle. Sai bajó rápidamente casi al tiempo en que Shikamaru lo hacía también y Chōji se incorporaba luego de haber rodado en la parte posterior de la camioneta.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Ino bajándose también.

Por respuesta solo vio a un niño cruzar la amplia calle, pálido por el susto pero triunfante al haber recuperado su balón, una vez del lado seguro sobre la acera le sacó la lengua a Shikamaru y salió corriendo.

— ¡Konohamaru! — grito Ino más ofendida que el propio chico.

— ¡Esta me la pagas! — le grito sin la seguridad de que la había escuchado.

Ya se encontraban a las afueras, por lo que habían tomado la errónea decisión de subir un poco la velocidad, con lo que no contaban, era que aquél pequeño hiperactivo se atravesaría sin mirar.

—Siento eso. — se disculpo escuetamente Shikamaru confirmando que efectivamente, el auto de Sai había perdido el faro izquierdo. El otro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia para aminorar la tensión que por momentos pareció saltar. Cada uno regresó a sus respectivos lugares.

Y sin embargo, ya con la calma que regresaba, no siguieron la conversación donde se había quedado. Ino prefirió dejarlo de lado y al parecer Sai pensaba lo mismo, no obstante, la caja ya estaba en la bolsa de mano de la rubia, lo que para el joven que conducía, solo podía significar la mejor de las respuestas. Tal vez por eso no sentía ganas de cobrar el daño a Shikamaru…

.

Temari miró de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y al final no emitió su veredicto sobre aquel lugar que parecería un lote abandonado de no ser por la cabaña blanca y el jardín bien cuidado que solo ocupaba una pequeña parte en la inmensidad de aquella sección de bosque.

Por entre los arbustos se asomaban algunas hojas de maleza, lo que indicaba que nadie se había tomado la molestia de recortarlas en un buen tiempo. El césped desigual había empezado a invadir las lozas de piedra que formaban el camino y ni una sola luz estaba encendida.

—Vive solo. — declaró Chōji como si de eso nadie se fuera a enterar por su cuenta.

Un quejido lastimero por parte de Ino les hizo girar el rostro hacia uno de los costados de la casa donde se ponían en hilera una serie de jardineras con flores a medio morir. Definitivamente nadie se había pasado por ahí en días, o bien, nadie que se interesara en cuidar del negocio. Sin esperar algún plan de acción tomó una regadera de latón, abrió una toma de agua que se encontraba cerca para llenara y procedió con aquellas caléndulas que perdían el brillo de su color naranja.

— ¿Entramos? — pregunto Temari señalando la puerta. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y revisó si estaba puesta con seguro descubriendo increíblemente que no era así. La rubia sin embargo, le aparto bruscamente y asomó la cabeza llamando con un bien definido grito que no sería fácil de ignorar.

— ¡Shika! — llamó Ino del otro lado.

—Sai y yo iremos a los invernaderos a ver cómo están las demás plantas.

No obtuvo respuesta pero dio por aceptado el informe cuando Ch ōji agito una mano entrando también a la casa.

—Por todos los cielos ¿Qué se murió aquí? — exclamó el joven Akimichi sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía.

—Es la cocina. — respondió Temari tomando un paño que se encontraba junto al fregadero para tomar un cesto con fruta en descomposición y ponerlo en una bolsa de basura junto con los restos de una cena que no se metió al congelador, y algunas cosas que ya había sacado del refrigerador.

— ¿Por qué las chicas se toman tantas molestias? — preguntó Chōji viendo a la joven de Suna solucionar el problema del mal olor y moscas, su amigo se encogió de hombros únicamente estirando la mano para recibir el cordel de la bolsa que indirectamente se le había ordenado sacar.

En el cuarto de escobas encontró un aromatizante ambiental y no dudo en sacarlo y abrir el frasco para aminorar la sensación de podredumbre que embargaba el ambiente.

—Así está mejor…— declaró satisfecha.

.

— ¿Puedes pasarme la pala de mano que está ahí?

Sai miró detrás de él tomando el objeto que la chica le pedía una vez que se colocó los gruesos guantes de jardinería. El sistema de irrigación se había quedado activado, así que todas las plantas tenían una sobredosis de líquido que ya había ahogado a algunas y llevado a otras al borde de la descomposición. Tenía planeado remover un poco la tierra, mezclar con sustrato seco y esperar a que mejoraran las sobrevivientes. Pensó que se trataba de un sistema automático que sufrió alguna avería, tenía que ser eso porque de ninguna manera, Zetsu podría ser tan descuidado como para saber que estaría en el extranjero y no dejar apagada la irrigación.

—Tal vez necesitemos abono. — dijo para sí.

— ¿Podrías ir con Shikamaru y Chōji a ver los comporteros? Él sabe cuáles están listos para usarse.

—Claro.

La dejo con su autoimpuesta tarea apartándose de los invernaderos para dirigirse a la casa.

.

— ¿No se molestará por tomarnos tantas libertades? — pregunto Chōji recibiendo el saco que Sai le había extendido mientras que él y el otro chico tomaban una pala cada uno.

—Si es como Ino, agradecido debería estar, esto es muy problemático, muchas molestias por un desconocido, pero le debemos una luego de que nos rescató de esa tormenta.

— ¿Cuál tormenta? — preguntó descolocado Sai tomando cierto interés en la conversación.

— ¿No te ha dicho Ino?

.

—Tobi la vio cerca…

—Cállate y muévete, estás encima de mí, uhm.

—Tobi pensó que la mujer del pelo erizo lo vio.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, nos van a escuchar!

—Tobi no quiere volver.

—Por hoy no lo haremos, anda que dejamos el auto del otro lado, uhm.

.

Difícilmente se habría dado cuenta sobre si Sai se molestó o no, su expresión inmutable no se había alterado en absoluto mientras caminaban el largo trecho que los separaba de la explanada donde se veían los fosos se composta al final del camino. Pero se había quedado callado.

Él comprendía la situación, si fuera su novia la que tuviera un amigo con tantas libertades también tendría motivos para roces, pero tal vez compartían la postura sobre lo problemático que era buscarle cinco pies al gato. Y eso lo agradecía, no quería tener que lidiar con un patán acaparador que no lo dejara acercarse a menos de veinte metros de la casa Yamanaka sin importar lo cómodo que se encontrara en ese lugar.

Finalmente llegaron siendo recibidos por un pesado olor rancio. Tampoco las compostas habían sido tocadas en toda la ausencia de dueño, así que imaginándose la que se armaría con Ino le señaló una a Sai y le dijo que removiera un poco antes de meter en el saco lo que usarían para el invernadero.

Bajó la vista dejando caer la cabeza cual muñeco de trapo, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención entre los movimientos que Sai hacía en aquella zona. Parpadeo rápidamente creyendo que era una mala pasada de su vista en representación de la nariz que ya deseaba salir de aquel lugar. Para cuando volvió a fijar los ojos, eso que había llamado su atención ya no se encontraba.

Chōji abrió el saco y palada a palada, Shikamaru no perdía detalle de lo que se introducía. Sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo, era una tontería. No podía haber ahí un mechón de pelo verde azul, igual y solo pudo haber sido alguna pelusa…

—No te vayas a cansar de mirar. — dijo Sai a modo de escueta broma luego de que Shikamaru terminara por hacer nada.

—Lo siento… adelántense, yo llevo solo el segundo viaje.

Sai sopeso la bolsa.

— ¿No alcanza con esto?

—No. — mintió caminando de regreso.

Miro analíticamente los hoyos rectangulares que se extendían en el terreno a la sombra de la techumbre de lámina de asbesto. Los cajones apenas sobresalían, la mayoría eran llanos agujeros cavados con un montículo encima. Al menos diez tenían un criadero de moscas y otros insectos, al no remover la materia con regularidad en lugar de degradación, había iniciado la putrefacción Se encaminó directamente hasta donde Sai había trabajado, abrió un saco y empezó a mover dejando pequeñas porciones en el interior, clavó más al fondo, cernía, movía y al parecer no había nada más.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo…— se quejó, aunque sabía que su conciencia no lo dejaría dormir si no se regresaba a hacer ese esfuerzo extra. Se agachó para cerrar la bolsa y echársela al hombro, pero se encontraba muy a la orilla y el impulso le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Abrió las piernas para alcanzar la otra orilla pero no pudo evitar irse hacia enfrente así que metió las manos dejando caer su carga.

—La próxima vez que quiera comprobar algo, recordaré lo problemático que es…

Consiguió ponerse de pie en un solo movimiento, pero los costados sobre los que se encontraban recargados sus pies se desmorono causando un deslave a escala minúscula aunque lo suficiente como para hacerle terminar dentro del hoyo.

— ¿Por qué no me fui con los chicos? — se preguntó al verse completamente sucio.

Y la respuesta vino a él justo a la altura de su pecho que antes fuera por debajo de sus pies, lentamente estiró la mano hundiendo los dedos en la tierra caliente y húmeda para terminar de extraer una pieza sólida.

Ciertamente, no era médico ni parecido, pero eso era un hueso. Una quijada concretamente, solo que sin dientes.

— ¿Qué demonios? No se usa carne ni huesos para hacer composta…— volvió a decir para sí mismo, puesto que no había absolutamente nadie más. Siguió metiendo la mano para ver si había algún otro indicio, pero al parecer era la única pieza. Miro a su alrededor, el agujero era estrecho pero él era delgado así que si se agachaba podría alcanzar el fondo. Ante esa idea no pudo evitar el preguntarse la razón por la que quería hacer eso. Al final lo hizo.

De manera incómoda tanteo el suelo suave moviendo la tierra. Topó con algo duro, se sintió asustado pero definitivamente su corazón se detuvo junto con su respiración cuando desde arriba alguien ofreció tenderle una mano.

— ¡Ch ōji! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! — se quejó sintiendo aun los vellos de los brazos erizados.

—Usualmente cuando uno quiere salir de un agujero, el método es tratar de subir, no de bajar.

—No digas tonteras y ayúdame.

Por su cuenta habría salido, eso era seguro, de profundidad apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho pero quiso aprovechar la presencia de su amigo para no complicarse tanto las cosas. Una vez afuera empezó a sacudirse a manotazos la tierra, pero ya era demasiado tarde, como estaba húmeda, la mayoría se había impregnado en la ropa.

—Creo yo Shikamaru, que ya pagaste con intereses lo que le debías al hombre.

—… Supongo…

Chōji entendió que no quería hablar del tema, así que lo apresuro para que salieran de aquél sitio que le quitaba las ganas de comerse la bolsa de papas fritas que traía, y eso ya era mucho decir. Sin embargo, la idea no se apartaba de la cabeza de Shikamaru, eso era una quijada, y lo más escabroso, era que parecía humana.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_u.u_

_Llegue a la parte que no quería, mi dilema sigue siendo el mismo, Shikamaru descubrirá el secreto? Que hará Zetsu? Que hacían Tobi y Deidara ahí? (sí, eran Tobi y Deidara)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	14. El silencio del angustiado

**El silencio del angustiado**

— ¿Ya me vas a decir?

La voz de Temari lo sacó de su ensimismamiento obligándolo a levantar la mirada que había permanecido baja tratando de escrudiñar el entramado de los anillos de madera barnizada que se trazaba en la tabla que hacía la mesa del comedor donde habían estado intentando llevar una conversación.

Shikamaru tragó grueso, hasta el momento solo era conjeturas, retazos de posibilidades sin un sentido enteramente lógico, armados por sus propias observaciones de hacia ya casi dos semanas. Poco a poco aquella pieza ósea le había robado cada pensamiento acosándolo incluso en sueños, la imagen del hombre delgado de pelo verde desmembrando un cuerpo se había colado con tal fuerza en su consciencia que ya era completamente incapaz de escuchar su nombre en labios de Ino sin estremecerse.

Ante la infructuosa búsqueda de familiares y amigos, Inoichi acordó pagar la cuenta a bien de cobrarla después, mientras que Ino se inscribió como voluntaria. Situación extraña porque su vocación distaba mucho del altruismo y entrega que exigía la medicina, que si bien había una doble intención, el voluntariado en el hospital daba créditos extra para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad.

—Yo…— buscó dar una pronta respuesta a la impaciente rubia que golpeaba rítmicamente con las uñas la base rígida de madera.

—De verdad no es nada. — terminó diciendo dando un trago al té frio que le había servido.

.

Ino trataba de retirar una pequeña, casi inexistente mancha del uniforme con ayuda de una bola de algodón humedecida con agua oxigenada.

—Cerda. — le dijo Sakura apareciendo en el pasillo al dar la vuelta en una intersección cercana.

—No tiene sentido que lo limpies ahora, vamos a dar una vuelta en pediatría.

— ¡Ah no! — se quejó dejando su torunda.

— ¡¿Esas criaturas diabólicas otra vez?

La chica de cabello rosa giró los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto negativo y a la vez, de resignación.

—Si eres voluntaria no puedes dedicarte a un solo paciente, todos aquí requieren de atención. — le sermoneo jalándola por la muñeca.

—Espera, solo déjame llamar a Sai, quedamos en poner fecha para salir por su cumpleaños…

Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente soltándola no pudiendo evitar la contracción de sus cejas a un punto de completo extrañamiento ¿El cumpleaños de Sai?

—Bueno. — fue todo lo que se ocurrió decir mientras la veía sacar su móvil y marcar.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se clavaron en su amiga y un impulso para gritarle tanto a ella como al susodicho se ahogó en su garganta. Sin embargo, prefirió decir nada, aunque Sai ya tenía en agenda varios golpes por ser así con su amiga.

— ¡Hola amor!

.

Sai recibió la llamada de su novia mientras acomodaba algunos libros en una caja que al llenarse apilaría junto con otras en un rincón de la habitación para luego bajarlas e iniciar formalmente la mudanza. No podía negar que se encontraba emocionado, con un cosquilleo en el estómago que no había sentido en años.

Fū le había ayudado con gran parte de los libros, que en general eran lo que más abarcaba del equipaje, en completo silencio simplemente se limitaba a llenar, rotular y cambiar de lugar, aunque al entrar una segunda llamada minutos después, el joven le pidió se retirara.

—Aparte de fea, escandalosa ¿Qué pasa?

—Sai, esta es la última vez que te lo pido, deja de mentirle a Ino. — sentencio muy seriamente Sakura ignorando por completo el apelativo a su persona que usualmente la sacaba de sus casillas.

—No sé de qué me hablas. — respondió el otro restándole importancia mientras acomodaba un juego de pinceles en su maleta junto con otros materiales que ocupaba con frecuencia.

— ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Tu cumpleaños no es la próxima semana!

Sai guardó silencio unos momentos ensombreciendo la mirada aunque la otra no lo pudiera percibir, si bien el tono de voz que uso a continuación le causó a la chica un escalofrío.

—Nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños en noviembre Sakura, no sé a qué viene este escándalo y bien sabes mis razones.

— ¡Yo las sé! ¡Naruto las sabe! ¡Pero ni él ni yo somos tu novia! ¡Por todos los cielos Sai! ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en Ino? ¿Sabes que mal se puso cuando no le dijiste lo de tu hermano?

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio por parte de él.

— Hablaré con ella cuando tenga que hacerlo. Mientras, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto. — cortó luego de no ocurrírsele otra cosa para apaciguar a la furiosa muchacha que tenía al otro lado de la línea, esta le respondió con bufido.

— ¡Es mi asunto porque Ino es mi amiga! Y pese a lo irritante que pueda ser, se merece más que un idiota acomplejado…

— ¿No estarás hablando de ti y Sasuke?

Sakura colgó.

.

Shikamaru esperó turno con paciencia apática, para cuando la secretaria le indicó que podía pasar, ya estaba por quedarse dormido. Pero recuperó la movilidad del cuerpo que casi entraba en letargo total así que arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta la puerta de madera que daba privacidad a la oficina de la mujer que iba a visitar, no olvidando que todo aquello que lo agobiaba se lo pudo haber ahorrado si simplemente hubiera obedecido el instinto de ignorar ese algo que llamo su atención en la casa de Zetsu. Llamó a la puerta con desgano pese a que ya le habían indicado por fuera que podía pasar.

—Pasa Shikamaru.

—Hola, Shiho.

— ¿A qué debo el milagro de que me visites? Creí te habías olvidado de mi— dijo la mujer de desaliñado cabello levantándose de su silla para recibirlo y ofrecerle asiento frente al escritorio lleno de papeles, libros y cuadernos de apuntes.

—He estado ocupado…

—Me imagino ¿Qué necesitas?

Los dos se iban sin rodeos, se conocían de muchos años como para andarle dando vueltas a un asunto concreto, de cualquier forma, aquella mujer podía casi leerle los pensamientos. Tras haber trabajado años en el departamento de inteligencia de investigaciones especiales, adivinar las intenciones de un muchacho de último año de preparatoria no era complicado, sobre todo comparado con criminales de aberrante prestigio a quien ella había seguido pasos hasta llevarlos tras las rejas.

Shiho era amiga de la familia, se había retirado del servicio especial luego de un año en palabras suyas "agotador y desgastante", ahora simplemente se hacía cargo del área psiquiátrica de la farmacéutica Nara. Para Shikamaru el trabajo seguía siendo igualmente problemático, pero a ella se le veía feliz hundida en los estudios del departamento, las pruebas de los científicos, los resultados…

Se rascó la nuca levantando la mirada al techo, escogiendo sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo sabes si alguien es peligroso? — pregunto tranquilamente no teniendo un orden concreto para pedir desesperadamente ayuda porque creía que un sujeto era un psicópata asesino que sembraba cadáveres.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sí ¿Cómo sabes que alguien es peligroso? Digamos, un nuevo novio de tu amiga, no te da confianza…

Shiho rio un poco acomodándose los lentes de profunda graduación en los cristales.

—Oh, Shikamaru, si se pudiera adivinar eso, ya me habría casado hace mucho.

El joven sonrió de medio lado.

—Solo lo he visto una vez, pero fuera del embotamiento afectivo, Sai me pareció agradable.

Shikamaru se sonrojo unos instantes.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era Ino?

Ella no respondió a eso.

—Si lo que quieres saber, es si se trata de un abusador… conversa con él, trata de meter temas que requieran empatía, puede entender lo que piensas pero no lo que sientes, pon atención a sus reacciones si por ejemplo, le cuentas que frente a la escuela atropellaron a un cachorro, o un fraude, inventa algo que haya lastimado a otras personas de cualquier forma. Los abusadores no necesariamente van por la vida contoneándose con un hacha o descuartizando personas…

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar pasar un trago amargo solo de acordarse de lo que había encontrado.

—… Uno de cada cuatro hombres abusadores son psicópatas, por lo general engañan a sus parejas, juegan, beben, el dinero dura poco y no tienen trabajos estables… aunque claro eso ya es un poco extremo y te repito, no creo que Sai entre en la clasificación, pero uno nunca sabe…

Sin embargo, Shiho dudó de sus palabras un momento, giró sobre sus talones y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al estante donde tenía más libros y sacó uno de encuadernado manual.

—Toma, es un estudio sobre la psicopatología en tiempos contemporáneos, hace años, cuando la guerra terminó, se dieron muchos casos, este estudio plantea la posibilidad de que el rasgo se herede como parte de la educación que dieron los detectados a sus hijos…

El joven Nara lo tomó levantando una ceja por lo grueso que era el volumen, enseguida la miró con cierto aire de gratitud pero no pudiendo evitar el sentirse abochornado, aquella mujer era realmente adivina, otra persona le habría dado un libro sobre violencia en el noviazgo o simplemente habría molestado con que eran simples y llanos celos. No así, casi daba en el clavo de sus miedos.

Mustió un gracias, debiendo prometerle de paso que la visitaría más seguido, y la mantendría al tanto de sus "descubrimientos".

.

— ¿Quieres comer ramen?

La pregunta de Temari lo tomó desprevenido, los rasgos generales que le había dado Shiho parecían no concordar con Zetsu. Él si tenía un trabajo estable, pulcro y ordenado, sin pareja, completamente atento y respetuoso, mantenía distancia con Ino, así que no podía al menos, ser su víctima, pero era solo una vista muy superficial que a cada momento le daba más miedo escarbar bajo ella.

—Creo que Naruto te hizo fanática a esa cosa. — respondió mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en el asiento copiloto de la camioneta.

—Tonto.

—Ah, gracias…

—Shikamaru.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Confías en mí?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

— ¡No respondas con otra pregunta!

Shikamaru sabía a dónde iba, sabía muy bien que pese a que trataba de aparentarlo, había algo inquietándolo, y Temari lo presentía, lo podía sentir con esa agudeza suya que hacía que nada se le escapara, aún cuando entre bostezos y comentarios escuetos él había tratado de hermetizar todo. Porque no estaba seguro, no era realmente una verdad irrefutable, simplemente parecía que todo salía de una película de suspenso en la que desgraciadamente se había elegido un antihéroe que al final debería revelar todo el drama por mucho que le pesara, ya fuera por la vía fácil del voluntariado, o bien, la difícil en que al final el asesino se diera cuenta de su desafortunado descubrimiento y le persiguiera a hasta la muerte para callar el secreto.

¿Y si le decía Temari y ella terminaba envuelta?

Envuelta ¿En qué? Sería la primera pregunta.

—Sabes que sí, pero también sabes que…

Hablar se le hacía tan difícil.

—Que bueno, sabes que yo…

Tal vez porque a él, ese asunto del romanticismo extremo no se le daba. Tampoco a ella siendo sinceros. Pero quería decírselo.

—Yo… tú eres la mujer más condenadamente lista que conozco, no dudaría para consultarte a ti… pero si te soy sincero… te quiero más de lo que te admiro, y… y yo no… no quisiera meterte en problemas, ya que yo soy el hombre, yo debo de cuidarte y…

Temari le dio un golpe con la cartera de mano justo en la cabeza interrumpiéndolo, aunque no lo suficiente como para perder el control de volante.

—No vamos de nuevo a eso de que yo soy tu dama en desgracia.

— ¡No lo dije así! Maldición mujer, qué problemático es decirte algo lindo.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado alcanzando su mano para enlazarla con la suya en un gesto que le daba a entender que lo entendía, pero igualmente era divertido molestarlo con ello. Si bien realmente no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema de lado, ya tenía algo en mente para sacarle todo, pero por esa tarde, le dejaría creer que no preguntaría más.

—Vamos por el ramen ¿Si?

.

— ¿Frentona?

Ino se había encaminado a pediatría sola pensando que Sakura la había dejado. Ya tenía la filipina completamente llena de pequeñas manos sucias, desde caramelo y chocolate hasta pinturas, pero para cuando cayó en cuenta de había ido sola al frente de batalla, simplemente no se pudo zafar hasta que hubo terminado de atender a los "pequeños monstruos". En ese momento salió a la búsqueda de su amiga con el fin de reclamarle el abandono, pero cuando escuchó sollozo de un pequeño cuarto de abastecimiento, supuso que tal vez gritarle no era lo más apropiado.

Golpeo el cristal de la puerta un par de veces pero no tuvo respuesta.

— ¿Sakura?

Porque era Sakura ¿No?

Tomo la manilla con suavidad empezando a moverla para abrir…

¿Y si era un fantasma? Había muchas leyendas de hospitales con fantasmas, pacientes que agonizarían la eternidad, enfermeras castigadas a trabajar eternamente por una mala atención en vida…

.

—Creo que debería ver esto…

La voz de Fū lo regresó a la realidad, la realidad de la que se había abstraído hacia unos momentos tras la poco grata conversación con Sakura. Giró el rostro inexpresivo hasta donde el asistente le señalaba, justo en un sitio cerca de la ventana, donde en una pequeña maceta color terracota yacía "un algo" café, decaído e incluso ligeramente podrido reemplazando la planta verde vivo con rojo encendido que originalmente ocupaba el lugar.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó.

—Estaba bien por la mañana. — dijo extrañado.

—A Ino no le va a causar gracia. — fue todo lo que el hombre le comentó antes de salir nuevamente de la habitación para bajar algunas cosas.

Sai parecía haber entrado nuevamente en alguna dimensión paralela dentro de su mente, como no queriendo reconocer que eso le tenía que pasar justo a él. Lentamente y con cuidado exasperante tomó la maceta entre sus manos como si temiera hacerle más daño del que ya tenía.

Pensó y recapituló cada detalle, cada consejo de libros, páginas de internet e incluso el mismo Zetsu a quien había entrevistado por teléfono cuando sacó su número de teléfono de la agenda de su padre…

Él era una persona minuciosa, que consideraba muy seriamente las instrucciones de fuentes confiables y se consideraba perfectamente capaz de seguirlas al pie de la letra, así que realmente no podía entender qué había hecho mal, en qué había fallado si tenía todo controlado: luz, humedad, alimento.

Sintió que la boca se le secaba y el estómago se le comprimía cuando recordó las palabras de Fū, tan cruelmente ciertas.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Ino?

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Ya! Ya no puedo T^T_

_El cap en realidad quedó extremadamente largo, pero luego de leerlo decidí mejor cortarle aquí, y ya, ya es definitivo, en el siguiente muere el InoXSai…_

_. mil disculpas por la demora, mi mundo ha perdido el centro de equilibrio y ya no sé ni en q día vivo, pero bueno sigo en la racha de actualización por mes y de verdad espero no prolongar más._

_Amm Higurashi Fanfiction Studios hizo un dibujito de Zetsu, basado en el "modelo" de Dionaea :P les dejo link en mi perfil para que lo vean jeje_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. El príncipe derrotado

**El príncipe derrotado**

—Me supuse que eso pasaría. — expresó Danzō dándole un trago al té que le acaban de servir mientras esperaba en el salón.

— ¿Disculpa?

La voz de Sai se escuchaba apagada, pero el comentario aparentemente salido de la nada llamó su atención, realmente esperaba el tedioso silencio de sobremesa por quince minutos que era lo que usualmente acontecía tras la cena.

—Lo de tu planta. — dijo con simpleza el hombre.

El muchacho bajó la mirada hasta ver su reflejo en el agua verdosa y caliente que despedía un vapor de enturbiaba ligeramente la imagen.

—Eres muy parecido a tu hermano, pueden hacer grandes movimientos numéricos en pocos minutos pero son completos inútiles en cosas simples de la vida.

—Yo… no lo entiendo… estoy seguro de que dominaba el tema…

—Tu hermano quería dedicarse a la música ¿Recuerdas lo bien que se le daba el piano? Al final resultó un fracaso, un talento sin alma, y al igual que tu madre se quebró y terminó como terminó.

.

Correr.

Salir corriendo sin parar, a gastar las energías que se arremolinaban en su pecho, como si el cosquilleo que le recorría las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies desapareciera a cada paso que dejaría detrás de sí, como si pudiera huir del peso que no le dejaba respirar

No le importaría saber a dónde ir, al centro de la ciudad, internarse en el bosque, daba igual, solo sería correr y no detenerse.

.

—Sé que no lo recuerdas pero tu madre era una mujer hermosa, le diagnosticaron el cáncer pocos días después de que naciste, aunque en realidad lo desarrolló durante el embarazo, no se pudo hacer mucho después.

.

Cansancio.

Hasta que las piernas no le respondiera, hasta que los calambres en los músculos forzados al máximo fueran insoportables y el dolor del cuerpo mitigara el vacio se detendría un momento con la vaga esperanza de perder la conciencia tras haberse quedado sin energías, caer de frente y tragar tierra, cerrar los ojos y esperar no volver a abrirlos.

Su mente prodigio, la que fue instruida en colegios privados, aquella intelectualidad de la que se sentía orgulloso, esa misma que profesores y compañeros alababan se encontraba nublada, tal vez en alguna parte de su raciocinio estaría la respuesta pero ¡No podía verla! ¡No podía entenderlo! ¡No podía siquiera saber porqué quería correr!

¿Por qué no quería estar ahí?

.

—… El día que tomó esos medicamentos de más, yo de verdad quería creer que había olvidado que los había tomado apenas unos momentos antes, que no haría a propósito algo así de terrible y cobarde… pero tu hermano me lo contó, que habló con ustedes, _"Comprendan mi decisión, perdónenme, la enfermedad me ha derrotado"…_

_._

Se sentía abandonado, como si el mundo pasara exactamente igual tras la muerte, como si nadie más sintiera ese agujero en su pecho robando cada buen momento, como si nadie más hubiera visco aquellas imágenes de lenguas negras colgando y colándose cada noche por la ventana, tambaleándose frente a él recreando un fantasma que no conoció pero igual lo atormentó; el de una mujer, el de una señora cuyo retrato estaba en la sala, pálida, de ojos negros sin brillo mirándolo cada que pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a la escuela o a sus lecciones privadas…

.

—Supongo que al final tu hermano no lo entendió, o esa debilidad es algo que se hereda.

.

Lo inevitable llegaría, debería detenerse y tal vez entonces se daría cuenta de que al hacerlo el dolor, el vacio, la desesperación, siguen ahí, ¿Debería emprender el camino de regreso?

¿En dónde estaría? ¿Quién estaría ahí?

El rostro de Ino se dibujó al frente, radiante como un sol con el dorado de su pelo ondeando con el viento que él le cortaba el rostro y le hacía doler los pulmones, la luz que emitía era demasiada a sus ojos acostumbrados a la obscuridad de su carrera.

Y le tendía la mano.

.

—Por eso me preocupo por ti Sai, temo que no tengas la fortaleza suficiente para resistir los embates de la vida que son muy poderosos hijo, yo lo sé. Cada vez me empeñé en enseñarte todo lo que podía para que no acabaras como ellos, para que fueras diferente y demostraras que no eres el cobarde que fueron ellos, que tú puedes cuidar de alguien, que puedes ser un apoyo, alguien digno de ser líder y compañero… pero veo que no ha resultado.

.

Y él extiende la mano, él quiere alcanzarla, quiere tocarla, quiere abrazarla y besarla… pero se queda en intento al notar que de sus ojos azules lo que salen son lágrimas.

.

—Eres demasiado débil…

.

Ino llora de auténtico dolor y comprende que no puede tocarla, que se ha vuelto inmaterial que es solo un espectro etéreo que ella en realidad no ve… Gira el rostro y se encuentra a si mismo sobre el suelo en un baño de sangre ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Quién es el verdugo?

.

—Eres frágil y susceptible, no has podido cuidar una planta ¿Cómo puedo esperar que te hagas cargo algo más grande? ¿De de alguien más? ¿De alguien que es dulce e inocente?

.

No, no puede ser, no podía ser porque simplemente ¡No!

La luz de Ino se apaga, no sabe qué hacer para evitarlo. El brillo de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos, toda ella se apaga, y se vuelve castaña, se vuelve más delgada, se vuelve otra a quien su hermano dejó una tarde de verano sumergida en su propio llanto y su propia pena.

.

—No… yo no… yo no soy así…

—No te preocupes Sai, no es tu culpa, equivoque mi decisión en la madre de mis hijos.

—No…

—Descuida, sé que aún conservas el número del Doctor Morino, un hombre talentoso sin duda, y acudirás con él antes de hacer cualquier estupidez ¿Verdad?

—Yo… yo tiene mucho que no hablo con él.

—Lo sé, lo encontré por casualidad el otro día, precisamente me preguntó por ti.

.

Quedose solo en aquél páramo desconocido, con el llanto devastado al fondo, al otro lado de la oscuridad a la que no podía llegar, mirándose como verdugo de su propia vida.

.

—Ino lo va a entender… me contó que también tuvo un accidente con otra de las plantas…

—Ah, esa muchacha ¡Cuánta fe tiene en tu trabajo como pintor! Hablando de eso ¿Ya le pusiste nombres a tus cuadros? No puedes pretender exponerlos o venderlos si no tienen nombre.

—Yo… bueno es que yo…

.

El momento de euforia se apagó.

Se miró a sí mismo con indiferencia.

.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió responder, era como si frente a aquel hombre todo lo que quería decir se purgara de su mente, como si le faltara el valor para contradecirlo, para oponerse a esa crudeza con la que hablaba sus verdades.

—Tonto. — volvió a decirle poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

—Tonto obstinado. No creas que no sé lo que le propusiste a esa niña, cuida tus actos Sai, ella tiene todo una vida por delante a diferencia de ti.

— ¡Yo no voy a hacer lo mismo! ¡Yo no la voy a dejar!

Danzō se encogió de hombros caminando con su paso rengo y lento.

—Cuando tu madre se caso conmigo lo mismo prometió, y cuando tu hermano organizo su cena de compromiso igual. El destino ya existe Sai, negarte a él no te hará ningún bien ni tampoco a esa muchacha.

— ¡Yo no soy como mi hermano! ¡No lo soy! ¡Yo la amo!

.

Acababa de cumplir siete años cuando hizo su último dibujo con colores.

.

Sillas, cuadros, velas, y demás decoraciones fueron cayendo a su paso.

.

Luego de ese día todo se volcó a la tinta negra.

.

"_Eres la flor que nace en un jardín, que eres el símbolo de mi amor, que nunca tendrá fin…"_

Arrancó una a una las hojas del cancionero, destrozo las cartas de amor de una pareja que no pudo ser, deshojo la rosa que por años se había mantenido en la obscuridad de una caja.

—No soy como él, no soy como él.

Algo en su pecho de despedazaba en una fiera batalla que ganaba la confusión.

—No soy así, yo no soy así… yo, yo… fue un accidente, fue un accidente, no la dejé morir, fue un accidente.

Arrancó de las paredes los trazos lineales que no había guardado en sus maletas, escaleras, árboles, personas que solo había visto una vez en su vida. Algún poster de una banda…

—Soy diferente, soy diferente.

Las rodillas le flaquearon.

.

Un violín sirvió de instrumento para destruir todo el estudio, para sacar las cuerdas del piano, para botar las teclas marmoleas junto con astillas de arce.

.

—No… yo no…

Como poseso buscó poner todo en su lugar nuevamente, de donde lo había arrancado. Abrió las cortinas que habían permanecido cerradas dejando entrar la luz de la inmensa luna de esa noche.

Lentamente volvió la vista a su pieza…

Los muebles oscuros de madera gruesa estaban casi vacios, solo quedaba como muestra de ocupación las decoraciones casi destrozadas con las que se había ensañado unos momentos antes y la cama desordenada, llena de basura donde había destruido el último recuerdo de su hermano.

Por breves instantes la calma regresó a él, o más bien la indiferencia, el vacio, la sensación inmune que lo había protegido por tanto tiempo del acoso de un cadáver colgante, la misma que hacía que las palabras de su padre no se calaran tanto en su alma si es que tenía. La máscara, la armadura.

El sitio seguro donde no podía llegar la repulsión de Inoichi, la frialdad de sus compañeros de clase…

—Todo está bien…— se dijo queriendo convencerse de eso.

Parpadeo con exasperante lentitud, se humedeció los labios y respiro profundo. No pasaba nada, no podía pasar nada, a la mañana siguiente se iría y jamás tendría que volver a escuchar nada respecto a lo poco que era, a lo poco que valía…

.

Abrió los ojos despacio.

— ¿Mejor?

La voz de Fū lo desubico un poco.

— ¿En dónde estoy?

—En su cama, se desmayó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba muy alterado, destrozó un par de cosas pero al final se desmayó.

Sai estaba confundido, casi completamente seguro de que no había hecho la gran cosa y no ubicaba el momento en que todo perdió lucidez.

—Sugerí que llamara al Doctor Morino.

— ¡No! — gritó aterrado incorporándose bruscamente.

—Lo mismo dijo su padre, vendrá otro Doctor, espero sea de ayuda.

—No, no, no por favor…

Fū se hecho para tras evadiendo al muchacho que casi le saltaba encima.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito salir, solo necesito irme, solo no debo seguir aquí…

Llamaron a la puerta aunque sin esperar aviso entró un hombre alto y delgado, completamente vestido de negro y un maletín en manos. El rubio Yamanaka se puso de pie para dejar que el otro se acercara aunque casi enseguida debió lanzarse contra el muchacho que pretendía saltar de la cama.

.

—Está hecho Danzō-sama.

—Gracias Fū ¿Ya habló con tu sobrina?

—Sí señor…

—No te sientas culpable, hiciste lo mejor para ella, después de todo ¿No me pediste que la apartara de nuestros asuntos?

—Sí señor.

—Que no haya duda en tu mente, esa jovencita se repondrá, es joven y necesitamos a Sai con nosotros para llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

—Sí señor, lo entiendo.

—Retírate, y encárgate de desaparecer a _la dama blanca_ que invitamos a cenar con Sai.

—Como ordene.

El anciano desfigurado se encaminó a la puerta para subir a la habitación de su hijo. Las escaleras lo mataban, pero era algo que realmente quería ver con el ojo que le quedaba.

No llamó, estaba abierto.

El que vendría siendo el médico se puso en pie para recibirlo denotando un alto grado de respeto indicándole que estaría bien, que le había suministrado un tranquilizante y no tardaría en quedarse dormido. El viejo asintió indicándole que le dejara a solas.

—Lamento esto. — se disculpó falsamente pero a un nivel fingido bastante convincente.

—Creo que te hice tocar el límite…

—No… en realidad está bien. — respondió Sai con un suspiro insípido.

—Tenía razón señor, soy demasiado débil.

—No te culpes, es tu naturaleza, y con eso nadie puede lidiar.

—Ni merece intentarlo señor.

Muy para sus adentros aquél anciano economista sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó neciamente sabiendo de antemano a qué venía el comentario.

—Tenía razón, Ino no merece esto, no merece tener que lidiar con mi debilidad… no quiero hacer lo mismo que mi hermano, no quiero darle una esperanza de algo que no podrá ser… yo… yo he terminado con ella, yo no quiero que pase por todo lo que…

Su padre lo silencio.

—No digas más, si amas algo no puedes amarrarlo a ti…

—… Gracias… por hacérmelo notar a tiempo…

—No hay porqué, eres mi hijo, quiero lo mejor para ti.

Pasó su arrugada mano por el cabello liso y negro ligeramente húmedo por el sudor.

Viéndole dormido finalmente puso externar su sonrisa, la misma que tenía por la mañana cuando armó un sencillo plan que le ahorraría los conflictos con esa insoportable mujer que se había atrevido a separar a Sai de su destino en el juego por Konoha, que se había tomado el derecho de hacerle creer que de verdad podía dedicarse a algo tan estúpido como el amor al arte, tan banal como una vida doméstica.

Estúpida muchacha enamorada.

Sai era más que eso, Sai era en realidad más fuerte aunque no lo supiera, Sai había sobrevivido al desencanto que su hermano no pudo, había forjado una personalidad perfecta y ella casi lo arruina, aunque ahora volvería a ser inmutable y necesario.

Volvería a ser suyo.

Como buen hijo.

Como buen peón.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_-.- fui demasiado lejos con Sai?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. El agente infiltrado

**El agente infiltrado**

Ino cerró con cuidado las pastas duras del libro rosa que había estado leyendo. Desde la cama, aun par de pasos del escritorio y la silla donde la rubia había permanecido en silencio, Sakura se había abstenido cualquier comentario, las dos habían estado llorando, cada una por sus motivos y la habitación de la joven florista se había convertido en el refugio para lamer sus heridas.

Sakura giró sobre su costado en la cama limpiándose las lágrimas que aún salían haciendo ruido con la nariz constipada. Su amiga pareció salir del letargo en que se había sumido y giró la cabeza para verla.

—Frentona…

La otra no respondió, no tenía ganas para hacerlo.

—Damos pena.

.

— ¡Es mi asunto porque Ino es mi amiga! Y pese a lo irritante que pueda ser, se merece más que un idiota acomplejado…

— ¿No estarás hablando de ti y Sasuke?

Sakura terminó la llamada encolerizada completamente apretando con tal fuerza el aparato que tal vez lo rompería, no obstante, como ocurría cada que entraba a conversación el tema; pensaba con cierta lástima en sí misma y lo poco o nada que había logrado con Sasuke.

Bajó la mirada tratando de animarse, pero era tan difícil…

El Sasuke Uchiha que conoció en la escuela elemental distaba tanto de aquél que se presentaba solo de vez en cuando a clases…

Odiaba a Sai, el muy infeliz siempre soltaba su lengua de mal manera, siempre conseguía hacerla sentirse desarmada y débil, tan patética como seguramente la veía el resto de las personas, de sus amigos que solo le dirigían miradas lastimeras cada que el chico de ojos negros le daba un desplante. Con todo y eso le amaba tanto, mantenía la esperanza de que algún día, él viera que todos los esfuerzos por impresionar a su familia no eran necesarios porque era perfecto tal cual…

Para cuando se dio cuenta lloraba desesperadamente.

Sasuke no era un idiota acomplejado, Sasuke era un muchacho que nadie había sabido comprender y a nadie le interesaba ver más allá de su eterna simulación de apatía.

— ¿Frentona?

La voz de Ino se escuchó en el pasillo pero no así en los oídos de Sakura.

— ¿Sakura?

La puerta se abrió y temerosa de haber sido descubierta en tal situación se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo.

— ¡Sakura!

La rubia se lanzó sobre ella levantándola con bruscas maneras pero sincera preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Te hicieron algo? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Su amiga parecía no reaccionar de momento e Ino antes de agitarla frenéticamente optó por abrazarla y dejarla sacar todo en aquél reducido almacén de intendencia. Ya cuando consiguió respirar con relativa normalidad fueron a la cafetería, no había nada que un pastel de fresa, aunque fuera congelado, no pudiera resolver según Ino que luego de un rato llegó a la conclusión de que Sakura se había puesto histérica por poca cosa como le sucedía de vez en cuando.

—Anda, algo de azúcar para subir el ánimo. — dijo dándole una palmada.

Sakura no quería decirle que llamó a Sai porque implicaba explicarle un par de cosas de las que no tenía derecho a hablar. Así que se limitó a un clásico y trillado "No fue nada" que no tenía sentido con su mejor amiga, pues usaría todo su poder en sacarle algo.

Los ojos verdes de la joven de cabellos rosas se clavaron en el pastel y solo por unos instantes sus pensamientos se desviaron de Sasuke, a Sai…

¿Hace cuánto lo había conocido? ¿Tres años? Tal vez solo dos, fue poco después de que se enlistara como voluntaria en el hospital pese a los reniegos de su madre. Por aquél entonces por ser la novata, debía seguir tras los pasos de Shizune, jefa de piso y quien la tomo bajo su tutela para enseñarle todo lo que debía saber para realizar un buen trabajo.

Pediatría y Geriatría, jugar con los niños y leerles cuentos, ayudar a los ancianos a realizar sus caminatas rutinarias para que no se entumieran los músculos que aún les funcionaban y asegurarse de que se tomaran los medicamentos a la hora que les tocaba, no antes, no después, ni más ni menos de los que venían en los botecillos dosificadores que preparaban las enfermeras con expediente en mano.

Su uniforme solo tenía una franja honestamente ganada cuando en un pasillo distinguió a un muchacho de pálida piel deambulando como perdido.

—Disculpa, no puedes permanecer aquí ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — le había dicho, aquél sujeto solo le sonrió, y le dijo algo como: "No te importa, fea", acto seguido debió llevarlo ella misma a urgencias.

Sin embargo, pese al insulto, Shizune la obligó a disculparse llevándola personalmente hasta la camilla donde el muchacho seguía sonriente aunque con una férula en la nariz.

—Buscaba al Dr. Morino. — le dijo ignorando sus forzadas disculpas.

—Me parece que reasignaron su oficina. — agregó con tranquilidad exasperante.

Sakura volvió a sentir ganas de golpearlo ¿Había doblado su orgullo para disculparse y ese idiota la ignoraba?

.

—Bienvenido ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Justo acabo de cortar algunas magnolias bellísimas, o tengo girasoles si prefiere algo menos formal…

El joven que acababa de entrar a la tienda carraspeo luego de su enorme compañero lo codeara con burla para enseguida apartarse tras escuchar a unos niños jugando con un balón peligrosamente cerca del auto.

—No vengo a comprar flores. — respondió escuetamente logrando que Inoichi se desfasara de su amable expresión de vendedor tornándose más serio.

.

—Sakura-chan. — decía Shizune con su acento calmo y suave.

—Sé más amable con Sai-kun, es un paciente regular, además, el hospital recibe generosas donaciones de su padre. Si no fuera por eso, no podríamos darnos abasto en el servicio.

— ¡Pero si él empezó a insultarme!

—Es un buen muchacho.

— ¡Es odioso! ¡Ojalá le receten cianuro para sus alergias de niño rico!

—Sakura…— la mirada de Shizune no se endureció, aunque había perdido la dulzura y pasibilidad convirtiéndose en algo más parecido a la compasión.

—El Dr. Morino que él viene a ver no es Idate-kun, es Ibiki-san, de psiquiatría.

.

—Ya veo, mandaron a alguien más competente que ese imbécil de lentes…— respondió Inoichi sin despejar la vista del muchacho que se había presentado como agente investigador del cuerpo de policía de Konoha, de investigaciones especiales, concretamente, lo que había alarmado de sobremanera al dueño de la tienda.

—Ino-chan no se ha sentido muy bien, no sé si pueda ayudarle en algo.

—Deje que sea yo quien lo decida ¿Puede llamarla? — preguntó con calma y cortesía.

El rubio lo dudo un poco pero se acercó a la puerta que separaba la tienda de su casa gritando el nombre de la muchacha y que necesitaba que bajara.

Ino le escuchó, se miró en el espejo del tocador esperando que sus ojos no estuvieran muy hinchados, pero no era así y poco se podía hacer al respecto, fingiendo calma en la voz y ante el segundo grito, ella respondió que bajaba enseguida pidiéndole a Sakura que la esperara, aunque no era como si la otra fuera a ponerse en pie de un brinco corriendo tras de ella.

Sakura la miró marcharse.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no estaba acostada como ella llorando? Después de todo, era Ino a quien habían terminado sin motivo y no a ella que de hecho nunca había empezado nada.

El sentimiento de culpa la embriagó de nuevo, no debió haber llamado a Sai, si no le dijo lo de su hermano era por esconder ese pasado tan deprimente de consultas semanales y medicación, si no celebraba su cumpleaños en noviembre era porque tanto como su madre como su hermano escogieron ese mes para dejar de vivir, si no la había llevado a su casa a presentarle a su padre era porque tenía miedo de lo que Danzō fuera capaz de decir.

Sai tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, pero esos miedos no los compartiría nunca con Ino que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era el hombre perfecto ¿Cómo podía ser perfecto alguien tan patético?

Enterró el rostro en la almohada ¿Cómo hacía Ino para dejar todo de lado? ¿Cómo había hecho para dejar de lado a Sasuke? ¿Cómo la había perdonado luego de ser tan ingrata y terminar su amistad por un niño que nuca correspondió ni a una ni a otra?

.

—Buenas tardes. — saludó el agente en cuanto la chica apareció por el vano de la puerta. Ella respondió quedamente, aunque el nulo humor que tenía sirvió para que no le impactara en absoluto el detalle de saber que sería formalmente interrogada.

Colocaron el anuncio de cerrado en la puerta, dejaron una nota para Sakura, y los dos Yamanaka partieron rumbo a la estación.

.

—Viernes primero de abril, año en curso, número de caso seis, nueve, ocho, dos, uno, cinco, cuatro. Precede el interrogatorio oficial de investigaciones especiales Uchiha Itachi con número de registro cero, uno, dos, uno, uno, cero. — inicio el joven policía recitando ante una grabadora de audio que captaría los detalles que el video no podría, para luego colocarla sobre la mesa moviendo el mando para aumentar la capacidad de recepción para cuando los otros dos empezaran a hablar.

—Atiende el llamado la señorita Yamanaka Ino de diecisiete años cumplidos, estudiante del colegio de bachilleres de Konoha, y en su representación legal, Inoichi Yamanaka, ex teniente segundo del Ejército Nacional y padre de la mencionada, ambos presentes por su voluntad y libres de sugestión que altere el testimonio que brindarán para el registro…

.

—A veces pienso que el interrogatorio es el único medio por el que se leescucha hablar. — comentó un alto y delgado hombre mirando a través del cristal de la sala que los separaba del otro grupo. Sin embargo, la mujer para la que había hecho el comentario no le devolvió ni la mirada.

— ¡Vamos! Konan-san, es demasiado deprimente que sea mi compañero como para que tú tampoco quieras hablar de algo.

—Ya van a empezar. — susurró la mujer restándole importancia al reclamo.

.

_Erase una vez, una princesa que vivía en un hermoso palacio lleno de vida y color, con fuentes, jardines y animales que hacían las delicias de todos. Era ahí en los jardines ella jugaba con las flores, haciendo ramilletes y coronas._

.

—… No señor, no encontramos a nadie, de hecho había comida en mal estado, tal vez de su última cena, y el invernadero tenía una fuga, casi todo estaba podrido…

— ¿Encontraron alguna agenda donde localizar a algún otro conocido?

—Tampoco, el directorio automático del teléfono estaba vacío, y el _redial _marcó a la florería de nosotros. No había cuaderno, solo el directorio público que tenía separadores en servicios de comida rápida.

—Por la ubicación me imagino que no localizaron vecinos…

—No señor…

—Y el usar plural me hace asumir que no fue sola.

—No señor.

— ¿Quién la acompañó?

—Yo… bueno, unos amigos…

—Tienen nombre. — aquello último Itachi lo había dicho más como una afirmación que no admitiría evasiva ni negación que como una pregunta. La chica se sentía cohibida, en ningún momento había dejado de mirarla y sus preguntas eran muy puntuales, definitivamente menos redundantes que las del otro sujeto ¿Ebisu? Y eran cosas que podía recordar sin problema, sin horas ni detalles.

.

_Nada faltaba en la vida de la princesa, el rey que era su padre era un hombre justo, que la quería como su más preciado tesoro y le daba todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba._

.

Konan sacó su número móvil para repetir las palabras de la rubia y desplegar a sus compañeros:

—Shikamaru Nara… Akimichi Chōji… Shimura Sai… Sabaku no Temari…

Con el último nombre la mujer de azules cabellos pareció dudar un poco.

—Esa mujer es quien Sasori-san buscaba. — agregó.

—Lo sé, Konan, espera mi llamada, Itachi-san ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Entendido.

.

_Un día conoció a un príncipe de un reino lejano, y se enamoró de él, y él de ella._

.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señorita Yamanaka, teniente. Terminé el reporte. — dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie.

—Van a… ¿Van a interrogarlos? ¿A ellos? — el policía entrecerró los ojos acentuando las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo pensó un momento aunque se limitó a responder escuetamente que era una probabilidad. No agradeció nuevamente, Inoichi se percató que en realidad nunca repetía dos veces las cosas, si Ino no respondía, simplemente saltaba la pregunta.

.

_Y se casarían, y vivierían felices para siempre…_

.

—Estuviste muy bien, pensé que no querrías hablar. — dijo Inoichi encendiendo la radio para sintonizar una estación que se especializaba en temas que fueron éxito de su tiempo, hacía ya varios ayeres.

—No creo que a los muchachos les cueste responder algunas preguntas. No tardamos mucho, tal vez alcancemos a Sakura-chan para la cena, pobre muchacha, debe ser difícil tener una madre como Hanako-san, y un novio así…— el hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro recordando dos o tres ocasiones en que había visto al muchacho.

—Tiene muchos problemas. Es bueno que le des tu apoyo, uno siempre necesita estar para los amigos. — aseguró buscando amenizar el ambiente.

.

_Pero antes de la boda el príncipe decidió dejarla._

.

—Papá…— llamó Ino débilmente soltando alguna lágrima. Por respuesta su padre despegó la vista del camino bajando la velocidad del auto en que habían ido a la jefatura. Le miró con cierta preocupación, aunque más que eso, era un remordimiento desde que Fū le había llamado la noche anterior.

Los ojos azules de su hija se llenaron de lágrimas y sin esperar a que aparcara se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y llorar todo lo que con Sakura solo fueron sollozos.

Inoichi correspondió acariciando su cabello.

—Sai terminó conmigo…— gritó ahogadamente en el pecho del hombre.

.

_Y regresar a su reino, donde nadie más supo de él…_

.

—Gracias, Itachi-san. — dijo Konan en cuanto el agente la hubo alcanzado en el recibidor de la jefatura donde estaba también su alto compañero. El aludido inclinó la cabeza en silencio y permaneció en su posición esperando alguna indicación.

—Hay cosas que debemos arreglar antes de seguir, aunque por lo visto esos muchachos no encontraron nada incriminatorio, lo que sugiere que Deidara-san y Tobi-san hicieron bien su trabajo. Por favor, manténganse al margen hasta nuevas indicaciones. — solicitó la mujer haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida y dejando el sitio casi enseguida.

Kisame la miró hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión.

—Comadreja. — llamó redirigiendo sus pequeños ojos a una desentendida secretaria que atendía dos llamadas al mismo tiempo.

—Shisui dijo que quería verte, que fueras a su cubículo en cuanto te desocuparas.

— ¿Algún motivo?

El otro se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera tenía razón de ser la pregunta, en su opinión todos los Uchiha eran iguales: apáticos, escuetos en sus diálogos, incomprensibles en sus acciones.

—Firma tu salida, tal vez tarde si es lo que creo. — dijo el moreno metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón dirigiéndose a donde se le había solicitado.

Por los pasillos casi no quedaba gente. Una vez dadas las seis, el sesenta por ciento de los elementos se retiraban dejando solo a los desafortunados que les tocaba guardia nocturna y los que tenían trabajo pendiente, como pasaba como su primo; Shisui Uchiha, que podía ser el más confiable y efectivo agente de campo, pero el papeleo lo confinaba a horas extras los fines de mes que era cuando se entregaban los archivos.

Golpeo la pared del cubículo a falta de puerta para poder llamar su atención, el joven giró la vista sacándose los audífonos.

— ¿Querías verme?

—Sí, de hecho sí. Pensé que Kisame-san no te pasaría el recado.

Pero no le había llamado "Comadreja", y entonces Itachi confirmó sus sospechas.

—Supe que pediste relevar a Ebisu-san en la ivestigacion de un tiroteo a un extranjero.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

—Shisui, sé que te has estado metiendo en mis archivos. — habló Itachi de momento, su primo se llevó las manos a la nuca y se estiró hacia atrás para descansar su espalda de la incómoda silla giratoria que daba servicio a su escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Y sé que mi padre te lo pidió.

Shisui se puso de pie, el silencio de la estancia solo era levemente distorsionado por el poco legible ruido proveniente de los audífonos que tenían un volumen más alto de lo recomendable.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó finalmente sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tenías que traicionarnos así? A tu familia, a tu país, a tu profesión…

—No te pongas dramático, realmente no has descubierto nada entonces.

—Solo quería decírtelo. Mañana enviaré mi reporte, junto con las observaciones del caso del extranjero, sé que alteraste las pruebas de ADN…

Itachi abrió los ojos no pudiendo evitar su sorpresa.

— ¿Ese hombre es compañero tuyo? ¿O acaso está enredado en el asalto contra el ministro?

—Eso no figura.

—… No llegué aquí por ser sobrino de Fugaku… Ese hombre tiene hepatitis, cierto, cuidaste ese detalle, pero cambiaste las muestras por un cepa de tipo B, y según mi visita al hospital, él tiene tipo C, una que es algo difícil de clasificar, tal vez ni él mismo sabía. Y también cambiaste las que se recogieron en la escena de la bodega, pero para esas usaste un donante VIH, incriminarían a un adicto ¿No? ¿Por qué cambiar ambas si no estaban relacionadas?

Nuevamente permanecieron en silencio, el inexpresivo rostro de Itachi no había podido regresar a su habitual estado, tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y pensó un poco las soluciones que le quedaban.

—Por favor… solo dime ¿Por qué?

Tal vez las cosas habrían seguido su rumbo sencillo, pero que Zetsu, el miembro más cuidadoso de la organización Akatsuki hubiera cometido un error, implicaba que podría haber una intervención del destino…

¿Él mismo creía en eso?

No en realidad, cada quien era responsable de sus acciones y la forma en la que estas repercutirían en los demás… así como ahora.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Oh! Itachi-kun! Cómo me cuesta trabajar contigo!_

_Ejem como notaran vamos juntando piezas, como por ejemplo, ya es obvio lo que Dei y Tobi hacían en uno de los caps pasados_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	17. El error del cirujano

**El error del cirujano**

—Pueden retirarse.

La voz cansada pero autoritaria de Tsunade, directora del hospital, se hizo escuchar por vez primera en la habitación luego de haber atendido el breve reporte oral de todos los cirujanos que habían estado trabajando horas extra en dos semanas de maratónicas jornadas luego de una inhóspita oleada de violencia recorriendo las calles de la ciudad.

Heridos de bala, golpeados, atropellados, acuchillados…

—Tsunade-sama. —habló Shizune una vez que les dejaron solas el resto de los médicos.

—Sé que ha sido una semana agotadora, pero un oficial de policía quiere hablar con usted.

La rubia bufó echándose el cabello hacia atrás aunque los flequillos que enmarcaban su rostro regresaron a su sitio casi enseguida.

— ¿Es ese oficial Uchiha que pregunta por todo pero no anota nada?

La morena negó.

—Es Uchiha, pero no él.

—Hazlo pasar. — respondió de mala gana aprovechando que la otra le daba la espalda para sacar de un cajón una pequeña botella blanca a la que le dio un sorbo que pasó a un trago desesperado al verse sola.

La puerta volvió a abrirse entrando por ella un muchacho alto, delgado y con apariencia de que no había dormido en varios días. Este le saludo escuetamente pero sin alcanzar un grado de grosería que Tsunade pudiera usar como excusa para mandarlo de regreso a la pocilga que era la jefatura de policía.

—No es esta una hora propia para interrogatorios. — dijo la mujer mirando directamente el reloj de pared que marcaba las once y media de la noche.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y debo hablar con usted de un asunto oficial. — se excusó el otro.

—Es importante que sepa algo. — continúo sin esperar asentimiento.

—La bala que nos proporcionaron, la que fue extraída del paciente de Kusa… es probable que él esté implicado directamente en el asesinato de los escoltas del Ministro del País del Fuego.

Tsunade abrió un poco los ojos adormilados.

—No me dio esa impresión… más parecía un asalto.

— ¿Cómo está él?

—Mal, tardó mucho para pasar a quirófano, tiene una infección. La bala perforó el hígado, estaba con antibióticos pero su cuerpo no los recibió muy bien debido a su cuadro hepático y la cirrosis que ya había desarrollado.

—Ya veo…

—Supongo que está aquí porque requiere al hombre con vida ¿No es así?

Itachi asintió.

—El hospital no tiene fondos suficientes para costear una cirugía así, además hay ciertos protocolos, jerarquía en atención…— enumeró con cierta aversión a los detalles que por más que insistía, la junta médica de Konoha se rehusaba a cambiar.

—Esta persona ha tratado de efectuar un golpe de Estado ¿No es una situación delicada? ¿No es acaso que terminamos con roses una guerra? En mi opinión es un riesgo dejar el asunto sin aclarar, que muera no es una opción, debe proporcionarnos información sobre su empleador y determinar si no hay intervención extranjera.

Tsunade se frotó las sienes soltando un suspiro, cansada y resignada marcó el número de Shizune pidiéndole preparara quirófano y que reuniera un equipo para cirugía de hígado. Enseguida se puso de pie, haciendo sonar sus altos tacones se dirigió a la puerta indicando de malas maneras al oficial que tenía que retirarse. Este inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y obedeció la orden indirecta.

—Lo llamaré mañana a las ocho. — extendió la mano para recibir la tarjeta del muchacho con su número.

A esas horas había poca gente, por los altavoces solo se escuchaba el nombre de los médicos que habían sido elegidos y se encontrarían en rondines o escondidos en alguna camilla buscando inútilmente dormir un poco. Itachi sacó su número de teléfono y marcó.

—Todo listo para mañana a las siete treinta, esperen mi indicación. — y cortó.

.

Ino se quedó dormida casi enseguida a llegar, Sakura tomó una llamada de su madre y no le costó mucho convencerla para quedarse a dormir. Las dos se habían quedado juntas pese a que Inoichi había ofrecido la otra habitación a la joven amiga de su hija, al final decidió dejarlas como cuando eran más chicas, aunque el carácter de su reunión fuera poco más deprimente aunque seguían siendo chicos el tema.

Por su parte, sin importar que fuera casi la media noche, Inoichi seguía en la cocina, una sobredosis de café tal vez aminoraría el sentimiento de sentirse el ser más miserable de la tierra. El llanto de Ino casi lo había quebrado, saber que Sai quería vivir con ella y ya habían imaginado una vida como él y Himeko* años atrás.

Con todo eso, el querer convencerse de que había sido lo mejor, no era un pensamiento que levantara su moral.

El teléfono sonó.

—_Buenas noches, primero que nada una disculpa por la hora, hablamos del Hospital Central ¿Señor Inoichi Yamanaka?_

—Sí, a sus órdenes…

—_El paciente del que tenemos a usted como representante legal debe ser sometido a una cirugía, así que requerimos su consentimiento por escrito._

—Vaya, pensé que no repararían en él hasta que un familiar los demandara por negligencia médica.

— _¿Está en condiciones de presentarse?_

—Sí, voy para allá.

Sin esperar apagó la cafetera que iba por otra ronda, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves del auto y arrancó.

—Eso fue rápido. — comentó Kakuzu metiéndose más en la bufanda y haciendo una señal a Hidan para acercarse a la casa.

— ¿Por la ventana?

— ¿Para qué? No hay nadie más que las chicas, apégate a las órdenes de Pain ¿Entiendes?

—Joder.

—Hidan es en serio.

El aludido sacó un navaja que clavó en el cerrojo y en dos movimientos logró abrir.

—Puta.

— ¿Qué?

—Hay otros dos puñeteros seguros, vamos por la jodida ventana.

—Abre la puta puerta y cállate.

.

Sakura despertó sobresaltada al escuchar ruido. Los ojos le pesaban demasiado pero la inquietud era más en esos momentos. Ella se encontraba al lado contrario de la pared, así que salir de la cama no le costó ningún trabajo.

En puntas de pie salió de la habitación tratando de escuchar algo.

.

—Gracias señor Yamanaka, aquí están las formas.

— ¿Qué cirugía van a hacerle? Ya le habían sacado la bala ¿No?

—Su hígado ya tenía daño por la cirrosis que le causó la hepatitis, los antibióticos no fueron una opción y los medios alternos no actuaron más rápidamente que la infección.

— ¿Un trasplante?

—Sí. Por el momento tenemos la orden de hacer la intervención aunque no tenemos donadores, sin embargo, es necesario que localice voluntarios para cubrir la cuota del banco de sangre.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema ¿Debo quedarme?

—Tardará un par de horas, si gusta puede tomar la sala de espera, o hacer visita mañana a partir de las nueve.

.

Tsunade estaba en los vestidores terminando de colocarse la bata desechable y esperando turno en el lavamanos para pasarse después por el desinfectante. En el lugar solo estaban Shizune, un anestesista cuyo nombre nunca podía recordar, y otros dos asistentes junto con una enfermera que haría de instrumentista.

—Tsunade-sama ¿No deberíamos confirmar con Fugaku-sama?

La rubia soltó otro suspiro.

—Itachi-san no solo es su hijo, prácticamente es director del departamento desde que emprendió su campaña política para formar parte del la cámara. Es probable que Itachi-san sepa más que él del caso.

—…Aún así, es un trasplante de hígado, y había otras personas antes en la lista, deberemos justificar esta cirugía con una orden… oficial.

El anestesista fue el primero en salir ya que él debía iniciar.

—Shizune, este hombre no vivirá más de dos semanas, su hígado ya no funciona bien, la infección avanza y su cuerpo rechaza los antibióticos, no puede esperar una orden oficial.

La joven bajó la mirada, no estaba completamente convencida de las palabras de Itachi. Ella apenas le conocía, fueron juntos en algunos cursos de preparatoria pero esa forma suya de actuar… algo en él le causaba un escalofrío, algo en toda la situación le daba una sensación pero su fe en su maestra era inquebrantable, si bien estaba segura de que esa característica de su personalidad, la indulgencia con la juventud, sería la causa de algo grave. La siguió hasta el frio apartado que era el quirófano donde todo estaba preparado, esperaron la indicación del médico.

—Usé una dosis baja, su sistema no soportaría una normal. — dijo el hombre.

—Así que tendrá que trabajar rápido Tsunade-sama.

Ella asintió y ajustándose los guantes desechables se determinó a empezar su trabajo.

.

Konan hizo un último doblaje en la hoja, la figurita de una grulla de papel quedó parada en el marco de la ventana, como si le hubiera asignado el puesto de guardia en la oscuridad de la noche. Hacía varias horas que esperaba la llegada de Pain, pero al parecer el camino desde Ame se había complicado bastante, o se presentó algún imprevisto, pero de ser eso último la habría llamado ¿No?

Itachi dijo que resolvería un inconveniente y llegaría cerca de las dos, Kisame estaba con él. Kakuzu y Hidan ya se habían movido para ubicar a los compañeros que había mencionado la chica en la entrevista con Itachi, aunque ella se opuso terminantemente a que fuera ese par psicópatas, Pain vía telefónica les había dado permiso de tomar iniciativa.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — preguntó al aire.

Su teléfono sonando la sobresaltó.

— ¿Si?

—Hubo un accidente en la carretera, no tenía señal, ya es obvio que voy tarde.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Tobi-san y Deidara-san están conmigo, pero no he podido localizar a Sasori-san, Deidara-san cree que lo detuvieron en Suna, se separaron antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

—Esto no pinta bien…

—Lo sé, pero es más seguro movernos en Konoha, y debemos rescatar a Zetsu-san, le confié a él demasiadas cosas.

—Entiendo.

—Duerme un poco mientras llegamos, trabajaremos toda la noche.

—Sí.

Colgó, miró el aparato como si no lo reconociera y no pudo evitar el preocuparse de nuevo, si Sasori había sido aprendido, si Zetsu estaba en el hospital… presentía un peligro que no podía confirmar.

Se abstuvo de marcar a Itachi, tenía que esperar a que él mismo constatara que habían hecho la cirugía a Zetsu, se las había arreglado para no tener ellos que realizar clandestinamente una operación delicada y solo debían esperar la orden del joven Uchiha para el intercambio de personas.

Dejo su lugar en el sillón junto a la ventana y caminó a la habitación contigua donde un hombre permanecía acostado en la cama. Se encontraba pálido, la cicatriz de una bala en su costado era reciente, una diferencia de días con la de Zetsu, pero fue lo único que pudieron encontrar que se ajustara a lo que necesitaban, un adicto que rondaba las calles con una marca en el rostro que pasaría sin problemas por el distintivo lunar aunque no fuera más que una cicatriz corriente. El cabello lo habían teñido ¿Quién iba a notar la diferencia? Ese infeliz pararía en la jefatura de policía, con los cambios de muestras de sangre que había hecho Itachi su culpabilidad sería irrefutable, rescatarían a Zetsu y nadie tenía porque enterarse que estuvieron ahí.

Caminó hasta él poniéndole una mano en la frente, tenía fiebre, solo esperaba que aguantara lo suficiente. Limpió la capa de sudor con un paño húmedo e ignorando un lapso de conciencia en que suplicaba algo incoherente, le dejó solo. Tal vez tomaría la sugerencia de Pain y se acostaría un rato.

.

—Aquí está bien. — indicó Itachi, aunque era innecesario pues era él quien conducía. Aparcó el auto fuera del camino y sin que se lo pidiera, Kisame tomó iniciativa para cargar con algo que sacó de la cajuela.

—Comadreja, está despertando. — avisó el enorme compañero del Uchiha.

—Si puede caminar que lo haga, pero trata de golpearlo, no podemos dejar pruebas de que hubo alguien con él.

—Como quieras.

Sin delicadeza, Kisame arrojo el cuerpo sobre la hierba, lo que ayudo a que la inconsciencia empezara a disiparse en el joven policía que Itachi había sacado de su oficina a máxima discreción.

—Eres un infeliz traidor. — escupió Shisui tratando de ponerse de pie, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la pistola cerca de su cabeza lo detuvo en seco.

— ¡¿Acaso piensas matarme? ¡Maldita sea Itachi! ¡Piensa en lo que haces!

El arma no se movió de su sitio.

— ¡¿Lo idiota se te pegó de tus nuevos amigos? ¡No puedes dispararme con tu arma! ¡La van a rastrear inmediatamente!

Itachi le indicó que se levantara, cosa que el otro logro tambaleantemente sin poder ocultar el miedo y la frustración en su rostro. Enseguida comprendió que debía caminar para internarse en el bosque. No se le ocurría nada para convencer a alguien con quien ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación, era como si su primo se hubiera transformado completamente, y por más que deseaba entender las razones no daba con una coherente. Itachi era hijo de una de las personas más importantes de Konoha, heredero del liderazgo de una familia distinguida, estaba a medio paso de posicionarse como Director de Operaciones Especiales, el más joven de la historia, no habría chica que le dijera que no, tenía un piso propio, un buen auto ¿Qué demonios podía buscar en una organización criminal?

Le costaba respirar, no estaba seguro de la razón pero con leves empujones de Kisame le obligaba a no detenerse.

—Vamos comadreja, no puedes estar haciendo esto… si querías darme un susto ya me lo diste, anda, regresemos a la estación, nos tomamos unos tragos y olvidamos esto ¿Vale?

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

—No diré nada ¡De verdad!

—Mentiroso.

Incluso Kisame se sorprendió de escucharle, realmente había creído que Itachi usaría el silencio como el muro para no dejarse influenciar por los sentimientos que podría tener por su primo y mejor amigo. Luego alterno la mirada hacia Shisui, su expresión de idiota a punto de mojar los pantalones cambio radicalmente por una más desafiante con sonrisa de medio lado incluida.

—Dame el arma, ya sé que es la mía. — dijo seriamente su no tan inocente víctima tal vez empezando a entender el meollo del asunto.

Los pequeños ojos del más alto de los tres se abrieron mucho, Itachi se la había dado sin dudarlo siquiera obligándolo a él por mera precaución a sacar la suya, la oficial de la policía en la derecha y la mano izquierda con "la otra" que usualmente tenía escondida, una para Itachi y otra para Shisui, no fuera que se cambiaran las cosas.

—Si te dejo vivir, tu consciencia te obligará a ir no solo con mi padre, buscarás a cualquier superior que escuche, incluso el mismo ministro…

Shisui empezó a reír, en un principio con nerviosismo pero lo último de aquella carcajada no fue otra cosa que una histeria disfrazada a fuerza de orgullo. Ya había revisado todas las opciones, pero Itachi aún tenía su propia arma, Kisame tenía dos, a su espalda solo había un acantilado directo al río, no podía escapar.

—No voy a inclinar la cabeza. — dijo a su primo conteniendo el torbellino de desesperación que lo embargaba, un Uchiha era ante todo, digno.

—No voy a rebajarme a rogarle a un traidor. — agregó tragando grueso al tiempo en que temblando se llevaba el arma a la cabeza. Itachi cerró los ojos…

El estruendo se escuchó en el bosque.

—Gracias…

Kisame estaba confundido, aturdido, asustado pero vagamente emocionado, acababa de ser testigo de otro extraño comportamiento Uchiha. Shisui les había facilitado las cosas, no tendrían que simular nada porque realmente se había disparado él solo ¡El muy cabrón se había suicidado al comprender que no le dejarían llevar ese reporte a las oficinas "de arriba".!

—Ustedes son un par de cabrones dementes. — dijo avanzando rápidamente hasta el auto para conducir él, entendiendo las intenciones de su compañero, Itachi hizo de copiloto, y lo agradecía sin decirlo, realmente no tenía ánimos para nada.

—Hey comadreja ¿No va a ser raro que alguien haya llegado solo hasta un bosque lejano para dispararse?

—Obviamente no pusiste atención. Este territorio pertenece a la familia Uchiha, a unos metros de donde le dije que se detuviera había una cabaña, ahí nos embriagábamos los fines de semana… el viernes dejó su motocicleta ahí, no podía ni mantenerse parado, regresamos en mi auto.

El enorme policía negó con la cabeza.

—Estás demente.

Pero no dijo más nada, Itachi le había dado la espalda recargando la frente en el cristal del auto ¿Cuánto aguantaría antes de estallar? Solo el cielo lo sabía aunque únicamente al infierno le importaría.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, ya sé, ya sé, el InoxZetsu está tardando, pero necesito primero evitar que Zetsu muera luego de haberlo mandado a terapia intensiva… ah, sí, mande a Hidan a casa de Ino… ¿Lo notaron no? XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. El ministro descubierto

**El ministro descubierto**

La luz lastimaba sus ojos, era demasiado intensa o él estaba demasiado sensible. Con mayor seguridad ocurría lo último, pues su nariz resentía el nauseabundo olor de… juraba que estaba con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de Tobi, solo él podía tener impregnado de manera permanente el rancio olor a queso de frituras naranjas.

Cayendo en cuenta no pudo evitar el alarmarse y obligarse a abrir los ojos aunque aquello implicara quedar cegado por la odiosa luz.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — preguntó de entrada mirando a todos lados, estaba en una especie de sala de estar.

—El departamento de Konan-neechan. — respondió alegre un muchacho que efectivamente lo tenía acostado sobre él.

—Pero…

—Hicimos un cambio, Itachi-san solicito su recuperación en instancias policiales, solo que cambiamos de persona en el camino. — agregó Pain tranquilamente.

—Y vaya que fue difícil, uhm.

Zetsu miró por la ventana, esa luz cegadora era la del sol, seguramente de las nueve o diez de la mañana. Hacía días que no lo veía, los últimos retazos de recuerdos que tenía, su panorama no cambiaba de la incandescente lámpara de la habitación común…

— ¡Ino! — gritó de momento, ella sí se daría cuenta del cambio, y estaba seguro de que lo visitaría aun en el hospital de la prisión, era una aseguración absurda, pero de sus pocos momentos lúcidos lo único que podía recordar era la plática incesante de la muchacha.

— ¿La señorita Yamanaka? — preguntó con curiosidad el líder del grupo.

—No te esfuerces, no podemos regresarte al hospital. — agregó Pain al verlo hacer muecas por su herida.

—Puedo aguantar.

—Sí lo sé, otro seguiría llorando en la camilla asegurando que su fin esta cerca…

— ¡Como Deidara-senpai! — exclamó Tobi.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Casi pierdo los brazos!

—Ya está listo. — dijo Konan apareciendo antes de que Deidara se lanzara sobre Tobi sin importarle si para ello debía pasar por encima del convaleciente Zetsu.

—Konan ha preparado una habitación especial, deberá quedarse ahí hasta que logre recuperarse completamente.

—… Entiendo, es solo que Ino-san…

Pain cerró los ojos.

—Envié a Hidan-san y a Kakuzu-san.

La noticia le cayó como agua fría, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario, fue su culpa, no debió permitirse tanta confianza, no debió dejar que esas personas se involucraran.

—La señorita organizo una visita a su casa, llevó a unos amigos, afortunadamente Deidara y Tobi llegaron antes para ocultar un par de cosas…

—Dudo que hubiera mucho que esconder, cuido mis pasos…

—No lo creo, uhm.

—Deidara-san, por favor, Zetsu-san debe descansar.

El rubio entendió la galante forma de echarlo del departamento, Tobi corrió detrás de él.

.

—Eres un imbécil. — dijo Kakuzu colocando vendoletes en la herida de Hidan, misma que ya había dejado de sangrar por acción de su coagulación, pero la herida era profunda, además de larga.

— ¿Cómo cojones iba a saber que esa perra pateaba como puta mula?

—Te dije que te callaras, habrían seguido dormidas, pero no, tenías que ir de boca floja.

— ¡Cállate de una puta vez y ponme el maldito parche que arde esa mierda de desinfectante o no sé qué cojones sea! Joder, tener que rebajarme a estas mierdas cuando lo pudo hacer cualquier otro cabrón.

—No debemos involucrar a nadie más…

Hidan no objeto, en eso estaba de acuerdo, odiaba los grupos grandes.

—Y además nos habría cobrado por el trabajo.

— ¡Puta! ¡Joder contigo! ¡Tenía que ser yo el pendejo que te ahorrara el dinero!

.

Extrañamente se sentía mejor.

No sabía si era debido al ventilador que suministraba un glorioso aire no viciado con formol y desinfectante que se había convertido en su día a día, o a alguna otra cosa. Se sentía entumido, eso no lo negaba, la herida de la cirugía le punzaba y de vez en cuando sentía mareos.

Con todo eso, extrañamente, se sentía mil veces mejor. Por su cuenta tal vez ya habría salido, pero Konan era recelosa en sus obligaciones, y si cuidarle se había convertido en una de ellas, poco importaba su opinión porque ella no le dejaría salir así como tampoco le dejaría comer nada más que caldos de gallina con verduras tan cocidas que casi de deshacían.

Su único entretenimiento era encontrar formas en el techo, aunque con el tapiz aquello era complicado, el alisado no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Reprimió un bostezo, se acomodó en las sábanas y su mente se disparó a Hidan e Ino…

Su expresión se contrajo solo de recordar el cuerpo de la mujer en el piso del jashinista, y por unos instantes le pareció ver el rostro de Ino deformado por los golpes y manchado con sangre en todos lados. Sintió asco y nuevamente la punzada de remordimiento que solo un fuerte anestésico amortiguaba por ratos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si con ello la visión fuese a desaparecer ¿Por qué una chica como ella se preocuparía por un fenómeno como él?

El trabajo de Konan era impecable, pero no podía evitar el extrañar la chillona conversación de la que entendía solo la mitad, ese trato cálido no obligado de torpeza inusitada que lo despertaba, que lo mantenía reacio a conformarse con lo que el destino quisiera para él.

Su respiración aletargada casi se desvanecía, si Hidan… la religión de su compañero no daba pauta para la piedad, la sangre debía correr, convertirse o morir con la excepción de los miembros de Akatsuki, pues aunque no fueran iniciados al parecer del joven seguían los preceptos básicos. Él mismo ya se había convertido en un asesino.

Ni siquiera Konan que era la más noble de todos podía decir que no había arrastrado a un inocente en los propósitos de la organización. El fin justifica los medios y si con ello una chica en la flor de la vida debía desaparecer…

Se levantó con cuidado, revisó sus vendajes y lo pensó detenidamente mordiéndose los labios en un tic nervioso que no podía controlar del todo.

—Pain dio la orden hace dos días, no puedes hacer ya nada. — dijo en voz alta.

—Pero tal vez…

Una ridícula esperanza le tentaba a dejar la habitación escapando de la vista de la única mujer de Akatsuki.

—Es estúpido, no puedes comprometer el trabajo de la organización, ya han hecho mucho por culpa de los errores cometidos. No hay que convertirse en un estorbo ¿Verdad?

Dejó de insistir, recargó la cabeza en la almohada.

—Tal vez pasó la noche con su novio. Sería normal si Inoichi-san permaneció en el hospital… los chicos hacen eso.

No conocía al muchacho, pero sabía que existía por todo lo que Ino conversaba y aquella posibilidad habría retrasado a Hidan y Kakuzu… entonces, tal vez… Nuevamente se decidió, apartó las sábanas y buscó sin éxito algo de ropa o zapatos, pero eso no lo detendría. Silenciosamente se encaminó a la puerta girando la perilla despacio.

Con un rápido vistazo se aseguro de que no hubiera alguien presente que pudiera detenerle, se aventuró a cruzar la salita y alcanzar la otra puerta, con pasos ágiles pese a sentirse entumido, estiró la mano para botar el seguro…

.

—Lo que quisiera saber, es ¿Por qué Zetsu entró a la casa del ministro?

—Deidara-senpai dice que debió ser su otro trabajo.

— ¿No ha dicho nada?

—Tobi oyó que le preocupa una muchacha.

— ¿Compromete la organización?

—Tobi no lo sabe, Tobi solo cree que le gusta.

—No seas idiota, Zetsu no se arriesgaría por una niña, por eso le confié muchas cosas, es más listo que eso. Hay que encontrarla y ver por qué le preocupa.

La luz matinal entraba por el ventanal del edificio, el café servido sobre el escritorio seguía humeante, las dos personas que se encontraban en el amplio espacio llevaban solo unos minutos de reunión. En la silla del invitado, jugando con los dedos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se hallaba un muchacho con aire ausente y facciones aniñadas pese a que podría dar la impresión de ser un adulto si no se le miraba con atención.

Delgado, de blanca tez, cabello y ojos oscuros como su ropa que combinaba de manera extraña el pantalón y saco de cuello mao con una playera deportiva en vivo color naranja.

Al frente, el evidentemente dueño del lugar, lucía pulcramente adecuado al espacio de elegantes y geométricas formas, combinando igualmente los negros pero con bermellón. El semblante serio demostraba que se encontraba meditativo.

—Tal vez debí decirle que el informante era precisamente el ministro, pero no creí que fuera a intentar algo contra él.

—Tobi no cree que importe. Zetsu-san falló. Tobi…

—Deja de hablar en tercera persona, me irrita.

—Pain envió a Hidan y a Kakuzu, por ella y por los otros chicos que fueron a casa de Zetsu, con ellos será suficiente en mi opinión ¿Debo hacer algo?

—Por el momento no. Regresa con Pain para que los otros no hagan preguntas.

—Madara… Zetsu no trabaja por iniciativa propia, alguien debió contratarlo, la pregunta sería ¿Quién?

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. El muchacho suspiró.

—Si le pregunto directamente, no creo que lo oculte, es una persona de lealtad.

—Lealtad a quien la paga el mejor precio… Consideremos por un momento que tu observación en correcta.

— ¿Mi observación?

—Lo de la muchacha.

—… Ah… si, ya entiendo…

—Adelántate a esos idiotas y luego habla con Zetsu.

Un pitido proveniente de un teléfono sobre el escritorio interrumpió al mayor, enseguida a eso la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea intervino sin esperar autorización.

—_Es el ministro, señor, dice que es urgente._

—Dile que no estoy, que llame mas tarde. — respondió el jefe de mala manera.

—_No está al teléfono él… ¡Señor! ¡No puede pasar!_

Era demasiado tarde, las puertas de cristal esmerilado se abrieron de par en par entrando por el vano, seguido de la recepcionista, un hombre de elegantes ropas pero desencajado rostro que le restaba completamente la apariencia elegante que pudo haber tenido en otras circunstancias.

— ¡Prometiste que estaría a salvo de tus maniáticos! — chilló a Madara muerto de miedo.

— ¡¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas? — volvió a aullar con las manos temblorosas.

Madara sin embargo, limitó su acercamiento con una mirada fulminante con la que también señaló al otro presente que había sido ignorado por el aterrorizado hombre. Los ojos saltones del perturbado e inesperado visitante se clavaron el chico que sonrió como idiota inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—Yo soy Tobi. — se presentó nuevamente recurriendo a su chillón y gritado acento que Madara le había hecho cambiar momentos antes.

—Mi hermano, Uchiha Izuna. El ministro del País del Fuego, Yoshiyuki Kaneko*.— los presentó indicándole al menor que se fuera con un movimiento, el otro tardó un poco pero lo obedeció. La secretaria lo esperó en la puerta tendiéndole la mano como a un niño pequeño asegurándole que había dulces en la recepción y le daría unos cuantos, el muchacho soltó un chillido de emoción corriendo, jalando a la joven con él, que en realidad era más pequeña en tamaño y trabajo no le costó con lo que usó de efusividad.

Las puertas se cerraron.

—Mi hermano difícilmente entiende lo que pasa a su alrededor. — aclaró Madara para tranquilizar los crispados nervios del sujeto.

—Pero otra escena de estas y será la último que hagas…— amenazó.

— ¡Mataron a mis escoltas! ¡Los mataron! ¡Entraron a mi casa! ¡Y…!

— ¿Y qué? Para empezar, ¿Qué garantía tienes que hayan sido "mis maniáticos"?

— ¿Qué garantía?

—Sí, yo no tengo motivos para matarte, sirves más vivo que muerto, es difícil encontrar políticos sin iniciativa, sin ambición, que sean buenos perros. — y se encogió de hombros volviendo más despectiva la frase.

— ¡Cuida tus palabras malnacido!

— ¿O si no qué?

A diferencia del ministro, Madara se hallaba completamente tranquilo, casi divertido con la histeria del hombre a quien tenía en un puño y lo demostraba con esa pregunta.

—Esos hombres eran muy ilusos, creían en un mundo que no existe, en un ideal que no se ajusta a nuestros tiempos y circunstancias, y no digo que no lamente sus muertes, solo que no valían la pena como aliados, de haberse enterado de algo, habrían sido los primeros en delatarte. Aunque a lo que quiero ir, es que tú, tus juegos y la simpleza de tu parasita vida no tienen mucho que ver con los propósitos de mi organización, eres un mero relleno en el protocolo, una marioneta que pasará sin pena ni gloria, pero no, no planeamos tu atentado, por llamar así al robo domiciliario.

El ministro temblaba de rabia, pero aquellas palabras eran verdaderas y se calaban en su orgullo.

— ¿No deberías irte? Tu fiesta de cumpleaños empieza con un desayuno si mal no recuerdo, deberías marcharte, tu esposa se sentirá mal si no acudes, lleva más de seis meses planeando este día ¿Te molesta si llego después del almuerzo? Discúlpame con ella, pero tengo muchos pendientes que atender.

El rostro delgado y flácido del hombre se quedó pasmado un momento, tenía miedo, miedo de aquél hombre que le aseguraba que no le mataría, pero toda su sombría apariencia le inspiraba un terror tan grande que con palabras no lo podía explicar. Sus ojos negros, profundos, penetrantes lo asfixiaban, lo estremecían.

—Sí… sí señor… disculpe las molestias… yo…

Madara no despegó sus ojos de él, y el hombre encogido, completamente cohibido salió por donde entró, casi enseguida, con saltos y agitando los brazos regresó su hermano.

—Cierra la puerta y deja de hacer eso… ¿No te dije que fueras por la muchacha?

—Konan me llamó. — dijo acercándose hasta la ventana con las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones.

—Zetsu se escapó, sí que quiere a la chica, lo que no sé, es si ya la encontró.

— ¡¿Y qué esperas para largarte?

—No grites, igual y viene para acá, créeme cuando te digo que eres la única persona en la que confía… aunque el problema que veo es que hace como dos días que salió de cirugía, ojalá y no se le boten puntos, una hemorragia sin alguien que lo ayude y nos quedamos sin Zetsu…

—Lárgate y búscala. — masculló su hermano.

—Búscalos. — se corrigió, de nada le servía la chica si Zetsu terminaba desangrado en la vía pública.

—Como quieras, como quieras… ¡Tobi quiere más dulces! — chilló corriendo a la salida. Madara suspiró con resignación frotándose las sienes, cansado, aturdido, fastidiado. Al parecer los planes necesitarían movilizarse, actuar antes de tiempo.

.

Pasar desapercibido era algo que se le facilitaba, increíblemente, pese a las peculiaridades de su apariencia, y lo llamativo de un par de cosas en él, siempre conseguía que nadie le mirara de siquiera de reojo. Incluso saliendo sin zapatos y en ropa de dormir nadie pareció reparar en su presencia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta la señora que colgaba la ropa que terminaba de lavar, que había tomado algunas prendas junto con un par de zapatillas deportivas.

Más curiosamente, le calzó sin problemas el número.

Con un brazo se aferraba a la herida de su costado, tosía de vez en cuando pero en esos momentos su determinación de había vuelto obsesiva, apresuró el paso a la florería, estuviera o no ahí, era el primer lugar donde debía revisar.

Dio vuelta en alguna calle, siguiendo el trayecto que recorrería en el automóvil sin arriesgarse a otro camino so riesgo de perderse entre calles, avenidas y callejuelas que no tenían sentido en su levemente ofuscada mente, aunque tampoco lo tenían cuando estaba lúcido y entero.

Finalmente se vio en la calle adecuada, dos cuadras más cuesta arriba y llegaría a la tienda, de lejos alcanzó a ver varias camionetas con el logotipo oficial del País del Fuego. Su corazón dio un vuelco, la boca se le resecó más de lo que ya tenía y corrió el tramo que faltaba aunque su convaleciente estado se quejó haciendo vibrar cada nervio de su entumido cuerpo con la dolorosa sensación que le producía el posible significado de aquello.

Más de una vez había merodeado las escenas que no había limpiado por la falta de un pago decente, había visto ese tipo de camionetas recogiendo las pertenencias, mudando todo el escenario para montarlo en otro lugar lejos de curiosos, recogiendo pieza a pieza el último lugar donde alguien había hallado la fatalidad de su destino.

La línea curvada, enroscándose en una espiral de base recta, aquella que pretendía ser una hoja se volvía más nítida a su visión cuando se acortaba la distancia, el escudo de Konoha, el escudo de un vehículo oficial…

Solo media cuadra…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Kaneko, en realidad ni idea de cómo se llama el hombre, así que le pude el mismo que el de su seiyū, espero no haya problemas con eso o.O_

_Emm, bueno, les prometí que ya pisábamos el terreno romántico, pensé que ya era hora de que Zetsu empezara a tener la cosquillita por Ino, si bien no ha dicho que le parece super sexy, bella y hermosa y quiere besarla con locura, por algún lado empezamos ¿No?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. El asesinato del gemelo

**El asesinato del gemelo**

— ¡¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡Maldición no entiendo nada!

Temari se incorporó violentamente de su asiento recibiendo uno o dos silbidos tanto ella como Shikamaru de parte de otros presentes en la sala de cine, la chica respondió a una o dos, las más obscenas, y corrió detrás del muchacho que trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a la mujer del otro lado de la línea que por azares del destino no había apagado como se supone debiera hacer.

— _¡Shika…! …¡Maru!_ — le gritaba con cierta desesperación entre una densa estática que entorpecía la comunicación.

Salió por el pasillo buscando una mejor recepción, si su madre llamaba, era porque se trataba de un asunto importante, pues pese a lo nerviosa que podía ser, se mantenía serena y aguardaba a que se encontrara frente a quien quería ver para arreglar asuntos, aunque eso no fuera siempre tan conveniente.

— ¡Mamá!

— _¡Shikamaru! ¡No…!_

De hecho solo podía recordar dos llamadas, y esa tercera por si misma sin haber escuchado más que palabras cortadas, le preocupaba de sobremanera.

— ¡Hey!

—… _¡No…!_

— ¡No escucho nada!

—… _¡Regreses…! ¡No…!_

La llamada terminó tan imprevisto como había iniciado.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Temari con el semblante serio.

—Mi mamá… creo que…

La primera había sido cuando murió su abuelo, y la segunda, cuando murió Asuma…

.

— ¡Chōji! — grito Shikamaru mientras Temari le sostenía el teléfono para que no soltara el volante.

— ¿En dónde estás?

—En casa de mi abuela ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los gritos?

—Sal de ahí, no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero confía en mí, ¡Sal de ahí…!

— ¿Y mi abuela? ¿Debo sacarla también? — respondió el otro preocupado por el tono enérgico que estaba usando su amigo, uno con el que era sumamente raro escucharlo. Escuchó al fondo el ruido de la camioneta y los pitidos de varios autos, incluso estaba conduciendo rápido y nada en Shikamaru se hacía a una velocidad superior a la estrictamente necesaria.

—La llevaré con una amiga suya, no queda lejos pero esa señora vive con todos sus hijos, te veo en la esquina de la quinta y el boulevard de la princesa.

—Bien llego allá en unos veinte minutos…

Temari puso una mano al frente para evitar golpearse por lo que el móvil perdió su lugar unos momentos, así que Shikamaru debió gritar.

— ¡Tal vez menos! ¡Date prisa Chōji no te distraigas con nada más!

—Shikamaru no seas impulsivo, podría ser todo un mal entendido.

El joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dando un par de golpecitos al volante sin llegar a soltarlo, pitando por el segundo y medio que el auto al frente suyo tardó en reaccionar cuando dio la luz verde.

—No, no… piénsalo ¿No es curioso que asaltaran justamente la florería?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Es un negocio prolífico, a decir verdad la casa se ve enorme por los invernaderos, y son bonitos, un tipo de palacio exótico, es tentador.

Shikamaru volvió a negar.

—Temari, nos metimos hasta el cuello.

— ¿De qué hablas?

.

Hinata se había unido silenciosamente a la labor de Satou Yuriko, la prometida de su padre, que para matar tiempo en la casa había tomado una caja de regalos de bienvenida que darían en la recepción de la boda para cambiarles el lazo, el satín rosado por tergal celeste de filo plateado y Hinata le colocaba un pequeño ramito de flores de cristal que simulaban ser nube blanca.

En aquellos instantes, tal como venía siendo desde hacía unos seis meses atrás, la casa era verdaderamente una caótica reunión de gentes de todas profesiones artísticas y logísticas. Varias mujeres jóvenes, aseñoradas y otras ya ancianas de carácter enérgico que entraban y salían de las habitaciones, moviendo sillas, mesas, y jarrones de flores que colocaban estratégicamente en puntos previamente estudiados con minucioso detalle.

—Por favor, señoras…— insistía un hombre de redondas gafas oscuras.

—No podemos usar jarrones de Jindezheng, no combinan con el tema. Habíamos acordado que se reemplazarían por los de Meissen.

—No sea ridículo, estos jarrones han pertenecido a la familia por generaciones, no se van a mover de ese lugar que han tenido por siglos de historia. — insistió la más anciana de las mujeres arrebatándole el dichoso jarrón de color blanco y azul y regresándolo a su sitio.

Yuriko miró de soslayo pero regresó a su labor igual que Hinata a riesgo de pincharse el dedo con la aguja que estaba usando.

Nuevamente la más anciana robó la atención de las dos jóvenes a quienes no se les permitía hacer mucho, aquella venerable mujer, madre del dirigente de la casa, familia y empresa, hallándose auxiliada por dos competentes solteronas habían conseguido recuperar un biombo ligeramente carcomido, resanado discretamente, tan viejo como la señora misma poniéndolo en la salita de donde el personal del organizador lo había sacado momentos antes.

— ¡Pero compramos uno nuevo, señora!

— ¡Muchacho necio! — y la anciana atestó un golpe con el abanico que había sacado con ese propósito de entre su elegante ropa.

Hinata dio un respingo, estuvo tentada a levantarse pero pronto se dio cuenta de que a quien debía ayudar no era a su abuela, sino al pobre hombre que solo ponía las manos en la cabeza para protegerse del artilugio que usaba como arma.

—Yuriko-san…— llamó la joven como pidiendo su ayuda al no tener valor para enfrentarse a la mujer, pero antes de recibir respuesta, el organizador ya se había salvado por sus medios prometiendo que el vestíbulo de la casa se quedaría intacto aunque no combinara con el diseño de espacio que planeaba.

De pronto, se hizo el silencio, total y absoluto e incluso la fiera anciana y sus dos solteronas se alinearon contra la pared para liberar el pasillo. No hubo quejas, no hubo sugerencias, no hubo movimiento de muebles.

—Bienvenido, Hiashi-sama. — susurraron primero las sirvientas que estaban más cerca, luego las solteronas y la mujer, incluso su madre reverenciándolo.

—Madre, debo hablar con usted. — dijo inmediatamente apenas la tuvo al frente dirigiendo la mirada al apartado donde su prometida y su hija mayor trabajaban haciendo para ellas únicamente una leve inclinación como gesto educado de que las había visto, pero nada más.

Con solemnidad, Hiashi ofreció su brazo a la señora para conducirla a un lugar más privado. Una vez que ambos desaparecieron entre pasillos y paneles corredizos, el ajetreo volvió.

— ¡Pero los dragones del jardín sí se van!

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Por la señora que no los mueve de ahí!

— ¡Después de la boda los regresaré!

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Que no!

— ¡Señora!

— ¡Señorita, muchacho grosero!

Yuriko y Hinata volvieron a sumirse en su silencio.

.

—Madre, he hablado con Hizashi. — empezó el hombre ayudándola a sentarse. Ella asintió permitiéndole continuar.

—Ha terminado las negociaciones, tal parece que se ha llegado a buen acuerdo. Estará de regreso el fin de semana siguiente, tal vez antes si consigue un vuelo directo.

—Odio Kumo. — espetó la señora sin ocultar precisamente su fastidio.

— ¡Toda la vida hay tormentas y hay que dar mil rodeos antes de tener un viaje decente!

Hiashi sonrió de medio lado dándole la razón con el pensamiento.

—Recuerdo cuando fui con tu padre…— la mujer se interrumpió.

—Dime lo que querías hablar, no creo que solo fuera para avisarme de tu hermano. Hiashi-sama ¿Qué es tan importante?

—Madre, quiero que salga de Konoha.

— ¿Disculpa?

La sorpresa fue evidente, pero trató de mantenerse serena, con el comportamiento adecuado.

—Ya reservé sitio en las aguas termales, puede llevar a Hiyori-san y Hizuki-san, aunque agradecería aún más que llevara a Hinata, Hanabi y Yuriko-san.

La frente bordeada de arrugas se llenó más de estas con la expresión de incredulidad de la señora ¿Vacaciones? ¿Con la boda casi en puerta?

—Si eso es lo que desea… pediré a las señoritas que preparen mis cosas.

—El vuelo sale mañana a las doce treinta, Kou-san las escoltará…

—Entiendo.

—Descanse, madre.

—Sí. Gracias.

Nuevamente el hijo sirvió de apoyo y le acompañó hasta la puerta, para cuando se vio solo soltó un suspiro cansado. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas el ignorar los comentarios de Danzō, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que había demasiada, si no verdad, coherencia en las palabras del viejo.

Más de uno había descubierto el enorme cabo suelto tras la guerra, y la carrera por alcanzarlo se había convertido en una verdadera estratagema de intereses, influencias y sobre todo, dinero.

Los Uchiha pisaban los talones de los Hyūga, poco a poco el "Ministro de Seguridad" se había vuelto un puesto conmemorativo donde los tintes militares se diluían con los años abriéndose paso la nueva organización de investigaciones, Fugaku había pedido licencia como director de la misma registrando su precandidatura para la sucesión de Yoshiyuki Kaneko, tal como él mismo. Hizashi había buscado inversión de capital privado en el extranjero, algo arriesgado por lo deliberadamente ilegal que era en cierto ángulo, pero desesperadamente necesario, los Uchiha tenían la preferencia de la gente, inspiraba más confianza un policía que auxilia en las nimiedades delictivas del día a día, que un héroe de guerra de hacía veinte años.

Danzō, era el menos favorito, pero aquél infeliz siempre escondía un as bajo la manga, recurría a excentricidades y extremismos.

El allanamiento de la casa de Yoshiyuki Kaneko, la sucesión de disparos perdidos en el centro, el incendio de la biblioteca central, las amenazas de bomba al edificio del ministerio, y las verdaderas bombas dispersas en centros históricos, el asesinato del periodista Hayate Gekkō; sabía de fuente segura que él cubriría para emisión nacional las campañas y precampañas, y si por algo conocían a ese hombre, era porque no le daba miedo ventilar todo lo que encontraba.

Había enviado a sus mejores investigadores, el cuerpo expuesto del joven visionario parecía más una muerte casual que una amenaza a la expresión. Pero no habían sido capaces de encontrar sus notas, nada más que un borrador para el aniversario de la fundación de Konoha.

Todo apuntaba a una pequeña y metódica revuelta dentro de la ciudad que era donde había tres de los seis candidatos para la sucesión de Yoshiyuki Kaneko en todo el país del fuego.

Se mordió la lengua.

Si todo salía bien, sería seguro para su madre y sus hijas regresar.

Ahora solo esperaba que Hizashi se librara del asunto.

.

Hizashi miraba por la ventana. Nublado para variar, pensó que tal vez debería tomar un tren hasta la capital del país, había uno que salía justamente a las ocho de la noche, y aunque era alejarse más de su casa por unos doscientos cincuenta kilómetros, al menos había otro aeropuerto internacional con menos complicaciones de viaje.

La llamada con su hermano duró poco, le notó casi paranoico, y le exigía no regresar hasta que hubiera una respuesta positiva a sus intereses, sumiso como era aceptó, aunque en realidad solo faltaba una firma que obtendría en su reunión siguiente, dos horas más tarde. Estaba seguro de obtenerla, pese a todos los rasgos que compartía con su estoico hermano, era más carismático.

Por unos momentos pensó en llamarlo nuevamente, algo malo pasaba en Konoha y se lo estaba ocultando, lo presentía, y el sentimiento de preocupación lo embargó por su hijo.

Miró su reloj, le daba tiempo para un almuerzo breve.

Como era su costumbre tomó su portafolios para bajar al restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba. Pidió mesa para uno, le acomodaron y le llevaron la carta enseguida.

Había poca gente, por no decir que era el único huésped, mas dos camareros. Sonaba música de ambientación, clásico occidental, ameno y tranquilo. Dio una mirada rápida, no tardó en decidirse, los menús ilustrados abrían muy bien el apetito y vendían sin problemas el platillo más caro.

—Disculpe señor. — llamó uno de los camareros acercándose por un costado.

—Un caballero pide sentarse con usted.

Hizashi miró girando un poco, le era familiar, pero sinceramente no podía recordar su nombre… era asistente personal de uno de los ejecutivos.

—Sí claro, no hay problema.

Momentos después, el hombre le acompañaba al frente con el café de apertura.

—Hiashi-san. — llamó educadamente tras agradecer el permiso de compartir mesa y el intercambio de saludos cordiales. Ya se había hecho costumbre en el Hyūga reaccionar ante el nombre, su hermano le había obligado a jurar que se haría pasar por él, por aquello de causar mejor impresión si "se arreglaba el negocio personalmente", enviar a un representante había sido ofensivo para los anfitriones, y en vista de su genética situación ¿Quiénes eran ellos para contradecirlo? Hiashi quería quedarse a vigilar de cerca a los otros contendientes, sin perder de vista el motivo que lo impulsaba querer el poder de dirigir uno de los cinco países más poderosos.

—Mi jefe pregunta, si es posible hablar de un intercambio, más que económico, político.

—No entiendo su comentario.

—La opinión de la junta se encuentra dividida. Una parte desea acordar la reciprocidad en el apoyo de campaña, y otra prefiere obtener un pequeño favor, respecto a cierta ley de apertura de comercio que nos bloquea con Uzushio, Konoha acapara toda la producción tecnológica de esa ciudad, y quisiéramos una pequeña brecha legal. Siendo usted Ministro, algo podrá hacer.

—… Sí, algo podría hacerse.

— ¿Estaría dispuesto entonces a cambiar los términos del contrato?

Permaneció en silencio, Hiashi no le había dado autoridad para cambiarlo.

— ¿Le importa si primero almorzamos? No acostumbramos en Konoha hablar de negocios durante la comida.

—Me imagino. Yo ya he comido, por favor, tome su tiempo. Con permiso.

Le dejó solo pidiendo al camarero limpiara su lugar despejando la mesa de Hizahi para que recibiera su pedido. Mirando a ambos lados sacó con discreción su teléfono, ya tenía una buena escusa para llamar a su hermano, y de ser necesario rogarle para que en su plan de escape, porque estaba seguro de que tenía uno, incluyera a Neji.

.

—Un honor atenderlo. — dijo el camarero reverenciándolo por la generosa propina. Tomó el ascensor para regresar a su habitación, cambiarse para la reunión y… dos hombres de oscuro traje le interceptaron el camino, uno por el frente, otro por detrás.

—Con que un impostor…— dijo uno de ellos. Hizashi se asustó.

— ¿Disculpen? Tengo una reunión, si me permiten.

—El jefe está molesto, dice que Hiashi le ha insultado, le ha llamado idiota queriendo engañarlo.

—Está equivocado, de verdad no sé de qué hablan.

— ¿Hiashi pide permiso para negociar? ¿Hiashi tiene un hijo llamado Neji? No lo creemos.

Hizashi sintió un horrible escalofrío, había sido una trampa, lo habían sospechado y para confirmarlo pidieron ese cambio de términos, sabían que si era un impostor no tendría tanta libertad de decisión y llamaría para discutir.

—Esto ha sido un malentendido. — empezó a hablar buscando una solución rápida y efectiva, mas las palabras siguientes no pudieron siquiera acomodarse en su boca, ganó lugar un chorro de sangre.

—Que esto sirva de advertencia a Hiashi, no se insulta al jefe. — dijo el que tenía al frente, aunque le habían disparado por la espalda y muerto como estaba difícilmente pasaría aquél mensaje.

—Métanlo en una caja, el señor toma el siguiente vuelo a Konoha.

.

— ¿Iremos por Sai? Él también estaba. — pregunto Chōji procurando no aplastar a Temari en el reducido espacio de la cabina de la camioneta. El muchacho no requirió de muchas explicaciones, le bastó captar cuatro palabras que juntas no sonaban nada bien: cadáver, testigo, policía, corrupción.

—No me contesta el teléfono y no sé si ir a su casa sea prudente.

Shikamaru les había armado todo una teoría de conspiración, Temari había entendido casi al momento, conectando algunos detalles que ella como extranjera percibía del país, Chōji solo asentía o negaba, pero confiaba ciegamente en su amigo, por completamente fantasioso que sonara todo.

— ¿Qué hay de Ino-chan?

—Llamé a Inoichi, Ino está en casa de Sakura, desde la noche del asalto se fue con ella.

— ¿Vamos?

—Tienen una base militar a un costado, creo que ellas están mejor que nosotros.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Temari.

—… No tengo idea…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Mmm Hizashi murió por líos políticos, no cambié eso :P lo importante aquí, es la conquista de Konoha… y lo que se avecina, Shikamaru corre por su vida y la de sus amigos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	20. El sacrificio del inocente

**El sacrificio del inocente**

— ¿En qué te metiste Shikamaru?

Con la luz azulada del monitor como única iluminación de la oficina, Shiho tecleaba y buscaba en la computadora portátil del joven Nara. Su padre se la había llevado casi enseguida que se la pidió, y solo unos momentos antes Yoshino había desempolvado una vieja escopeta que decoraba la sala luego de que dos sujetos irrumpieran en la tranquilidad de su casa.

Tanto Shikaku como ella habían notado extraño a Shikamaru, pero lo relacionaban más con la visita de Temari y tal vez un caso de descuido hormonal adolescente que terminaría en boda a finales de año. O al menos eso se le ocurrió a Yoshino cuando se comentó aquello durante la cena en que su hijo brillaba por su ausencia debido a una cita en el cine. Shiho sin embargo, no había dicho nada al respecto y su opinión se inclinaba a las preguntas sobre violencia de pareja…

El chico había borrado gran parte del historial, pero para ella no había nada imposible de recuperar, un muchacho de preparatoria no la iba a vencer en algo que era su especialidad: el análisis y decodificación.

Páginas de criminología forense, estudios de descomposición de cuerpos, desaparición de evidencias, análisis de personalidad. Ensayos de estudiantes y profesionales descargados y guardados bajo contraseña. Pero lo más inquietante era el seguimiento de diarios respecto a incidentes de terrorismo en Konoha.

Se llevó la mano a la nariz limpiando una ligera capa de sudor que tenía sobre ella. Ea la primera vez en varios meses que no visitaba la casa Nara y cuando se dignaba en aparecer era con malas noticias.

.

—Aquí oficial Uchiha Tekka, la camioneta reportada va en dirección a la salida a Nami. Cambio.

—_Aquí Jefatura, solo son sospechosos no hay orden de aprehensión ¿Puede retenerlos? Cambio._

El oficial levantó el medidor de velocidad.

—Afirmativo, excede límite de velocidad permitido. Cambio.

—_Itachi-taichou va para allá, solo retenerlos, espera indicaciones. Cambio._

—Entendido.

El oficial encendió las luces de la patrulla y emitió un silbido de advertencia voceándole que se detuviera.

.

—Capitán…— llamó una joven desde el vano de la puerta que golpeo dos veces seguidas. Itachi levantó la vista.

—Ya rastrearon la camioneta que nos pidió. — agregó entregándole el reporte escrito y retirándose enseguida. El joven Uchiha sacó su móvil.

—Pain ya los tengo, estaban por salir del país.

— _¿En dónde te encuentran Hidan y Kakuzu?_

—Kilómetro veintinueve de la carretera a Nami.

—_Van para allá, Hidan está hecho una furia no pude convencerlo para que dejara que tú encargaras, Itachi-san._

Itachi resopló con suficiencia, sabía por qué, dos mujeres lo habían apaleado en menos de dos días. Incluso él estaría de mal humor bajo circunstancias similares.

—Hay otra cosa. — dijo Itachi antes de que el otro hablara para cortar la llamada.

—Solo es un rumor, si pudieran enviar a alguien para confirmarlo… creo que asesinaron a Hizashi Hyūga en Kumo.

— _¿Crees que…?_

—No me atrevo a confirmar nada, pero recién me pasaron un reporte, Oto está metiendo la nariz.

—_Si las cosas continúan así deberemos de adelantar planes. _

Itachi hizo un silencio incómodo.

—Debo cortar, entra otra llamada.

Pero no esperó respuesta, hizo lo propio con el botón rojo y prueba de que no mentía tomó la otra llamada.

—_Itachi-kun ¿No llegaras?_

—Madre…— el policía se sentía descolocado, Pain lo había mantenido despierto dos días buscando adolescentes inoportunos y había olvidado el compromiso que tenían para ese sábado en la mañana.

—Yo, no… sucede que…

—_No te preocupes, tal parece que solo seremos Sasuke-chan y yo, tu padre tampoco se libró del trabajo._

—Lo siento. — dijo sinceramente, él debía recogerla para llegar al almuerzo con el ministro.

—_No te preocupes, Sasuke-chan ya tiene su licencia. _— agregó adivinando sus pensamientos.

—_Nos veremos luego…_

—Sí, adiós.

Itachi ya había salido de la jefatura, iba sobre la acera del estacionamiento para alcanzar su sitio donde debería estar aparcado su auto. Kisame que le había visto salir momentos antes, en largas zancadas pronto emparejó su paso.

— ¿A dónde sin compañía? — preguntó el enorme policía sonriendo con la coquetería de quien hace la pregunta a una chica que va sola por la calle, Itachi le dedicó una mirada que implicaba, no había encontrado divertido el chiste.

—Será mejor que vengas, debo encontrarme con Hidan y Kakuzu.

Kisame silbó, brincando hasta el lado del copiloto.

—Vas a arrancarle la manija un día de estos. — se quejó Itachi sobre la innecesaria fuerza que empleaba su compañero al abrir la puerta.

.

Los ojos de Inoichi se abrieron mucho, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las opciones se resumían a dos: había pagado las cuentas hospitalarias de un extraño, o Zetsu era un prófugo de la justicia.

Se quedó parado en la acera frente a la tienda con la mente en blanco y la boca abierta, si antes era pálido, ahora era de un pulcro color blanco papel, los amarillos ojos casi salían de sus cuencas, muchísimo más delgado, enfundado en un conjunto deportivo verde cuya gorra le cubría los mechones de pelo desordenados.

—Inoichi-san…— llamó jadeante sosteniéndose sobre las rodillas.

El señor Yamanaka sin embargo, apenas podía reaccionar.

— ¿Ya es todo Yamanaka-san? — preguntó otro hombre luego de cerrar las puertas de la camioneta.

— ¿Eh?

—Que si es todo.

—Ah, sí, ya es todo…

—Gracias, estamos en contacto.

—…Hasta luego… Madame, Madame Shijimi tiene mis datos por cualquier cosa que necesite…

El hombre hizo una reverencia de despedida y se marchó dando indicación a los otros tres vehículos para que partieran también.

— ¿Madame Shijimi? — preguntó Zetsu levantándose un poco.

Inoichi reaccionó.

—Sí, Madame Shijimi, la esposa del ministro. Hoy es el cumpleaños de su esposo, me pidió un millar de tulipanes violetas…— dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a sostenerse.

Zetsu solo sonrió, y pronto esa sonrisa empezó a ser una carcajada que acalló por el dolor de su herida.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace…? ¿Cómo es qué…?

—Inoichi-san ¿Ino-san? ¿Ella cómo está?

La pregunta asustó al rubio, se limitó a decirle que bien pero que no estaba en la tienda. El hombre de Kusa suspiró aliviado, no así el florista que pasó un trago amargo de saliva. Lo habían acusado del atentado contra el ministro, estaba enterado de lo ocurrido con Ino la noche de su cirugía, se suponía que pasaría su rehabilitación en el hospital del reclusorio norte y evidentemente no estaba ahí. Nervioso se relamió los labios y caminó hasta el mostrador.

—Pase ¿Quiere algo?

—No… no…— Zetsu respiraba de manera irregular. Ino estaba bien, Hidan había fallado miserablemente pero nadie se burlaba de él, la buscaría.

.

Shiho detuvo su frenético teclear, temblorosa, asustada y extasiada. Pensó en levantar el teléfono y llamar a alguien, pero ¿A quién? La paranoia de Shikamaru la contagió y entonces entendió un poco de todo el amplio panorama.

Habían ocurrido, desde hacía dos días, un total de nueve explosiones de autos. Solo una cobró víctimas pero todas habían sido evidentes signos de protesta, un tipo de terrorismo que tenía orígenes en Iwa, o al menos eso indicaba el tipo y material de las explosiones.

Su mente repasaba datos tan rápido como podía, Shikamaru la había dejado algo rezagada, pero en cuanto sacara la conclusión podría sin problemas adelantar pasos. Hizo memoria, recordó las dos únicas conversaciones que había sostenido con el muchacho, una en persona y otra por teléfono, el punto de partida de él había sido Ino, concretamente Sai…

Sai, hijo de Danzō…

Las elecciones ministeriales estaban cerca, los candidatos serían anunciados en algunas semanas y adivinaba que ese hombre estaría incluido.

De pronto se puso de pie golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.

.

—Sucede que… ella no se siente bien. — mintió Shikamaru señalando a Temari que aunque sorprendida al principio, no discutió con él.

—Ajá, el hospital está para el otro lado. — inquirió el oficial mientras fingía inspeccionar minuciosamente los papeles que le había pedido al chico luego de hacerle detenerse y pedirle se bajara, con pretexto de su límite de velocidad.

—Mi médico salió de la ciudad. — intervino la muchacha con una expresión de simulada angustia.

— ¿Eh?

—Soy extranjera. — agregó inmediatamente.

—El servicio médico de Konoha no cubre mis gastos. — siguió recordando a última hora eso que le había comentado Ino a gritos recién había ingresado Zetsu al hospital.

—Ya veo… ¿Y cuál es la urgencia?

El joven Nara se había quedado en silencio, a él también se le había ocurrido eso, pero por lo visto se quedó atrás al manejar la situación.

—Estoy embarazada. — declaró tranquilamente. Shikamaru enrojeció cuando el oficial regresó la vista a él y le preguntó su edad, enseguida el hombre miró su reloj, se le agotaban las razones para retenerlos.

—Por favor, deme la infracción, no podemos perder más tiempo.

"Solo unos minutos más" pensó el policía. Entonces, casi enseguida se escuchó el acelerar de un auto, Shikamaru con los ojos bien abiertos sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

— ¡Otro loco! — dijo el oficial girándose para hacerle la señal de detención, sin embargo, al levantar el brazo Temari soltó un grito que ahogo tapándose la boca con las manos, la sangre salpicó a Shikamaru y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar a los otros que corrieran.

La joven de Suna abrió rápidamente la puerta y Chōji bajo junto con ella, de un salto sobre el cofre de la camioneta Shikamaru les alcanzo evadiendo por casi nada una bala que rozó su mejilla. Sin esperar sus indicaciones, sus dos amigos ya habían entrado corriendo al bosque dejando detrás de sí, a un policía muerto que casi juraba, lo cargarían sobre ellos.

—Bien, pensé que estabas paranoico, Shikamaru. — confesó Chōji ya sudado pese al poco tiempo que llevaban de carrera.

—Menos mal que eres mi amigo. — replicó el otro tomándolo de la manga de la chaqueta igual que Temari para prácticamente jalarlo.

—Shikamaru, no podemos correr toda la vida. — dijo Temari entre jadeos mirando de soslayo entre los troncos gruesos, esperando se asomara el demente que le había disparado al pobre hombre que nada tenía que ver en todo el asunto.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero quieres pararte a pensar en un plan?

—No, correr, está bien por ahora.

—No, no está bien. — se quejó el chico Akimichi resoplando.

.

El viejo Chevrolet se quejaba haciendo vibrar la lámina, y cada que Shiho aceleraba un resoplido más fuerte se hacía presente amenazando con pararse.

—Vamos bebé, vamos, no me falles ahora. — decía la mujer peleando con la palanca de velocidades que se había atascado. En el asiento del copiloto iba su computadora portátil junto con el dispositivo para detección de red.

Con todo el remordimiento de su moralidad y lealtad al sistema que la había educado, se infiltró en la base de policías, la camioneta de Shikamaru había sido mandada a rastrear y un policía de caminos los había parado en la carretera a Nami.

—Por favor mi amor, sé que te debo un servicio completo pero no me falles ahora.

Ajustándose las gruesas gafas y pegándose más al volante ante su falta de visión con el enorme cofre del vehículo abarcando su reducido campo de visión.

Había salido a toda prisa, y aunque sabía que su paso era lento e inseguro mantenía la esperanza, la vaga convicción de poder llegar a tiempo y llevar a Shikamaru ella misma hasta otro lugar, Nami era una buena opción como lo había previsto, pero ya era evidente que se dirigían allá, Uzushio tal vez, tenía uno o dos amigos ahí.

El tiempo pasó agónicamente lento… pero finalmente le vislumbró… la camioneta.

.

—Tal vez, el lunes ya podríamos regresar a clases. — comentó tímidamente Sakura.

—Seguramente ya estamos muy atrasadas. — agregó.

Ino le miró levantando una ceja.

— ¿Casi nos matan y a ti te preocupa bajar las notas? Estás loca, frentesota.

Sakura bajó la vista hasta el cobertor rosado de su cama. Seguía deprimida, y seguramente lo estaría por mucho rato más, Ino sabía que Naruto la había llamado al menos unas veinte veces, y había visitado la casa cuatro preguntándole como estaba, si necesitaba algo, incluso más increíblemente había tomado los apuntes de dos días para llevárselos junto con los deberes. Ino estaba impresionada, eran apuntes de Álgebra, Historia, Biología y Química tomados apropiadamente con letra legible y eso suponía algo sorprendente por sí mismo.

También había llamado Hinata, Kiba que casi moría por falta de aire luego de que le contó como Sakura había pateado al tipo que se coló a la segunda planta, ¡Incluso Shino!

Pero Sasuke…

La rubia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo más increíble era que en cuanto lo viera, olvidaría todo y seguiría la vida igual que antes.

Ambas habían permanecido "acuarteladas" en la casa Haruno, a media cuadra estaba la base militar donde el padre de Sakura había servido toda su vida hasta su muerte cinco o seis años atrás, y varios de los que le conocieron sintieron que debían corresponder las atenciones del oficial al servicio, simplemente echando una mirada de tanto en tanto.

Ino se aburría, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir a bailar, patinar o de compras. Desgraciadamente, esa falta de actividades la habían sumido en una horrorosa rutina de películas románticas que terminaban con ella limpiándose la nariz cada tanto.

Había pensado muchísimo en Sai, incluso esa noche, en que esos dos locos habían entrado a la tienda, lo imagino entrando por detrás, rescatándola, abrazándola y besándola entre cortadas y mustias disculpas. Pero la realidad era que ni el teléfono le contestaba.

Se acercó a la ventana, respondiendo el saludo de un joven uniformado que salía a caminar por la cuadra.

El día era claro, y en otras ocasiones habría sugerido salir a pasear. Era sábado, en el parque principal se ponía un tipo de mercado, pero exclusivo de artesanías de otros lugares del País del Fuego. Pero no tenía ánimo para siquiera expresar la idea.

Se recargó en el barandal del balcón rojizo que tenía la habitación de Sakura, como gato adormilado viendo la vida pasar. Arrugó los párpados para agudizar la vista.

¿Qué demonios quería Lee? Si pensaba animarlas con una rutina asesina de ejercicios inhumanos… Buscó algo para arrojarle en la cabeza apenas empezara la sugerencia pero a medida que ponía atención en la mancha verde que se acercaba corriendo notó que ya se había tropezado unas dos veces, cosa que con Lee sería imposible.

Se incorporó un poco inclinándose al frente.

.

—Tan dichosa que era tu vida antes de Akatsuki. — comentó Kisame recargando el codo en la puerta del auto una vez que bajó el cristal de la ventana para oxigenarse.

Itachi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. A última hora había dejado que Hidan y Kisame siguieran solos, alguien había llamado a la jefatura denunciando a un sujeto que sin problemas de confusión encajaba con la descripción del perdido Zetsu, a quien también lo habían puesto a buscar desde la mañana.

—Sería interesante que Akatsuki, de vez en cuando, hiciera las cosas sin ti. — agregó con su sonrisa burlona.

Su compañero no respondió a nada, solo se frotaba los ojos de vez en cuando, sus aún más pronunciadas ojeras ya le causaban una sensación de pesadez que tarde o temprano lo obligarían a quedarse dormido. Solo emitió un gruñido señalando fugazmente con la mirada la guantera, Kisame entendió y sacó un par de pastillas blancas dejándolas sobre la mano de su compañero que había abierto la palma específicamente para eso.

—Y falta el reporte de tráfico de autos con placas de Oto. — agregó con fastidio.

—Hay muchos competidores en esta carrera.

—Ni me lo digas.

—Para lo de Oto sería más fácil si tuviéramos las notas de Hayate Gekkō, pero quien lo mandó matar eliminó todo.

.

Ino soltó un chillido de incredulidad, y llamaba a Sakura y al hombre de abajo alternadamente. Su amiga se puso de pie para ver aquello que tenía tan alterada Ino, ella misma no pudo evitar asombrarse.

— ¡Zetsu-san!

— ¡Ino-san! — gritó el otro desde abajo casi sin aire.

— ¡Frentona! ¡Baja a abrirle!

La chica de pelo rosa dudó, su madre le había dicho que lo habían transferido a un reclusorio, acusado de terrorismo.

Tartamudamente se negó, Ino molesta la empujó para hacerlo ella misma, pero la aparición de un auto le hizo girar nuevamente asomándose de tal forma que Sakura debió sujetarla por la cintura temiendo que en su impulsivo acto saltara por el balcón. Cayendo al suelo solo miraron por entre los barrotes cómo se bajaba un muchacho vestido de negro y de un empujón metía al hombre en el asiento de atrás.

El joven del servicio militar pitó su silbato, pero el auto negro de cristales polarizados se alejó a toda prisa del lugar llevándose de paso el señalamiento de límite de velocidad permitido.

— ¡Lo secuestraron! — chilló la muchacha alejando a Sakura con manotazos.

— ¡Lo llevan de regreso al reclusorio! ¡Ino! ¡Ese sujeto está acusado de terrorismo!

— ¡A él le gustan las flores! ¡Las personas que trabajan con flores no son terroristas!

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Eso no es un argumento!

— ¡No todos los extranjeros son terroristas!

— ¡Mamá dijo que la bala que le sacaron era del guardia que mataron en las bodegas!

— ¡Tu madre está loca!

Sakura reaccionó abofeteando a la rubia, medida necesaria para hacer el silencio en esa discusión que a su parecer no tenía sentido.

Los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas enfrentaron a los recelosos verdes de la otra chica.

Ajustándose el cierre de la sudadera dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras de la casa.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Voy a buscarlo!

— ¡Estás demente!

—Tal vez.

— ¡Ino!

Ya era tarde, Sakura escuchó la puerta y enseguida buscó un pantalón para ponerse, había permanecido con unos cortos que más bien parecían ropa interior y jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia usaba fuera de la puerta. Después de todo, Ino iba caminando, la alcanzaría en algún momento.

.

— ¿Salimos otra vez al camino? — preguntó Temari mientras ella y Shikamaru ya casi cargaban a Chōji.

—Tengo una idea… pero…— el joven Nara estaba agotado, él había cargado casi todo el peso de su amigo para aligerarle la carga a la chica.

— ¿Pero?

—Temari, llévate a Chōji…

— ¡Eso sí que no!

— ¡Maldición no empieces otra vez!

Una tonadita animosa que desconcertó a Temari sonó en medio del acalorado silencio que se había hecho en ese bosque.

—Shikamaru…— habló a duras penas Chōji.

—Es tú teléfono.

El aludido pareció reaccionar sacando el aparato de su bolsa, ni siquiera se acordaba de que lo llevaba. Aunque igualmente a la llamada anterior, la recepción era malísima, si bien por el identificador sabía quién era, no tardó en componerse la recepción gracias a la magia tecnológica de Shiho.

—Shikamaru, estoy en la desviación de la carretera a Nami ¿En dónde estás?

El muchacho hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro… tal vez…— miró hacia todos lados, buscando un buen referente. Temari de pronto señaló un espectacular de una compañía telefónica.

— ¡Ya! ¡Por el kilómetro veinte! ¡El anuncio de Telenoha!

"_¡Qué estúpido nombre!"_ pensó para sus adentros desviándose del tema por segundos.

—Llego allá en unos minutos…

—Gracias…

— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Me va a dar un infarto! ¡¿Caminamos nueve kilómetros? — chilló el robusto amigo dejándose caer más sobre los hombros de los otros dos.

.

Shiho le pasó una botella de agua que traía en su bolsa de mano, que más bien era un viejo morral de loneta color camello. Chōji se lanzó sobre ella pero luego, un poco cohibido le ofreció un poco a Temari que igualmente estaba colorada por el esfuerzo, ella acepto un poco y enseguida se la regreso, Shikamaru declinó.

—Shiho, no tenías que hacer esto, te estás metiendo en problemas.

— ¿Preferirías seguir corriendo?

—… ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí? Están filtrando información, nos rastrearon porque…

—Porque el jefe de la policía monitorea todo. — completó ella, el muchacho le miró con atención, ya sospechando que había seguido los pasos de su investigación.

—Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que un oficial de alto rango hiciera interrogatorios de rutina. — comentó Temari.

—Este auto está registrado a nombre de mi ex esposo. — declaró Shiho sonriendo.

—Me dejó mucho antes de entrar a trabajar a los laboratorios Nara, no lo relacionarán contigo. — agregó sin dejar de sonreír pese a la expresión de pocos amigos que había puesto Temari.

—Bueno. — interrumpió la rubia de Suna.

— ¿Qué se supone sigue? Según Kankuro, arrestaron a Akasuna no Sasori y Gaara está bien, podemos ir allá.

Shiho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ya no podemos salir del País, de seguro ya los voletinaron acusándolos de cualquier cosa.

Chōji abrió los ojos asustado.

—Como la muerte de un policía. — declaró dejando la boca entreabierta.

—…Shiho… — mustió Shikamaru.

—Me llamaste de tu teléfono…— agregó recordando el detalle, la mujer palideció viendo al frente aquello que había hecho gemir a uno de sus pasajeros.

Un Porsche color acero obstruía el camino, dos sujetos afuera permanecían de pie.

—Donde esa perra le haga un rasguño, Kakuzu…— amenazó Hidan. Su compañero sonrió de medio lado sin dejar ver el gesto por debajo de la máscara.

—Creí que Jashin detestaba el apego a las cosas materiales. — susurró amenazando con su llave el cofre sobre el que estaba recargado.

—Hijo de puta….

El joven de plateada cabellera sacó un arma de cañón largo y la apuntó al frente tratando de centrar a la conductora.

Dentro del viejo clásico el escándalo era demasiado, Temari había sugerido seguir garantizando que los autos nuevos eran de plástico comparados con esos modelos pasados. Shikamaru quería frenar y volver a emprender la huida por el bosque, Ch ōji alternaba entre "Están locos" "Acelera" "Frena" quedando entre la opinión de Shikamaru y Temari.

La primera bala entró por el parabrisas.

El escaparate dio un respingo, todos pensaron al mismo tiempo que se detendría.

—Shika… Shikamaru… va a pararse… yo…

Otra bala entró, todos agacharon la cabeza.

.

—No va a pararse Kakuzu.

—Sí lo hará.

.

— ¡Shiho estás loca!

— ¡Es la única opción!

— ¡No, no lo es!

— ¡Escucho tu plan entonces! ¡Tenemos cuatro metros!

.

—Muy bien, no lo hizo. — declaró Kakuzu.

— ¡Imbécil!

.

El ruido de la coalición fue tal que ni siquiera los gritos bastaron para minimizarlo. Los dos autos derraparon sobre la carretera, piezas de metal y plástico salieron disparadas por los espacios donde los cristales habían reventado, de sangre se llenó el tablero del Chevrolet, en algún momento todo se ralentizó, un zumbido reemplazo el ruido exterior, como un televisor sin señal que inicio quedamente para intensificarse de a poco finalmente terminando con el crujido propio de los huesos al romperse.

Nuevamente regresó el sonido, el eco metálico de la carrocería estrujándose, el cristal haciéndose añicos y nuevamente el dolor en la espalda, el dolor de su carne al abrirse y dejarse penetrar por algo puntiagudo y largo. Un sabor familiar recorre su boca llenándole de su propia vida que se escapa en múltiples heridas.

Su cuerpo va y viene, a través del parabrisas el mundo gira con violencia, sobre su cabeza el toldo de achata golpeándola, muerde su lengua, duele su cuello que ya no soporta el peso de su cabeza, se hincha su garganta, ya no puede respirar.

Todo se apaga, todo termina cuando apenas empezaba.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*vamos a las carreras yei! A Zetsu ya lo encontró Tobi, a ver qué pasa con Ino :P y claro, con los otros chicos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	21. El desaparecido desvanecido

**El desaparecido desvanecido**

Parpadeó rápidamente, de alguna manera había reunido fuerza para no desmayarse tras los golpes y volteretas que habían dado, aunque enfocar la vista le estaba costando demasiado. Rápidamente se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz para limpiar el hilo de sangre que brotaba de ahí, no pudo moverse con la velocidad que le hubiera gustado y revisar a todos lados en cámara lenta le pareció una escena de cámara lenta insufrible.

Temari.

La sacó sin mucho trabajo, la pudo acomodar entre sus brazos con eficiencia y la apartó un poco del lugar revisándola rápidamente ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Ni era doctor! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba bien?

¡Chōji!

A tropiezos regresó al auto, su amigo si le costó bastante para sacarlo, pero el miedo se había apoderado de él ¿Y si mejor lo dejaba ahí? ¿Qué tal si al sacarlo le hacía más daño? El robusto muchacho tosió, signo inequívoco de que estaba bien y le pidió ayuda para salir, así que disipó cualquier duda y actuó como mejor le pareció.

Shiho… Shiho…

El auto estaba completamente aplastado sobre su toldo, y había solo de imaginar la fuerza necesaria como para que la poderosa lámina del viejo modelo cediera a tal forma compactada, alcanzó a ver el cabello, la llamó una y otra vez, pero la muchacha no le respondía, tanteó con la mano para ver si podía sacarla.

.

Zetsu terminó de acomodarse las vendas, entre la carrera, las prisas y todo, se habían aflojado, por lo que la sensación de presión que mantenía todos sus órganos juntos resultó realmente agradable, no así la tarea que Tobi le había encargado mientras hacía las llamadas pertinentes sobre el estado actual de las cosas con sus dos declarados prisioneros.

Se froto los ojos amarillentos, estaba cansado y en la habitación había muy poca luz, Las persianas estaban cerradas, ni una luz encendida y la oscura decoración no ayudaban mucho. En silencio se puso de rodillas frente al sillón en el que descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ino.

¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando salió a darle el encuentro?

Pasó las manos frías por su cabello, era muy suave.

Tobi siempre guardaba las cosas más extrañas en el auto y las guardaba aún dentro de otras más extrañas. Como por ejemplo, el formol para desmayarla que salió de un bote tetra pack de jugo de frutas. De alguna manera y aún con las prisas Tobi había visto a la chica salir luego de haberlo empujado dentro del auto, o bien, solo lo había sospechado, pues bajo los gritos, las niñerías y las muchas estupideces que podía decir, Izuna Uchiha era una de las personas más astutas que conocía.

Acercándose la caja del botiquín que le fue proporcionado, sacó las gasas y vendas retirándoles los empaques. Con mucho cuidado enrolló las gasas para hacer una pequeña bola que crecía a medida que agregaba lienzos, valoró el tamaño encontrándola adecuada, nuevamente con parsimonia casi desagradable repasó los labios de la chica. Ella no había usado brillo ni nada parecido ese día, pero el rosado natural lo encontró hermoso como ninguno, suave, cálido. Sintió algo de pena por su propia piel sin color ni matiz, su frialdad y aspereza, pero con todo y eso, y el mayor de los cuidados, introdujo el índice en la boca de la muchacha.

Tal vez se sonrojó cuando tocó por accidente inevitable la lengua. Era aun más tibio por dentro, y húmedo también.

Entró enseguida el dedo medio, casi temía lastimarla así que abrir la boca supuso para él la más dificultosa de las tareas, se humedeció los labios y pasó lentamente las gasas que había armado al interior. Tomó una venda angosta, buscando no dejarle marcas, pero tampoco la facilidad de quitársela, envolvió con ella el rostro levantando la cabeza para pasarla por su nuca. Cuidó que el cabello no quedara enredado. Dejó libre la nariz y también cubrió los ojos, y las orejas, así la mantendría enajenada aunque despertara para que una vez libre de esa situación no tuviera recuerdos de la lluvia de sangre que estaba por aplomarse sobre Konoha, su hogar.

Se sintió afligido, aquella jovencita había terminado así por su culpa, única y exclusivamente por su culpa, por haberla conocido ya se había llenado de todo lo que a él lo envolvía. Deseó entonces con todas sus fuerzas que Madara le concediera un capricho por sus largos años de servicio y ese único favor que le pediría, sería que no la dejara a merced de la venganza de Hidan, o de cualquier otro _Akatsuki_.

Una venda más para envolver sus manos que colocó en posición de oración, justas pero cómodas, que no pudiera moverlas pero tampoco la incomodaran, prolongó el vendaje hasta los codos y de ahí debió usar otra para recoger los brazos a la altura de su pecho envolviéndola también a esa manera. La sostenía entre sus brazos para poder maniobrar, sentía el calor de su esbelto cuerpo calmando la punzada de dolor que lo inundaba en ese momento.

Bajó por sus piernas resistiéndose a hacer más que rozar con la punta de sus dedos la tela de la ropa, los envolvió juntos, desapareciendo la unión entre ambas e imaginando que para ser una sirena solo faltaba el remate en los pies. Revisó el trabajo, tan imposibilitada como cómoda y la contempló por algún rato que le pareció el más apacible de toda su vida.

—Te faltó sacarle los órganos y meterlos en vasijas. — comentó con burla Tobi entrando sin chillar, usando la voz normal que no ocupaba y por lo mismo hacía que pareciera la forzada.

— ¿Qué decidieron? — preguntó Zetsu sin mirarle ni sorprenderse por la faceta seria del muchacho.

—Sobre la chica, nada. Pero por ti pasa Itachi-chan en unos minutos, tenemos un problema más gordo por ahora.

— ¿Soy responsable?

Tobi se encogió de hombros, daba igual que lo viera así o no, de todas formas todo iba a suceder, a su tiempo, se vio adelantado por el descuido de Zetsu claro estaba, pero era inevitable todo eso.

.

Estaba muerta, muerta y aunque fuera difícil de asimilarlo, sencillamente no había manera en que con semejante herida siguiera con vida. Pensó que pudo ser un error cuando busco su pulso en el cuello y en cambio solo encontró un hueso roto saliendo por entre la carne. Había demasiada sangre, ella no respondía…

Un quejido lo obligó a levantar la vista.

— ¡Chōji! — gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, su amigo no podía moverse y por entre el follaje aparecía, con el rostro desencajado por una inminente locura, un hombre de cabello platinado manchado de sangre, con la ropa desgarrada y empuñando un arma inverosímilmente brillante, apuntando al chico mientras una risa demente se acallaba por la palabras pronunciadas a manera de rezo.

Shikamaru se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte, casi sintió que volaba sobre los escombros, y aún con la cabeza a punto de estallar por todo lo que le pasaba en la mente, consiguió un momento de lucidez, alcanzó un tubo, tal vez del escape ¡Al carajo de donde era! Lo empuñó con fuerza y lo asió contra la muñeca de tipo desviando por casi nada el disparo emitido.

Con furia y miedo en parte iguales se lanzó contra el tipo rodando cuesta abajo por una pequeña pendiente escabrosa.

.

El piso del departamento permanecía silencioso, así que escuchar el auto que se estacionaba enfrente no les costó ningún trabajo. Ambos miraron por inercia a Ino, casi convertida en momia como había apuntado con broma Tobi.

Zetsu no le pidió ni que la cuidara ni que no la lastimara, dio media vuelta andando con cojera, sujetándose la herida y yendo al elevador para encontrarse con el otro Uchiha. Tobi cerró la puerta sin asegurarle nada respecto a la muchacha, una vez que escuchó a los otros marcharse, caminó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta el sillón ocupado.

—Señorita, no puedes quedarte ahí. — dijo levantándola entre los brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

.

Temari abrió los ojos con mucha pesadez, estaba adolorida, mareada y demasiado aturdida. Se encontró al pie de un árbol, aunque por la posición no pudo haber llegado ahí despedida por la fuerza del impacto, así que supuso -de forma correcta- que la habían pasado ahí. Miró a ambos lados, no encontró ni a Shikamaru ni a Chōji pero sí algunos pedazos de lámina, tosió un poco y trató de ponerse de pie, paro solo pudo hacerlo apoyándose en el tronco. Trastabillo, el terreno irregular y su propia incapacidad de fijar con precisión el suelo bajo sus pies, casi le hicieron caer en más de una ocasión.

Escuchó a Chōji lloriquear.

Se acercó arrodillándose a su lado mirando con tanto dolor como malestar. El cuerpo hinchado y ensangrentado de Shiho nubló su panorama unos instantes, pero no lo suficiente como para volver su atención al robusto amigo de Shikamaru. Se mordió los labios con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que no saldrían porque con ellas no arreglaría nada. Se inclinó sintiéndose inútil, mirando la sangre salir por las heridas del muchacho.

¡Todos sus malditos cursos en el extranjero no le servían de nada!

—Aguanta Chōji…— mustió buscando en su ropa para ver si de milagro conservaba el celular.

—Shika… Shika… maru…

Con el dedo regordete señaló un punto al otro lado del bosque, pasando los restos de los dos autos. Apartó con lentos, débiles y torpes manotazos el intento de ayuda volviendo a repetir el nombre de su amigo. Temari se puso de pie encontrando el aparato y marcando por alguien que pudiera enviar una ambulancia.

—Chōji, aguanta por favor…

Lo dejó, yendo en la dirección que le habían indicado. Bajó una pequeña pendiente pero en cuanto pudo, corrió para alcanzar a Shikamaru que tenía pequeñas convulsiones mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza. No le costó ningún trabajo ver la sangre, dos pasos antes de llegar hasta donde él, quedó completamente petrificada, helada por dentro y asustada como no lo había estado antes ni cuando el choque de autos se hizo inminente.

—Shika…

No pudo terminar. Los ojos en blanco de la cabeza cercenada se posaban sobre ella, por entre los labios la sangre no se hizo esperar. El cuerpo lejano por poco, quedaba boca arriba, el grotesco corte que le había decapitado, aunque más concretamente le había o arrancado la cabeza desgarrando los músculos del cuerpo fibroso y joven. Shikamaru lloraba sin querer hacerlo realmente, y Temari comprendía que el hecho de que estuviera así era porque aquél espectáculo él mismo lo había ejecutado.

—Tranquilo…— susurró la rubia tomándolo de un hombro.

.

Itachi estaba de mal humor y eso era una novedad hasta para Kisame que no borraba su sonrisa dejando muy marcados sus dientes disparejos a saber con qué intención. Zetsu no emitió ni un solo ruido solo acomodándose en el asiento del elegante auto de Itachi.

Ese era el único auto que le gustaba. El de Kakuzu, que cambiaba con frecuencia, no variaba en el sentido de comodidad. Generalmente se trataba de un cacharro que resonaba demasiado, vibraba más y los dejaba tirados en los momentos más inoportunos. Jamás se había subido al de Hidan, de hecho nadie más que Kakuzu lo había hecho.

Pain y Konan usaban una camioneta que le recordaba y por mucho, a las usadas por familias de los suburbios, lo que lo remitía a esa extraña sensación que le daba verlos juntos, como si en cualquier momento los demás miembros de Akatsuki fueran a enterarse de que tenían algún hijo. Y eso no le sorprendería, no demasiado.

Sasori no tenía, y Deidara generalmente terminaba usándolos como dispositivos explosivos.

Ni hablar del de Kisame, que era algo más parecido a un _monster truck_ que un medio de transporte para un oficial de policía, y fuera de eso, estaba la patrulla, pero esa no era una opción de transporte viable.

El auto de Itachi en cambio, era seguro, confiable, con calefacción y aire acondicionado y ni un solo oficial por incompetente que fuera, se atrevería a cuestionar rumbos ni cargamentos. Principalmente porque el conductor era su jefe, de ahí que se le asignaran las situaciones de trasporte delicado y lo importante de la organización. Después de Konan, era la persona en la que Pain confiaba más, y después de Izuna, era el favorito de Madara, aunque este no lo expresara abiertamente.

Demasiada confianza depositada en alguien tan joven, porque también tenía las expectativas de la familia Uchiha, del trabajo como policía y de todo una ciudad…

Y realmente pensó que él, que limpiaba los destrozos, tenía un trabajo comprometedor.

No sabía a dónde iban, no tenía idea si lo llevaban con Madara, con Pain o habían asignado a Itachi pegarle un tiro y abandonarlo en la carretera. Ninguno de los dos que le acompañaban había proferido más que un educado aunque poco natural saludo.

Itachi empezó a resoplar cuando sonó su radio con la voz de la secretaria pidiéndole con urgencia que contestara, sin mucha convincentica lo hizo dejando el volante a cargo de la mano izquierda, apagó el radio y sacó el móvil para tener cierta privacidad en la llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa Emi?

—_Capitán, reportaron una patrulla estacionada y una camioneta que de hecho es la que nos mandó rastrear en la salida a Nami, alguien con uniforme muerto de un tiro, creemos que puede ser Tekka-kun ¿A quién mando a revisar? Y envié un equipo forense._

Itachi volvió a resoplar y gruñir.

—Iré yo, estoy cerca.

—_Lo siento, capitán._

Colgó. Kisame le dirigió una mirada indiscreta delatando que pese a todo lo había escuchado.

— ¿No era ese tu primo? ¿El que te hecho pleito por lo de Shisui?

Itachi asintió.

— ¡Se lo cargaron esos mocosos!

Por respuesta solo hubo un imperceptible cambio de velocidad.

—Te quedas con Zetsu-san, yo iré a ver eso.

Kisame asintió no muy entusiasmado. Tras unos minutos desaceleró hasta frenar en un tramo de carretera que por el cristal polarizado no distinguía muy bien. Zetsu adivinó que ahí se bajaba así que lo hizo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Esas eran las placas del auto de Hidan?

.

—Está confirmado, señor. Los señores de Kumo agradecen la información.

—Gracias, Fū. Envíame a Sai por favor.

—Como ordene.

Danzō dobló el periódico sin terminar de leerlo, realmente si lo compraba era por la mera curiosidad que le daba ver de qué manera pintaban las cosas para las personas de Konoha, pues tenía sus medios para conseguir la información real que le interesaba, y Fū era uno de ellos. Habían asesinado a Hyūga Hizashi y en la plana de sociales se anunciaba que la novia de Hiashi tomaría un lujoso tratamiento prenupcial en las aguas termales de Yuga.

En Política se formalizaba dos candidaturas a la sucesión de Yoshiyuki Kaneko; Uchiha Fugaku y Taro Aso al haberse validado sus currículos y propuestas electorales. Quedando pendientes de autorización él mismo, Hiashi y otro pobre diablo.

Para el clima, se anunciaba perfecto, como siempre, en Konoha y alrededores. Economía declaraba una baja en la bolsa del 1.24% al cierre de la jornada.

Los Zorros de Konoha habían perdido contra las Abejas Asesinas de Kumo

Chasqueó la boca y carraspeó para deshacerse de una rezago de saliva espesa. Llamaron a la puerta, él concedió el paso.

— ¿Quería verme, señor?

—Sí, Sai. Necesito que te hagas cargo de algunos asuntos, iría yo pero no me siento bien. — dijo el viejo hombre acomodándose en su silla.

—Dígame.

—Fū te va a llevar a la casa del primer ministro, hoy es su fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Podrías llevarle el presente y mis saludos?

—Sí, señor.

—También hay algo más ¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

.

Shikamaru se había calmado, aunque convencerle de que matar a un hombre era la última opción que le quedaba para salvar a su amigo y no debía mortificarse por eso, era una tarea que Temari no estaba muy segura de lograr, no a la brevedad, pues su mente trataba de armar las piezas sueltas encajando todo en su sitió. Y aún con la momentánea victoria, tenía la seguridad de que no estaban a salvo aún.

El brillo metálico en el suelo reflejó en sus ojos con hipnótico hechizo atrayente, se agachó mientras Shikamaru se limpiaba la nariz sin atreverse aún a mirarla. Con su mano delgada y pequeña a comparación del arma, la empuño con dificultad. El metal podía sentirse frio aún cuando había sido recubierto por un cálido rojo que pronto se vería marrón.

Una guerra había empezado justo con ellos en el medio.

Sabía cómo usarlas, Kankuro le había enseñado, pero nunca se había visto en la necesidad de apuntar una.

Ruido de las hojas.

Alguien se acercaba.

— ¡Temari!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, al grito de advertencia giró bruscamente abriendo un poco las piernas para no perder el apoyo, disparó una, dos, tres, cuatro ¡Cinco veces!

.

— ¡Mierda!

El quejido de Kisame con la subsecuente maldición a toda divinidad habida y por haber llegó a oídos de Zetsu con toda claridad pese a que no se encontraban cerca, como perro de caza levantó el rostro aguzando los sentidos.

— ¡Maldita lámina vieja! — se quejó el alto policía pateando un pedazo de metal que le había arañado la pierna, por decirle así al aparatoso sangrado que sobresalía en su pantalón.

— ¡Ya encontré a los dos imbéciles! — gritó después para atraer a su compañero que no había corrido en su auxilio.

— ¡Zetsu, maldición! — volvió a gritar.

El hombre de Kusa sin embargo apenas y se inmutó, analizaba el sitio, buscando la historia de aquél sitio donde al parecer, Akatsuki había perdido el juego. Dos menos para la organización, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de preguntar a Kisame en qué calidad había encontrado a Hidan y Kakuzu.

—Hay que subirlos Kisame-san. — dijo sin ofrecerse a hacer el trabajo de transporte, sus heridas no lo resistirían y el policía lo entendió. Pero aunque no le gustaba ser el asistente, solo chasqueando la lengua tomo los dos cuerpo para ir cuesta arriba. Zetsu entendió que entonces le tocaba la cabeza, así que tomándola por el cabello emprendió el dificultoso camino hacia arriba.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, la gomina que Hidan usaba para peinarse hacía que se le resbalar, y sintió un poco de asco por ello, así que la tomó desde abajo asegurándola bien para que no se le cayera, metiendo los dedos índice y medio en la boca abierta y el pulgar por la quijada desgarrada.

— ¿Fuego? — preguntó Kisame tentado a usar el galón de gasolina que le había dejado Itachi. Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

—Sería muy llamativo, vendrían los guardabosques y alguna patrulla despistada.

— ¿Entonces?

Zetsu miró nuevamente el escenario.

—Tal vez sea mejor un derrumbe.

—Bien, ¿Cómo lo vas a causar?

.

No pudo abrir los ojos. Adivinó que los tenía vendados.

No pudo mover la boca, había algo que no la dejaba siquiera mover la lengua.

Las manos no pudieron tampoco moverse aunque a la altura del codo tenía un cosquilleo de adormilamiento que recorría hasta el hombro.

Las piernas. Nada

Se sentía como un vegetal, completamente inutilizada y eso la asustó más. En medio del dolor de cabeza trataba de recordar lo último, pero su memoria no llegaba más allá de una pelea con Sakura. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, y tal vez lo estaba haciendo ya, pero no estaba del todo segura de ello.

Escuchaba disparos… sí, tenían que ser disparos, pero su cabeza estaba toda cubierta, el sonido era difuso, entre lejano e irreal pero a la vez, tan convincente. Se estremeció en cuanto escuchó gritos y apretó los ojos aunque no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo, un gemido se le escapó.

Pensó en su papá con mucha fuerza, como si con ello fuera a invocarlo ahí a su lado, en Sai, en Sakura, en Shikamaru y Chōji, en todos sus amigos…

Ya tenía parte de lo ocurrido, estaba secuestra, y afuera alguien se mataba.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Bueno, quien mató a Kakuzu era rubia._

_Yo quería terminar todos mis fic antes del fin de año, pero por cuestiones trabajo/escuela no se puede u.u_

_Sin embargo, no pienso abandonar NINGUNO solo séanme pacientitos ^.^ tengan fe, que quizás pueda aplicarme para entregarles algo a la brevedad :D_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. El jefe del trabajo

**El jefe del trabajo**

Si no fuera porque el edificio estaba casi vacío a causa de las vacaciones de fin de año, muy seguramente ya tendrían al prefecto con muy mala cara aporreando la puerta para que se callaran. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro sobre si eso tendría algún sentido real, puesto que, desde que recordaba, jamás había visto pagar a su compañero de cuarto por todas las impertinencias y faltas que cometía.

_El barco de cristal_ hacía palpitar las bocinas del no tan pequeño reproductor modular. Las luces azules y rojas del aparato compendian la única iluminación de la habitación inmersa en humo de cigarro. Con las ventanas cerradas no podía circular el aire y el ajetreo al jugar con un viejo mazo de naipes había mantenido el calor que afuera, con la primera caída de aguanieve, no se podía obtener.

Una botella vacía de cerveza rodó.

—Deja de hacerte pendejo con la misma, acábatela ya. — dijo un muchacho con la voz tembleque por la influencia del alcohol.

—Yo no puse dinero. — se excusó otro dando un trago pequeño para hacer rendir la botella que le había tendido apenas irrumpieron en la habitación los amigos de su compañero con dos cajas enteras que acababan de comprar en el depósito a las afueras de la villa más cercana al campus de la universidad.

— ¡Joder! — se quejó el primero tomando él la cerveza nueva del frigo para casi estrellársela en la cara.

— ¡Si no te las estoy cobrando! ¡Ni que fuera esto un bar!

—Gra… gracias.

—Y más te vale entrar en calor que no tarda en llegar Hikaku-kun.

Habían quedado solos tras el ecuánime comentario sobre la necesidad de comida, el resto había salido a buscarla y hacía rato que deberían haber llegado según cálculos medidos con número de pistas escuchadas.

—Tal vez yo… yo no deba estar aquí… tal vez no les agrade a tus invitados.

—Si no les gusta que se larguen, yo decido a quién invitar y tú te quedas.

Bajó la cabeza terminando en un trago tibio el resto de su bebida destapando la nueva con una lentitud exasperante.

—De cualquier forma. — volvió a hablar su compañero.

—No tienes a dónde ir ¿O sí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo parientes.

—Mi hermano viene mañana por mi ¿No vienes a Konoha con nosotros a pasar la navidad? Y el año nuevo, claro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la expresión asustada, como si le hubiera propuesto algo indecoroso y personal que incluso le hizo sonrojar.

—No quiero causar problemas…

— ¡Estupideces!

Era el primer año en la universidad, el único de la promoción del orfanato que mantenía el gobierno tras la guerra. Huérfano de padre y madre, sin hermanos, contagiado de hepatitis. El curso había iniciado tan solo unos meses antes, y realmente había pensado que su vida en la universidad sería difícil cuando el primer día le saltaron encima un grupo de cuatro o cinco brabucones; perdió el dinero que había reunido durante las vacaciones, el reloj barato que le dieran como regalo de graduación, la única bolsa de equipaje que llevaba y a cambio le habían dejado los labios rotos, un ojo hinchado y varios moretones en todo el cuerpo fácilmente perceptibles por lo blanco de su piel.

Subió las escaleras del edificio esperando no encontrarse con nadie más, ya no tenía nada, y al no poder entregar algo de valor, la tranquiza sería peor.

La puerta estaba abierta, lo que era un alivio porque también había perdido la llave, con paso inseguro entró anunciándose para no importunar y lo que vio no fue en absoluto alentador; varias cajas y paquetes nuevos de muebles estaban dispuestos a lo largo de uno de los muros, había además tres personas; un hombre de impecable traje negro, un muchacho igualmente vistiendo de negro pero con menor pulcritud y un empleado de mudanza según leyó en su uniforme. Los tres correspondieron el saludo pero solo con un gesto regresando enseguida a la conversación que sostenían antes de su llegada.

Agachó la cabeza y pensó en retirarse, pero le daba miedo salir, al menos en la habitación solo sería uno contra uno a diferencia de lo que podía pasar si se aventuraba a regresar al jardín.

La incomodidad lo embargó, caía en el cliché del estudiante más jodidamente rico que compartía habitación con el más jodidamente pobre, que además, era un completo fenómeno de circo.

—…Sigo sin estar de acuerdo, pero es tu decisión y de cualquier forma, es más cómodo tenerte aquí que en Konoha.

—Sí, lo imagine, _el pariente incómodo_, no te preocupes, tendré todo en orden para no causar molestias.

—Eso espero, vendré durante las vacaciones.

—_Ok_ ¡Nos vemos!

El mayor se apartó en un rápido movimiento evadiendo el abrazo que el menor le iba a dar, al pasar por la puerta y al lado del recién llegado, se despidió con solo una mirada.

— ¡Hola! — saludó con la voz ligeramente chillona el muchacho de negro al otro que pretendía ser un mueble junto a la puerta.

—Hola…

— ¡Yo soy Uchiha Izuna! ¡¿Tú vas a ser mi compañero de habitación?

—Sí… yo…

— ¡Puedes decirme Tobi!

_Tobi…_

El desenfadado hermano menor de la figura más importante de Konoha resultaba ser su compañero de habitación. Sobreponiéndose al miedo inicial y a la incomodidad, había tomado la iniciativa de ofrecerle cualquier servicio que necesitara; sus deberes, la limpieza del cuarto, un café a las dos de la mañana, todo lo que pudiera asegurarle que no tendría problemas que terminaran con él durmiendo entre los arbustos.

— ¡¿Quién te…? ¡¿Qué te pasó?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, levantó el rostro con la expresión entre asustado y desconfiado rehusándose que le tomara del mentón para examinar. Sin embargo, la expresión despistada de Izuna cambió por otra mucho más seria, incluso su voz se endureció.

—También te quitaron tus cosas ¿Verdad?

—Yo… no importa, solo eran baratijas…

—Baratijas o no, eran tuyas.

Enseguida tomó distancia, sin decir otra palabra salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Al verse solo, y mirando la disposición de las cosas dedujo sin temor a equivocarse que su cama era la contigua a la puerta del baño. La base de latón, el viejo colchón y un juego de sábanas viejas eran cortesía de la pequeña universidad. Despacio, cuidando de no hacer ruido aunque no había nadie más presente, alcanzó el sitio para sentarse y descansar un poco de lo adolorido que estaba. Naturalmente que no tardó en quedarse dormido ya que estaba prácticamente molido.

La luz matinal pasó por los cristales de las ventanas sin cortinas ni persianas pegándole de lleno en la cara. Parpadeó pesadamente no pudiendo abrir completamente el ojo que le habían dejado amoratado, pero con el sano, fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir sobre la mesa de noche su mochila raída, la chaqueta de loneta, el reloj y en un puño billetes y monedas. Se levantó sobresaltado buscando a su compañero de habitación que justamente salía del cuarto de baño.

—Esta es la única habitación con baño propio en todo el campus ¿No es genial? No hay que hacer fila en los comunitarios del piso de abajo. Madara-kun la pidió especialmente para mí, para que no tuviera que compartir, pero no me molesta que lo uses…

—Estas son mis cosas…— interrumpió con la voz queda.

—Que observador.

—Pero…

—No te volverán a molestar, es una promesa.

Le dedico entonces una sonrisa que poco tenía de amistosa pero que, sin embargo, le tranquilizó de manera desmedida los nervios que tenía al respecto de su futuro en la vida universitaria.

—Ayer ya no fui de compras, así que no hay nada ni en el frigo ni en la supuesta alacena. — siguió hablando mientras se secaba el cabello señalando los dos implementos del departamento que de hecho aún estaban empaquetados.

—Así que vamos a desayunar afuera…— y siguió hablando, hablando y hablando, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sobre cosas triviales y otras no tanto como los horarios, sin preguntar de dónde venía, qué hacía o cualquier otra cosa. Y siempre en plural.

¿Cinco meses desde ese día?

Sí, cinco meses, la navidad se aproximaba.

Esa mañana había sido la última de labores y la mayoría había huido de la escuela apenas terminaron sus clases para no volver sino hasta después de las fiestas de año nuevo. Todos excepto ellos dos y otro puñado de idiotas que no le importaban mucho.

La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada seguramente con el pie, se paró para abrir pero Izuna llegó primero. Al pequeño espacio entraron otros cinco sujetos de los cuales tres traían más alcohol, uno se las arreglaba con varias cajas de pizza y el quinto traía en calidad de bulto lo que parecía ser una muchacha no muy consciente.

— ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! ¡Pensé que iba a echar raíz esperando! — se quejó el chico Uchiha cerrando la puerta.

—Los de la pizzería se tardaron. — se excusó uno dejando la aparatosa cantidad de comida sobre una mesita de centro que habían puesto entre las dos camas, enseguida revisó la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Tu cambio…

Izuna agitó la mano indicándole que se lo quedara, a la chica la dejaron caer en la cama junto al escandalizado compañero de habitación de su amigo y líder.

—Esa es tuya. — indicaron casi a coro los demás riendo por lo idiota que se veía mirando a la mujer como la cosa más extraña que en su vida había visto.

Al olor del cigarro de le unió el de la pizza que acababan de abrir repartiéndose las ocho rebanadas en solo un par de segundos cual mendigos en hambruna.

—Y… bueno, yo… ¿Qué? ¿Qué debo… hacer?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—Compañero más imbécil no pudiste conseguirte, Izuna-san.

El aludido carraspeó.

—No naces sabiendo cabrón, enséñale.

La indicación recorrió como una corriente eléctrica a los demás que no tardaron en moverse de sus lugares, uno de ellos subió más el volumen opacando absolutamente cualquier otro ruido que no fuera el hard rock de la banda favorita del Uchiha. Enseguida se encaramó sobre la cama, acercó su boca al oído del novato para que le escuchara solo él.

—Por si las dudas, lo primero que haces es amarrarla ¿Entendido? Las _gatas _te arañan.

Y diciendo eso se sacó el cinturón del pantalón para con él, atar las muñecas de la muchacha que empezaba a despertar.

—Luego, le amarras la boca. Las perras ladran y muerden.

Le pasaron algo de color blanco –seguramente un calcetín, o eso pensó- junto con un pañuelo que metió en la boca de la muchacha que estaba por pegar un grito.

—Y luego… bueno, eso no te lo explico, pero pon atención.

Izuna le miraba desde su propia cama al otro lado comiendo muy tranquilamente como si no estuviera sucediendo nada especial. Por el contrario para el desventurado iniciado, el calor se apoderó de su rostro cuando al desviarlo de los penetrantes ojos negros de su compañero miró al otro sujeto bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer con total naturalidad.

Estaba ya demasiado aturdido, entre el ruido, el humo y una cerveza encima no sabía exactamente qué era lo que se le revolvía en el estómago. Perdió la noción del tiempo, mirando como imbécil la escena que acontecía a solo unos centímetros de él.

Todo pasó muy rápido, o duró muy poco. El único que no se acercó a la chica fue Izuna que aparentemente estaba más entretenido buscando en la cajonera alguna otra cinta para reproducir sabiendo perfectamente que estaba por terminar la anterior.

Lo codearon indicándole que era su turno.

¿Lo haría? ¿Realmente lo haría, ahí, _frente a todos_?

—Todo lo pagó Izuna-san en tu honor ¿Lo vas a despreciar?

La música terminó justo en el momento de que le formulaban la pregunta dejándolo escuchar perfectamente. Giró la mirada buscando a su compañero que ya se había decidido por cual poner, más no dijo nada. Ni siquiera devolvió la vista sabiendo que le habían llamado.

Negó torpemente cambiando de posición, con las manos temblorosas desabrochó su pantalón o al menos lo intentó.

—Dale otra cerveza para que se le quite lo entumido. — sugirió alguien, ante el comentario, prácticamente le empinaron sobre la boca la botella obligándolo a acabársela en dos o tres tragos con tal de no ahogarse.

La música regresó con un tono más pesado, las risas también… todo se nubló…

Para cuando todos cayeron -dormidos de ebrios o cansados- Izuna decidió ser cordial y conectar sus audífonos a la entrada del modular para seguir escuchando música recostado en su cama y terminando la cajetilla de cigarros con calma sin molestar a nadie, esperando el amanecer y la resaca de todos…

—Izuna-san…

Pero él no escuchaba, tenía además, los ojos cerrados.

Se armó de valor, tragó saliva y acercó su mano hasta el brazo que hacía de almohada moviéndolo un poco para llamar su atención.

—Izuna-san…

Reaccionando al tacto se incorporó sacándose la diadema, vio entonces a su compañero con la expresión más aterrada que la noche anterior, su piel blanca era casi transparente, los ojos amarillentos tenían matices rojos y le temblaban los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—… La señorita…

— ¿Te gustó? Le había echado el ojos desde antes para presentártela, pero es demasiado altiva ¡Ni siquiera me quiso decir su nombre!

—Ah… sí… sí… pero, es que…

Ni siquiera tuvo que dejarlo terminar, se sentó completamente mirando al otro lado de la habitación el cuerpo delgado pero de pronunciadas curvas enfatizadas por la ausencia de ropa. Bajó de la cama saltando por encima de los sujetos que yacían dispersos en el suelo.

—Hay no…

Le bastó tocar con la punta del dedo el cuerpo frío, los ojos entreabiertos ya se veían en blanco y un hilillo de sangre casi negra escurría de su nariz.

— ¿Qué… pasó?

—Yo… no sé… yo recuerdo que… que…

—No importa.

Izuna se enderezó llevándose las manos a la cara repitiendo como letanía la palabra "Piensa". Su compañero le miro caminar de un lado a otro, pateando de tanto en tanto a los ebrios del piso, que sin embargo, apenas emitían un quejido sin despertarse. Balbuceaba cosas sobre si llamar o no a su hermano, que había prometido no causar problemas, que si solo se iban y le echaban la culpa a los que se quedaban, que de cualquier forma su hermano podía llegar en cualquier momento. Era una angustia hablada, inquieta y completamente contagiosa ¡Y pensar que había estado tan tranquilo!

—Izuna-san… Yo… yo me haré cargo…

El Uchiha levantó el rostro para mirarle con cierto desconcierto.

—Yo… en clase he visto algunas cosas que pueden ser útiles para deshacernos, deshacerme, de… de, de su cuerpo…

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí...

Con la determinación que usualmente no tenía, se puso de pie incluso enderezando la postura demostrando que era de la misma estatura que el Uchiha, y este en realidad era bastante alto.

Ya había hecho mucho por él, regresarle el favor deshaciéndose de un problema que lo agobiaba era lo menos que podía hacer. Envolvieron a la chica con las sábanas viejas de la cama e Izuna se la echó al hombro, mientras que él tomaba una caja vacía para meter ahí un par de cosas incluido lo que reconoció como ropa de la muchacha. Bajaron por las escaleras y fueron directamente al estacionamiento donde solo quedaba el auto que dejara Madara para lo que pudiera necesitar su hermano. Subieron inquietos sobre si alguien los veía.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó con su vocecilla infantil Izuna.

—Por allá, es un camino poco concurrido que lleva a una zona rural…

Asintió y dio marcha al motor siguiendo cuidadosamente las indicaciones. Tras algunos momentos se detuvieron.

Rápidamente bajó a la chica llevándola hacia el interior de una zona boscosa, Izuna iba a bajar también.

—Será mejor que permanezcas en el auto, Izuna-san. Por si alguien pasa.

—Entiendo.

Desapareció después de su vista haciendo gala de una fuerza poco convencional con la que llevaba también la caja de pertenencia. Una vez sabiéndose solo, Izuna entontes se sintió con la libertad de sonreír abiertamente dejando de lado la perfecta actuación de angustia que había estado llevando. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro cubriéndose la boca con la mano para controlar la risa.

¡Todo había salido a pedir de boca!

Lo mejor era que todos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para recordarle cruzando la habitación de un lado a otro poniéndole la almohada encima a esa maldita perra arrogante. Y nadie diría nada porque sabían perfectamente que habían participado en su humillación, a cualquiera pudo habérsele pasado la mano.

Y lo mejor. Su pequeño, tímido e inseguro compañero ya haría algo más que cargarle los libros. El enclenque sin personalidad sería algo más productivo de ahora en adelante, y no era que le odiara, al contrario, le resultaba simpático y peculiar, extravagante, exótico… pero plano. ¡No conocía a alguien más simple de carácter!

Había planificado desde hacía varias semanas el día que sus demás amigos llamaran con burla y sin conocer detalles: "Volver hombre al maricón". Hasta le habían ayudado a amenizar el ambiente aunque ellos no se consideraban ni por asomo amigos del "fenómeno verde", este a su vez, casi no se llevaba con ellos por más que trataba de integrarlo, el sentimiento de su propia extrañeza, su propia inferioridad económica y social le obligaba a apartarse por voluntad.

Pero ya no más.

Buscó entre su ropa algo que llevarse a la boca, estaba asqueado del cigarro porque no lo consumía con regularidad salvo cuando bebía, que en realidad tampoco era muy a menudo a diferencia de sus amigos. Encontró una paleta, despreocupadamente le sacó la envoltura y la arrojó al interior del auto que tenía la ventanilla abierta y la música en alto.

¿Qué se supone estaría haciendo?

Quería imaginar que algo bueno, porque si no, iba a terminar usando más de la mitad de su herencia para sobornar gentes y no quería ni pensar lo que le diría Madara respecto a aquél capricho –porque no era otra cosa sino eso-. Se sentó en el cofre balanceando los pies que no tocaban el suelo. Miró su reloj, faltaban unas dos horas para que pasaran a recogerlo para pasar las fiestas en Konoha…

Su familia no era particularmente unida, de hecho las reuniones familiares parecían más reuniones de negocios con dos o tres niños rondando cerca. Y si había algo que valía la pena de toda aquella pasarela de personalidades influyentes y apáticas, era la tarta de su prima Mikoto.

Antes de darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

¿Por qué la habían casado con ese imbécil de Fugaku? Si lo hubieran esperado a él un par de años…

Pasó una hora, miró de reojo al sendero por donde hubiera desaparecido su compañero antes. ¿Debía bajar a verlo? Se enderezó pensando que era esa la mejor opción pero tan pronto puso los pies en el primer tramo de maleza dio un respingo hacia atrás.

—Izuna-san, no debes preocuparte más, ya lo he arreglado. Esa mujer no es más un problema. — le dijo sorprendiéndolo porque no le había escuchado ni visto subir por la pendiente.

Izuna sonrió y sin medir consecuencia le saltó encima para abrazarlo pegando de gritos chillones:

— ¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan agradecido! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Con mayor razón tienes que venir conmigo a festejar la navidad en casa! ¡Sería completamente incapaz de dejarte solo aquí todas las vacaciones después de lo que has hecho por mí!

—Pero… pero…

— ¡No hay _pero_ que valga!

Y lo empujó al auto dejándolo turbado por el efusivo contacto. Volvió a ver su reloj, Madara debería estar llegando al campus al mismo tiempo que ellos si se iban en esos momentos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro canturreando la canción que se escuchaba.

—No te preocupes Zetsu-kun, no te preocupes, Madara-kun nos va a cuidar muy bien, es un buen hermano mayor, lo será para ti, para ti como para mí…— y siguió cantando.

¿Un hermano?

Nunca nadie había cuidado de él.

Se sintió completamente incapaz de dejar de mirarle, admirado por esa capacidad suya para ser aceptado, para ser un líder, llamar a la gente que quería y que hicieran lo que quisiera.

Y de entre todos los que había elegido para hacer su círculo había solamente lo mejor de diferentes facultades.

En Kusa no había muchas familias que destacaran internacionalmente, así que muchos apellidos no le sonaron conocidos al Uchiha, sin embargo, dentro de la escuela, los antecedentes de preparatoria hablaron al respecto y eso bastó para considerarlos dentro; un _coreback_, un campeón de judo, el hijo del director del único hospital en kilómetros a la redonda…

¿Qué le había hecho creer que era especial y útil a sus propósitos, fueran cuales fueran? ¿Por qué lo aceptó como compañero de habitación? ¿Por qué a él que no era ni atractivo ni rico ni el más listo?

Inclinó la cabeza pero no agachó los hombros. Si quería seguir en el grupo, debía demostrar que era digno, se alzaría sobre las expectativas que tenía originalmente de terminar la licenciatura y poner un invernadero con una vida sencilla.

No le causaría una vergüenza a Izuna, nunca.

No dejaría que un problema agobiara a Izuna, nunca.

No abandonaría a Izuna, nunca.

Miró al frente con el rostro en alto, la seguridad y firmeza aplastaron completamente el miedo a existir. Por su parte, el Uchiha miró de reojo sonriendo de medio lado.

Definitivamente le presentaría a Madara, su nueva creación.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Flash back! Y con mucha influencia sobre lo que acontecerá con la relación de Zetsu con Ino…_

_Sí, mucha relación._

_XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	23. El sobreviviente Uchiha

**El sobreviviente Uchiha**

Sai levantó los brazos para que pasaran el detector de armamento por él. Una vez libre siguió al paje que le acompañaría hasta el jardín donde había empezado la recepción de invitados para un almuerzo informal -que de informal no tenía nada-. Había hecho bien en usar el traje con corbata y los zapatos nuevos. Generalmente no le daba importancia a cosas como esas, pero descubrió con tristeza que los Yamanaka sí, y Fū le había escogido el conjunto que llevaría junto con el presente y las disculpas de su padre por no poder presentarse.

El almuerzo sería algo privado, solo amigos y familiares cercanos, pero nuevamente no estaba del todo seguro si los adjetivos aplicaban, pues calculaba alrededor de cien personas. Su lugar estaba asignado en la mesa contigua a los Uchiha, aparentemente todos en la suya eran jóvenes y no venían acompañados, sobrinos tal vez o asistentes, se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes pero no hizo mucho caso y no fue más allá de no bajar la sonrisa del rostro, esa que tan bien le funcionaba en situaciones de comunicación. El regalo ya lo habían dispuesto en la mesa junto con los demás, Madame Shijimi personalmente lo había recibido y emitió un muy sincero deseo de que mejorara pronto Danzō.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Sasuke, no lo tenía muy lejos, pero al parecer estaba solo con su madre, ni rastros de su hermano o padre.

El joven Uchiha notó casi enseguida esa mirada y la devolvió retándolo a que si tenía algo que decir lo hiciera, y todo sin emitir una sola palabra. Por respuesta, Sai sonrió, se puso de pie y cambió de mesa sentándose a su lado. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la señora Uchiha.

—Shimura Sai.— dijo presentándose rápidamente.

—Soy amigo de Sasuke.— volvió a decir antes de que el otro lo interrumpiera alegando que no le conocía, que era lo que tendía a hacer con la mayoría de la gente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Un gusto! Uchiha Mikoto, soy la madre de Sasuke.— intervino ella nuevamente quedando en silencio Sasuke. La mujer parecía feliz de tenerle ahí y eso Sai no pudo explicárselo si nunca antes se habían visto.

— ¿Le importa si me robo a Sasuke-kun un rato?— preguntó yéndose sin rodeos.

—Por su puesto que no.

Pero a Sasuke nadie le había preguntado si quería ir, y no quería hacerlo, no conocía al tipo más que por haberlo visto un par de veces porque era amigo de Naruto y Sakura y novio de Ino, su relación era meramente casual, no le se le ocurría nada en particular por lo que debieran irse en privado. Miró con reproche a su madre pero siendo incapaz completamente de responder en voz alta su inconformidad, esta le devolvió el gesto sereno pero autoritario, maternal y obligado que transmitía con sus ojos negros un claro "ve a jugar" que le hacía desde que era más chico y él prefería quedarse con ella que ir con los otros niños.

Cohibido por su apego maternal terminó por levantarse de mala gana, resoplando para Sai y tomó la delantera en el camino, el otro chico no tardó en alcanzarle luego de que dirigiera algunas palabras corteses a la señora que recibía de un mesero una bebida.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? Pensé que te daría gusto poder retirarte un momento.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir restándole importancia.

—Tengo un recado para ti.

Finalmente el joven Uchiha se dignó a mirarle.

Sai se inclinó al frente, sus alturas no diferían mucho pero aparentemente era algún tipo de secreto o similar, puso atención, pero si salía con alguno de sus extraños comportamientos de dudosa intención no iba a dudar en sacarlo de ahí en ambulancia.

—Itachi vendió a tu familia.— susurró Sai sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en la voz, como si le hubiera dicho con anticipación en qué consistía el menú del desayuno o que un maestro estaba enfermo y no tendrían clases por una semana.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Itachi los ha vendido, no veo el problema para entender una frase tan simple ¿Acaso eres idiota?

Sasuke apretó lo puños conteniendo el enfado causado.

—Estás demente.— acusó dándole la espalda nuevamente, iría al sanitario y luego regresaría con su madre.

—Tal vez, pero eso no cambia los hechos, tu hermano los ha traicionado y a toda Konoha también.

—Me imagino que lo habrás leído en alguna de esas revistas de conspiraciones y OVNIs ¿No? Regresa a casa a jugar con tus crayones.

—Tu padre morirá esta tarde. Tu madre tal vez a la noche.

Sasuke no se exaltó con ello, acaso sintió más como un insulto infantil que no tenía que responder.

—Bueno, de momento los dos están bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos.

Sai tampoco reaccionó. Ni siquiera había conocido a su madre.

—Es solo una advertencia amistosa.

—Como quieras.

Sasuke lo dejó solo en el pequeño pasillo.

—Con razón es amigo de esos dos.— se dijo a sí mismo sacudiéndose las palabras de lo que le pareció un loco.

.

Itachi revisó el cuerpo y encontró el casquillo de la bala no muy lejos del lugar. Supo al instante a quién pertenecía el tiro, y no podía confundirse a menos que hubiera otro fanático religioso en Konoha que grabara con un cuchillo el símbolo de Jashin. La metió en su bolsa, anticipado y acostumbrado como estaba a hacer cambios, recordó un arma del calibre que estaba en el "depósito" de Akatsuki, Hidan aún no la tomaba así que podía cambiar el casquillo.

Reconoció enseguida a su primo, eso aunque le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza que se encontraba dispersa en pedazos rojos y viscosos en gran parte de la camioneta. Miró con cuidado. Sacó su teléfono y marcó a su secretaria.

—Emi, ¿Quién hizo el reporte del oficial herido?

—_Hum, anónimo, capitán._

—¿El equipo que enviaste en dónde esta?

—_Déjeme confirmar… está a veinte minutos, quedaron atrapados en el tráfico. ¿Sucede algo?_

—Sí, no está la patrulla ni la camioneta.

— _¿Quiere que las busque?_

—Por favor. También quiero que cierres la carretera desde el kilómetro quince y todos los caminos hasta la frontera que pasen cerca. No te olvides del boletín a la aduana.

—_Enseguida._

Terminó la llamada alternando la mirada entre su auto, la camioneta y la patrulla. Tenía que desaparecer dos a la brevedad, borrar todo lo posible que pudiera relacionarse con Hidan. Miró su reloj, había pasado un rato desde que había dejado a Kisame y Zetsu varios kilómetros atrás, se preguntó si le daba tiempo de ir por ellos para que le ayudaran a mover los autos. Después de todo, tenía que hacerle creer a los médicos que solo estaba el cadáver, sabotear la escena para truncar las investigaciones, y sobornarlos iba a ser difícil, además de que hablaría mal de él.

Y eso a quién demonios le importaba. Todo estaba por terminar.

Subió a su propio auto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar las pastillas que calmaran su cansancio y el dolor de cabeza que le atormentaba desde la mañana atenuándose solo a ratos con la ayuda del fármaco. Eso sí le preocupaba, cada vez tenía que tomarlos en lapsos más breves, si había algo que no soportaría de sí mismo era una dependencia a las drogas anestésicas para mantenerse funcional.

Llamó a Kisame para saber si ya habían terminado.

.

Shikamaru trató de explicar todo, pero de la manera más rápida que podía, omitiendo cosas sin importancia y procurando no sonar como un loco maniaco que busca conspiraciones como base fundamental de la existencia humana, si bien realmente empezaba a creer en ello con firmeza.

Adiós a su vejez tranquila, sería el anciano extravagante del barrio…

Rió por ello dejando claro a su nuevo salvador que no estaba particularmente bien. El viejo que conducía sacó una pipa de su camisa y demostró una habilidad impresionante para encenderla con una sola mano para no soltar el volante, había permanecido tranquilamente escuchando su historia sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez, y para cuando Shikamaru guardó silencio, solo quedaba escuchar su veredicto.

—Esto es más grave de lo que pensé.— dijo finalmente tras un prolongado silencio. Su tono era solemne y aunque sus ojos estaban al tanto del camino, la mirada estaba más allá.

—Mucho más grave.— repitió más como para sí mismo que para los tres jóvenes que llevaba.

— ¿Es que alguien sabía que su policía estaba llena de locos y nadie hizo nada?— preguntó Temari asomando la cabeza por en medio de los dos asientos frontales del auto.

—No, querida, no. Sabíamos de Akatsuki, pero no de su relación tan estrecha con la policía.

—Akatsuki…— repitió Shikamaru.

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿No vieron a Naruto?— preguntó el hombre soltando el humo.

— ¡¿Naruto?

—Hace como una hora hubo una serie de explosiones en el norte, los principales afectados y aparentemente objetivos, fueron miembros de la familia Hyūga. Una amiga suya, hija de Hiashi, resultó gravemente herida.

—Hinata…— esta vez fue Temari quien sugirió el nombre, el viejo asintió.

—Naruto escuchó la llamada que tuve con uno de mis contactos, salió hecho una furia, me robó una vieja pistola que tengo como recuerdo de mis años en el ejército anda reclamando cabezas, no creo que cause una desgracia, no sabe usarla, pero sí podría ser muy impertinente.

Shikamaru negó.

—No, no lo encontramos, pero cuando menos ¿Sabe a quién le va a disparar?

—El nombre de Akatsuki salió a relucir, no sé cómo demonios piensa encontrar a alguien si no…

El coche frenó haciendo un ruido que casi terminó de destrozarle los nervios a los muchachos.

— ¡Ahí estás pequeño bribón!— gritó bajando del auto apenas vio la cabeza rubia de su ahijado.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios pretendes? ¿Ir a la cárcel?

— ¡Ya sé quién fue el que hizo eso a Hinata-chan! ¡Dattebayo!

El viejo no se contuvo al pegarle en la cabeza.

—Y lo mismo van a hacerte a ti si te metes en su camino ¡No es esto un juego!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Jiraiya-ojisan, Anko-neechan dijo que estaban aquí mismo en Konoha!

El chico estaba furioso, y ese estado de ira era completamente nuevo para Shikamaru que lo conocía de más tiempo.

— ¡Anko, Anko, Anko! ¡¿Esa niña no puede dejar de meterse donde no la llaman? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo que tengo que ir para el hospital!

Todo el asiento posterior estaba ocupado por Chōji, entablillado de manera rudimentaria por el viejo que pasaba por casualidad buscando a su ahijado perdido, la cabeza la sostenía Temari con cuidado ocupando un mínimo espacio. Naruto, enfurruñado y con la oreja dolorida tuvo que compartir el frente con Shikamaru, pero no tardó en caer en cuenta de que no era normal aquello y alarmado preguntó, su amigo rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro, era muy problemático tener que repetir tantas veces lo mismo, pero por increíble que fuera, el haberlo ya soltado todo aligeraba el peso de sus hombros dejándole solo una sensación de miedo, pero un miedo con el que podía lidiar.

—Escúchenme los cuatro, a Chōji lo dejaremos en el hospital, se registrará con otro nombre, ya hablaré con Tsunade para ajustar algunos detalles y que esté bien.

— ¿Y nosotros?

—Ustedes.— remarcó haciéndoles saber que no eran compañeros y sus destinos serían muy diferentes.

—Ustedes van a tener una revisión nada más para asegurarnos que no se rompieron nada, y luego irán con un amigo, los cuidará, y sabrá bien qué hacer en caso de alguno de que esos locos salgan de nuevo. Yo voy a… no les importa. Van a quedarse quietos, y nadie a va a dispararle a nadie que para eso estamos los agentes decentes, y no quiero comentarios al respecto.— sentenció mirando a Naruto antes de que sacara a relucir alguna de sus manías, como era su costumbre, era un momento en que requería de seriedad y toda la atención que pudiera recibir de cuatro adolescentes al borde de una inminente guerra…

.

Zetsu miró fijamente a Kisame analizando la mueca de disgusto que había hecho apenas expresando con palabras la poca gracia que le causaba la noticia que acababa de recibir, pero asintió completamente resignado a que había sido su elección seguir a Itachi.

—Todo está listo Kisame-san.

—Pues vamos, la comadreja pasa por nosotros en unos minutos, dijo que bloqueó la carretera así que nadie ha de pasar por aquí.

—Mejor aún.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—El auto de Hidan era modificado, alguna vez le escuché decirlo. De suerte el gas no explotó, usaré eso.

.

Itachi dio un respingo cuando escuchó el ruido de una explosión, aceleró un poco pero al ver a los dos de pie frente a él volvió a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse, disimuló el asco al distinguir lo que cargaban, sin embargo, abrió la cajuela para meter a Kakuzu y a su compañero en sus dos piezas, nuevamente subieron al auto. Zetsu soltó un quejido, estaba empezando a marearse.

—Bueno, al menos eso también va a retrasar a los forenses.— comentó Kisame abriendo la guantera para robarle uno de los comprimidos.

— ¡¿Ya te los acabaste?— exclamó sorprendido. Itachi gruñó.

—Yo traigo algunos, me los dio Iz… Tobi.— dijo Zetsu quedamente revisando la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar la tableta de aluminio con las dichosas pastillas para el dolor, las pasó al frente y todos tomaron como si de caramelos se trataran.

— ¿Dónde vamos a meter los autos?

—En casa de Zetsu.

El aludido no dijo nada.

—El predio ya fue registrado, fui yo mismo para encargarme de que no encontraran nada, fichado y descartado, no volverán a revisar nuevamente, no sin mi autorización, y nadie tendrá motivos para cuestionarme el que no dé una segunda orden.

—Con dolor de cabeza se te suelta la lengua ¿Eh, comadreja?

—Hay un camino por aquí que nos va a desviar hasta allá, es un camino viejo que ocupo de vez en cuando, saldremos rápido.

Las llaves de la camioneta estaban puestas, también las de la patrulla, Kisame tomó el primero y fue inmediatamente detrás de Itachi que sin bajarse avanzaba despacio para marcar el camino, eso le dejaba a Zetsu la patrulla que por el uso ponía poca resistencia en su dirección.

Él también conocía el camino, había de hecho, pocas rutas que llevaban a su casa y no conociera, era como un armado plan de escape en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, como en esos momentos. Izuna también le había dado un teléfono móvil ¿Sería prudente llamar y preguntar si Ino ya había despertado?

Izuna era tranquilo, no le haría nada, a menos claro, que intentara escapar, pero él la había dejado completamente imposibilitada para cuando menos llegar a irritarlo si lloraba o gritaba.

.

Sasuke arrojó su saco blanco sobre el sillón de la sala, y la corbata también la envió lejos en un solo movimiento. Refunfuñaba molesto, lo habían arrastrado a un lugar al que no quería ir con gente a la que ni conocía, al final terminó botado con Sai debido a que su madre pronto encontró compañía de otras mujeres y el artista no representaba ni por asomo la más grata de las compañías, eso aunado al detalle de que por lo general él rehuía del contacto social, escucharle hablar de incoherencias y detalles de política fue la tortura más horrenda a la que se le pudo haber sometido.

Él no seguiría la trayectoria de su padre, él sería policía, como Itachi.

Frunció el ceño dejándose caer en el mullido sillón de la sala mientras su madre iba a "cambiarse por algo más elegante para la cena".

¡Que su hermano los había vendido! ¡¿A quién? ¿A cambio de qué?

La vida de Itachi era perfecta, él mismo la envidiaba, difícilmente alguien podría ofrecerle algo que no tuviera ya.

¡Qué tonterías!

El timbre del teléfono apenas le inmutó, el sonido era bajo, su madre se ponía nerviosa con los ruidos así que apenas y se escuchaba como una campanilla a lo lejos, lo dejó sonar, él nunca atendía y no lo haría en ese momento, lo haría su madre o bien, la chica que hacía la limpieza.

Siguió sonando.

Ciertamente, la chica tenía la tarde libre.

Igual no lo iba a hacer.

Finalmente el timbre cedió.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que pudo seguir insultando mentalmente a Sai, la fiesta y todo el protocolo de etiqueta, buscó el mando para encender el televisor, tampoco era muy afecto pero no había nada que hacer por unos veinte o treinta minutos que era lo que calculaba que sería el "cambio rápido" de su mamá, justo lo había encontrado cuando el ruido de los zapatos de tacón bajando a toda prisa.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tu papá está en el hospital! ¡Detonaron una bomba en el edificio donde estaba!

El grito hizo eco en su cabeza, como impulsado por un resorte se puso de pie en un salto y se adelantó a la mujer buscando en las bolsas de su pantalón las llaves del auto, entró primero y dio marcha, Mikoto justo terminaba de bajar el último escalón cuando el ruido de un auto derrapando le hizo girar la cabeza.

— ¡Mamá!— gritó queriendo salir a darle el alcance.

Cuatro disparos.

Mikoto cayó al suelo de frente tras haber recibido impactos letales en el pecho.

Dos disparos.

Sasuke volvió a quedar sentado frente al volante, ninguno le había herido, pero sangraba del oído, la bala pasó rozando muy cerca, se mareó, trató de respirar profundamente pero el zumbido ensordecedor en su cabeza le impidió procesar cualquier idea, a tienda buscaba la manilla para abrir la puerta, la encontró y cayó al pavimento aún aturdido.

_Tu padre morirá esta tarde. Tu madre tal vez a la noche._

En medio del pitido demencial que envolvía todo su cerebro la voz de Sai parecía haber creado un cinta que se reproducía una y otra vez con esa advertencia estúpida a la que no había hecho el menor caso.

Sai…

Itachi…

No podía pararse, se sentía como ebrio y caminando en arena, se aferró al auto para no terminar de bruces, pero al final debió andar a gatas para alcanzar a su madre que permanecía inmóvil frente al pórtico de la casa, su largo cabello negro daba sus destellos azules en un tono que se apagaba, bajo ella la mancha de sangre roja crecía lentamente, Sasuke la tocó, era tibia, espesa, brillante…

—Mamá…— llamó como esperando que pudiera responderle.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, aún tambaleante ante su aturdimiento total, la tomó de los hombros para darle la vuelta, pasó sus manos por su rostro más pálido de lo normal, los labios rosados se volvían blanquísimos frente a sus ojos, llevó los dedos a las heridas, pero le era difícil encontrarlas todas para hacer presión, la seda de la blusa blanca estaba empapada completamente, se pegaba a su cuerpo contorneando los pechos.

—Mamá…

Ya con la mano llena de sangre volvió a palpar su rostro, no había respuesta alguna, empezó a temblar.

La bonita nariz que daba perfil al rostro de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo estaba raspada, también la frente, producto de su caída directa contra el empedrado del camino de acceso a la casa, sangraba también de ahí, se había hecho daño y la sangre bajaba en un hilo delgado siendo ya lo único que daba color al rostro.

Ella empezó a ponerse muy fría.

Sasuke empezó a temblar más.

—Mamá…

Fue el último llamado que hizo. De alguna manera ya era consciente de que no había nada que hacer…

.

—Muy bien Itachi-kun, está hecho.

No hubo respuesta al otro lado del teléfono. Se hizo una pausa tan larga que le dio tiempo incluso de encender la pipa para fumar un rato.

—También Sasuke-kun está sobre aviso, Sai se encargó de eso, tal como te lo prometí.

Pero seguía sin haber respuesta alguna.

—Y si no tenemos nada más pendiente, yo debo seguir con mis asuntos, espero que tú continúes con lo tuyo y no te arrepientas.

Nuevamente fue solo el silencio.

.

Itachi bajó la mano donde había sostenido el teléfono y lánguidamente la dejó caer a su lado.

Kisame miró de reojo la escena fingiendo interés en la labor del equipo forense que había llegado pasadas las siete tras haber enviado equipo que reabriera la carretera. Los ojos del Uchiha se cerraron un momento negando la visión del cuerpo de su primo que pasaba frente a él para ser depositado dentro de la camioneta.

Un poco más lejos, dos jóvenes se daban a la tareas de buscar la mayor cantidad de sesos que pudieran, debido a la evidente manipulación de la escena, recolectar hasta el mínimo detalle se había vuelto una misión impuesta por el médico a cargo del equipo.

— ¿Capitán?

Preguntó uno de los asistentes una vez que hizo dos veces la misma pregunta y no había recibido respuesta.

—El sargento Hoshigaki está a cargo.— dijo finalmente dando la vuelta para subir al auto.

— ¿Y eso?— preguntó Kisame sonriendo, percibiendo el olor a muerte que despedía su compañero.

—Están muertos.

Y esa fue la única declaración.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Lalalala me hago la loca con divagaciones raras en la trama lalalala_

_cof-cof_

_¡Feliz años 2012!_

_Hum, ah, sí… he dejado a Sasuke huerfanito muajaja y regresa Sai con su nuevo empleo._

_u.u_

_Me dio algo de penita, pero bueno, así deben de ser las cosas._

_Ahora sí:_

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y feliz 2012! (que? aún estamos en enero XD)_


	24. El asenso del traidor

**El asenso del traidor**

Shikamaru apagó el televisor dejando la habitación parcialmente oscura.

Fugaku Uchiha había sido declarado muerto oficialmente.

El asesinato de Hizashi Hyūga también había salido a relucir cuando su cuerpo fue encontrado dentro de una caja al traspasar la frontera.

Temari salió de la cocina con una taza de té para su novio que se paseaba de una lado a otro de la habitación solo con la mirada, ya que del sillón no se había movido desde hacía una media hora en que habían llegado al departamento.

Los cristales eran anti-asalto, con una película reflectasol que no permitía la visión desde el exterior, dejando a todo el edificio una apariencia de espejo. Un piso de seguridad en toda regla, perfectamente camuflado y seis oficiales encubiertos; desde los recepcionistas hasta el de intendencia que fingía reparar el ascensor.

— ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Dattebayo!

—El viejo dijo que se haría cargo, Naruto. No armes escándalo…

—Sí, además no tenemos mucha información como para poder actuar por nuestra cuenta.— completó Temari sentándose a un lado de Shikamaru.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Piensas ponerte el vestido y cepillar tu cabello justo ahora?

La rubia reaccionó no muy pasivamente al comentario.

— ¡Nunca has sido de esas mujeres!

Shikamaru resopló rodando los ojos.

—Ha despertado a la fiera…

.

Zetsu bajó la mirada escuchando las indicaciones de Itachi sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer mientras él y Kisame se encargaban de los muertos de la carretera. No le pedía nada particularmente difícil, tampoco bochornoso y parecía más enfatizado en que se quedara donde estaba sanando sus heridas que pidiéndole que resolviera la inminente crisis que Akatsuki atravesaba.

—En cuanto terminemos con esto nos reuniremos con Madara.— sentenció terminado la llamada. Zetsu apenas se molestó en emitir un asentimiento, no era como si pensara en hacer algo por su cuenta y menos aún en semejantes condiciones convalecientes.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba en su propia cama y la encontraba extraña, inusualmente fría y algo dura. Cerró los ojos con toda la intención de dormirse, sus compañeros policías tardarían bastante en desocuparse, así que tiempo tenía. Poco a poco empezó a ceder ante el cansancio, el exceso de analgésicos y el dolor punzante.

A lo lejos escuchaba una tonada aguda, repetitiva, algo difuso tal vez por su casi inconsciencia… hablaba de guisantes, guisantes bailarines con voces en extremo agudas, guisantes como los de los cortos animados que veía Izuna durante los últimos años en la universidad los sábados muy temprano…

¡Izuna!

Abrió los ojos relacionando la canción con el teléfono móvil que le habían dado, naturalmente que a tan pocas horas de tenerlo y no haberle hecho las configuraciones pertinentes, no lo había asimilado con el suyo. Rápidamente se incorporó un poco para tomar la llamada.

— ¡Hey!— le gritaron al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Que haces sempai?— preguntó con la voz aniñada, lo que significaba que era Tobi.

—Bueno, yo… estaba acostado….

— ¿Y no puedes acostarte aquí conmigo?

— ¿Eh?

—Tobi está aburrido, a Tobi no lo han llamado para nada y se aburre solo.

—No tengo auto, Tobi…

— ¿Y si tomas un taxi?

—Itachi-san podría enfadarse, me pidió que me quedara aquí…

—Itachi-sempai no se molestará, te lo prometo, pero ven ¡Tobi llama al taxi!

—Pero también quedamos de…

— ¡Reunirnos con Mada-chan! ¡Sí! ¡Tobi vive más cerca! ¡Tobi puede llevarte a la reunión después! Tobi sí tiene auto, pero Tobi tiene que cuidar de Ino-chan ahora.

Zetsu tragó saliva.

—Ella… ¿Ha despertado?

Izuna sonrió al otro lado de la línea, pero Zetsu no podría darse cuenta de ninguna forma.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo… cómo…? — "¿Cómo está?" era lo que quería preguntar pero no se atrevió.

— ¿Te ha dado problemas, Tobi?

—No, Ino-chan es una buena chica.

—Envía tú al taxi ¿Si?

— ¡Tobi llama ahora!

Y Tobi colgó.

Zetsu se incorporó y caminó al armario para buscarse un cambio de ropa, seguía con la deportiva verde y nada interior. Sacó unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, nada llamativo, relativamente usual, muy cómodo y cálido, los escalofríos lo estaban volviendo loco. También aprovechó para lavarse los dientes, sentía que moho crecía en ellos y ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho, la menta del dentífrico le picaba en la lengua pero la necesidad de esa parte de la rutina de aseo personal era justa y necesaria. Enjuague antiséptico, hilo. A última hora decidió afeitarse, tenía poco vello facial, pero la sombra de este hacía que pareciera sucio de la cara, y no era como si su palidez ayudara en algo.

Loción, desodorante -ya que no estaba seguro sobre lo prudente de bañarse con sus heridas-. Se recortó las uñas y se pasó un peine por el cabello ligeramente más largo de lo que consideraba apropiado. Nada personal contra Itachi.

Pensó que había sido rápido, pero el ruido del taxi le hizo saber que había tardado cuando menos una hora. Tomó una chaqueta y una bufanda, se las colocó en el camino a la puerta y subió al auto dando una rápida mirada al chofer, evaluando su expresión, pero nada en el hombre parecía delatar una sospecha sobre cualquier cosa. Solo hubo un saludo formal y silencio por el resto del viaje.

Al entrar en Konoha, Zetsu se removió incómodo en su asiento. No iba a tener un momento de pánico solo porque el chofer no tomaba el mismo camino que él, pero para tenerlo poco le faltaba.

—No se preocupe, señor. La función empieza a las nueve, faltan quince minutos y estamos por llegar.

¡¿Función?

—Gracias.

El taxi se aparcó frente a la entrada de un cinema. Zetsu abrió la boca sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero al ver a Izuna fase Tobi dando saltos y agitando los brazos no muy lejos de ahí, supo que todo estaba bien. El enérgico muchacho corrió a pagar la cuota dejándole una propina nada despreciable.

—No debiste dejarle eso.— comentó el hombre de Kusa a su compañero.

—Le hará fácil recordarte.

—No te preocupes sempai, lo tengo cubierto. ¡Anda! ¡Entremos! ¡Y compremos palomitas! ¡Tobi también quiere un chocolate! ¡Y un cono de helado grande!

—Vale… eh… Ino-san… ella…

—Está bien. La veremos después de la función: ¡La bestia de diez colas y el plan ojo de la luna en 3D!

—Tobi, esa ya era una película muy mala en 2D, en 3D no me la quiero ni imaginar…

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos sempai! ¡Ya compré los boletos! ¡Además era nuestra película favorita en la universidad! ¡¿Recuerdas?

—Fue la película que más veces me obligaste a ver, pero eso no la convierte en mi favorita.

En respuesta a eso Tobi soltó un chillido agitando los brazos y pateando el suelo.

— ¡Tobi quiere ver la bestia de diez colas y el plan ojo de la luna en 3D!

La gente alrededor empezaba a mirarlos, y eso ponía nervioso a Zetsu quien acostumbraba un perfil más bajo.

—Bien, bien, entraremos a verla, pero deja de hacer escándalo…

— ¡Si! ¡La bestia de diez colas y el plan ojo de la luna en 3D! ¡Palomitas grandes y soda de naranja!

Por respuesta a eso Zetsu movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignándose a ver las incoherencias e inconsistencias en el argumento de un guión por demás extraño, y tétrico desde cierto punto de vista*… en 3D.

La sala como bien supuso Zetsu, estaba parcialmente vacía y el "parcialmente" aplicaba solamente por su presencia, las dos únicas personas -posiblemente en toda Konoha- que gustaban de aquél "clásico del surrealismo". Cuando entraron, los anuncios de apertura ya habían iniciado, la demora solo había sido por el tiempo que estuvieron en la dulcería.

— ¿Quieres?

Zetsu tome un puñado de palomitas sintiendo entre sus dedos la mantequilla con sal aún tibia, se las llevó a la boca reconsiderando el cambiar el tamaño de la soda.

—Deidara está muerto…

La voz de Tobi se había vuelto más grave y baja, su compañero supo de inmediato que ahora era Izuna. Y la noticia sobre el rubio artista le sorprendió, aunque no mucho, debido a la manía impulsiva y explosiva del joven, adivinaba que no duraría mucho. Izuna por su parte había tenido una transformación radical, aunque la postura desenfadada con los pies invadiendo la butaca de enfrente era la misma, el chico no mantenía la mirada en el ciclorama, ni siquiera llevaba puesto los lentes para que la magia del 3D obrara, los había dejado sobre su frente así que hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Esta mañana. Lo rastrearon rápido desde lo de los Hyūga, cuando lo acorralaron se inmoló.

—Lo… lo siento…

Izuna levantó el rostro recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Me pidió perdón… No sé si por matarse y dejarme o por descuidarse y dejar pistas de que fue él quien planeó el atentado, o porque en la mañana se fue sin despedirse, o porque no apagó la cafetera o porque se puso mi camisa favorita y con esa se voló en pedacitos o…

— ¿Te llamó?

—Sí… quería que le llevara unas cosas, estaba diciendo eso cuando escuché a la policía entrar a donde fuera que estaba, y luego solo la explosión… se fue la señal.

—Vaya… pero esto tú ya lo sabías desde que me encontraste frente a la casa Haruno ¿No?

Izuna asintió metiéndose dos chocolates confitados a la boca.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

El otro se encogió de hombros como si de verdad no le importara.

—Pensé que podía estar bien…

— ¿No lo estás?

—No lo sé. No es como si en las mañanas nos dijéramos lo mucho que nos amábamos, como si fuéramos por el parque tomados de la mano y vaya a extrañar eso… solo que él estaba ahí, y yo también…

Zetsu se deslizó un poco hacia abajo para imitar la posición de su compañero, pero la herida le punzaba así que volvió a sentarse derecho. Buscó más palomitas.

—Además la mayor parte del tiempo quería ahorcarme y siempre me estaba comparando con Sasori-sempai.

—Eso me suena como el despecho de una quinceañera, no lo hagas.

Izuna soltó una carcajada, una de verdad, como las que casi nunca usaba en pro de las risas bobas que acostumbraba.

—Y hablando de quinceañeras ¿Por qué rayos hay una en mi departamento?

—Ah… Ino-san… no, ella no tiene quince, tiene diecisiete. Y tú la llevaste.

— ¡La subí al auto porque corrió detrás de ti! No podía dejarla ir con el número de placa derecho a la policía, Itachi-kun estaba ocupado y otro oficial se hubiera hecho cargo y mi nombre y el de mi hermano habría salido, y las cosas se hubieran puesto feas.

—Arrollarla era la otra opción.

Izuna giró la vista para verle, levantando una ceja.

—Habérmelo dicho antes y la meto al incinerador de basura en lugar de escucharla llorar.

— ¿Estuvo llorando?

—Creo que sí, en realidad es difícil saber qué estaba haciendo así como la dejaste, igual y me estaba insultando. Pero supongo que si no importa, podemos simplemente deshacernos de ella.

—… Sí… supongo…

— ¿De verdad no te molesta?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, estás insistente en el tema.

—Nada. Es solo que pensé que era muy bonita como para meterla entre el abono de tus plantas.

Zetsu chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

—La belleza se acaba.

—Amo esa parte.— dijo de repente Izuna bajando los lentes de su frente para usarlos como debiera ser y por primera vez poner atención a lo que pasaba. Zetsu también se los puso justo a tiempo para el enfrentamiento final de los hermanos que daba pauta a la trama de la historia.

—_Veo tu muerte_…— repitió Zetsu después del hermano menor.

—Creí que no te gustaba la película.

—Dije que no era mi favorita, y me sé los diálogos de memoria, es inevitable.

—También me gusta la parte de los zombies.

—Creo que esa es la peor, los zombies no son particularmente buen recurso… rayos… ¿Ves el cable que mueve al actor? ¡Y esa serpiente es muy falsa!

— ¡Oh, no fastidies! ¡Déjame ver la película!

Zetsu suspiró buscando una posición cómoda en el asiento, Izuna no diría nada más al respecto del motivo original de haberlo llevado al cine a la función más desolada, pero le inquietaba de cierta manera lo que harían con Ino. No podía creer que de verdad le hubiera dado tan poca importancia, Madara podía tener a bien el arrojarla a un río y eso era completamente inconcebible para él. Sacarla del departamento de Izuna, y tal vez de Konoha también, era la máxima prioridad.

.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, no estaba tratando realmente de calmarse para pensar las cosas, estaba tratando de calmarse para recordar en dónde demonios tenía Itachi guardada el arma "para emergencias", para que con esa misma llena de plomo el pecho del desgraciado. Los papeles estaban dispersos en el escritorio, dejados ahí como si no fuera posible que alguien los encontrara; fotografías, correspondencia, horarios… todo, estaba todo sobre cada movimiento que realizaban su padre y madre.

Pronto empezó a jadear, se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba todo manchado de sangre y sucio, se había escapado de la trabajadora social que pretendía hacerse cargo de él por ser menor de edad mientras aparecía su hermano, pero como todo le había estado dando vueltas desde las palabras de Sai empezaron a cobrar sentido con los hechos, no le quedó de otra mas que abrirse paso a empujones hasta el departamento de Itachi. Si el vigilante del edificio no lo había detenido era porque lo conocía.

.

La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. La apertura no era mayor a unos centímetros y, sin embargo, ya tenía una clara visión de lo que había dentro, tan solo restaba enfrentarlo directamente. No rehuiría, no tenía sentido, las cartas estaban abajo con los últimos movimientos que acontecerían en las horas de la noche, o se ganaba o se perdía pero él ya había sellado su destino.

Avanzó a oscuras por el departamento, yendo directamente a la pieza que le servía de despacho cuando se llevaba trabajo extra, y donde la escena estaba montada. Entró despacio buscando a tientas el arma bajo su chaqueta. Escuchó los jadeos desquiciados, casi también le era perceptible el chasquido de los dientes, imaginó las mandíbulas tensas, los ojos desorbitados, los músculos rígidos; ira en su estado más puro.

Nada más para desear.

Tropezó al final para que le escuchara.

Sasuke levantó los ojos enrojecidos completamente, no preguntó, ni hizo un discurso desgarrador. Fue simplemente incapaz de concentrarse para recordar la ubicación de lo que sería su arma ejecutora, y saltando sobre el escritorio se lanzó sobre Itachi que ya lo esperaba no decidiéndose sobre si sacar su pistola o no.

Debido a su duda ambos rodaron por el suelo derribando en el acto un librero con todo su contenido.

Itachi no pensaba ponérsela fácil por su propio bien y ayudado por su entrenamiento en la comisaría, se libró del agarre de su hermano menor estando a punto de romperle el brazo derecho, enseguida lo tomó por la cabeza y lo estrelló directamente contra el suelo haciéndole sangrar la nariz. No se la pudo romper por el alfombrado, pero igualmente le había dejado un poco aturdido.

— ¡Eres un maldito!

—Grita lo que quieras, si no puedes ganarme de nada sirve.

Sasuke chilló más enfurecido aún consiguiendo darse vuelta y lanzar puñetazos al aire, de los cuales solo uno acertó en la quijada, Itachi volvió a aplicar una llave para poner las cosas a su favor. Con Sasuke sometido, de cara al suelo, finalmente sacó la pistola apuntándole con ella justo en la cabeza, pero el chico no se calmaba, forcejeaba por liberarse sin importarle que de buenas a primeras le metiera un tiro, a propósito o por accidente.

.

Danzō dio una última mirada al reloj.

— ¿Sai está en posición?

—Sí señor, el evento empezó a las ocho en punto. Sai es un orador talentoso, convocó a buena cantidad de personas.

—Perfecto.

—Poner a su hijo como director de campaña fue una decisión arriesgada, Torune o yo habríamos hecho un trabajo… más…

— ¿Profesional?

—No lo quise decir así, discúlpeme, señor.

—No importa. A los votantes les gusta la unidad familiar, poner en ese lugar a Sai les da la impresión de que somos muy apegados.

El teléfono móvil que descansaba sobre el escritorio del saloncito donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Fū respondió.

—Sai está pronunciando el discurso de cierre. Transmiten en vivo.

—Enciente el televisor.

—Sí, señor.

La pantalla iluminó la habitación. Se enfocaba un pódium con el emblema del clan Shimura. Los partidos no funcionaban en Konoha. Pese a ser casi una de la potencia mundiales, su sistema se regía aún por clanes, el poder se centralizaba en familias, y aunque se habían presentado intentos por cambiar aquello, el sistema seguía siendo funcional para muchos, por ende, sin necesidad de cambiarlos.

Sai, en elegante traje negro y reluciente peinado, subió los peldaños colocándose frente al micrófono, golpeándolo suavemente dos veces con el dedo índice derecho para comprobar el audio.

—_Buenas noches._

La sonrisa falsa que nunca fallaba.

—_Este discurso estaba programado para que lo diera mi padre, pero por cuestiones de salud él no ha podido presentarse esta noche._

—_Me imagino que cuando sea ministro su salud mejorará ¿No? o tendremos a un ministro siempre ausente por salud…—_ comentó mordaz uno de los reporteros que a todas luces se sabía como partidario del fallecido Fugaku.

—_Sí, me imagino. De cualquier forma es mejor un ministro enfermo que uno muerto ¿No?_

En la sala de la casa Shimura, Fū movía la cabeza sin encontrar la gracias que otros reporteros sí. Sai no sabía cuándo quedarse callado.

—_Bueno, mi padre no se encuentra, pero traigo aquí su discurso, solo, solo un momento._

El pódium tenía un compartimiento para guardad documentos, y ahí tenía indicado como el sitio donde se encontraba el dichoso discurso que debía de leer. Quitó el pasador y levantó la tapa…

Danzō sonrió poco antes de que la escena empezara. Fū palideció.

La pantalla se llevó de gritos, de humo, por un momento la señal pareció irse pero el camarógrafo hábilmente recobró la señal y con agilidad se coló al frente donde una explosión había abatido completamente el pódium, mamparas y al muchacho.

— _¡Una ambulancia! ¡Llamen a emergencias!_

— _¡Oh por Dios!_

La señal se cortó definitivamente. La televisora había optado por no tornar en el sensacionalismo.

—Y bien, Fū ¿Me veo presentable para recibir a la prensa?

El Yamanaka no respondió. Había escuchado que lo haría, que ese era el destino de Sai, convertirse en el mártir de su padre y por eso había ayudado a alejar a Ino, simplemente no era capaz de imaginarse siquiera a su sobrina destrozada junto a su novio por culpa de la política.

No pasaron ni diez minutos.

En el patio de acceso ya se escuchaban los autos, el equipo, las personas. La misma pantalla volvió a recobrar la señal, transmitiendo desde una nueva locación; reconoció al instante el pórtico, vio a su jefe salir y ser casi atacado por la prensa, Torune tratando de alejarlos y quiso salir a cumplir con su deber de guardaespaldas manteniendo a los reporteros a raya.

—… _No hay duda alguna_…— decía el viejo ante las cámaras.

—_De que este horrible atentado no quedará impune_…

No pudo moverse aunque trató.

— _¡Exhorto a los que están hartos de la violencia en nuestra ciudad, en nuestro país! ¡No permitan que una ideología débil nos siga gobernando! ¡No permitamos más indulgencia a quienes rompen la paz!_

.

Madara se ajustaba la corbata, miraba las noticias con aire incrédulo. Esa bomba era evidentemente una copia de Deidara, pero a menos que el fantasma del artista la hubiera puesto, no era más que la inculpación.

—… _¿Cuánta gente más debe morir? ¡Estoy indignado! Estoy herido en los más profundo, mi hijo, que pudo ser el hijo de cualquier otro ciudadano ¡Estoy furioso!..._

.

El oficial apenas levantó la vista para despedirse de Itachi, el noticiero lo tenía absorto completamente y debido a eso, no notó la sangre en la camisa, ni el moretón en el labio.

El capitán se detuvo un momento al escuchar la voz conocida de cierto viejo bastante limitado en su habilidad física.

—… _pero sobre todo, estoy convencido más que nunca, que si se quiere tomar acciones justas…_

Itachi siguió avanzando, todo era un asco. Todo.

Con suerte la mujer que hacía la limpieza en los pasillos encontraría a Sasuke por la mañana, con la puerta abierta y un desorden adentro tenía que ser picada la curiosidad de la mujer.

Seis pisos arriba, Sasuke yacía inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza ocasionada por una estatuilla de un demonio tengu.

.

—… el problema debe ser ejecutado desde sus entrañas, no hay perdón ni concilio para quienes se atrevan a crear conflictos… Por el bien de nuestro mundo, por el bien de Konoha… estos individuos, no deben vivir…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Si, incongruencias e inconsistencias, para aclarar el punto pueden visitar una traducción del fic de Sarah1281 _hecha por_ Nekos Dream, que se llama "¿Madara quiere hacerle QUÉ a la Luna?"_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

.

.

.

_De verdad, gracias_


	25. El arrepentimiento del hermano

**El arrepentimiento del hermano**

—Inoichi-san, tiene una llamada, es de parte de Fū-san.

El rubio levantó el rostro ojeroso y demacrado. Tan solo en las últimas cuatro horas había envejecido lo que le hubiera tomado varios años. Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hasta el escritorio, donde un hombre alto, robusto, todo vestido de color negro pardo, le acercó el aparato que tomara la llamada, más no extendió el ofrecimiento a la privacidad.

— ¿Tienes noticias?— preguntó Inoichi con la voz apagada.

—Vieron a tu hombre, o al menos concuerda con las descripción, en el cine, pero estaba acompañado de Uchiha Izuna. Aparentemente no han salido.

— ¿Es completamente seguro?

—No lo vi con mis propios ojos, solo te digo lo que me informó el contacto.

—Bien, revisaré entonces.

—Inoichi, siento lo de Ino-chan, yo… yo…

—Ya vi las noticias, van a tener mucho trabajo por ahora.

Fū chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, eso creo. Hiashi se retiró, quedan solo dos, pero no figuraban mucho en las encuestas. Veré qué puedo hacer, cualquier cosa de mi sobrina yo te informaré.

—Gracias, adiós.

El mismo hombre que le hubiera ofrecido el teléfono permaneció a la expectativa. Inoichi inclinó la cabeza mansamente y repitió la información recibida.

—Llévate un escuadrón, si va con el Uchiha no te será sencillo.— dijo secamente acercando de nuevo el aparato comunicador a su sitio original, alineado con la lámpara y el archivero de escritorio que a su vez guardaban una distancia equitativa del borde de la madera.

—No quisiera causar problemas, Capitán. No sabía a quién más acudir.

—En absoluto, arriba nos han pedido movilizar gente de confianza, no tengo toda la información pero estoy seguro de que tu preciosa princesa se metió hasta el cuello, y aunque lo lamento por ella al menos nos ha abierto la alcantarilla para que las ratas salgan.

A Inoichi no le causaba mucha gracia el comentario, pero así era el Capitán Ibiki Morino, un hombre rudo de maneras toscas, nula dulzura, pero íntegro en su oficio, confiable con sus colegas y con la doctrina de la vieja escuela grabada a fuego en su calva cabeza en la que lo más importante era la protección del inocente y desprotegido, no había para él honor ni gloria alguna que justificara la baja de quien no estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, el sacrificio debía ser voluntario y basado en razonamientos que hubieran ya considerado más opciones menos peligrosas.

Ino Yamanaka no figuraba en su lista de "bajas necesarias", era ella además de una estudiante promedio, la hija única de uno de sus subordinados más estimados aún después de que se retiró a la vida doméstica para criar a su bebé tras la muerte de su esposa en el incendio de hacía diecisiete años. Cuando solicitó una inmediata entrevista con él no dudó en concedérsela aunque el trabajo agobiaba al departamento, y cuando entró a su despacho ataviado con el uniforme reglamentario para los miembros del Departamento de Inteligencia de Investigaciones Especiales, supo de manera instintiva que el rompecabezas que se armaba "arriba" tenía a un especialista a disposición bajo términos especiales.

El escuadrón estuvo listo en cuestión de cinco minutos, tal vez menos, Inoichi no comandaba, pero le habían dado la oportunidad de servir de segundo a Genma Shiranui. Un total de diez elementos equipados como si fuesen a combatir a un frente de guerra, subieron a una camioneta sin ventanas que hacía imposible ver el interior revelando que no cargaban "pasteles de alta calidad y gran sabor" como daba a entender el rotulado exterior. La idea había sido propuesta por el propio Inoichi dado que tenían que seguir a los sospechosos para obtener el paradero de la joven, si es que estaba directamente relacionado con su desaparición.

Para el rubio Yamanaka no había otra opción lógica, Sakura había sido muy específica en su llamada, y aunque era casi víctima de un ataque de histeria, la chica supo mantener el diálogo.

—Mi chica va a enterarse de esto.— dijo Genma con el tono desenfadado de siempre moviendo el palillo de su boca de un lado a otro aprovechando que no se había colocado el casco aún. Como generalmente sucedía, nadie secundaba sus diálogos, usualmente era Raidō, pero él estaba asignado a otra misión, así que debía resignarse al monólogo.

—No parará de decirme "bizcocho".— y rió para sí mismo, como si se encontraran en una amena charla en el parque.

Inoichi bajó la vista pero sonrió de medio lado, con tanta amargura que contagió inmediatamente a Genma que soltó un suspiro resignado a su fracaso para cortar tensiones.

— ¿Tu niña sabe seguir indicaciones?— preguntó de pronto con un semblante más serio.

El señor Yamanaka, igualmente enfundado en chaleco antiasalto, gruesas botas y protectores, asintió triunfal, Ino podía ser caprichosa e irascible, pero siempre había escuchado cada una de sus "paranoias extremistas", estaría bien, quería creerlo, deseaba de corazón que su carisma chillante pero cálido tocara alguna fibra humana de ese hombre, al menos por algunas horas más.

El teléfono celular de Inoichi empezó a vibrar, con algo de trabajo por todo el equipo que llevaba puesto consiguió sacarlo.

—El contacto dice que están saliendo, los retendrá a lo mucho cinco minutos.— y su hermano cortó la llamada.

Inoichi dio un respingo como si se hubiera sentado sobre una chincheta, Genma, sin embargo, lo alcanzó a sujetar por el chaleco y lo devolvió a su asiento. Enseguida pegó una vez en el cristal que dividía la zona de carga donde iban apretujados los diez hombres de la de conducción donde iban otros dos con uniforme de pastelería.

—Andando muchachos, el pay helado se entibia.— dijo.

Perceptiblemente para todos, aumentaron la velocidad.

.

—Bueno, el sonido me pareció bastante bueno, y el mobiliario está en buen estado…— decía Zetsu desviando la mirada, como si con ello se fuera a esconder del encuestador que de la nada los había abordado preguntándoles por el servicio.

— ¡Pero la soda estaba con poco gas! ¡A Tobi no le gusta la soda sin gas!— chillo precisamente el muchacho de la camiseta naranja agitando los brazos, movimiento ante el cual, el encuestador se hizo para atrás pensando que lo golpearía.

— ¿De qué sabor era?— preguntó el encuestador sin atreverse a regresar su cuerpo hacia el frente, Tobi, por su parte, aún llevaba el vaso en la mano y se lo extendió casi estrellándoselo en la cara si no fuera por la tabla que usaba para apoyarse al escribir los comentarios de los clientes.

—Ah…— dijo mirando de reojo el vaso.

—Es que el _ligth_… señor…— agregó notando que de los señalamientos estaban bajados dos; el que indicaba "otro" en referencia al sabor que no era ni cola ni mineral, y precisamente "_ligth_".

—La bebidas _ligth_ no solo tienen menos concentración de azúcar, sino que también son reducidas en gas.

Tobi soltó otro chillido exagerando las expresiones de su rostro. Zetsu, sin embargo, solo arqueó las cejas.

—Mira que entonces saben igual, te tomaste la mía.

Observó su propio vaso y en el suyo solo estaba marcado "otro".

La pequeña confusión desató, como bien había supuesto el convaleciente jardinero, una rabieta que solo se calmaría con chocolates o frituras de queso. Como no le gustaban las segundas, decidió incitarlo a las primeras señalando la dulcería.

—Pero yo no voy a invitarte.— dijo Zetsu alcanzándolo después de que pegara la carrera dejando plantado al encuestador del que solo el hombre de Kusa se había despedido haciendo una reverencia breve.

—Por el momento no tengo ni un centavo.— agregó cuando le vio aturdir a la dependienta con encargos del chocolate confitado, gomitas azucaradas de todos colores y gomitas sin azúcar con forma de panditas monocromáticos.

—Mada-chan dio dinero a Tobi, siempre le da dinero a Tobi, porque Tobi es un buen chico ¿Tú quieres algo senpai?

—Creo que dada mi condición ya he abusado bastante con las palomitas y la soda.

— ¡Entonces compraremos zanahorias! Hay un supermercado cerca, ahí venden zanahorias y calabazas, y puerro y lechuga y otras comidas para conejo que Konan-neechan dice que son saludables pero a Tobi no le gustan.

—No es comida para conejo, los conejos…

—Son herbívoros, comen esas cosas.

Y ante ese último argumento Zetsu no pudo debatir, enseguida a apagar y dejar con creces más propina que escandalizó a Zetsu, la muchacha entregó cornete la bolsa.

—El comprobante viene dentro.— dijo ella deseando además una buena noche y sus deseos de verlos pronto nuevamente.

Tobi correspondió la sonrisa, pero a los ojos expertos y familiarizados de su compañero, en ese gesto, en esa expresión y mirada, se habían reflejado más los rasgos de Izuna que de Tobi, sus alertas se dispararon, él en muy reducidas ocasiones dejaba ver al verdadero hermano menor de Madara Uchiha, y si lo hacía, siempre -sin excepción alguna- había algo delicado de por medio.

Abrió la bolsa y metió la mano sacando el empaque de los chocolates junto con el comprobante al que dio una rápida mirada, su sonrisa se ensanchó, giró sobre sus talones y agitó la mano libre.

— ¡Salsa catsup!— chilló con fuerza.

Ya para ese momento, en esos escasos diez minutos de ajetreo incontrolable, las demás personas se habían acostumbrado al excéntrico personaje, a alguno les daba risa haciendo burlas entre ellos sobre el "idiota subnormal", discretamente las madres alejaban a sus hijos pequeños a saber con qué pensamientos y la dependienta solo sonrió de nuevo devolviendo el saludo.

— ¿Es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo? Yo… bueno, yo soy algo llamativo y te recuerdo que estoy prófugo…

— ¿Ah? Vamos a casa. A Tobi le duele la barriga.

Zetsu le quitó la bolsa de las manos únicamente denotando que era por tanta comida chatarra. Tobi llamó a un taxi y entró a toda prisa antes de que una pareja que había estado dándose besos intermitentes desde hacía un rato, les ganara el vehículo, cuando cerraron al puerta, Zetsu pensaba dar la dirección, pero la voz grave y pausada de Izuna le hizo quedarse callado sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Nos pusieron una cola, hay que dar el paseo largo.— dijo.

Para sorpresa del jardinero era el mismo taxista que le había recogido en su casa, este solo asintió y rápidamente se incorporó al flujo vehicular y de ahí a la avenida principal que como cada minuto del día, estaba en su hora pico.

— ¿Qué… qué es la salsa catsup?

Izuna giró el rostro para verle y le sonrió con autenticidad.

—Liquidar a la cola.— respondió con simpleza. Ya en esos instantes, la dependienta de la dulcería se había excusado con que necesitaba más bolsas y en compañía de un hombre de intendencia, en solo unos segundos habían conseguido arrastrar al falso encuestador al área privada de la enorme construcción que albergaba 25 salas de proyección más oficinas y almacenes. Le llevaron deliberadamente fuera del foco de las cámaras que, aunque habían grabado el momento en que le pedían que lo acompañaran, el vigilante no tendría reparos en alterar esos segundos de filmación.

Quince minutos más tarde, el falso encuestador se encontraría empaquetado en una caja de botes para palomitas que bajaría a almacén en espera de nuevas indicaciones.

La dependienta debió cambiarse el uniforme, y le había recriminado al otro empleado por ello.

En el taxi, Izuna tendió el comprobante de compra a Zetsu, al reverso venía la advertencia hecha por la mujer.

—Vaya…

—Te guardaré la caja, lo más seguro es que la metan al refrigerador, siempre lo hacen cuando tienes mucho trabajo, ya después de ta envió.

Y ahí muchos misterios se resolvieron para Zetsu, sobre todo respecto a la inusual rigidez con la que su compañero solía dejarle a "los trabajos", o el olor a mantequilla y sal, del que realmente no había sospechado mucho porque se la pasaba comiendo ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Las alertas encendidas bajaron paulatinamente, estar con Izuna era seguro, no habría problema alguno.

—Es tu culpa que no sepas como manejo las cosas aquí.— sentenció Izuna cruzándose de brazos, empezando a adelgazar la voz, pero sin dar los chillidos de Tobi, era un punto medio entre su "yo serio" y el "yo de finta", el punto en que hablaba en serio pero no era realmente grave.

—Desde que abriste el invernadero ya no estamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya no conoces a mis contactos ni mis claves, preferías irte de paseo con los Yamanaka que estar conmigo.

Y eso era ya reproche, con un evidente matiz de celos, Izuna y Tobi eran celosos por igual, era lo único que tenían en común sus dos personalidades, Izuna más peligroso en las medidas que Tobi, pero celos al fin y al cabo. Le arrebató la bolsa y sacó las gomitas de panda, después la pasó al frente prácticamente obligando al taxista a tomar también del contenido.

—Creo que es la camioneta de reparto, señor.— dijo el hombre que había revisado cuidadosamente cada auto que podía aparecer en cualquiera de sus espejos o rango de visión.

—Llévanos a comprar la comida de conejo de Zetsu-senpai, al supermercado del centro, es el más grande, ve y cambia el auto, el Sedan rojo, mi departamento está cerca, ve por la chica, les das a los chicos una bolsa de dulces a cada uno y un billete, si te hacen drama diles que se pueden llevar el juego pero que lo cuiden, saca a la chica por enfrente, el portero no te dirá nada, súbela al auto y pasas por nosotros en veinte minutos.

— ¿Salida de empleados, señor?

—Sí.

Zetsu mantuvo agachada la cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y casi de forma dolorosa, Ino estaba a veinte minutos de encontrarse con su destino, fuese cual fuese.

.

Ino sentía los ojos demasiado incoados, las piernas adormecidas, el brazo sobre el que quedó recargada en su intento de moverse le estaba doliendo ya demasiado. Quería calmarse, habían pasado lo que le parecieron horas, pero seguramente solo debían de ser minutos, solo los malditos minutos más lentos de toda su vida, su joven vida que pendía del hilo que sostenía también la cordura de su captor.

Definitivamente solo tenían que haber sido unos minutos, porque seguía escuchando los disparos afuera, sentía que todo vibraba a su alrededor… de repente el silencio.

.

— ¡Pero viejo!— exclamaron tres niños a coro haciendo expresiones dramáticas apenas un hombre de unos treinta años irrumpió en la sala apagando de golpe el sonido envolvente que podía fácilmente escucharse desde el pasillo.

—Ya les he dicho. Uchiha-sama necesita el departamento, pero les ha mandado esto por cuidar a su prima.— dijo lanzándoles la bolsa completa de confites y extendiendo a cada uno un billete cuya denominación nunca en su vida habían visto en sus manos. Soltaron un chillido de felicidad y rápidamente se apresuraron a hacer la lista de cosas que comprarían.

— ¡Pero la partida! ¡Konohamaru-kun! ¡Avanzamos mucho como para volver a empezar!

— ¡Si! ¡Viejo, anda, solo tenemos que llegar a la base rebelde y desactivar el campo gravitacional para poder destruir la sonda!— explicó una niña menudita de cabello naranja.

El hombre soltó un suspiro.

—Va bueno, llévense el juego, no creo que Uchiha-sama lo ocupe esta noche ¡Pero lo devuelven mañana sin falta y sin estropearlo! ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si!— exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo rápidamente y con maestría sustrayendo la consola del mueble y corriendo en fila hacia la puerta.

—Oye, Konohamaru-kun ¿En tucas tienen un equipo de sonido tan poderoso?

—No, al abuelo no le gustan esas cosas, dice que estropean los estudios...

Los tres niños usaron el elevador para bajar, Konohamaru era un niño que vivía con su abuelo dos piso abajo, ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones, a cambio de dulces y el derecho de usar la consola de videojuegos le hacía favores a su excéntrico vecino, nada gravoso, Izuna nunca lo metería en líos graves porque sería echarse la soga al cuello, era más como una burla a su abuelo, un anciano regio, de principios bien cimentados, algo idealista, bastante inocente que creía aún en la bondad de la humanidad, el anterior Ministro del País del Fuego, predecesor de Yoshiyuki Kaneko, el creador de la ideología denominada "voluntad de fuego" a la que los Uchiha no creían otra cosa sino una fantasía estéril.

Pagar unos billetes a Konohamaru y sus amigos por ir a la tintorería, por comprarle alguna golosina, recibir paquetes y correspondencia cuando no estaba, e incluso, solo jugar en la sala de al lado donde una chica estaba secuestrada, era parte de la diversión de Izuna, inocentes favores que un vecino hace por otro, con un trasfondo especial que de enterarse, el viejo tendría un infarto en el momento.

Ya le habían matado a sus dos hijos y a una nuera, víctimas de la violencia en Konoha que él pretendía frenar con palabras de heroicas actitudes.

.

Los reporteros se fueron ya pasada la media noche, pero Torune seguramente seguía viendo las luces de la cámara ya que parpadeaba rápido rehusándose a mirar el muro de yeso blanco que estaba a la espalda de su maltrecho jefe y se frotaba los ojos de vez en cuando.

Fū también había salido a mantener a raya a todos los reporteros que se arremolinaban empujándose y codeándose, los camarógrafos queriendo imponer su equipo para una mejor visión y los micrófonos emergiendo de todos lados. Naturalmente no faltó el espabilado que preguntó si no era aquello una estrategia negra, no acusó directamente del atentado contra el muchacho a su propio padre, pero, sí puntualizó lo conveniente a la campaña "Cero tolerancia" que estaba manejando. Estaban preparados para dar esa respuesta y justo como se tenía estimado, Sai no solo se convirtió en una víctima de la inseguridad esa noche, sino que pasó a ser el estandarte mártir de un hombre que fue capaz de derramar un par de lágrimas solo para la foto del tiraje matutino de periódicos.

El rubio Yamanaka esperaba sus indicaciones, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el problema en que se había metido su sobrina.

Todos tenían espías en todos lados, sabía que la habían interrogado respecto a un hombre sospechoso de terrorismo, y que ese hombre casualmente de hecho sí era un terrorista que había trabajado para ellos y pertenecía aun peligroso grupo del que tenían conocimiento desde hacía varios años, pero de alguna manera se habían vuelto "intocables" entre las naciones.

Haciendo trabajos para todos, prometiéndole lealtad a nadie.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado esa niña?

Recordaba el fuego de hacía diecisiete años, el incendio que había empezado desde una fábrica y se extendió con rapidez inverosímil consumiendo toda la madera castigada por el otoño. Por aquél entonces él e Inoichi trabajaban aún en el Departamento de Inteligencia de Investigaciones Especiales, jóvenes militares que llegaron casi al final de la guerra a llevar en los hombros a los veteranos y arreglar las señales de radio para coordinar las tropas. Nacidos como floristas, estudiados como ingenieros en comunicaciones, talentosos y emprendedores, con una diferencia de un año entre uno y otro eran como serían un par de gemelos, aún en esos tiempos de suspenso estaban dispuestos a apoyarse, Inoichi se casó inmediatamente al regresar del frente, y el bebé no se hizo esperar.

Era ella muy bella, muy joven…

Sentía vergüenza de decir que él también se había enamorado, pero así de simple había resultado y en el tiempo después no había conocido a ninguna que fuera cuando menos la mitad de lo que fuera ella, ninguna hasta que Ino abrió los ojos en brazos de su padre cuando se la entregaron en el hospital tras un complicado parto. Era un pequeña copia, Ino de Yamanaka no había tenido mucho, y si decían que se pare´cía a Inoichi era porque no la recordaban a ella. A ella que se perdió toda entre las llamas, entre cristales y vigas, cortinas encendidas, sacrificando su bello rostro, su maravilloso cabello por entregar a su cuñado lo que ella más amaba, suplicando ya no por su vida, sino por la de su hija mientras su tersa piel se arrugaba y coloraba.

Inoichi no lo sabía, y no lo sabría jamás. Aunque tal vez sospechaba algo extraño en el milagroso salvamento de su hija, no era algo de lo que renegaría.

¡¿Pero quien puede culpar a la belleza curiosa?

Ino era como su madre, toda ella, sus maneras, su carácter, su belleza, su insana curiosidad, si ella hubiera aprendido a cuidar de no meterse en problemas, ni Danzō la abría descuerno ni él se habría visto en la necesidad de negarle el rescate aquella fatídica noche cuando tuvo la certeza de que Fū había sido quien informaba de las operaciones secretas.

Entonces Ino terminaría igual…

—Habrá que preparar también un funeral apropiado para Sai. Hazte cargo Fū. — dijo de repente Danzō entregando unos papeles a Torune.

¿Qué clase de futuro mejor es el que le priva a lo jóvenes la propia existencia y deja todo a los viejos? Creí que lo sabía, pero el cabello dorado seguía quemándose frente a sus ojos en un grito de dolor con todo de traición.

Ino podía ser igual, pero no tenía porqué acabar igual.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_y seguimos!_

_Bueno, un aviso un tanto extraño y largo -que además verán en varios fics-_

_Ya saben que no soy la constancia andante respecto a actualizaciones, y aunque generalmente la culpa la tiene la falta de tiempo, justo ahora enfrento un problema mayor y tiene que ver con las musas._

_Usualmente a un autor la musa se le va, y viene cuando le da la regalada gana. Hay muchos a quienes los abandonan por tiempo indefinido y tal vez para siempre. Si algún colega escritor esta leyendo esto y dice "Es verdad,a mi me dejaron con un fic a la mitad", pues bueno, hago este aviso porque es probable que yo la haya encontrado, que a mi hayan llegado todas las musas de los autores que no pueden actualizar un fic por mas que lloren sangre en el acto, y eso compañeros, es muy malo._

_Tengo 10 fics en publicación justo ahora, pero hay otros 19 pendientes en mi compu y lo triste del caso, es que ahora resulta que las musas quieren trabajar en los otros._

_No, no estoy anunciando un hiatus, sino algo peor…_

_Voy a subir todo lo que tengo en mi compu._

_Así es, la decisión más absurda, impulsiva, irresponsable y grotesca del mundo, pero si no lo hago las ansias me van a comer porque de los proyectos hay cuatro que están a nada de ser terminados, entonces bueno, esta autora se va a meter en un gran lío, pero espera que con ello las musas se vuelvan no solo activas, sino organizadas y puedan sacar adelante todo lo pendiente, y ayuden como terapia ocupacional para evitar el estrés que me genera la tesis._

_Y pues, ya ven, que como yo no tengo nada mas que hacer, espero que los demás tampoco y se den un tiempo para visitarme ¡Hay para escoger!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	26. El declive del gigante

**El declive del gigante**

— ¡Mierda!— estalló fastidiado Genma arrojando al suelo de lámina su casco antiasalto.

— ¡¿Cuándo piensan salir?

Se encontraba irritado, sofocado y furioso, llevaban casi dos horas esperando en el estacionamiento mientras uno de los dos que llevaban el uniforme de repartidores se paseaba entre los pasillos del supermercado vigilando a sus objetivos, reportando que estaban jugando con las latas de champiñones en conserva.

Inoichi, no más cómodo que los demás, se secaba la sien sudorosa con los guantes.

—Saben que los seguimos.— murmuró.

—Hay que movernos Genma, los Uchiha tienen ojos en todos lados, alguien les ha de haber soplado.

—No, hemos sido muy cuidadosos, estoy seguro…

—No, hay que movernos.

La radio que tenía en sus manos el capitán Shiranui hizo ruido de señal entrante.

—_El personal de seguridad entró, van a llevarlos a gerencia. Derribaron a la botarga de Yogurtti._

— ¡Es ahí! ¡Genma! ¡Los van a sacar por atrás!

— ¿Qué?

—Genma, si los detienen no hay manera de que salgan por enfrente, ese era el plan, por eso hacían tantas estupideces.

Hubo un solo momento de duda, el agente en el interior no podría seguirlos, así que los perderían de vista y todo habría sido un gasto de recursos n vano. Tenía que tomar una decisión a la brevedad, si iban atrás, si se quedaban enfrente, todo era un riesgo, y las consecuencias las pagaría no solo la chica Yamanaka.

—Vamos atrás.— ordenó Genma golpeando la ventanilla al conductor que puso en marcha el motor.

.

Tobi se reía con tal fuerza que debía sujetarse el estómago con las manos y andar le era complicado. Zetsu sin embargo, estaba completamente ruborizado y se limitaba a emitir escuetos comentarios a su compañero para que recobrara la compostura. Los dos oficiales que habían sido llamados para atender los disturbios que habían ocasionado estaban de mal humor y lo hacían saber empujando por la espalda a Tobi cada que parecía detenerse.

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi no hizo nada malo!— y de nuevo rompía en estruendosas carcajadas.

— ¡Tobi no sabía que _Patito_-kun quería ir al baño! ¡Tobi solo quería abrazar a _Patito_-kun!

_"Patito-kun"_ era la mascota de una popular marca de yoghurt batido para niños, y una botarga del mismo se encontraba en el pasillo que correspondía a su producto ofreciendo muestras y globos para los más pequeños. Tobi había tomado de la mano a Zetsu y se habían lanzado contra él al tiempo en que emitía un grito de guerra, y después de haber jugado fútbol con latas en el pasillo de conservas, eso fue lo que les dio toda la atención del cuerpo de seguridad.

Los guardias lo condujeron hasta la gerencia, una mujer anciana, con toda la piel de la cara colgada en proporciones atemorizantes y un peculiar peinado alto que rememoraba las orejas de un gato, les esperaba con los brazos cruzados dejando entrever una pipa encendida.

—Y pueden largarse a holgazanear como lo estaban haciendo.— dijo rudamente la vieja dándose la vuelta para entrar en el despacho.

Los guardias se retiraron y Tobi, que ya había calmado su ataque de risa, levanto la manos en alto y dando saltos siguió a la mujer para perseguir al animal que paseaba entre sus pies dirigiéndose también al interior.

— ¡Gatito!— se había lanzado enseguida a abrazar a uno de los muchos gatos que rondaban entre el escritorio y los archiveros, pero el gato, huraño y asustado respondió agitando la patas con fuerza para arañarle la cara, propósito que logró sin esforzarse demasiado y lo suficientemente poderoso como para que Tobi lo soltara dando chillidos escondiéndose detrás de Zetsu.

— ¡Gatito malo!

—Neko-baa…— saludó Zetsu con cortesía aunque a él no le parecía tanto a sí, más que nada porque solo la conocía por apodo y no por nombre.

—Al diablo con tus saludos, causan un desastre en mi tienda y pretenden que los siente al tomar el té ¿Qué quieren?

—Unos hombre siguen a Tobi y Tobi… ¡Ah!

Tobi nuevamente empezó a llorar escandalosamente cuando la vieja le hubo dado un golpe en la cabeza con la larga pipa dejándole ceniza en el cabello.

— ¡Tobi se incendia! ¡Tobi se incendia!

—Entonces quieren salir seguros, bien, pero no crean que voy a ignorar la mercancía que dañaron.

Tobi seguía corriendo de un lado a otro sacudiéndose la cabeza y pegando de gritos, pero no era enteramente exageración suya, las cenizas si le habían quemado de verdad.

—Mada-chan enviará un cheque mañana.— dijo cuando se detuvo y comprobó que no había quedado calvo al mirarse en el empañado espejo que decoraba una de las paredes.

—Más vale que sea verdad.

La anciana les señaló una puerta apenas visible detrás de una vieja cortina desgarrada con la que los gatos jugaban.

—Salida de emergencia, queda oculta por la bodega de almacenamiento y sale directamente a la avenida, ni siquiera pasarán por el estacionamiento.

—Gracias, Neko-baa.

Zetsu volvió a reverenciar y tomó a Tobi por la muñeca para alejarlo del gato que insistía en hostigar.

Los peldaños de metal hacían mucho ruido, pero con los ventiladores de las bodegas el eco se perdía. Ya era muy tarde, el viento helado se colaba por el enrejado y soplaba en sus nucas. La altura era similar a la de cuatro pisos de alto, no era la primera vez que acudían a esa mujer y a esa salida, no tardaron en vislumbrar el Sedán color rojo quemado que les esperaba con el mismo conductor.

—Vas atrás con Ino-chan.— dijo Tobi adelantándose para subir al lugar del copiloto.

.

—Al parecer sus habilidades no se oxidaron mientras estuvo retirado.— comentó Genma con un sonrisa de medio lado al ver a una peculiar pareja de varones salir de un pequeño callejón para abordar un vehículo rojo.

—Pero entonces tendremos que cambiar de vehículo si ya saben que los sigue la camioneta de pastelería.

Inoichi se arrodilló para mirar por la pequeña ventana que lo separaba de la cabina.

— ¡Chōza!— exclamó de repente.

Justo a dónde señalaba, un robusto hombre de peculiar cabello rojo dentro de un Yaris Sport negro, muy compacto para su complexión, se estacionaba a un lado de la calle, seguramente para entrar a la farmacia que estaba ahí. El Sedán avanzó en cuanto la luz del semáforo lo indicó.

—Esa es una buena opción, pero no alcanzaremos todos.

—Yo iré.— se apresuró a decir Inoichi mientras el chofer de daba alcance al mencionado personaje que cerraba la puerta del auto.

Rápido para no llamar la atención y no perder más tiempo, bajaron Genma, Inoichi y otros dos elementos que sin aviso abordaron el compacto negro al tiempo en que un quinto arrastraba a Chōza dentro de la camioneta para explicarle, le arrebataron las llaves y Genma tomó lugar de conductor acelerando para pasar mientras aún estaba la preventiva.

Inoichi empezó a ponerse nervioso. Todo lo habían hecho muy rápido, pero no garantizaba que que no se hubieran dado cuenta del trasborde, y si lo habían hecho, se la pasarían jugando toda la noche. Empezó a golpear rítmicamente el tablero con los dedos.

— ¿De verdad no tienen ni un solo domicilio de ese sujeto? — preguntó resultándole increíble que no se hubiera empezado con el registro de propiedades.

—Izuna Uchiha no tiene ni un solo pañuelo a su nombre, legalmente todo pertenece a Madara. Y Madara es muy cuidadoso con todos sus movimientos, limpio desde cualquier punto de vista legal, no es su culpa tener un hermano idiota que se junta con criminales internacionales y eso, no es realmente seguro, eso te lo dirá cualquier juez de instrucción.

—Tonterías, todo mundo sabe que Izuna es incapaz de tomar decisiones serias, es un chivo expiatorio de su hermano.

Genma chasqueó la lengua.

—Y pensar que era tan obvio.— dijo después de un rato de silencio dentro del auto cuando por fin el Sedán rojo se detuvo al frente de un edificio departamental en la zona conurbada. El plan de manejo de Genma había variado notablemente, seguirlo deliberadamente por atrás despertaría nuevamente las sospechas, así que confiando ciegamente en que no incurrirían en una infracción vial, uso calles secundarias que siguieran el mismo rumbo, especialmente para cuando dejaron el bullicioso centro.

Con parque infantil de por medio entre su auto y el Sedán, usaron la mira de sus rifles para ver a detalle en qué edificio entraban.

—No puede ser…— murmuró Genma.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Miren quién está en la entrada.

Inoichi y uno de los hombres que le acompañaban enfocaron al susodicho que permanecía en el quicio de la puerta.

— ¿El capitán itachi Uchiha?— preguntó el agente con incredulidad en la voz.

— Pero…

— ¡Ino!

.

— ¿Realmente era necesario traer a la niña?— preguntó Itachi cuando vio a Izuna bajar del auto para sacar él a Ino, Zetsu ya se había quejado suficiente respecto a las heridas y el nulo tiempo de recuperación que había tenido.

— ¿Y dónde querías que la dejara? ¿En mi departamento? No te quejes y ayúdame.

Itachi se acercó para recibir a la muchacha echándosela al hombro como si de un costal se tratara mientras que Izuna a su vez, ayudaba a Zetsu.

—Creo que se abrió un punto…— se quejó llevándose la mano al costado donde a través de la camisa se hacía visible un pequeño punto rojo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Konan-neechan está arriba, ella sabe de estas cosas, apóyate en mi.

—Puedo caminar, de verdad.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No soy tan solícito todos los días!— se quejó Izuna obligándolo a pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Eso es verdad.

Zetsu levantó la mirada encontrándose con el semblante serio Pain, volvió a bajarla sintiéndose cohibido y avergonzado por haberle desobedecido e incluso colocar en una situación incómoda a toda la organización.

—Vamos arriba, ya estamos todos, al menos los que quedamos.

Los tres asintieron.

— ¿Esa es la niña?— preguntó Pain notando que itachi no estaba precisamente ligero.

—Sí.

— ¿A qué la han traído?

—Mada-chan me lo pidió.

—Ya veo.— y Pain no pronunció mas, quedó al final cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

.

—Los chicos no están lejos, llegarán en unos quince minutos, no podía dejar que los vieran, por eso se retrasaron tanto.— dijo Genma apresuradamente mientras revisaba por tercera vez que todo su equipo y armamento estuviera en orden.

— ¡Pero Ino!

—Mira, ella está bien, y estos tipos no son apresurados, se toman su tiempo, si quisieran matarla ya lo habrían hecho, lo mejor para ella es esperar a que lleguen las personas que…

— ¡Maldición! ¿Y si lo que tienen ahí no es una reunión ejecutiva sobre su siguiente gran plan? ¿Y si lo que quieren es pasarse un buen rato? ¡No sería ni la primera ni la ultima chica que…!

— ¡Basta ya! ¡El capitán Morino acepto su reingreso y lo asignó a este equipo con la seguridad de que podría comportarse como un profesional y no como un papá histérico! ¡Y no le estoy diciendo que finta que no le importa! ¡Es solo que nosotros somos cuatro y ellos quien sabe! ¡Podrían ser cien y tener un lanzamisiles ahí adentro!

Inoichi se quedó quieto y callado aún con el semblante endurecido, los otros dos agentes también permanecieron en silencio sepulcral. Nunca habían visto alterado a Genma, nunca habían conocido persona o situación que le hiciera perder el porte carismático que tenía todo el tiempo.

.

La habitación se encontraba pulcramente arreglada, tres largos sillones de piel negra se emplazaban en la amplia sala dejando al medio una mesa de centro a juego con una cubierta de cristal esmerilado que dibujaba las líneas de una escena casi mítica, bestias de diferentes naturalezas se arremolinaban en torno a una figura principal en cuyo ojo descansaba una luz LED blanca sumamente discreta pero que, sin embargo, daba cierto realce al trabajo que de otra forma no sería completamente visible desde todos los ángulos como lo era en ese momento. Nadie pronunciaba palabra, miraban la mesa como absortos por un hechizo hasta que el ruido de unos pasos sobre el piso de mármol rompió la conexión y todos levantaron la vista para ver al recién llegado.

Itachi, Kisame, Izuna, Zetsu, Konan y Pain eran los únicos sobrevivientes de un grupo apenas más numeroso, todos los demás habían caído bajo una serie de eventos sin control que había puesto de cabeza sus planes originales. El séptimo miembro, y dirigente de la operación, era Marada Uchiha.

De todos los presentes, era Kisame, tal vez, el menos informado, pues la expresión sorprendida de su rostro apareció por unos segundos, un lapso más breve que el que tuvo cuando descubrió que Tobi en realidad no existía como tal, que era una mera pantalla y él único que no lo sabía era él.

—Los eventos actuales exigen un método diferente al que teníamos planteado.

Los seis pares de ojos le siguieron en el recorrido que hizo desde su aparición cuando salió de una de las habitaciones para tomar lugar frente a la chimenea, entre los tres sillones.

—El ganador de la contienda por ser ministro es sin duda Danzō, ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz por conseguir el archivo del asesinato de Minato Namikaze, y no tengo motivos para pensar que no conoce los demás.

— ¿Y por qué no lo desaparecemos y zanjamos el asunto?— preguntó Kisame poniéndose de pie, una técnica a la que recurría muy a menudo cuando no quería sentirse aplastado por la presencia de otro. Su gran altura le daba una visión superior, pero con Madara no pareció funcionar del todo.

—Se hará, e Izuna se hará cargo de ello.

El aludido miró de reojo y asintió sin decir nada.

—Pero no es tan sencillo como eso, la razón por la que se falseó toda la información referente a la muerte de Minato Namikaze fue porque yo lo ordené, si ese expediente sale a la luz inevitablemente se mencionará el archivo Jūbi y empezará otra guerra. No es ese el propósito.

Kisame gruñó y volvió a tumbarse en el sillón.

—Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? Ya tenemos todos los proyectos pero nada les costará a los países volver a invertir para resucitarlos con otro nombre.— se quejó nuevamente el policía haciendo la cabeza para atrás.

—Ninguno sería tan poderoso como Jūbi, eso tenlo por seguro, su pérdida no es aceptable, dediqué muchos años y recursos a ello y no pienso permitir que un imbécil tuerto se aproveche de mi inversión.

Itachi se encontraba más melancólico que otras ocasiones, con seguridad eso era o que había turbado el humor neutral de Kisame, pero no por ello había dejado de poner atención.

—Izuna-san se hará cargo de él entonces… ¿Los demás? Yo ya no puedo regresar al departamento ni a la jefatura. En máximo diez horas seré la persona más buscada de Konoha.

—Konan y Pain vienen conmigo, sustraeremos el archivo Kyūbi ya que no pudiste hacerlo tú, Kisame terminará lo pendiente con Hachibi ¿Estás cerca, no es así?— Kisame primero gruñó y después afirmó.

—Acompáñalo, Itachi. Zetsu va a quedarse aquí a reposar sus malditas heridas y si intenta escapar otra vez, yo mismo le pongo una bala entre los ojos.

—Hermano… — replicó Izuna.

—Zetsu-san ha sido un buen aliado, fiel por años ¿No merece un poco más de gratitud?

—Mi gratitud será darle una muerte rápida.

Madara hablaba con una voz poderosa y firme, su mirada era severa y en ningún momento cambio el semblante casi prepotente, Izuna agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado nuevamente.

—Si Kisame no lo estropea, podremos proceder a la face final mañana mismo, antes de tener a todo el absurdo ejército en la puerta…

Pero Madara no terminó de concretar su idea, antes de que cuando menos terminara de decir "puerta" el ruido de una explosión obligó a todos a levantarse.

—Maldición… viene de abajo.— indicó Izuna aunque era obvio para todos.

—No tengo muchos hombres abajo, tendremos que retirarnos, el siguiente punto de encuentro será en Ame…

— ¡Por acá! ¡El pasaje subterráneo!— gritó Izuna.

— ¡Estamos en un quinto piso!— señaló Kisame sacando sus dos pistolas de aparatoso tamaño.

—Hay una bajada especial, para estos casos.

Madara seguía imperturbable y mientras los demás iban detrás de su hermano menor, él incluso regreso para abrir la caja fuerte del librero.

— ¡Madara!— chillo Izuna al verle actuar con tanta parsimonia mientras abajo el ruido de los disparos parecía acercarse más.

—No te pongas histérico, si esos inútiles fueran capaces de repeler mi frente con facilidad me habrían matado hace años.

Las estrechas escaleras por las que solo podía bajar uno iban en espiral efectivamente hacia abajo, con gruesos muros de concreto reforzado envolviéndolas y luces automáticas que se encendían a medida que Pain avanzaba el frente de la comitiva.

Al final, el último peldaño desembocaba a un pasillo igualmente estrecho, como no había opción de dirección lo recorrieron.

—Mierda…— se quejó Zetsu de momento frenando su paso haciendo que Izuna chocara contra su espalda.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ino!

—Maldición, déjala, ya la encontrarán ellos.

— ¡No!

—Rubias hay por montón en el norte, te consigo una igual.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Ella…!— Zetsu se quedó en blanco ¿Qué excusa podía darle que la volviera importante para él? ¿Cómo convencerlo de regresar a riesgo de que los hombres de Madara estuvieran muertos y fueran arrestados, o peor, perforados por las balas de los agentes de Konoha? ¿Por qué no solo dejarla? Recuperaría la seguridad, estaría bien con los uniformados de su propia ciudad, ellos la devolverían a su padre, a su hogar… y le contarían la verdad sobre él… que era un criminal, un asesino, que usaba el invernadero como cementerio. Entonces ella le tendría miedo, o asco…

—Le conté… le confesé… que yo guardo los archivos que Akatsuki consigue, y el código que usé para encriptarlos…

Zetsu cayó de espaldas al suelo sangrando por la nariz.

— ¡Imbécil! ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¿Es en serio?— estalló Izuna luego de haberlo golpeado sin contenerse un poco cuando menos.

—Sí, fue una estupidez, lo sé, pero…

— ¡Pero nada hijo de puta!— e Izuna ciego de furia como estaba lo pateó nuevamente en el rostro, esta vez dándole en la boca. Pero no quiso perder más tiempo y volvió a subir las escalera rápidamente. Zetsu se había mareado, solo se limpió con la manga subiendo también, lamentándose por haber despertado la furia de un Uchiha, pero estaba detrás, y el pasillo era demasiado angosto, si quería regresar solo le quedaba que Izuna lo hiciera también.

Llegó al punto inicial casi al mismo tiempo pero más sofocado, notablemente dolorido, su compañero con grandes zancadas pretendía alcanzar la habitación en la que habían encerrado a la chica pero la puerta de ese piso voló en pedazos haciendo saltar astillas en todas direcciones. Izuna gritó de rabia lanzándose detrás del sillón para sacar de ahí una de las tantas armas ocultas que había en el departamento, Zetsu aprovechó para pasar detrás de él llegando primero a la habitación.

Ino yacía sobre la cama, aún vendada completamente y él se acercó para empezar a deshacer los nudos, no podría llevarla cargando.

Afuera, en la sala, Izuna empezó a disparar.

En solo unos instantes ya había liberado sus piernas y sus manos, le estaba quitando las vendas de los ojos y la boca cuando Izuna entró de repente… todo pasó muy rápido pero cada detalle permanecería vívido en la mente de Ino hasta el día en que muriera…

Sus ojos estaban sensibles pero, estaba obscuro así que no quedó muy deslumbrada, y la nitidez de cada movimiento era clara entre las siluetas azules y negras que dejaba distinguir el claro de luna entrando por el enorme ventanal junto a una fría brisa que agitaba las cortinas traslúcidas.

Izuna tropezó con el borde de la cama y por ello se salvó de que una bala le atravesara la cabeza, la persona que había jalado el gatillo estaba aparentemente sola, llevaba un uniforme negro y un casco antiasalto, justo cuando la cabeza de Izuna golpeaba el cobertor hubo un instante de silencio. Ino se sintió presa del terror nuevamente y se olvidó por completo que estaba por agradecer a la persona que tenía a su izquierda por desatarla. Sus ojos azules, hinchados de llorar prisioneros vieron el gesto que hacía ese policía ¿Quién era? Le pedía que fuera con él, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro, y parpadeó queriendo entender quién peleaba con quién y de qué lado debía estar.

En el mundo fuera de ella debieron de ser solo fracciones de segundo, pero a ella se le antojó todo una eternidad, el extraño vestido de negro se llevó una mano al casco y levantó el visor dejando descubierto su rostro… conocía esa cara… los labios de aquél hombre gesticularon muy lentamente…

_"Ven"_

— ¡Papá!— chilló la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que tal vez pudieron oírla todos en ese edificio aún en medio del caos desatado por las armas intercambiando disparos.

Pero ella aún no terminaba de bajar de la cama, cuando un estallido, aturdidor como un relámpago mismo vibrando en su oído, atravesó la habitación, desde la cama directo a esa cara conocida, teniendo como resultado el efecto mismo de un poderoso árbol cayendo ante la insistencia del talador… primero un crujido, la caída silbante, el golpe seco haciendo eco en el suelo de mármol.

…Todo pasó muy rápido pero cada detalle permanecería vívido en la mente de Ino hasta el día en que muriera… el gigante que la llevaba en brazos cuando se quedaba dormida en la sala, el mismo que la levaba a la escuela por las mañanas, permanecía en vela cuando enfermaba, el que la reñía cuando llegaba tarde, el que usaba un delantal amarillo para preparar la cena y lavar los platos… estaba tirado en el suelo, derribado por algo tan insignificante como un pedazo de metal.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_... eh..._

_¡Gracias por leer_


	27. El instinto del asesino

**El instinto del asesino**

Ino no podía dejar de llorar, había salido de aquél horrible lugar en medio de gritos histéricos, con el último disparo, la cámara lenta se desvaneció y todo a su alrededor empezó a moverse tan rápido que se estaba mareando ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

Sentía que la llevaban, que se estaba moviendo aunque no era plenamente consciente de ello pero su mente y su cuerpo se habían desconectado ¿Un pasillo? Tropezaba, sus pies se enredaban entre ellos, ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para convencerse de que era un sueño, era tan real el dolor que la doblegaba pero su cuerpo seguía avanzando.

El aire frío le golpeó la cara ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Porqué no se quedó abrazada a su papá? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado?

Quiso regresar, pero su brazo estaba enganchado con una mano delgada, pálida como papel, la miró como si de una cadena se tratara y recorrió el brazo hasta llegar al su rostro de aquél cuerpo que la aprisionaba; completamente blanco, con un lunar enorme, ojos amarillos… se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo en un nuevo grito.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ino-san!— se quejó él rehusándose a detenerse, saliendo del pasillo tenían que correr antes de que Izuna les alcanzara, pero si el instinto de su compañero no se había nublado por el enfado, su prioridad sería escapar, no ajusticiar al traidor.

Vio el auto en el que habían llegado, la ruta de evacuación desembocaba apenas detrás del parque y rápidamente subió debiendo romper los cristales ya que no encontraba la llave. Arrojó a la chica sobre el asiento y finalmente tras jugar con los cables del tablero que desmontó con tres golpes, puso en marcha el motor alejándose como alma que llevaba el diablo en cuanto notó que Departamento de Inteligencia de Investigaciones Especiales había notado su escape. Con un poco de brusquedad la tomó de la cabeza y la obligó a agacharse, evidentemente tenían permitido el uso de fuerza letal y disparaban con saña.

Movió el volante de un lado a otro, entraba en las calles sin saber realmente a dónde iría, nunca aprendió la lógica urbanística de Konoha. Ino intento incorporarse pero la volvió a agachar.

—Ino-san, por favor, es difícil pero contrólate, mantén la cabeza abajo.

La chica gimoteaba con las manos en el rostro.

— ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde?— se preguntaba el hombre mientras seguía intentando perderlos.

— ¡Mierda!

Había escuchado el sonido distante del las hélices de un helicóptero, y más patrullas con las sirenas encendidas…

¿Ahí había acabado todo? ¿Finalmente acabaría preso?

Se limpió el sudor de la nariz con la manga de la camisa y trató de controlar el temblor de las manos aferrándose con fuerza al volante.

— ¡Mierda!— volvió a estallar girando bruscamente a la izquierda. Pero mientras su corazón bombeaba con desesperación haciendo que la cabeza le empezara a doler, pronto el barbullo armado le pareció lejano, y como también le parecía que no había sido lo suficientemente consistente su escape, solo se le pudo ocurrir una cosa: su persecución dejaba de ser prioridad.

.

—Ese infeliz malnacido ingrato hijo de perra…— mascullaba Izuna mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho que era donde habían alcanzado a dispararle justo antes de que pudiera sellar la puerta de la salida de emergencias.

Y seguía maldiciendo a Zetsu por haberse llevado también el auto, ahora él tenía que huir a pie.

—… Cabrón de pelo raro…

Pero él era en realidad muy precavido, y disponía de los recursos para las más peculiares de las medidas, por lo que, una vez fuera del túnel y mientras Zetsu se alejaba haciendo rechinar las llantas del Sedán rojo, corrió al lado contrario donde había un taller mecánico. Con algo de trabajo saltó la reja y dando porrazos a la puerta consiguió que le abriera una joven chica de cabello castaño, mas o menos sucia de aceite y tierra, pero la toalla en manos hacía evidente que estaba por bañarse.

Varios gatos salieron también al encuentro y se erizaron con la presencia del recién llegado.

— ¿Izuna-san? ¿Qué necesita? — le preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Qué otra cosa? ¡Salir de aquí!

— ¿Y eso?— volvió a preguntar señalando su hombro herido.

—No importa.

La mujer rápidamente se movió entre la desordenada cocina removiendo los cajones hasta que finalmente sacó una cartera de cuero negro completamente sellada.

—La llaves vienen dentro.

Izuna la tomó, la abrió para revisar el contenido: trecientos billetes no seriados ni nuevos, pasaporte, identificación oficial, permiso de conducir a nombre Obito Uchiha y las llaves de una motocicleta.

—No hay tiempo, ya vienen para acá.— se quejó apartando a la muchacha que pensaba darle una revisada a su hombro.

—Como quiera, pero no tarde en atenderse.— susurró dejándole el botiquín de la cocina.

—Por la otra puerta, yo haré lo demás.

Y la joven se puso de pie sacando una botella de alcohol de la alacena, enseguida le colocó el paño para limpiar, lo encendió con el mechero de la estufa y saliendo al patio la arrojó con fuerza hasta el siguiente jardín que se encontraba baldío, no obstante, una generosa dosis de aceite y combustible procedente del taller, levantó una llamarada de fuego que se alzó varios metros.

En una acción instantánea, los vecinos salieron disparados de sus casas conglomerándose en la calle justo al tiempo preciso en que un grupo de hombres uniformados y armados aparecían por la misma calle. Entre los gritos de todos y la estridente alarma contraincendios del taller, el suave ronroneo metálico de un motor modificado apenas fue escuchado.

.

Zetsu decidió abandonar el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio departamental nada ostentoso. Lugo subió junto con Ino a quien trataba de sostener con fuerza en vista de que la joven tenía temporalmente las piernas débiles y torpes.

—Ino-san…— la llamó como para hacerla reaccionar del momento de abstracción en que había quedado, enajenada del mundo, abatida y apenas consiente. Zetsu no pudo continuar intentando buscar su mirada, se sintió avergonzado más aún porque comprendía que estaban en esa situación por su propio egoísmo, porque prefirió mantenerla a su lado que dejarla en un sitio donde pudieran encontrarla y devolverla a su casa.

Pensando que podría romperse en mil pedazos solo en ese instante, la rodeó con sus brazos, como esperando que de alguna manera pudiera brindarle un soporte, por mínimo e insignificante que fuera. Ante el primer contacto la rubia reaccionó como si la pincharán y levantó la vista encontrándose de nuevo con ese rostro familiar. Sus ojos azules, enrojecidos, hinchados y perdidos, sin brillo, le miraron solo nos instantes antes de volverse acuosos de nuevo.

—No era él ¿Verdad? No podía ser, mi padre atiende una florería, no es policía… él no… él no era…— empezó a recitar con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—Ino-san…

—Vamos a la tienda, vamos a verlo, estará preocupado…

—Ino-san, no podemos, será el primer lugar donde nos busquen…

Y no pudo seguir, era el momento turbio que no había pensado con claridad, en el que le debía explicar que la había arrastrado al lado contrario. La miró llevarse las manos al rostro y tratar de contener las lágrimas, ya había dejado de convencerse en voz alta de que aquél no era su padre, y si se aferraba a la idea, no daba cuenta de ello.

—Sai…— murmuró.

—Él rentó un departamento…— dijo entre gimoteos.

—Está enfrente del Ichiraku.

Salieron del edificio por el vestíbulo, no le costó encontrar un taxi, pese a la hora aun había bastante movimiento en las calles, así que subió a la chica, le indicó el nombre del lugar y al parecer el hombre no necesitó la dirección completa, le había ubicado desde el principio y les aseguró que estaban a solo unos minutos.

Tal cual, pasaron no mas de un cuarto de hora cuando las lámparas de papel rojo y blanco anunciaban una barra de ramen.

— ¿Puede ayudarme?— preguntó Zetsu, Ino se había vuelto a desfallecer tras haber roto en llanto nuevamente. El taxista, amablemente bajó para abrirle la puerta ayudándole a bajar a la chica que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, débilmente, con la palidez acentuada en su rostro indicó el camino y sacó de entre su blusa, una llave que mantenía atada a una cadenita.

Parecía que tan solo había sido un día antes cuando Sai le propuso vivir juntos camino al invernadero de Zetsu, aquella conversación inconclusa por casi haber atropellado a un niño se repitió lentamente en sus memorias, preguntándose en dónde estaba Sai en esos momentos en que más necesitaba que fuera él quien le abrazara. E recuerdo no hizo más que aumentar el dolor y el deseo de dejarse caer justo ahí, llorar y gritar hasta que se quedara dormirá, luego despertar en su casa, con el olor del desayuno recién hecho mezclado con flores y tierra húmeda…

— ¿No será mejor llevarla a un hospital?— preguntó el taxista que cargó a la chica el tramo de las escaleras luego de que notara que el hombre que la acompañaba se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en el costado.

—Su padre acaba de morir.— dio por toda respuesta recibiendo la condolencia correspondiente.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, se hachaba de menos la presencia de algún mueble y el polvo se había acumulado en las esquinas. Hacía frío, estaba oscuro, un leve toque de humedad y abandono le picó la nariz a taxista que, sin embargo, pudo encontrar lo que parecía una habitación donde pudiera dejarla. Era la única que tenía un toque habitable, con un colchón para dos plazas nuevo aún empacado, dos cajas y al parecer la recámara aún en sus bolsas protectoras.

Con cuidado la dejo tendida y ella cayó dormida solo unos segundos después…

—Pobre chica…— se lamentó el hombre sin saber, sin sospechar siquiera por un instante que debía de tener más lástima por él mismo.

Afuera, en lo que se podía planificar como sala de estar se encontraba una mesa de trabajo, con clavos, un bote de pintura blanca, dos rodillos y una navaja para abrir los empaques de otras herramientas que estaban en el suelo, muy apretadas entre ellas. Tan solo el tiempo que le elevó al buen hombre dejar a su pasajera acostada fue lo que a Zetsu le tomó revisar en esa penumbra todas las posibilidades.

Tomó el lienzo blanco que protegía la duela de madera del piso contra la pintura durante los últimos trabajo realizados. Tomó la navaja, la hoja era tan larga como su dedo medio, cubierta en el remate solo por cinta de aislar. Ya no lo pensó, no podía ponerse a meditarlo y valorar posibilidades, los descuidos eran ya demasiados como para seguir sumándolos, y al final su propio desenlace estaba siguiendo los pasos, con uniforme y sirenas, le seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, porque Konoha no conocía el perdón para quienes osaran profanar con sus plantas su suelo.

—Le pagaré.— sentenció con la voz apagada llamándolo a la supuesta cocina, y el otro mansamente acudía sin sentir que sus pasos estaban contados, sin ser capaz de poder gritar porque su cabeza había sido envuelta en una sábana con olor a pintura, después solo un momento de dolor punzando en su cuello y bajando con furia hasta su pecho.

Zetsu requirió usar todo su peso para derribarle y más aún para conseguir que la navaja hiciera su trabajo aunque los huesos le estorbaban, el cuello fue fácil y la tela absorbió los borbotones de sangre caliente, pero debía darse prisa, él mismo estaba débil y si se resistía sin duda conseguiría, sino salvar su vida, hacer algo demasiado llamativo. Sacó la navaja, había perdido la punta pero volvió a hundiría en las carnes del estómago y una tercera vez queriéndo alcanzar los pulmones, pero la hoja cedió y con la mitad incrustada el el cuerpo no podía seguir ya con la faena, pero al menso había alcanzado el objetivo.

Con el dolor de su cuerpo arrastró al regordete desafortunado hasta la alacena donde consiguió meterlo aprovechando la presencia de periódicos pasados que el anterior dueño había juntado a lo largo de muchos años para envolver con ellos sus piezas artesanas.

Todo estaba en oscuridad, nadie había realizado los trabajos eléctricos aún, y tal vez nadie lo haría hasta que apareciera un nuevo comprador luego de aquél muchacho de ojos negros y sonrisa falsa que había revocado su contrato unos días antes.

Con paso lento regresó por las habitaciones y tomó de nueva cuenta una nueva herramienta, un desarmador de punta plana y mango amarillo, llegó a la habitación y se dejó ir de rodillas frente al lecho donde dormía intranquilamente la culpable de todo aquello.

.

Izuna había comprendido que tratar de usar las fronteras era absurdo, la alerta debía ya de estar circulando, y de cualquier forma tenía una misión que atender antes, Madara descargaría su furia sobre él si no la cumplía aún después de todo lo que había surgido durante el maratón de errores estúpidos. El brazo le dolía desde el hombro hasta la puta de los dedos que se entumían poco a poco, pero para no perder el control de su vehículo debía presionar con fuerza, debía ir más rápido y cruzar ese bosque lo separaba del objetivo.

Ya no había tiempo para sutilezas y planificaciones, al mero estilo gánster entraría y zanjaría todo, después de todo, esa siempre fue la idea que tuvo de la familia desde que era más pequeño y su hermano le explicaba algunas cosas al respecto. Quiso reír pero el dolor punzante se seguía extendiendo.

—Zetsu debe ser un monstruo, ha corrido un maratón con una cirugía sin sanar, un disparo y una paliza de Hidan.— dijo al aire pensando en lo mucho que debería de dolerle el cuerpo en esos momentos, y solo hasta entonces no deseándole la muerte lenta y agonizante.

—Si te mueres cabrón, jamás te perdonaré…

Aceleró el motor, pero el bosque se ponía más denso, giró para evadir un tronco derribado, sin embargo, el movimiento fue muy brusco y su mano entumida no pudo mantener la dirección, la llanta delantera tembló, se finalmente giró completamente y volteó la motocicleta arrojándolo de frente contra el pasto húmedo.

Izuna fue capaz de poner las manos al frente para no romperse la cara, pero en los dos rebotes que dio acabó por terminar inconsciente.

.

— ¿Aún nada?— preguntó Madara con frialdad. Konan negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro sin pronunciar palabra. Pain mantenía la mirada en el piso y el arma en su mano con el gesto indiferente pero pasivo en el rostro.

—Parece ser que Izuna-san se separó de Zetsu-san, le han dado prioridad a la captura de Izuna-san. Pero le han perdido completamente. Las fuerzas militares han sido convocadas, el cuerpo de policía también y todos los agentes operativos se están enfocando en nuestra búsqueda.

— ¿Es posible que nos tengan completamente identificados?

Konan asintió.

—Capturaron a Sasori-san, no me sorprendería que consiguieran que les diera información, de cualquier tipo.

—Al menos jamás se les va a ocurrir buscarnos en sus propias oficias.— observó el hombre alejándose de la ventana y cerrando las persianas.

— ¿Quién diría que el estúpido amigo de mi hermano terminaría ayudándonos tanto?

Madara dio una risa despectiva caminando detrás de la mujer que seguía trabajando en el proceso de sustraer archivos. Era bastante hábil ,se encontraba en su campo de trabajo y verla entrar y salir de sistemas de alta seguridad como si fuesen un buscador de Internet cualquiera, era una de las pocas seguridades que le daban al Uchiha sobre el éxito de su campaña.

Con toda la movilización generada para encontrar al supuesto grupo terrorista, el ambiente en las oficinas se había concentrado en los departamentos de comunicaciones, inteligencia y planeación e interrogación ¿Quién entonces iba a perder el tiempo en la oficina de archivo?

Le sorprendía lo poco que conocían su propio sistema, estaban buscando un enemigo de fuera cuando el arma en cuestión era suya.

—Kyūbi… — murmuró Pain como regresando del mundo al que su mente había ido a viajar.

Sus ojos grises parecieron recobrar un poco del brillo que habían perdido durante la últimas horas y se clavaron fríamente en la mano de Madara que se posaba sobre el hombro de Konan con un leve movimiento que cambiaba la dirección a su cuello. La mujer no reaccionaba al tacto con facilidad, era demasiado controlada y con más tendencia a las acciones bien premeditadas. Aún así, sus cejas se movieron inconscientemente hasta fruncirlas, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dar mas señales de nada, pues Madara era propenso a sacar de quicio a las personas a su alrededor, siempre dándoselas de superior, de que podía conseguir lo que quería solo porque él, era él.

Pain sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, estaba empezando a sudar y la causa de su nerviosismo era Madara, aquél hombre era como Dios, todo lo veía, todo lo sabía, todo lo tenía ¿Realmente había llegado a creer que podrían controlarlo?

Un tiempo, incluso Konan se rebajó aceptando fríamente su contacto, resistiéndose a negarse y todo por seguir el guión de aquella persona.

—Una vez que tengamos a Kyūbi en nuestras manos, y si Itachi y Kisame no fallan y nos traen a Hachibi, estará completo el desarrollo del dispositivo, Orochimaru podrá terminarlo y finalmente tendremos nuestro desenlace.

Konan apenas movió la cabeza fingiendo buscar la mirada de su líder cuando en realidad solo deseaba separar su mejilla de su mano.

—Todo habrá terminado. Incluso para ustedes.

Pain entrecerró los ojos, le quedaba poco tiempo, y las cartas ya habían sido bajadas ¿Con qué propósito en esos momentos en que donan simplemente podría detenerse y negarse a continuar? Madara era un estúpido arrogante, ya se sentía ganador.

—No más…— fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantar el arma soltando el seguro.

.

Izuna abrió los ojos lentamente, no muy lejos de ahí vio la lata delantera de la motocicleta girar cada vez más despacio, aparentemente no se quedó inconsciente mucho tiempo. Se levantó con pesadez sujetándose la cabeza como si con ello fuera capaz de mantener el piso en su lugar.

—Mierda… más retrasos, Madara va a matarme…

Buscó en las bostas de su pantalón y en medio de un montón de basura de dulces, encontró una pequeña brújula que había resultado ilesa a todo el ajetreo, se frotó los ojos para mejorar la visión y la consultó, debía retomar su camino cuanto antes si no quería hacerle compañía a Deidara.

.

—Jiraiya va a matarnos, eso es seguro, Naruto.

Shikamaru se frotaba los brazos para quitarles la sensación de frío que lo recorría después de renunciar a la única chaqueta que llevaba para pasársela a Temari que odiaba el clima fresco de Konoha, y siempre que su visita se prolongaba más de una semana, terminaba acatarrada.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Dattebayó!— chilló Naruto tecleando muy lentamente pero con mucha confianza, las teclas de la computadora.

— ¿Cómo es que siendo tan imbécil puedas entrar a los archivos de seguridad nacional?— pregunto Shikamaru de nueva cuenta mostrándose momentáneamente interesado en la nueva habilidad de Naruto.

—El viejo piensa que no lo sé, pero mi papá me obligó a memorizarlo ¡Fue difícil!

— ¿Tu papá?

—Sí, decía que no me dejaría cenar ramen si no se lo repetía en orden y completo.

Naruto era torpe para trabajar en las computadoras, siempre e iba rezagado en la clase de sistemas, así que sus pasos eran inseguros, pero evidentemente sabía lo que hacía aún en ese minúsculo teclado.

—Y dijo, el día en que el mundo parezca que se va a acabar, vuelve a encerrar al zorro.

Temari miró por la ventana no sin algo de trabajo por el polarizado, afuera las luces azules y rojas dominaban casi toda el área, había muchos helicópteros recorriendo los cielos, el movimiento se había vuelto frenético, ya casi no quedaban paseantes por las calles, el confinamiento había sido absoluto y los negocios obligados a cerrar aún con sus clientes dentro, solo podía significar una cosa: invasión.

A ella le había tocado vivir eso en Suna, siempre empezaban las sirenas, los altavoces, pequeños grupos armados… y después disparos por todos lados.

Había conseguido para Naruto ese teléfono inteligente, que tenía más de computadora que de teléfono, después de que chantajeara a los guardias con que ella tenía "asuntos femeninos" que atender y necesitaba su bolsa de mano. Habían revisado el contenido, pero la seguridad y la paranoia eran parte de su familia, y siempre llevaba escondido un teléfono adicional entre las toallas sanitarias. Poco convencional, pero ¿Iban realmente a revisar el paquete banco con flores rosas?

Shikamaru realizó el resto de la conexión y ahora resultaba que Naruto en realidad sí sabía lo que sucedía aunque aparentemente no lo comprendía del todo.

— ¿Encerrar al zorro? ¿Qué rayos significa?

—No sé, pero el mundo está acabándose y yo solo estoy siguiendo sus indicaciones.

—Debe ser alguna metáfora o algo, déjame ver.

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado mirando la pequeña pantalla con atención, Naruto ponía las claves y seleccionaba los iconos como si estuvieran buscando la carpeta de porno que luego veían a escondidas cuando Jiraiya salía. Como si no fuera algo tan importante.

—Esto…— dijo Naruto en el momento en que una serie de ventanas emergentes empezó a aparecer una seguida de otra. El fondo negro y sus letras blancas solo parecían hacer un parpadeo.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

— ¡Nada! ¡Dattebayó!

— ¿Cómo que nada?

—Alguien más está descargando el archivo.— dijo Temari regresando con ellos, haciendo a un lado a Naruto para ocupar su lugar.

— ¿Cómo se llama el archivo, Naruto?

—Kyūbi…

.

Konan se resistió a mirar, Pain tenía su arma apuntada hacia Madara y este permanecía completamente inmóvil, sin inmutar la expresión altanera de su rostro ni retirar la mano de su cuello, seguía paseando el dedo pulgar por su piel como si se tratara de cualquier otro momento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a mantener la farsa?— preguntó.

— ¿Realmente me creyeron tan estúpido? No me hagas reír, Nagato, yo te puse en este camino mucho antes de que siquiera Akatsuki se vislumbrar como un sueño remoto.

.

— ¡Naruto!— volvió a gritar Shikamaru cuando una luz azul se encendió y el sonido de un obturador falso hizo "clic".

— ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Entraron al sistema del teléfono dijo Temari con los ojos muy abiertos.

.

Konan miró la pantalla unos segundos antes de ocultar la imagen obtenida y bajó la mirada. Ese niño… era idéntico a su padre… Realmente no hubiera imaginado que Minato Namikaze entregara a su hijo el protocolo de seguridad, y tantos años que ellos lo habían buscado.

¿Sería tal vez un niño la persona más indicada para tener a Kyūbi?

—Tu preciosa Ame saldrá bien librada ¿No es eso lo que querías? El precio es poco en realidad, y si Konan no termina lo que tiene que hacer, simplemente ese basurero desaparecerá del mapa. Me darán lo que quiero y se quedarán aquí, con la boca bien cerrada por dos balas ¿Entiendes la idea?

—El que no parece comprender eres tú. Si te asesino ahora, simplemente todo se detendrá…

— ¿Seguro?

—Izuna-san por sí mismo no representa ningún peligro. No puede sucederte…

.

Izuna se recargó en sus rodillas para recobrar un poco el aliento, revisó sus armas nuevamente, solo había podido llevar dos y un par de granadas de mano. Sería suficiente aún y con la presencia de los escoltas del viejo. Finalmente había llegado a la casa, estaba en el patio posterior y debido a la ausencia de cercas, puso acercarse más.

Parecía que no había nadie, pero sabía también de sobra que el viejo no dejaba nunca su madriguera.

.

Kakashi levantó el rostro como si sus ojos pudieran darle mejor visión que los faros del auto que llevaba. Miró rápidamente el reloj del tablero, el tiempo seguía pasando y temía no llegar a tiempo, pese a que se había cuestionado muy seriamente si debía tomarse en serio aquello. No obstante, su llamado instinto le decía que sí, y arriba le seguía uno de los helicópteros, tenía el refuerzo en una buena posición en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Vio la casona en rodeada por los árboles del bosque, todo estaba sumido en penumbras, pero quería confirmar, y no era como si realmente las posibilidades de encontrarlo ahí fueran remotas.

.

Madara hizo más presión en el cuello de Konan, pero la mujer seguía en lo suyo, inmutable, casi tranquila.

—No eres capaz de hacerlo.— sentenció Madara con seguridad.

Un disparo desató las alarmas del edifico.

.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡No sé, dattebayó!

—Ya dejaron de salir! — dijo Shikamaru respecto a las ventanas negras.

— ¡Termina ahora, maldición!

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

.

Izuna dio un respingo en cuanto la madera crujió, casi enseguida escuchó muy suavemente el eco metálico de un gatillo al ser tocado por el dedo. Era como un sonido imaginario, pero a él le resultó como el golpe de una campana en su oído y a toda prisa se giró disparando sin siquiera confirmar el blanco.

.

Genma se quitó el casco. Ya todo había terminado y el edificio había sido revisado completamente. La puerta de la vía de escape que habían utilizado las personas en ese edificio debieron volarla al ser incapaces de dar con la clave. Un escuadrón ya bajaba para recorrer y hacer la inspección, pero él se había quedado de pie, en el vano de una puerta que daba a una recámara, con la vista clavada en el cuerpo inerte de un hombre en particular.

—Te prometo que Ino-chan estará pronto en casa… — murmuró.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_jeje, en la actualización pasada se me olvidó subir este, pero aquí tenemos Dionaea de regreso! y con muchos balazos, por cierto._

_Bueno, la verdad hay que decirse… el final está cerca… muajaja_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	28. El sentimiento del hombre

**El sentimiento del hombre**

—Escuchamos disparos, solicitamos permiso de intervención.— dijo un hombre por su comunicador tratando de apuntar el reflector equipado en el helicóptero a la zona de la casa de donde había provenido el ruido.

—_Confirmen estado del candidato._— respondieron del otro lado.

—Desconocido. Perdimos comunicación con el agente de tierra.

—_Intervengan, aseguren al candidato._

—Entendido. ¡Hey, Yugao! ¡Voy a bajar!— gritó el hombre a la joven piloto del helicóptero, y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que trataría de acercarse, el hombre se arrojó sin miramientos aterrizando con brusquedad en el tejado más alto. Con increíble facilidad consiguió erguirse y luchar contra el viento manipulado por las hélices, buscó rápidamente un lugar para bajar y se apresuró cuando desde el patio posterior se escuchó una explosión que derribó uno de los inmensos árboles.

— ¡Kakashi! — gritó buscando la manera de bajar a toda prisa.

.

Sintió el contacto frío sobre su rostro, como si le hubieran acercado un cubo de hielo, y abrió los ojos no sin algo de esfuerzo por el peso que sentía sobre ellos.

Todo el ambiente era de un frío azul pálido, casi gris. Estaba amaneciendo, estaba segura de ello aunque no era una persona que acostumbrara madrugar, era un momento de transición frío, sin sol ni luna, de vacío existencial, según Sai…

—Sai… — murmuró entre sueños imaginando que era él, quien finalmente regresaba a ella.

Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a esa suave luz, y había alguien a su lado, veía el contorno del cuerpo pero era más alto y robusto que la persona que ella llamaba. Se asustó por un momento pero luego recordó a otro que había estado con ella en sus últimos recuerdos.

— ¿Zetsu-san?

—Tranquila Ino-san, todo está bien, estamos a salvo.

— ¿De que? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estamos?

—No importa, no hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Llamemos a Sai… él… él, su padre…

Zetsu se incorporó, se había acostado a su lado para mirarla con atención, y aunque seguía haciéndolo, sin bajar la mirada.

—Los dos están muertos, o al menos el muchacho ya lo está, su padre pronto le acompañará.

Ino torció los labios en una sonrisa hueca como si las palabras hubieran rebotado en su mente, sin entrar completamente.

—Lo siento.

Ino rió un poco sintiendo las lágrimas llegar nuevamente a los ojos.

—Eso no es posible…— susurró.

Zetsu se reprendió mentalmente por lo bruto de sus palabras, pero realmente no había encontrado otras mejores que dieran la misma triste noticia con menor impacto. La muerte era la muerte, sencillamente así.

La joven rubia se había quedado completamente quieta incapaz siquiera de reaccionar, solamente con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sintió un impulso absurdo, sin fundamento siquiera pero era lo único que tenía para ofrecer en ese momento, se acercó más y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

Ella recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho soltando un sollozo.

—No entiendo nada…— dijo con la voz quebrada.

Hubo algo parecido al llanto, pero por alguna razón no terminaba de serlo. El amanecer empezó a aparecer con mayor claridad entre las nubes rosadas que surcaban el cielo. Los helicópteros habían desistido de la búsqueda hacía un rato y se retiraban para el mantenimiento rutinario, al contrario de las unidades de tierra que seguían transitando calle por calle.

Ino se había quedado profundamente dormida de nuevo. Zetsu, por su parte, solamente dormitaba, abriendo los ojos intermitentemente para mantener vigilancia, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado, el dolor poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero el cuerpo tibio de la chica a su lado le mantenía en una expectativa difícil de superar.

Cerró los ojos un instante aspirando el aroma sin perfumes que disfrazaran su fragancia natural, y la encontró tan única como solo podía esperarse de la belleza que se encuentra natural. Sonrió para sus adentros acusándose de ridículo y una parte de él reconsideró las palabras que le hubiera dicho a Izuna tan solo la noche anterior.

Sí, tan sencillo que sería matarla y escapar él, empezar una nueva vida en un lugar distinto, lejos de Konoha y todos los errores que ahí cometió. Incluso abandonaría a Izuna, después de todo, ya le había fallado, y con toda seguridad le buscaría para ejecutarlo como el traidor que era. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía y regresó su mente precisamente a ese encuentro con una vieja película. Él había sido su único amigo, pero así habían sucedido las cosas ¿Podía hacer algo para cambiarlas?

Sí.

¿Quería hacerlo?

Matar a la chica, encontrarse con Itachi y Kisame, desencriptar los otros archivos, entregarlos con Orochimaru y que obrara la ingeniería atómica.

Inclinó la cabeza encontrándose con la rubia cabellera desordenada.

_Estás perdido_… se dijo con cierta lástima acallando la voz que le suplicaba por hacer el trabajo y recuperar la confianza del Uchiha.

Finalmente la luz del sol hacía su aparición en la habitación desprovista de cortinas, avanzando con lentitud hasta el colchón que ocupaban los dos unidos por un lacónico abrazo donde apenas se tocaban. El entumecimiento se sintió con mayor fuerza cuando el calor matinal poco a poco desplazó el sereno de la noche.

Aparentemente la vida afuera volvía a la normalidad, un poco de tumulto, sin necesidad de escuchar conversaciones a precisión podía adivinarse que el tema sería indiscutiblemente el toque de queda de la noche anterior, y se preguntarían una y mil veces si era una invasión o solo un protocolo de seguridad, porque en Konoha se solían hacer periódicamente desde la última guerra hacía casi veinte años.

Zetsu pensó en Akatsuki, en sus clientes ricos que pagaban por encubrir nimiedades comparadas con lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Pensó en cómo todo se había desmoronado y la seguridad que él tenía para una vida a futuro se había fugado dejándolo abandonado.

Luego pensó en Ino.

Se separó de ella poniéndose de pie. Fue a la supuesta sala y tomó los lienzos de tela que le parecieron menos dañados, con desgarres en el tejido los convirtió en vendas improvisadas y se envolvió todo el torso haciendo la presión suficiente como para sentir que los órganos no se moverían por el esfuerzo que representaría hacer una escapatoria.

Acomodó sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, y antes de que pudiera existir la posibilidad de arrepentirse, salió del departamento.

.

Por en medio de una aglomeración de gente y periodistas, una mujer de cabello apenas sujeto en un peinado que dejaba flecos por todos lados, se habría paso a codazos y empujones. Aún olía a alcohol, pero, si la habían dejado encerrada en el bar cuando dio el toque de queda ¿Cómo iba a desaprovechar el tiempo?

La resaca apenas empezaba a llegar, pero algo tan insignificante como eso no la iba a detener para conseguir información sobre una lista no ordenada de cosas peculiares: 1) Precisamente el toque de queda, pues no estaba programado ningún simulacro, 2) El incidente en la casa de Danzō Shimura, eso había desplazado completamente la noticia de Sai Shimura unas horas atrás y de eso se había enterado hacía solo unos pocos minutos debido a que el viejo vivía en medio de la nada. 3) El asesinato de Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa junto con la desaparición del hijo menor, 4) La bombas en las propiedades Hyūga, lo que englobaban varios sucesos más en un único nombre: 5) AKATSUKI.

Se relamió los labios al sentirlos resecos, pero consiguió colarse hasta la primera fila. Un hombre de abundantes cejas oscuras, se encontraba de pie frente a los numerosos periodistas que incluían también medios internacionales. Agitaba las manos para tratar de controlar el ahínco de la gente, pero resultaba casi en vano.

— ¿Está muerto el capitán Hatake?

— ¿Quién dio aviso del atentado contra el candidato Shimura?

— ¿Ha sido obra de Akatsuki?

— ¿La vida de los demás candidatos también está en peligro?

— ¿Se espera intervención de La Alianza?

El hombre levantó la voz todo lo que pudo.

—Por el momento la única información que tenemos permitida proporcionar, es que todo se encuentra bajo control, los comunicados oficiales se emitirán por la tarde una vez que el ministro haya terminado las reuniones pertinentes. ¡Gracias!

Pero realmente nunca hubo esperanza alguna de que resignadamente, los reporteros se fueran a esperar a sus casas, que llegara la tarde para la rueda de prensa oficial. Las preguntas se repitieron con insistencia aunque de distintas formas. La chica gruñó empujando a un camarógrafo y respondiendo con el dedo medio de la mano derecha en cuanto este le lanzo un improperio, logró alcanzar al hombre tomándolo por el hombro.

— ¡Anko! — exclamó al verla.

— ¿Qué hay? — preguntó ella dando su mejor sonrisa, pero el olor a alcohol la delataba.

—No puedo dejarte pasar, floresita…

Anko controló su enfado, odiaba los motes cursis.

—Pero si yo de hecho vengo solo a poner una levantar un acta. — respondió inocentemente.

—Esta mañana, cuando nos dejaron salir del establecimiento en donde estaba, da la casualidad de que mi auto no está.

— ¿Auto?

—Bueno, mi Jawa*

El hombre hizo un curioso mohín pero le indicó que pasara ante la turba de reporteros que casi enloquecieron.

—Por allá, con Bekkō. — dijo señalándole un largo pasillo de escritorios. Anko le regaló una sonrisa que de ingenua no tenía nada y él no pudo sino suspirar pensando que al menos, sabia en donde empezar a buscarla cuando consiguiera escabullirse para fisgonear.

.

El silbido de una patrulla pasó cerca, lo escuchó zumbando dentro de su cabeza y fue por eso que despertó. La luz le lastimó los ojos, por un instante olvidó completamente de en donde estaba, se sentía desubicada, todo fuera de lugar.

Finalmente consiguió incorporarse haciendo ruido con la bolsa que cubría el colchón.

— ¿Sai? — preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza al instante en que a su mente acudían escenas oscuras y turbias, muy confusas.

_Los dos están muertos, o al menos el muchacho ya lo está, su padre pronto le acompañará._

Emitió un gemido agudo pero se dominó enseguida, por alguna estúpida razón el sol le daba claridad a sus ideas. Respiró profundamente, se puso de pie con determinación, sacudió su cabello y empezó a caminar.

Dejó el departamento y el Ichiraku ya estaba abierto. La joven camarera estaba barriendo la acera.

— ¡Ayame-san! — exclamó mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar.

Frunció el ceño por la acción ¿Cómo podía hacer tantas nimiedades tan mecánicamente?

— ¡Ino-chan! — respondió esta con animosidad.

— ¿Puedes prestarme el teléfono? Me urge llamar a mi papá y no encuentro el mío.

—Claro, pasa, ya sabes donde está, entro en un momento.

—Gracias.

Ino entró apartando la cortina de papel, enseguida pasó hasta un pequeño cubículo apartado con una cabina amplia en donde Ayame tomaba los pedidos y llamaba a los proveedores –en ocasiones también a su novio-. Descolgó la bocina y marcó a la florería.

Volvió a tomar aire.

—Vamos, Ino, cálmate, vamos a pensar las cosas. — se dijo mientras esperaba que entrara la llamada, pero fue directo al buzón.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos.

—Seguramente salió, claro.

Marcó a su número móvil. El mismo resultado.

—Siempre deja el teléfono en casa.

Marcó un tercero…

—Diga.

— ¿Fū?

— ¡Ino! ¡¿En dónde estás?!

—En el Ichiraku…

—No te muevas de ahí, voy para allá.

Sin decir más el hombre colgó dejando a la chica en un suspendo aterrorizante que apretujó su estómago vacío hasta darle nauseas.

—Está bien, todo está bien. — se repitió.

Pero sus piernas no la sostuvieron por mucho tiempo, se desvanecía lentamente.

— ¡Ino-chan!

Ayame corrió a su lado y la ayudó a llegar a una mesa, enseguida corrió a la cocina por agua.

— ¿Estás bien?

La aludida la miró con los ojos nuevamente empañados por lágrimas.

—Es que de verdad no entiendo…— sollozó quedamente.

.

Fū giró violentamente en una esquina. La ciudad era un caos. Aquellos que tenían familia en las provincias o en otras ciudades, estaban desesperados por salir, el pánico se había generado y por parte del ministro no había informe alguno. Solo especulaciones en las estaciones de radios y televisión.

Apagó de un golpe el pequeño aparato de su auto, en esos momentos hablaban de asesinato de Danzō Shimura. Resopló, también se habían cargado a Torune aunque le dijo que no se quedara. Le escupió en la cara y le llamó traidor, pero ya era tarde. Si Kakashi confiaba en su palabra, y vaya que lo hizo, habría balas por todos lados.

Tomó la calle en sentido contrario, no era como si fueran a multarlo por ello, la policía estaba más ocupada en los retenes de la carretera buscando auto por auto a alguno de los fugitivos y los que aún estaban en la ciudad tenían otras asignaciones.

Bajó cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que pudo parecer que iba a romper los cristales. Entró a la barra de ramen con gesto severo y en cuanto vio a Ino, dando minúsculos sorbos a una taza de té espeso, soltó un suspiro. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó no importándole que parte del té se derramara sobre su camisa.

—Tenemos que irnos. — dijo gravemente.

Sin dar más explicaciones la llevó afuera dejándola solo despedirse y agradecer a la camarera en escuetas palabras.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Ino notando la incertidumbre de las calles, entre aquellos que eran presas del pánico y los que se empeñaban en fingir que nada pasaba.

Fū bajó la mirada, sin encender el auto, solo mirando el volante recubierto de piel como si este fuese a darle el discurso preparado para explicar la serie de errores que a veces los adultos cometían.

—Un golpe de Estado. — susurró.

La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hace… hace veinte años, cuando se dio por terminada la guerra… se hizo por medio de política, te han contado esta historia en la escuela cientos de veces, de cómo trajo la paz Minato Namikaze… pero no te dicen que la trajo tan desesperadamente con palabras y acuerdos porque el País del Fuego tenía previsto ganar mediante… el uso de ciertas tecnologías… cuando lo asesinaron, pensaron que serían suprimidos sus logros políticos pero había demasiada gente que protegió ese legado, se hicieron las separaciones de los pacifistas y los extremistas… los extremistas están a punto de ganar…

Ino abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, lo que le dio tiempo al otro de tomar un respiro antes de seguir.

—Alguien vendía información a otros países, sobre tecnología precisamente, y a la larga, cada uno tuvo pronto en su poder piezas similares de diseño distinto, con el mismo objetivo… yo… llegué a pensar que la única manera de detener naciones retrogradas como Oto, donde aún existe esclavitud y explotación… era… todo se salió de nuestras manos, si que alguna vez ahí…

— ¿Entonces tu…?— preguntó Ino con un hilo de voz.

—Cometí errores… yo… se lo debo a Sai…

Un poderoso frío se apoderó del cuerpo de la chica como la escarcha de la fatalidad, aquello que no quería creer, que estaba dispuesta a negar…

— ¿En donde está él? — preguntó muy despacio para que su voz no se rompiera.

El hombre levantó el rostro hacia el frente, con los labios entreabiertos. Tan solo en esos últimos minutos se había vuelto más viejo de lo que realmente era, el cabello había perdido brillo y el atractivo general que usualmente tenía, se había vuelto cenizo…

—Sai está muerto. — enseguida a eso tragó saliva.

—Inoichi también.

Una vez hecha la confesión cerró los ojos y esperó gritos, que lo golpeara acusándolo de mentiroso, incluso. Pero solo hubo un silencio abrumador. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, se había quedado como ausente, como si su mente se hubiese ido a un lugar muy lejano. La contempló por varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, hasta que regresó ahí a su lado.

—Entonces me dijo la verdad.

Él supo a quién se refería casi enseguida.

— ¿Te dejó ir?

—No lo sé, desperté y estaba sola…— respondió quedamente.

— ¿Dijo a dónde iba?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero hay que encontrarlo. — sentencio ella con seguridad. Ante eso, el otro solo pudo soltar un respiro.

— ¿Es que no lo has entendido? ¡Él es uno de los agentes extranjeros! — soltó sin tacto.

Ino desvió la mirada ¿Lo creía? Solo tenía que ponerse a pensar qué hacía un licenciado en ciencias ambientales con especialidad en botánica en medio de un tiroteo, acusado de terrorismo. Tragó saliva.

—Vamos a casa, has unas maletas y saldremos de aquí.

— ¿Qué hay de Shikamaru? ¿Y Chōji? ¿Temari-san?

— ¡Ino! ¡Preocúpate por lo que es importante, tú y que salgamos de aquí! — reprendió golpeando el volante.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Por qué tengo que irme? ¿Qué hice? ¡Nada!

—Solo… van a descubrir lo que hice con Danzō y Torune, seré juzgado como traidor, no puedo quedarme aquí pero tampoco puedo dejarte ¿No lo entiendes?

Ino lo miró fijamente, como evaluando las opciones, procesando detenidamente lo que le decía y lo que implicaba. Asintió una sola vez, y el auto se puso en marcha.

.

Zetsu caminaba despacio, el calor del sol daba sobre su espalda mitigando la punzante sensación de que moriría, o por una complicación post-operatoria dados sus nulos cuidados, o de agotamiento o por un disparo, de Izuna o de Madara.

Dadas las circunstancias, sería tal vez lo último. El mensaje resultaba bastante claro. No estaba seguro del porqué, pero el bendito teléfono que le había dado Tobi, seguía en la bolsa de su pantalón sobreviviendo en su sitio contra todo pronóstico.

La cafetería estaba desierta, cuando usualmente a esas horas de la mañana, la conglomeración por los pastelillos recién horneados, era insufrible.

Izuna estaba en una mesa cerca de la vitrina de exhibición. Agitaba con una cucharita, el interior de una taza de lo que parecía café, pero él no tomaba café, así que tenía que ser otra cosa, tanto como que era Izuna, y no Tobi, el que estaba ahí, con el traje negro, la camisa blanca, sin corbata.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa, como pidiendo permiso.

—No sabía si ibas a venir, te has vuelto impredecible. — susurró sin mirarlo.

—Siéntate ¿Ya desayunaste? Pensaba esperarte hasta las diez para ordenar.

Zetsu inclinó la cabeza mansamente librándose de la camarera con un "lo mismo que él".

—Mejor tráigale de durazno, no le gusta el chai.

Zetsu suspiró. Así que eso era, debió suponerlo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, únicamente con la cucharita golpeando rítmicamente la porcelana blanca.

—Escuché lo de Danzō mientras venía. ¿Estás bien?

—Me hicieron más daño cuando nos emboscaron en la casa de Madara. Y considerando que mandaron a sus mejores perros…

A la camarera la había reemplazado un muchacho delgado y avispado. Ni siquiera intentó desplegar su encanto en cuanto percibió la atmósfera de la mesa, solo acomodó los lugares y sirvió el té del recién llegado.

Zetsu separó el pequeño bote de mantequilla individual del de jalea de fresa. La jalea la dejó en el lado de Izuna y se quedó él la mantequilla, tomó una rebanada de pan y la untó. Izuna le pasó el azúcar para que espolvoreara encima.

No se miraron, mantenían los ojos sobre sus tazas humeantes. Un desayuno absurdamente cortés en que uno y otro no hacían más que demostrar lo mucho que se conocían. Izuna le ponía miel a los huevos fritos, Zetsu prefería la salsa de tomate. Tres cucharadas de azúcar para endulzar el té. Jugo de naranja y de manzana. Bollos de queso para compartir, pero Zetsu no se comía la corteza inferior…

— ¿Vas a matarme?

— ¿Te hiciste cargo de la chica?

—La dejé ir.

Izuna levanto finalmente la mirada. Esperó unos instantes hasta que el otro decidiera hacerlo también. El joven Uchiha tenia marcadas profunda ojeras y un moretón se teñía en toda su mejilla derecha, la inflamación era evidente, pero por alguna razón distaba de verse desfigurado.

—Izuna-san ¿Realmente crees en esto que hicimos, que hacemos?

Asintió quedamente.

—De cualquier forma, una guerra pudo empezar en cualquier momento siendo que tenían cada por su cuenta los medio necesarios. Si Madara consigue posicionarse y primero y no hay quien se oponga, eso nunca sucederá de nuevo. Nadie más tendrá que morir en el frente de batalla…

Zetsu sentía el impulso de bajar la mirada, de acobardarse y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que remediaría todo y las cosas seguirían como antes, cuando aún estaban en la universidad. Sonrió tristemente pensando en aquello, realmente había sido feliz, pero en esos momentos no creía que los recuerdos tuvieran la fuerza suficiente como para doblegarlo en ese momento.

—Lo siento tanto, Izuna-san…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Jawa=una moto clásica_

_u.u ya ni las disculpas son buenas, pero he regresado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: ¡Feliz años 2013!_


	29. El sueño del interfecto

**El sueño del interfecto**

La risa fuerte y cantarina recorrió a todos los presentes con una poderosa sacudida de indignación.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes reírte ante esta situación? — reprendió rudamente la mujer mayor que presidia la junta, frunciendo el ceño de una manera casi exagerada.

Los otros tres hombres que estaban distribuidos en la mesa, a ambos costados de aquél que había usado reírse al tener en su conocimiento la situación actual del país, imitaron el gesto, cada uno a su peculiar manera, pero no por ello menos dramatizado.

— ¿Están cuando menos escuchando lo que dicen? — dijo en un tono burlón el mismo hombre que había proferido la carcajada momentos antes.

— ¡El que debería preguntarse eso eres tú, insensato! — insistió la mujer, esta vez consiguiendo que su labio inferior temblara.

El hombre, considerablemente más joven que el resto de los presentes, recargó un codo sobre la meza y el mentón sobre el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Comprenden lo absurdo que es, el hecho de que me pidan mi probación para algo que habían planeado hacer de cualquier forma, desde cinco años antes de que yo siquiera figurara como candidato a ministro?

Uno de los viejos carraspeo.

—No lo hagas sonar tan simple. — reprendió la mujer serenándose un momento.

—Simple, fue pensar que se podía repartir el País de los Cuellos como un pastel. — dijo apenas conteniendo la dureza de sus palabras; —Y puntualizo eso, porque fue el detonante de nuestra situación actual.

— ¡¿Y qué debíamos pretender?! ¡¿Qué no teníamos una población considerable en ese territorio?!

—Qué debían entender, no pretender, no era un pedazo de tierra, era un pueblo de carne y hueso con un proyecto nacionalista propio.

En ese momento fue la vieja quien rió, pero a falta de experiencia solo fue como un gruñido bajo.

— ¡La Gran Kubizaki! ¡Vaya broma! ¡Un proyecto imaginario, nada más! — estalló ella. Después de eso suspiró con cansancio volviendo a aflojar su cuerpo sobre la cómoda silla de piel que ocupaba.

—El País del Rayo se está movimiento, contaba con que el mayor territorio se anexara a ellos para su proyecto con Uzushio, hay que tomar decisiones. — agregó.

—Lo sé.

—Pues no parece.

—No voy a dar aprobación. No podemos juzgar a un estado en su totalidad, la desaparición de un País acusándolo de terrorismo no va a mejorar nada, solo iniciará otra guerra…

—No es otra guerra, es la misma que ha tenido una pausa.

—Han ofrecido entregar la Armada Kinkaku, los reconocen como los responsables de asesinato de Tobirama Senju…

—El País del Rayo dio la orden.

—Podemos tener un acuerdo…

— ¡El país del Rayo debe pagar ese golpe de Estado! Una incursión corta y eficaz ¡Cómo las batallas de Amegakure!

— ¡Estos ya no son los tiempos de las batallas de Amegakure! ¡No hay tal cosa como una batalla definitiva donde todo mundo será derrotado mientras que salimos victoriosos y coronados con laureles! ¡No es un asunto de media hora! ¡Un, dos, tres por mi, extermino el País del Rayo y regreso a cenar! ¡Así no son las guerras! ¡Si empieza una guerra no hay manera de que sepamos cómo demonios la vamos a terminar! ¡¿Se están escuchando?! ¡¿Están entendiendo que me piden permitir exterminar a 50 millones de personas?!… No voy a hacerlo… ¡No voy a convertir la tropas leales a este país en una parda de salvajes sanguinarios que condenarán a un país en su conjunto pasando a arrasar a otros dos cuyo único crimen es ser flanco del País del Rayo! — estalló con una increíble frialdad mientras se ponía de pie. Los otros se vieron realmente afectados por la dureza del tajante comentario, pero ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, como no lo habían hecho en toda la reunión dejando toda palabra en manos de la mujer.

—Veré a Orochimaru-sama esta tarde, pero les advierto que sin importar esa reunión, no voy a autorizar esto.

Salió de la oficina deseándoles un buen día y sin detenerse a atender los pendientes que su secretaria tenía para él, le pidió que le acompañara el camino hasta su auto para resolver lo más posible antes de que se marchase a almorzar con su esposa, una tradición que ninguna carga de trabajo podría quebrantar.

—Regresaré en una hora, lo prometo. — dijo sonriendo con franqueza, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba ni de las situaciones que estaba obligado a afrontar. Además, preparaba el mejor café de toda la ciudad.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, agradecida por las consideraciones que le tenía sin importar cuán molesto estuviera. En los siete meses de trabajo que habían pasado, nunca le había levantado la voz o había sido cortante.

—Esperaré entonces. — resolvió mansamente pegando su cuaderno contra el pecho y dejándole partir.

El estacionamiento donde él dejaba el auto se encontraba bastante cerca del edificio principal y prácticamente de frente a la cámara de vigilancia a la que dedicó un saludo sin estar completamente seguro de quién estaba de turno para la vigilancia, aunque no le importaba, nada perdía saludando a quien fuera.

Tras unos minutos finalmente vio el portón conocido de su casa. El sistema automatizado reaccionó al control permitiéndole entrar al camino principal bordeado por jardines. La casa estaba algunos metros al frente y como si el ruido del motor de su auto fuera un algún tipo de invocador, por la puerta salió su esposa, con su enorme vestido de maternidad color verde cual tienda de acampar.

Sonrió nervioso.

—Cómo odio ese vestido, y tantos que le compré…— murmuró entre dientes mientras terminaba de subir los cristales y se alistaba para lo que vendría.

— ¡Llegas tarde, _ttebane_! ¡Tengo horas esperándote! — gritó desde el portal agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención… traté de huir rápido… — dijo riendo y acercándose para abrazarla, evitando así que se lanzara sobre él a darle pequeños golpes sobre el pecho, pero eso no fue necesario, ella misma se contuvo sosteniendo su muy abultado vientre unos momentos.

—Estás desesperado por salir ¿Eh? ¡Te tengo noticias jovencito! ¡Falta todavía un mes, _ttebane_!

Besó a su esposa en la frente con toda la dulzura que realmente sentía, y al hacerlo, regresó a su mente el tema que le había amargado buena parte de la mañana.

—Vamos adentro…— susurró acariciando su mejilla.

—Jiraiya-ojisan está en la sala. — respondió ella poniéndose seria de repente; —Quiere hablar contigo.

Un momento de rigidez lo asaltó, en primera instancia ¿Cuándo había regresado?

Entraron a la casa.

Jiraiya se encontraba junto a una ventana abierta a cuya cortina había hecho un nudo al no poder correrla y liberar el paso para el humo de su cigarrillo.

— ¡Al fin llegas, muchacho! — exclamó al verle. Apresurándose a apagar el cigarro antes de que la mujer se acercara más.

—Pensé que iba a morir de viejo antes de que llegaras.

—No digas tonterías, aún no conoces a mi hijo, no puedes morirte.

—Los dejo, voy a preparar la mesa y almorzamos todos juntos. — dijo ella saliendo de la sala para irse a la cocina.

— ¿Ya está por nacer?

—Falta un mes aún…

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Jiraiya desataba el nudo que había hecho a la cortina. Cerró la ventana y condujo al otro hasta la zona más privada de aquella amplia sala, donde ocuparon los dos sillones frente a la chimenea, de altos y mullidos respaldos.

— ¿Ya te lo han contado? ¿Lo de Kyūbi?

—Justamente esta mañana, en una muy privada y ultra secreta junta. — respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Tienes algo para beber aquí?

—… ¿Jugo de arándano?

— ¡No me jodas!

—Creo que aún tengo una botella de whisky que me regalaron hace unas semanas, no sé porqué. La busco. — dijo mirando de reojo el muy abandonado bar, que, aunque perfectamente limpio y pulido, no había visto servirse un trago de alcohol desde que habían hecho la pequeña fiesta por la compra de la casa hacía casi año y medio.

Tras un rato de indecisión, o rememorando en dónde la había puesto, su puso de pie tomando dos vasos y abriendo una puerta de donde efectivamente salió una botella aún con el moño amarillo de seda.

—Ya recordé porqué me la dieron. Por la inauguración del paso a desnivel.

Sirvió los dos tragos, uno considerablemente más pequeño que el otro, pero no quería dejarle beber solo.

— ¿Quieren ejecutarlo?

—Sí. Todo el País del Rayo debe pagar por el más vil y cobarde acto de terrorismo…— continuó hablando con el mismo acento mordaz.

—Tiene potencial para hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Y no lo he visto, quedé con Orochimaru-sama para esta tarde.

—Yo no encontré nada de utilidad, al menos nada que el consejo vaya a escuchar.

—No mientas, sabes algo, o no habrías venido sin avisar.

Jiraiya aceptó el vaso y apresuró la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago.

—Es bueno ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué sabes?

—Tonbogakure ya no existe…

— ¿Disculpa…?

—Explosión hasta sus cimientos. Siete millones de personas, completamente exterminados.

— ¡Es absurdo! ¡¿Cómo es que no tengo noticia de ello?!

—Es el precio de no tener peso geopolítico. No tendrá más reseña que dos líneas en los libros de historia, y eso, dependerá de cómo vayan las cosas ahora, si no tienen más peso las decisiones del País del Fuego y el País del Rayo.

El joven se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón con el vaso vacío que Jiraiya le quitó para servirle otro.

— ¿Sabes… quién?

—El País de la Cascada.

—No tiene sentido…

— ¿Alguna vez tienen sentido las guerras?

—Se suponía que el País de la Cascada no pelearía…

Jiraiya soltó una poderosa carcajada.

— ¡Se suponía! ¡Se suponía! ¡Muchacho, nunca hagas suposiciones! Pero dime, si no quieres jugar con el zorro ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Yo… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro, eres el Primer Ministro, después de todo.

—Llama a Iwashi Tatami, Raidō Namiashi y Genma Shiranui, quiero verlos después de mi junta con Orochimaru-sama, pero nadie enterarse que les he llamado…

Jiraiya soltó un bufido mientras arqueaba una ceja.

— ¿Y para qué quieres a esos tres mocosos?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

—Vale, no me digas, te llamo cuando tenga todo arreglado.

— ¡El almuerzo está listo, _ttebane_! — gritó desde la cocina la enérgica mujer.

—Alguien debería decirle a Kushina-chan que lo que tiene es un bebé a punto de nacer, no una pelota. — observó Jiraiya viendo a la joven pelirroja acercándose a saltitos.

.

—Me honra con su visita, algo inesperada, debo decir. — dijo Orochimaru recibiéndolo en la puerta de un discreto edificio bien resguardado.

—Era cuestión de tiempo. — respondió haciendo caso omiso del sentimiento de rabia que le embargaba al escuchar a este hombre que le recibía como si le fuese a mostrar la cura para el cáncer.

.

Genma emitió un sonido suave, como un gemido que había intentado hacerse pasar por gruñido pero sin terminar de serlo. Tenía el impulso casi incontrolable de llevarse algo a la boca, pero prefirió reservarse sus manías para un momento en que no estuviera con el alma pendiendo de un hilo al estar sentado en el piso, solo, en medio de una bodega de almacenamiento de poliestireno expandido desde hacía unos veinte minutos.

Recogió las piernas para recargar la barbilla sobre las rodillas y se preguntó por enésima vez cuál podía ser el motivo por el que le habían llamado en calidad de alta seguridad y confidencialidad.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con un rechinido sofocado, pero no se asomó, solamente esperó para saber si era la persona con la que tenía que reunirse.

— ¿Genma-san?

— ¿Raidō-senpai?

Se miraron unos instantes, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir más nada porque la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Tatami-san…— refirió Raidō mostrándose reservado respecto a la presencia de los tres, cadetes de la policía militarizada de Konoha, en aquél lugar por invitación del propio Jiraiya.

—Muy bien, los tres mocosos están aquí. — refirió precisamente el hombre en el que, el mayor de los tres chicos pensaba.

—Buenas noches, lamento haberlos citado a estas horas y en este lugar.

— ¡Minato-sama! — exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo sintiéndose abrumados y reverenciando con exageración pero autenticidad.

—Por favor, no hagamos tanto protocolo. Los he llamado para que respondan a su compromiso con el País del Fuego… Dicen que los jóvenes son el futuro de las naciones, yo creo eso, pero no creo que su deber sea en las trincheras. Hemos construido tantas lápidas y monumentos por los chicos que se perdieron en las guerras, sangrado a tantos inocentes para construir esta frágil paz… quiero una oportunidad de verdad…

Genma tragó saliva y sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo estremecerse con cada palabra que pronunciaba el hombre al que más admiraba en todo el mundo, y por el que había dejado la granja de sus padres para enlistarse en la academia de la ciudad.

—… Quiero que ustedes tengan en su poder un plan de contención, si yo fallo en mis propósitos, ustedes tendrán el poder de proteger este país. Es un trabajo muy duro, pero sé que lo lograrán, he visto sus resultados en las pruebas ¿Lo toman?

Ninguno de los tres tardó en responder afirmativamente haciendo promesa de disposición total.

—Voy a confiarle a ustedes, el resguardo del Dios del trueno volador…

.

—Kushina-chan…— llamó Minato sonriendo nerviosamente desde la puerta mientras miraba a su esposa darse los últimos arreglos en el pelo.

—Le prometiste a Naruto que llegaríamos a tiempo para su fiesta de cumpleaños, _ttebane_. — dijo a modo de reproche mientras jalaba un fleco al frente de su rostro.

—Lo sé… pero…

Ella le dedicó una mirada severa.

—La rueda de prensa, hay mucha expectación, realmente no creen que se haya firmado un tratado de paz con las cinco potencias mundiales… y además, tengo que hacer otra declaración…

— ¿La de Kyūbi?

Minato respingó, la palabra empezaba a ponerle los nervios en punta aguda, tantas veces había leído y releído los detalles que, además de ya tenerlo de memoria, había imaginado mil y un veces las consecuencias de ello. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó sigilosamente a su esposa que había decidido mejor recoger el flequillo. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su cabello rojo que tanto le gustaba.

—Ibiki Morino me lo ha confirmado. El incendio fue inducido, no fue un accidente. — susurró.

Kushina se quedó quieta. Cuando hacía eso era porque temía que le estuvieran vigilando y usaba su cabello para ocultar la gesticulación de sus labios, además de que podía hablar demasiado bajo y ella le podría escuchar.

—Están recogiendo propaganda, volantes y carteles, dicen que he cometido un acto de traición al ceder el territorio del norte como parte del acuerdo de paz, incitan a un levantamiento para mi deposición.

—Opino lo mismo. — dijo ella mas o menos en susurro, pero sucedía que para ella, era imposible hablar en voz baja, así que había optado por responder sin detalles.

—No puedo detenerme ahora, después de tanto esfuerzo… tengo que dar ese discurso en la plaza…

—Tonto.

—Regresa a casa con Naruto. Kakashi-kun los llevará a una casa de seguridad hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen.

— ¡Obviamente no haré eso, _ttebane_!

—Estás levantando mucho la voz…

— ¡No voy a soltarme el pelo! ¡El clima está horrible, _ttebane_! — se apresuró a decir.

Llamaron a la puerta con dos golpes suaves.

—Está todo listo. — dijeron del otro lado. Kushina saltó del banco donde estaba y se apresuró a abrir a puerta, una vez en el auto, no habría poder que la bajara y Minato, comprendiendo que no tenía sentido insistir, hizo algo que venía repitiendo con cierta regularidad en los últimos días: rezó. Por su esposa, por su hijo, y porque de verdad, finalmente todo terminara con la proclamación de la _reestructuración_.

Escuchaba los gritos y vítores desde el estacionamiento mientras cada guardia ocupaba su lugar.

El portón se abrió intensificando el ruido de la banda universitaria que llevaba casi una hora tocando los temas más festivos. Las banderas ondearon con los símbolos de la hoja y el fuego junto con pompones rojos y amarillos.

— ¿Por qué el auto no tiene techo? — preguntó Kushina frunciendo el ceño.

—No podría saludar a nadie de otra forma. — resolvió Minato con simpleza.

— ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Vayamos en un auto cubierto!

—No hay mas autos disponibles, _Kushina-chan, usa el pelo suelto_….

Ella no dijo nada comprendiendo de qué iba.

—Hoy, es el día donde nos abrimos paso a una sociedad verdaderamente libre e independiente, sin secretos.

El auto empezó a avanzar después de que las patrullas empezaran a abrir el paso.

Los carteles se alzaron en cuanto estuvo a la vista.

"_Minato Namikaze, estamos contigo"_

"_Paz para todos nuestros hijos"_

"_Gracias por la luz"_

"_El rayo amarillo hace milagros"_

"_Te amo"_

—Pues no parece que nadie por aquí te considere traidor. — dijo para sí la pelirroja mientras respondía algunos saludos que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

El recorrido iba lento. Era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que se habían reunido para recibir al ministro que finalmente zanjaba la guerra que se había estado presentando de manera intermitente por desde hacía más de treinta años. Sonaba casi ilusorio, pero tras veinte días que estuvieron encerrados en un palacio neutral, finalmente se había llegado a un convenio con el compromiso del desarme.

Minato sonreía con toda naturalidad, su esposa lo miraba embelesada como lo hacían todos los demás. Era carismático por naturaleza; verle, escucharle, sentir su presencia era reconfortante y aunando eso a un gran talento, no había manera de que la gente no confiara en él.

Un grupo de niñas subidas en el toldo de una camioneta familiar la llamaron a gritos y ella estiró el brazo saludándolas, una de ellas llevaba en brazos una enorme rana de peluche con largos brazos y piernas que tenían forma de resorte.

— ¡Tendremos que comprarle una de esas a Naruto, _ttebane_! — dijo sonriendo y regresando la vista a su esposo, en el momento justo en que se inclinaba hacia delante sosteniéndose del asiento del piloto.

— ¡Minato! — gritó con tantas fuerzas que la banda universitaria que los seguía, calló de golpe la música.

Un disparo rugió en el aire y Kushina jaló por la chaqueta a Minato atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Eres tan necia…— susurró él antes de desvanecerse.

El auto aceleró con brusquedad y las gente ya de había dispersado entre gritos de terror. Los guardaespaldas se habían también movilizado, tratando de encontrar el ángulo de tiro. El rechinido de las llantas

Un tercer disparo…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Amm, no, Kennedy no tiene vela en este entierro…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
